Fighting for the Future
by 117Jorn
Summary: When Boba Fett and Sintas Vel go after a new bounty which takes them to the Unknown Regions, a malfunction in their hyperdrive takes them to the most unlikely of planets... (Ties into Jedi Alex Colbent's 'Out of the Blue' Fanfic, READ HIS FIRST!)
1. Prologue: The Hunt

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look **_**like George Lucas to you? I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! But God I wish I did...**

**Well ladies and gentlemen, once again I bring you a new fic. This one will be similar to New Blood, however it is being written based off of Jedi Alex Colbent's 'Out of the Blue' fanfic, in fact, it pretty much ties into the events of his fic. **

**So let's not waste any time, this is: 'Fighting for the Future'!**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Hunt**_

* * *

_**Space, bordering Unknown Regions**_

_**Several thousand Parsecs from Rattatak**_

* * *

The unknown regions, the largest and most unexplored region in the entirety of the known galaxy to the Galactic Republic, home to potentially billions of planets that remain unexplored by many, because of the Hyperspace anomaly which prevented many ships from even entering the large expanse. However it is known that there are some gaps in this Anomaly, which allows some ships to even pass through.

Among such of these ships, was a _Firespray-31-_class patrol and attack craft, colored dark green and brown, soared through space towards the Unknown Regions, leaving from the closest planet of Rattatak. Inside the cockpit of the vessel, a young boy who looked no older than 12 sat behind the controls, wearing a full set of steel grey and red trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, with the helmet resting on the seat next to him.

Boba Fett, the Cloned son of Jango Fett, was once again out on a mission. However now he was going into space he wished he didn't need to go to, but had no choice if he wanted to find his latest bounty. He was glad that the computers of the _Slave I_ had charted several ways into the Unknown Regions past the Hyperspace anomaly, otherwise he wouldn't be able to enter the region anyways.

The young bounty hunter has had a very rough few months. He had what could be the only, the _only _chance he had to avenge the death of his father, and kill Mace Windu. But everything went so _wrong _because of Aurra Sing. And to top it off, she crashed _his _ship, which took forever to repair.

After coming face-to-face with Mace, however, he was bailed out of Republic Prison by, surprisingly, none other than Kal Skirata, who said he was just owning up to one of the favors he owed his father. Since then, he has been taking on some minor jobs, even successfully getting the bounty on an Assassin. However he has been looking for a much larger sum of credits for a while, so he could finish up some repairs and upgrades he had in mind for the _Slave I._ However, as luck would have it, there was one such job which was offering practically two million credits.

Riyo Chuchi, the daughter of Valen Chuchi and the Senator for Pantora, had gone missing. Gone, Vanished, almost without a trace. Valen had offered a very large sum of credits for the safe return of his daughter. It seemed like a very straight-forward mission.

However... there was one catch.

He wasn't the only one who Valen hired to find Riyo.

"Are you sure we should start looking here?" A feminine voice asked, as Boba sighed as he turned to the woman who sat in one of the chairs behind the cockpit, a Kiffar woman who had long black hair tied into a long ponytail, and dark blue eyes, and looked about as old as he was. She was Sintas Vel, a fellow Bounty Hunter who Valen had hired to find his daughter. Though there was a... dispute about this, Boba and Sintas came to the agreement to split the reward, 50/50.

"Valen said the last reported area her ship was seen was around Rattatak," Boba said, continuing to fly the vessel. "He mentioned that he overheard his daughter, a few days before she left, mention something about the Unknown Regions, and finding allies for the Republic. It's the best, and probably only lead we have."

Sintas sighed at that, " 'Allies for the Republic' I swear that government is failing, and not just from attacks by the Separatists," she said, referring to the corruption plaguing the Senate.

Boba couldn't help but smirk at that. "Agreed," he said. "And the Jedi aren't exactly helping very much..." then he sighed. "Well, let's do this thing. plotting in the Hyperspace jump coordinates now... we should end up in the Unknown Regions momentarily-"

Just as he began to plug in the coordinates, suddenly a warning alarm went off, as the Hyperdrive began to power up. "What the heck is that?" Sintas asked, looking around while Boba cursed.

"Osik, the Hyperdrive is going nuts!" he shouted, as his fingers danced along the controls. "It's powering up, and I didn't finish the coordinates! We're going into hyperspace, brace!"

Sintas and Boba strapped themselves into their chairs, just as the stars seemed to elongate before their eyes, as the _Slave I _jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, On Earth**_

_**October 10th 2010**_

* * *

Walking along a dirt path in a set of woods was a young man who looked to be 17 years old, with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red T-shirt under a red jacket, hands in his pockets as he simply walked down the path, his eyes downcast, staring at the ground.

'_Uhh... what to do today..._' he thought to himself. '_I've done all of the school I had to do this week... just gotta sign in on the Elluminate sessions... I wonder is Dennis is as bored as I am?_'

The boy, Jordan Tackett, known to his online friends as '117Jorn', was having a rather boring week. Aside from working with his friends Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, and Takeshi Yamato on numerous fanfic's on Fanfiction dot net, there wasn't much else for him to do this week, except help his mother around the house when dealing with his nephew.

Jordan heard his Cell phone ring, and he picked it out and answered it "Y'ellow?" he said.

"_Hey Jordan, what's up?_" Said the voice of his friend, Dennis Diaz.

"Eh, not much really." Jordan said. "Just walking around the neighborhood... you?"

"_Sitting at home, playing Halo._" Dennis answered, with a sigh "_Parents are out of town again._"

Jordan nodded "Yeah, mine are out at the Publix," he said. "Bored out of my mind really... Patriot and Ryu weren't online today."

"_Too bad,_" Dennis said. "_Say, did you hear that news report about that meteor shower up in Connecticut?_"

"Yeah, they mentioned something about it on the news," Jordan said. "Caused a bit of damage what I heard... a bunch of nutjobs said that they were aliens or something though."

Dennis chuckled a bit "_Yeah, right,_" he said. "_Anyways, I was wondering if-_"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off, when Jordan heard the distant sound of engines. However they didn't sound like a car engine, or a plane engine for that matter. And it sounded like it was getting closer.

Jordan looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw a ship which looked strangely familiar, soar right over him, and headed deeper in the forest before it seemed to disappear from sight. Jordan blinked in shock. '_That... that... that looked like Slave I!_' he thought, '_But... it..._'

"_Jordan? Jordan, you there?_" Dennis asked. "_What was that? Jordan?_"

"Dennis, gonna have to call you back," Jordan said, as he hung up the Phone, and quickly rushed towards where he saw the ship.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**on the **_**Slave I**

* * *

After the mis-jump with the Hyperdrive, the _Slave I _and its two occupants found themselves approaching the unknown blue planet which seemed to be the cause of them suddenly dropping out of hyperspace because of its gravity well. Boba was glad it was a planet, and not something like a star or a black hole. However on the down side, he didn't have much time to adjust exactly _where _on this new planet to land, so he had to make do with the closest continent, near its southernmost region close to the equator of the planet.

After finding a small forest area which had a large enough clearing for the _Firespray-31-_class Patrol and Attack craft to land safely, as the vessel landed with a gentle '_THUMP_'.

Sintas gave a sigh as she relaxed, "Well, safe and sound on the ground," the Kiffar said, "Now, where the hell are we?"

Boba unstrapped himself, before he grabbed his helmet and walked toward the boarding ramp.

"Best way to find out is to look around," he said. "The _Slave I's_ sensors didn't pick up any large space stations or starships in orbit, just a bunch of satellites. This might be an early space flight civilization we're dealing with here."

"You mean this could be their first contact?" Sintas asked, as Boba shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," he said, as they gathered their gear, before the boarding hatch of the _Slave I_ opened, and they stepped outside.

A short distance away, lying on his stomach, Jordan watched wide-eyed as two figures stepped out of _Slave I,_ one wearing unmistakable Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor, while the other was a woman who Jordan also recognised.

"Boba Fett and Sintas Vel..." he muttered silently. "Holy Shit...but... this can't..."

"Well, it seems nice enough," Sintas said, glancing around the area. "Breathable atmosphere, seems a bit chilly though... "

"We're in the Northern Hemisphere of the planet, Sintas. Of course it's cold," Boba said as he too glanced all around. "The first thing we should do is find civilization. And hope they don't kill us first and ask questions later,"

"I think I saw some buildings we flew over that way," The Kiffar bounty hunter said, pointing in a direction south. "We might as well start over there."

Boba was about to respond, before he began to look at the area surrounding them, with slightly narrowed eyes before he brought down his visor attachment on his helmet, and scanned the area.

"What is it?" Sintas asked.

"We're not alone," Boba said as he began to move toward a spot on the edge of the clearing.

Jordan's eyes widened as Boba began to move in his direction. '_Shit, shit shit SHIT! What do I do?_' he panicked. '_Do I run?... who am I kidding, no one can outrun Boba-freaking-Fett, not even when he was a kid! AH FRACK I'm screwed!_' He then blinked '_Alright, calm down Jordan... this has to be a dream... I mean, come on, Star Wars being _real? _Granted that would be _awesome, _but there's no way... right?._'

Boba then stopped when he was just a few yards away from where he was hiding under a bush "Alright, come out where I can see you!" he said, his hands fingering his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, but not fully drawing them out. "Don't make me _force _you out."

Jordan took a deep breath '_Alright... here goes... everything._' he thought, before he spoke "Alright, alright! I'm coming out, but I'm unarmed." He then stood up, his hands up showing he had no weapons at all. Boba looked at the individual, seeing it was a Human, at least thankful there was a species that could understand them.

"Why were you spying on us?" Boba asked, still glaring at the man before him with narrowed eyes behind his visor.

Jordan was doing what he could to _not _go crazy that he was speaking to Boba Fett. "Well, its not everyday a freaking _alien spaceship _lands around where you live, isn't there?" Jordan said, managing to force out a light chuckle.

Sintas sighed as she walked up next to Boba. "Calm down, Boba, he's obviously not going to hurt us." she said, before she turned back to Jordan. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know anything about the Galactic Republic?"

"Uhh... y-yeah, sorta." Jordan said, being careful about what he says. "Though we're not really in contact with them... what's going on right now with the Republic, anyhow?"

Sintas sighed "The Clone Wars," she said. "The CIS is invading the Republic, and the GAR is trying to fight them off. Not too long ago, the Trade Federation blockade of Pantora ended..."

'_The episode that aired last week..._' Jordan thought, before he nodded. "I... I see," he said, glancing at the two. "So... why are you here?"

"Hyperdrive trouble," Sintas answered. "We dropped out when we came into your planet's gravity well, me and Boba are bounty hunters, we were following a lead for our current target..." she then paused for a moment before she brought out a small Holo projector, and showed the holographic image of Riyo Chuchi. "Does this woman seem familiar by any chance? She's the Senator for Pantora, she's gone missing and her Father has hired us to find her and bring her home."

Jordan looked at the photo, although he _did_ know who it was, he didn't know if she would be on Earth. "Sorry, I haven't seen her around here," he said. "I think someone would have noticed a blue skinned woman by now."

Sintas sighed before she put it away. "Thanks anyways, sir," she said, and Jordan shook his head. "Your welcome, but if I do see her, you two will be the first to know... by the way, I don't think I got your names...?"

The Kiffar smiled. "My name is Sintas Vel, and this is Boba Fett," she said, gesturing to Boba who simply nodded before he finally removed his helmet.

"Nice to meet you Sintas, Boba," Jordan said, "Jordan Tackett at your service... so, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Fix my ship, for one," Boba said with a shrug. "It's gonna take me awhile to repair some of the damage, though... a week, tops."

Jordan nodded, before suddenly an idea struck him. '_It's risky... ah hell with it._' he thought before he spoke. "Ya know... you two could stay with me and my family," he offered, causing the two to blink. "At least until your ships finished and all..."

It was Sintas who spoke next. "Are you sure about that? We don't want to impose."

Jordan gave a wave of his before saying, "Don't worry, I'll tell them you're friends from out of town. Although, I think it's best to hide your ship. I would bet that the Military or the Federal Agencies might have picked it up."

"I doubt it," Boba said confidently. "The _Slave I's_ got a stealth feature I installed, I doubt your military even noticed it... though on the safe side, you do have a point. I've got some camo tarp I could use to cover it up, I could use some help setting it up, though..."

* * *

_**Later**_

_**Jordan's House**_

* * *

After properly camouflaging _Slave I,_ Jordan lead Boba and Sintas through his neighborhood, being careful to avoid being seen by any passing cars. Worst case, he can just tell them they're wearing Star Wars costumes.

Thankfully, they managed to get home without anyone noticing them, as they finally reached his house. A simple two story house. There were no cars in the driveway, so Jordan was thankful neither of his parents were home, still at Publix. "Well, here we are," Jordan said, as he opened the front door, and they entered the house and into the living room. "Home sweet home, this is the living room, kitchen is over there with the dining room, and upstairs is the guest room and my room next to the loft."

The two bounty hunters looked around the house and had to admit, the place was nice.

"Thanks," Sintas said. "Still, a nice house you have."

"Eh, its alright," Jordan said with a shrug. "I personally liked our old house from Ohio-it was a bit smaller, but at least it had a huge back yard."

"Does anyone else live here?" Boba asked as they moved to the living room.

"Just me, my mom and my dad." Jordan answered, "Though my brother, sister-in-law, and Nephew usually stop by here, I usually help my parents babysit him when their at work."

Sintas nodded, before suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Hey... Jordan, something is confusing me." she said, and Jordan nodded for her to continue. "You obviously are familiar with the Galactic Republic... but earlier you said it's not every day for Alien Spaceships to lands where you live. It's obvious your people hasn't exactly grown much space-wise... so how _do _you know about the Republic?"

Jordan mentally cursed when she found the hole in what he said earlier. '_Crap... well they were gonna find out sooner or later if they lived here,_' he thought, before he sighed. "Well... geez, how do I put this..." he muttered. "Well... its easier to explain this if I show you something, come with me."

Jordan then began to head upstairs, as Boba and Sintas followed, the later of whom was getting a bit nervous, getting a bad feeling about this. They soon approached Jordan's room, and he opened the door allowing them inside. His room was pretty simple, white-walled, has a dresser, a bed, a desk and a book case filled with books.

However, looking around the room, the eyes of both Boba and Sintas widened at what else was in the room. On top of the desk were several figurines which resembled people from their galaxy, such as Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, even Mace Windu and Jango Fett (In fact, there was a small diorama where Mace Windu was on the ground, lightsaber out of his grasp, while Jango held a blaster to his head).

In the book case, there were many books, most of which neither of the bounty hunters recognized, however a handful of the books held images of Republic Commandos, and Troopers, as well as figures with Lightsabers, and a few books holding the distinct image of individuals in Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor.

And topping it all off, on the opposite side of the room, placed on the wall, was a large poster which had the image of two men in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, one wearing the steel grey and blue armor Boba's father Jango wore, with the other wearing a dark green and red trimmed set of armor, akin to what Boba wore right now, both of them standing side by side holding their blasters forward as if aiming towards them, and the Mandalorian Mythosaur skull printed right behind them in red.

"What. The...?" Boba said, only for Jordan to speak.

"I know what you're thinking: total Twilight Zone here," he said and moved toward his computer on his desk in the room. Turning it on, as he reached over and pulled out several cases with the words 'Star Wars' on them, one of which, had the title 'Attack of the Clones', and had the image of Jango's father on the cover, causing Boba to look at it with wide eyes.

"There's no real easy way to say this," Jordan said as he sat down, "so, I'll be blunt... I, and many, _many _more people like me know about the Galactic Republic, Separatists, Mandalorians, Jedi, and Sith. However, we don't know it like you do... for us... they all exist in a science fiction franchise called 'Star Wars', created by George Lucas. Something that doesn't exist... or at least, didn't exist until now, apparently."

Boba took the DVD case and looked at the cover, and looked at all the other Star Wars memorabilia, including the ones with Mandalorians, especially the ones which showed his Father.

"It's... it's all... fake?" He asked, disbelievingly. "My dad... everything?"

"It used to be," Jordan said, causing the two to blink as they stared at him again, as he shrugged. "Hey, you two are standing _right in front of me!_ I think it's safe to say the Star Wars universe isn't as 'fake' or 'Fictional' as George Lucas thought." Jordan then chuckled a bit. "I mean... wow... out of all of the people I could meet, I meet you two, Boba Fett _and _Sintas Vel!"

Sintas and Boba both blinked at that. "Wait... I'm famous here?" Sintas asked. "And so is Boba?"

Jordan barked a laugh. "_That _is the understatement of the century," he said. "Sintas Vel, the Kiffar Bounty Hunter, and Boba Fett, the son of Jango Fett, and Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. You and your Father are practically _worshipped _by thousands of fans who enjoy seeing you, your father, and any Mandalorian in general kicking ass, myself included." He gestured to the Diorama of Jango coup de Gracing Mace. "If I had to choose between being a Jedi or a Mandalorian, I'd pick Mandalorian with a heart beat."

Boba's eyes widen at that before he chuckled a bit, then started laughing.

"Oh this is rich! I could only imagine Ordo's face when he sees this. It will _kill _him!" he said, while holding his gut.

Jordan held up his index finger and wagged it in a 'tsk tsk' fashion.

"Hang on, now. Don't count Ordo and the rest of Clan Skirata out, yet," he said, causing Boba to blink before Jordan went to the bookcase, and picked out several books. "They all are pretty famous as well, the Null ARC's, Omega and Delta Squad. They have all of these books practically dedicated to them, Republic Commando Hard Contact, Triple Zero, True Colors, and Order 66. Not to mention Delta Squad has their own video game dedicated to them, as well. Hell, even your father got his own game." He reached under in his desk, and pulled out two more cases, one titled 'Star Wars: Bounty Hunter' which had Jango's picture on it, while another was titled 'Star Wars: Republic Commando' and had the pictures of Delta Squad on it.

"Wow..." Boba said, almost speechless about what to say.

"You sure do seem to like Mandalorians," Sintas said, before she paused. "Wait, does all this mean you know what happens in our futures?"

Jordan shrugged. "Well, for the most part," he said. "The series is constantly growing, with the Clone Wars series still going strong on Cartoon Network and all of that... but most of the series focuses on the movies. Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and finally Episode VI, Return of the Jedi. The first three movies takes place before and during the Clone Wars, while the latter three takes place 19 years after the wars."

Boba's eyes squinted at the name of the last movie.

"'Return of the Jedi'?" he said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jordan looked a bit hesitant at that, before he sighed. "Well... for now, let's just say the war doesn't end very well for either the Jedi or the Separatists," he said. "The abridged version is this: The Republic gets reorganized into the Galactic Empire, the Separatist leaders are executed, and the Jedi are hunted down by the Empire and the troops they once lead during the war."

Boba and Sintas' eyes widen at that.

"I thought the Clones were suppose to be loyal to the Republic," Sintas said. "Why would they turn on their own Commanders?"

Jordan sighed at that. "Because the clones, unlike Boba here, are genetically programmed to follow any order, without question," he said. "And that includes orders from the running Supreme Chancellor. The GAR is loyal to the Republic and the Chancellor, not the Jedi. So when the Chancellor issued out Order 66..."

"Order 66..." Boba muttered. "That's... one of the 150 Contingency orders, right? I remember my dad talk about it once with Kal and Walon... I can't remember what it was about though."

Jordan was about to answer, however that was when they all heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of the house. "And that will probably be my parents coming home," he said, before there was a much louder sound of what sounded like a larger car. "...and my brother is here too, so Kelsey and Todd are probably with him..." he then sighed. "Well, at least I can get this all over with at once. Geez this is going to be hard to explain..."

"Is there any place we could hide?" Boba asked urgently.

"Well, you could stay in here," Jordan said, "But it will only be a matter of time before they find you two..." he then groaned. "For Sintas, it shouldn't be hard to pass her off as just anyone... but you, Boba..." he gestured to his armor. "No offense, but to my parents you'd just look like you're in a Boba Fett costume, which would be... odd, even considering its almost Halloween... and I am a _terrible _liar when it comes to my parents."

"Can't we just tell the truth?" Sintas said, shrugging. "They would be bound to find out about where we're from eventually."

Jordan sighed. "Ya got a point..." he said, before the doorbell rang. "You two stay in here for now, I'll call you when I get them all ready."

The two bounty hunters nodded, and Jordan left the room to talk to his parents. His mind was thinking a mile a minute about what their reaction would be.

'_Shit, I'm really gonna get a mouth full for this,' _he thought. '_I hope they believe me though... worst case I'll have to show them _Slave I...'

Reaching the front door after walking down the stairs, he forced out a smile as he opened the door. Outside were four people, the first was a woman who looked in her early 50's standing half and inch shorter than Jordan, and had long curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Next was a man who appeared in his mid 50's, and stood two inches taller than Jordan, and had short brown hair and brown eyes. Standing behind them were two more people, the first was a man who looked a year or two older than Jordan, with shaggy dark brown hair under a Kentucky WIldcats hat, and brown eyes. Next to him was a woman who was just as old, and had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and brown eyes. They were each carrying arm-fulls of Grocery bags, while the last woman was carrying a stroller which had a sleeping infant inside.

"Hey mom, dad." Jordan said, as he stepped aside to let them in, and relieving them of some of their bags. "Matt, Kelsey."

"Hey," Matthew, his older brother, said once they walked inside, leading to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Uhh, nothing much." Jordan said, "Just... the usual stuff, and all."

"Are you alright Jordan?" Their father, Phil Tackett asked, seeing that Jordan seemed a bit tense. "You look tense."

"Its uhh... nothing," Jordan said. "Just uh... while I went out on that walk, I sorta of... met a few people... but uh..."

Gina, his mother, looked at Jordan suspiciously. "Who?" she asked. "Who did you meet?"

Jordan sighed. "Well... you're not going to believe me if I told you... so I'm gonna have to show you," he said, causing the others to blink before he looked up towards the loft. "Hey, Boba! Sintas! come on down."

The family all blinked at that, until the sounds of footsteps caught their attention, and a moment later, Boba and Sintas appeared.

"Guys... this is Boba Fett and Sintas Vel," Jordan said with a sigh. "Boba, Sintas, this is my family."

The two said their greetings, as Jordan's family just stared at them, or more specifically, at Boba, being the most noticeable with his armor.

"Boba Fett?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't he the man in the armor from Star Wars?"

Matthew sighed. "Jordan, I don't know how much you are paying these people," he said. "But this is a poor attempt for a prank."

"This isn't a prank," Boba said, sighing as he picked out one of his WESTAR's, and looked around the room, until he saw the backyard door window. He raised his blaster, and fired a single shot, which caused everyone to duck in shock as the red blaster bold shattered the glass, and continued on forward until it couldn't be seen anymore.

"Jesus Boba, you could've warned me you'd do that!" Jordan shouted.

Boba shrugged. "Hey, it got the point across," he said, gesturing to the others who looked at Boba in a mix of fear, and shock.

"W-w-wha...?" Kelsey Tackett, Matthew's wife and Jordan's sister-in-law muttered as she looked at Boba. "H-How..."

Jordan sighed. "Well, Kels," he began, "it appears that the galaxy George Lucas thought was far, far away isn't as far away as we thought."

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

* * *

For the next 30 minutes, after the initial shock (and after bringing the groceries in), the family, plus Boba and Sintas sat down, as the two bounty hunters told them their story, mostly about how and why they arrived at Earth. Needless to say, the entire family was becoming more shocked the more they spoke.

"Well, holy shit," Matt said. "So it's all real?"

Jordan gave a sigh at that. "Believe me Matt, I was shocked too. Not to mention seeing _Slave I_ fly over my head when I was talking to Dennis," he said. "But one thing's for sure, this could be either a good thing or a bad thing for us."

Kelsey blinked as she held Todd, "What do you mean?"

"Well, on one side, Boba and Sintas' presence here could draw attention that we _don't _want," Jordan said. "And I'm not just talking FBI or CIA getting on us, but if Boba and Sintas could come here, there is a chance, however small it may be, that the Separatists may find Earth somehow, since Boba said the Clone Wars are still going strong. If they conquer earth, not only would that be bad, but they will gain access to every last piece of Star Wars infomation on Earth, and if Sidious finds out what _we _know, he will perceive us as threats and probably would kill every last individual who so much as watched the original trilogy just to keep his secrets, and use our information for his own damn purposes."

The expressions on his family's quickly switched to fear as Jordan continued. "However... on the flip side, we _have _the information now, and the Separatists don't know about our existence yet," he continued, as he began to grin a bit. "So we are literally in a position where we can _change _the entire galaxy! We could save millions, if not _billions _of lives with what we know! Order 66, The Death Star, Alderaan, and so much more we could change!"

The family looked at Jordan with funny looks.

"Uhh, Jordan, how are _we_, a small family, gonna save billions of lives in the span of two wars, twenty years apart?" Phil asked, clearly thinking his son had lost it.

Jordan went into a thinker pose at that, "Hmm, you're right, how can the five of us, Todd excluded, change so much," he said, and closed for a few seconds before they snapped back open, and he grinned. "We get help, and I know just who might be able to help us."

The family looked at Jordan once again in confusion. "Who?" Gina asked, as Jordan grinned.

"I get my friends online to help us out, of course," He said, "Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, Takeshi Yamato... hell, Dennis might be able to help out. They all know Star Wars just as much, if not more, than I do. And..." he then turned to Boba and Sintas. "Boba, is there any way you could contact Clan Skirata, or anyone you could trust with what we know?"

Boba thought hard about that. Truthfully, he didn't want to see Ordo again after that _incident _with the refresher, but, they're some of the few people he could trust.

"I could try to get in contact with them, along with Walon and Rav Bralor," he said. "And if possible...no, no, forget him..."

Jordan and the others raised a brow at that.

"What is it, Bo?" Sintas asked.

"N-Nothing..." the Mandalorian said. "Just forget it."

"Boba," Jordan said, "we need all the help we can get, who did you have in mind?"

Boba glanced at Jordan, before he sighed. "Hondo Ohnaka," he said. "He's... he's a Weequay pirate, he leads his own band of pirates, called the Ohnaka Gang. He and my dad used to be good friends, he and his group repaired _Slave I _when Aurra Sing crashed it, and gave it back to me when Kal got me out of Republic prison after I tried to kill Mace Windu."

"Yeah, I remember him from the Clone Wars series," Jordan said, nodding his head as he thought about it. "For a pirate, he at least has a vague sense of honor... though getting him to work for us will be tricky... American dollars and credit wouldn't mean much to him, just like Republic Credits."

Boba sighed at that. "Which is why I said forget about it," he said, but then thought of something. "Does your planet have a military?"

Jordan blinked. "We have hundreds of militaries," he said. "To be more specific, our planet isn't exactly united like the other Star Systems. Too many religions, countries and so on. The United States has what's considered the largest and best equipped and trained military, then there's the British, Canadian, German, French, Chinese, Russians, and hundreds of small and large militaries."

Boba and Sintas blinked at that. "I see. And what type of weapons do you use?"

Jordan rubbed the back of his head at that, "Well, the type of weapons we use are what you and everyone else in the galaxy calls: slugthrowers. But unlike the slugthrowers from your side of the Galaxy, ours are more reliable and are easily maintainable, not to mention advanced in their own right. We have guns that can function even in the harshest conditions like the AK-47, we've even got guns that have bullets that are self-guiding and turn. Laser-guided bombs, UAV's... not to mention the world has enough ICBM's and other Nuclear Weaponry to bring armageddon five times over on the planet. Nuke's are something we've got an abundance of, unfortunately or fortunately."

Boba and Sintas were speechless at that.

"Wow, your planet is definitely a world to be reckoned with," the Kiffar said, clearly not wanting to get on these Earthlings' bad side.

Jordan nodded at that. "Yup," he said, but then frowned. "Of course there is a major problem with our government right now, unemployment is going over the roof with a rating of 7.7%, we're in debt to China by trillions of dollars, and our current president isn't exactly doing much to help."

"And it's not helping that we're at war with Terrorists from the Taliban in the Middle East," Matthew said, shaking his head. "They hate almost everything about the modern world, and consider Americans Infidels."

Boba's eyes narrowed at that. "Sounds like they're real fundamental religious fanatics," he said, and the whole family nodded.

"You have no idea," Phil said. "And there has been recent tensions in a country called Korea. The country is split in two with a communist government in the North, and a democratic government in the South... and let's just say the North Korean's aren't the brightest people on the planet, but they've got friends in high places like China, who are becoming a new world Superpower."

"Yeah, but most of our attention is focused on the Middle East," Jordan said. "It's been the center of attention ever since the Cold War with the Soviet Union ended nearly 20 years ago, even before then it had a _lot _of attention."

"What's so important about the Middle East?" Sintas asked curiously.

"Oil," Jordan said simply. "Oil, Fossil Fuels, Petroleum Products... aside from Nuclear power, our world is practically run by Oil, and the Middle East just so happens to be among the largest supplier of Petroleum to the United States and the world. Though there are some alternative fuel sources in the works... nothing seems to be able to fill the void Petroleum provides. The fuel is among one of the reasons why America is still in Iraq and Afghanistan... the other being so we can find and kill Osama Bin-Laden."

The two Bounty Hunters blinked at that.

"Who's he?" Boba said.

Matt sighed at that. "He's the leader of Al Qaeda, one of the most extreme of the Fundamental Islamic Terrorist groups alongside the Taliban," he said. "He and his group are the ones who started the war, and are responsible for the worst terrorist attacks in the Modern World."

Jordan told Boba and Sintas to wait for a moment as he went up stairs, a few moments passed before he came back downstairs with his laptop, which he quickly hooked up into the large TV in the living room before turning both on, going online, and pulling up a CNN Video of two large towers, one of which had a large burning hole in it.

"About ten years ago, a Boeing 767 civilian airliner crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center," Jordan explained. "At first, the news thought it was an accident, that something went wrong on the plane... but then..." he fast forwarded the video, and resumed playing just as another aircraft slammed into the second tower, causing another massive explosion. "... a _second _plane crashed into the next tower of the World Trade Center. Making it very clear that the attack was _intentional._"

Boba and Sintas' eyes widen at that as they continued to watch the news. It then switched to another scene where another building was seen on fire.

"The Trade Center wasn't the only target, though," Jordan said. "The third target was the Pentagon, the Main Headquarters of the U.S. Armed Forces. Of course the only damage was a part of the Outer Ring, and another one crashed in Pennsylvania when the passengers tried to retake the plane. By the end of the day, nearly 3,000 people died in the attacks combined. A few months later, Osama Bin-Laden released an Al-Qaeda video declaring themselves responsible for the attacks."

Sintas couldn't the extreme that these people were willing to go, just because they didn't like change.

"I know a few terrorist organizations back in Known Space, but I've never seen anything as extreme as this," she said, as she watched as the screen switched back as thousands of men, who she can tell were either firemen and police heading into the burning buildings.

Jordan nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Al Qaeda simply thinks Americans are all Infidels, and Bin-Laden is just making it worse." The screen then showed the image of a man with a long greyish bear, speaking to the camera. "That's Osama himself, since the 9/11 attacks the United States has declared a man-hunt on the bastard, we've been searching the whole Middle East for him, from Iraq to Afghanistan. We've since then taken down the dictatorship in Iraq run by Saddam Hussein, and removed the Taliban from power in Afghanistan... but the war is still going on, and we have yet to gain any clues as to where the bastard himself is hiding."

Suddenly, an idea hit Jordan's mind as he grinned a bit. "...and," he continued. "He just so happens to have a 25 Million Dollar Bounty on his head from the FBI. "

Boba and Sintas perked at that.

"25 million?" Boba asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Yep, enough to buy you a big house, or a small armoury of weapons," he said, "There's also bounties on some of his top lieutenants as well," he then pressed a few commands into his laptop, as a Wikipedia page titled "FBI Most Wanted Terrorists" was pulled up.

"Hassan Izz-Al-Din, Five Million dollars, Ali Atwa, Five Million Dollars... the list goes on." he said, pulling up the images of several figures. "Most of them are believed to still be in the Middle East, Lebanon, Iran, even Pakistan. The person... or persons who brought them down or turned them in would probably be set for the rest of their lives."

Boba and Sintas both looked at the large bounties, the gears in their minds running a mile a minute. They both knew they were going to be stuck on the planet for a while now, so obviously they were going to need some local money if they were going to last here. And Earth's bounties seemed very, VERY large indeed, the bounty on Osama Bin-Laden's head would be more than enough to keep them going.

Of course, first they would need to find out where to find Osama, and his Lieutenants. Of course that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Well," Sintas said as she smiled a bit, "at least it's not going to be boring while we stay here..." she then turned to Jordan's family. "You don't mind if we stay _here _though, right? We could stay in _Slave I..._"

Gina smiled and shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "We've got plenty of room here, one of you can use Matthew's old room, and we've got an Air Mattress and a few sleeping bags as well."

Boba nodded at that, "Thank you," he said, "We'll repay you any way we can,"

"Don't worry about it," Phil said, waving his hand. "Stay here as long as you have to, I have a feeling you two will make things interesting around here."

Jordan smiled "Well, that's one problem taken care of," he said, before he blinked. "Ah Crap, forgot to call Dennis back! Be back in a sec..." He then got back up as he turned and left to find a phone.

"I wonder how the rest of the world is gonna react when they find out Star Wars is real?," Kelsey said, while her husband chuckled.

"I know one thing, George Lucas is probably gonna die from shock," he said, "Unless he somehow already knows about this, which I doubt. But for now, it's best if we keep this whole thing between just us... and Dennis, since Jordan's probably gonna tell him, they are best friends after all."

The whole family nodded as they waited for Jordan to come back, which wasn't long as he walked down the stairs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Dennis, slow down! I can't understand you when you speak Spanish so fast!" he said into the phone. "English my friend, _English."_

"_I'm Sorry, but I was worried about you, buddy!_" Dennis said. "_I just heard a weird sound and then you just hung up on me! What happened?_"

Jordan sighed. "Well..." he began, looking at Boba and Sintas. "It's a long story, Dennis..."

* * *

**117Jorn: And there you have it! The first chapter of 'Fighting for the Future' is finished! Special thanks to my fellow Co-authors Takeshi Yamato and Patriot-112, as well as Jedi Alex Colbent for allowing me to be a part of his new series to be connected with his 'Out of the Blue' fic. If you haven't read it already yet, I suggest you do so, as this fic ties into the events of his book (plus it's a great read!) So until Next time, may the force be with you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look **_**like George Lucas to you? I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! But God I wish I did...**

_**Chapter 1: Knowledge is Power**_

* * *

_**Sol System, Earth**_

_**October 12th 2010**_

* * *

Exactly one day had passed since Boba Fett and Sintas Vel had arrived on earth and in Jordan's house. Things had progressed rather smoothly so far with Boba and Sitas moving into the spare bedroom of the house, Sintas using the bed while Boba had to make due with an air mattress. The other day once things had simmered down, Jordan had sat with Boba and Sintas, and watched 'The Phantom Menace'. It was rather quick and simple, mostly going over stuff that they already knew from the records of the Naboo Blockade.

However today was the day Jordan promised Boba that they would be going over the events of how his father became the DNA Template for the GAR, by playing 'Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'. Everything was already set up, however before that happened, Boba and Sintas had taken Jordan into Slave I to try and communicate with Clan Skirata.

"I can't believe I'm really in _Slave I..._" Jordan muttered as they walked inside the famous _Firespray-31-_class Patrol and Attack craft. "This is like... the most awesome ship ever made!"

Boba couldn't help but smile as they headed for the cockpit, "Thanks for the compliment. She served my dad well, and she's done the same for me," he said.

Jordan nodded at that, "True, though you better be careful who you let on board next time. I know how Aurra Sing stole it, and then crashed it,"

Boba groaned. "Don't remind me..." he said. "Though I do owe Honda for helping me out with its repairs, though." He then stepped towards the Comm station. "Alright, give me a minute and I'll have Kal on the line."

Jordan nodded as he continued to look around the ship. However something caught his eye as he turned and saw a whole rack-full of different guns and weapons. However two weapons in particular caused his eyes to widen, and mouth to water.

"Oh my god..." He muttered as he picked up one of the weapons in question "The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System! This is the weapon the Republic Commando's use!" He then picked up the second weapon "And the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, the weapon Clone Troopers use!"

Sintas giggled a bit "I'm guessing you're something of a gun nut, then?" She asked, as Jordan blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Yeah... I just can't help it, this is all just so awesome!" He said, "The Weapons, the Ships, the armor... this is all just so surreal that I'm actually _inside _Slave I, and _holding _some of my favorite weapons in Star Wars!"

Sintas continued to chuckle, while Boba sighed a bit as he heard everything from the cockpit. His thoughts were interrupted when his transmitter beeped telling him that he reached Kal. Then the image of a man in sand gold colored Mandalorian Shock trooper armor appeared.

"Kal, its me Boba," the Mandalorian bounty hunter said, "You reading me?"

"_Loud and Clear, Adiik,_" Kal Skirata said, "_What is it, is something wrong?_"

Boba sighed again "Something like that," he said. "I've hit something of a... well I guess you could call it a snag, but I think this snag might actually help us all out in the long run."

Kal rose his eyebrow at that, "_What do you mean?_" he asked.

Boba turned back towards where Sintas and Jordan were, where Jordan was eagerly inspecting the DC-17m, trying to use its interchangeable weapons. "Jordan, come up here for a sec." He said.

Jordan glanced up, and nodded as he put down the weapons for now as he entered the cockpit. "Kal, this is Jordan Tackett," Boba introduced. "He's a local on the planet me and that Kiffar Bounty hunter Sintas just found a few days ago... and he's got some interesting information."

Jordan meanwhile was looking at Kal with wide eyes, seeing that the Former _Cuy'val Dar _Training Sergeant was one of his top ten favorite Mandalorians.

"Eh, i-it's an honor to meet you sir," Jordan said, though he cursed himself for his slight stutter.

Kal looked at the boy curiously, nodding for a moment before turning back to Boba "_What is it he could possibly know that would interest us?_" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Boba sighed as he turned to Jordan, who nodded as he took a deep breath. "Well, sir... it's difficult to explain, but I'll try anyways..." he said.

Then, for the next few minutes, Jordan explained everything to Kal about Star Wars, about how he knew their past, present, and future, and proved it by pointing out key points in Kal's life that he knew no one else could have possibly known unless he was telling the truth, like his family, how he met the Null's, his leg injury, he even got exactly how he got involved with the GAR Cloning program correct.

The old Mando could only gape as he continued to listen, as Jordan then explained how he and the Nulls met Bardin, and their first mission together, and how he met Omega Squad. He even told him of Darman's relationship with Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan.

"_Osik... you're telling the truth..._" He muttered, "_How..._"

Jordan shook his head. "Sir, I am as confused as you are," he said. "Just a few days ago, Star Wars was a piece of Fiction... and now it's a reality. But in turn, this is a good thing, since I think I can use the information we have on Star Wars to make things in the galaxy better... especially since we're in the Clone Wars right now."

Kal quickly came over his shock as he looked at Jordan curiously once again. "_Why's that?_" he asked, as Jordan sighed.

"Kal, if it really is in the Clone Wars, and if what Boba and Sintas told me about the current timeframe is correct... then in less than three years the whole galaxy is going straight to hell," he said. "And on top of that, the Mandalorians _need _to change, and I don't mean turn every Mandalorian into stupid Pacifists like the Duchess is trying to do. The galaxy _needs _the Mandalorian Warrior clans if we're to survive the times to come. But for that to work, a lot of things need to be changed, and prevented."

Kal nodded. "_Alright, but how are we going to do that?_" he asked. "_You don't exactly look like you're in a position of power from wherever you're from._"

Jordan just grinned a bit "I don't have to be, all I need is the information from Star Wars," he said, before pausing. "Though... it wouldn't hurt if I could find a way to get some actual combat experience or training somehow..." he shook his head. "But that's not important right now," he said. "In order for me and the people on my planet to actually try and help the galaxy at large, we need to take care of some of the problems we have here on Earth."

Boba then decided to take over from there. "They have several High Value Targets here on Earth, Kal." he said, "A lot of them with big bounties on their head... some Terrorist named Osama Bin-Laden has a 50 Million Bounty on his head for killing thousands of people. If we help the people of Earth hunt them down, not only will they be in our debt for catching these guys, but we can also get some cash flowing for our operations here."

Kal rubbed his chin in thought at that. Having a base in the middle of Unknown Space, away from the prying eyes of the Republic, the Separatists, and the majority of the Jedi Order will surely help. Not to mention the bounties on these criminals will help them purchase things that credits will probably not buy. Of course, there is the possibility that the Separatists will no doubt find Earth, and will capture any native on the planet just to interrogate them about future events that haven't happened yet.

However, he realized that the likelihood of the Separatists finding Earth in the first place would be highly unlikely, as they are too focused with their war with the Republic to attempt any exploration missions into the Unknown Regions, especially considering there are barely any official hyperspace routes in or out of the Unknown Regions, which simply added to the odds against anyone finding Earth.

Weighing the options, Kal sighed for a moment, before he looked at Boba and Jordan once again "_Alright, what do you need from me?_" he asked. "_What can we do to help?_"

Jordan smiled when he heard that. "Thank you, sir," he said. "First off, if they're not too busy, I suggest bringing Clan Skirata, along with any former members of _Cuy'val Dar _you can trust, excluding Isabet Reau, Dred Priest and Cort Davin of course." He then paused as he chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Also... if by any chance you could bring Delta Squad and Omega Squad with you here to help out, they'd be a _huge _help if they are anything like they are in the books and games."

Kal blinked before he smirked, it was strange that while the rest of the galaxy either feared or hated the Mandalorians, this young man, and probably more on Earth revered his people like they were legends. He also counted his blessings that Jordan told him not to bring the _Forbidden Trio, _as the other Mandalorian _Cuy'val Dar _called them. And mentally, that felt good.

"_I'll get in touch with them, but no promises," _Kal said, "_As for the others, though, I think I can get them to come along. It'll take some time to get them all together, but just send us the Hyperspace coordinates and we should be there in about one week or two._"

Jordan smiled and nodded "Thank you, sir." he said. "If this all works out, the Mandalorians will be stronger than ever."

Kal was no Force-sensitive, but somehow he felt that the Force was telling him that Jordan spoke the truth about that.

"_We shall see _adiik. _We shall see," _with that, the transmission ended and Boba turned to Jorn.

"So, now that we're done with that...," he said, and Jordan nodded, knowing what Boba meant.

"Right, let's go then," he said, before Sintas spoke up.

"Hold on, exactly what are we supposed to do until Kal gets here?" the Kiffar woman said.

"What else?" Jordan asked smiling "I teach you all there is to know about your futures, and some important information you need to know about the past. Starting with how Boba's father became the Template for the GAR in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter."

Sintas blinked before accepting that, curious to see what her future was like.

"Okay, I'll go with that," she said, and Jordan grinned a bit.

"Alright then! Lets go!" He said, as the three of them exited _Slave I,_ closing the door behind them as they made their way back towards Jordan's house.

* * *

_**Later, Jordan's House**_

* * *

A few minutes passed until the group had returned home, where they went upstairs where Jordan had everything set up, the T.V was turned on along with the PS2 on and ready to start the game.

"This game takes place around the same time as the events of the Phantom Menace we watched yesterday, just so you two know." Jordan said as they took their seats. "The entire game is played in the perspective of your father, Boba."

Boba nodded. "Alright," he said. "Lets get started then..."

Jordan nodded as he placed the game disc in the tray of the PS2 and pressed the close button. Soon the game began to play. After a short time too select the level and difficulty, the game itself started.

* * *

_A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away..._

**STAR WARS**

**Bounty Hunter**

**The Galactic Republic is in peril. In the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo, disorder and corruption has run amok in the galaxy. **

**Seizing upon this chaos is a mysterious and deadly cult known as the BANDO GORA, whose vicious attacks have nearly crippled the galaxies most powerful industries. **

**Darth Sidious, recognising this development as a threat to his own sinister plans, has summoned his new apprentice to discuss the matter...**

* * *

Once the text had disappeared into the distance, the camera rose up as a Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop flew towards them in a slow steady pace, its solar sails shining brightly from the nearby sun.

The scene then switched to the inside of the shuttle, where the well recognised Count Dooku appeared, kneeling before the holographic image of Darth Sidious. "Master," he said, after a moment of silence.

"_Lord Tyrannus,_" Sidious said, "_An urgent matter has arisen that must interrupt your training. The Bando Gora has become a dangerous parasite, it must be eradicated. I believe you once had the opportunity to eliminate its leader, why did you not take it?_"

"As... an experiment-" Dooku began to say before Sidious interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"_The Experiment has failed,_" he said. "_This deranged former Jedi has no place in my vision for the future. I expect you to correct this error._"

Dooku nodded his head "As you wish," he said. "And... what of your plan for the Clone Army?" Hearing this, both Boba and Sintas blinked in confusion and surprise.

"_Our Cloners require a host,_" Sidious said, "_You must find an ideal specimen. Perhaps among the galaxies most dangerous mercenaries?_"

Dooku nodded "I shall accomplish each of these tasks, with a single stroke Master." He said.

Sidious smiled, as he could sense where Dooku was going with this "_Yes, yes,_" he said. "_I look forward to completing your training, my friend._"

"Okay, did I hear that phrase right? It sounded like Dooku and this _Darth Sidious _were behind the Clone Army," Sintas said, as Jordan nodded.

"That's exactly what it was Sintas," he said, as the cutscene continued. The scene switched to that of the outside of Outland Transit Station. "_What a contest this is turning out to be!_" A loud voice shouted, as the scene turned to the inside where two Borhek's, a red one and a gold one, dueled one another. "_Outland Station hasn't seen a brutal beast fight like this in a looong time! The Fearsome Borhek is turning out to be a brutal challenger! His owner must be proud, whoever he is._"

The camera then changed above the pit where three figures were hiding, one was a Muttani, another a Rodian, while the last one was a Gran. "_Has Rozatta's champion finally met its match today?_"

In one of the overhead balconies, a female Toydarian looked around anxiously, "Blast it Jango..." she muttered, "where are you?"

As the fighting continued and as the Muttani controlled his beast, no one noticed a shadowy figure clad in all-to familiar armor watch Muttani, lowering a visor to scan him, confirming his identity as Meeko Ghintee.

Just as Meeko's Borhek was announced the winner, he was about to cheer before two blaster bolts hit both of his guards in the chest. He looked, and fearfully saw no one else but Jango Fett standing there, his WESTAR-34 Blaster pistols smoking from their recent discharge.

The clumsy Muttani dropped his controler in fear, and tried to catch it but causing himself to fall into the arena. Jango followed using his Jetpack to gently land on the ground.

Meeko growled a bit "Nice try, Jango..." he muttered, grabbing the controller as he ran away.

"Dead or alive, Meeko," said the Mandalorian as he twirled out and aimed his blasters at the Muttani's head.

The Muttani stopped, however he smirked as he shoved the Joystick of the controller to the left, commanding the Borhek to swipe its claw. Jango avoided being hurt, but his Jetpack was knocked off and sent flying away. Meeko laughed as he ran away, jumping over the fence while Jango faced off against the Borhek. "You want me?" Meeko shouted, "You have to go through _him _first!" He then jabbed the controller forward, commanding the Borhek to kill Jango.

Jango then looked as the Bohrek gave a roar, and the Game began...

* * *

**(AN: Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you all with gameplay from Bounty Hunter in Fanfic Form, you guys can just go to Youtube to see that. I'll just go over the important scenes like Cutscenes, and skip over the unimportant stuff.)**

* * *

After a almost an hour of playing, going through the corridors and interior of the station, Jango had managed to capture Meeko and destroyed his ship. Rozatta said that she was calling it in for him, and that Meeko would be serving another life sentence of Oovo IV.

However, quickly the scene changed to that of a man, back into a corner trying and to climb a rock wall, while another man slowly approached him, his cape flowing from the wind. The cowardly man raised his hands in defeat. "Montross..." he said, "I can pay you double, triple! Just... please don't kill me! I'm worth more alive!"

The figure, now identified as Montross, approached the man, as the former raised a blaster pistol and pointed it at his head. Sintas and Boba could recognize the Mandalorian armor worn by the bounty hunter.

"You're worth enough dead," Montross and he fired the pistol, killing the wanted man.

"Who was that?" Boba asked, as the cutscene continued with Montross' ship launching from the planet.

"Montross," Jordan growled. "Surprised your Dad didn't tell you Boba... he's the guy responsible for Jaster Mereel's death, the man who your dad viewed as a Father after Tor Vizsla and the Death Watch killed his family on Concord Dawn."

Boba blinked as his father never told him that. In fact, Jango never told him much about his past. Now he knew why.

"I see," the young bounty hunter said, with a somber look on his face. Jordan then remembered something when he mentioned 'Jango' and 'family' in the same sentence.

"Ah crap!" the Earthling said, before smacking his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about her!"

Both Boba and Sintas looked at Jordan curiously "What?" Sintas asked.

"Not all of Jango's family died on Concord Dawn!" Jordan nearly shouted, "I can't believe I forgot about that! Jango had a Sister who's still alive today!"

Boba's eyes widen at that, surprised that he still had family, aside from the clones.

"I...I still have family?" Boba said and Jordan nodded.

"Yes, her name is Arla Fett. And if my guess is right, she's in the Valorum Center mental institution on Coruscant," he said, making Boba and Sintas appear shocked.

"What!? Why is she being held there!?"

Jordan sighed as he paused the game cutscene. "Well... you see, after Concord Dawn, rather than killing her, the Death Watch kept Arla as both a hostage and as a prize for their victory, and branded the Death Watch logo on her back," he said, "Afterwards, spending years with the Death Watch, Arla developed a case of what we call Stockholm Syndrome, where she became somewhat sympathetic to the Death Watch cause at first..." he then sighed and shook his head "But then, about ten years ago, she got arrested after a shooting on Coruscant. Arla was deemed mentally unstable and was ordered to be held at Valorum Center. Left forgotten and abandoned by the Death Watch."

Jordan then shook his head. "It gets worse... since Arla is wrecked with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, both from watching her family die on Concord Dawn, and from what she did as she served with the Death Watch. According to the book where she appears in, she was under five hundred doses of Zaloxipine just to keep her under control in the Center."

"F-_five_ hundred doses?" Sintas asked. "That's insane! Are they trying to kill her by overdose!?"

Jordan sighed, "It's the only way to keep her from physically killing herself."

"Bullshit..." they heard Boba mutter. "It's absolute bullshit!"

"Boba?" Sintas asked, as both she and Jordan looked as Boba was looking down at the floor, his hands balled up into fists and shaking.

"Ever since dad died... I thought my family... was all dead..." He said, his voice shaky but anger was clearly in his voice. "Now... now I find... I still have _one family member, _still alive... and she's being kept on _drugs _and _suffering _in a damned MENTAL INSTITUTION?" He shouted the last two words, causing both Jordan and Sintas to jump in surprise.

Jordan came over the surprise first, as he put a hand on his shoulder "Boba, Boba, calm down!" He said, "Listen, I know you're surprised and angry... hell, I'd probably be too! But at this very moment, there isn't much we can really do. But I _promise _you, that we _will _get her out of that place."

Boba stopped for a moment, looking at Jordan who gave him a very serious nod. "I Promise you, we _will _get Arla out of there." he said, "She's suffering from PTSD and Stockholm, but the people there are not doing _anything _to help her, and are just making things worse with the doses they're giving her. She doesn't need medication, she _needs _family, _you._ When Kal and Clan Skirata get here on Earth, I'll tell him everything about this, and we'll bust her out of there. You have my word."

"And I'll help," Sintas said, with a determined nod of her own. "No one deserves to be stuck in a place like that if it can be helped."

Boba managed to calm down, as he looked at Jordan.

"Get her out. Get my aunt out of that place," he said, and Jordan nodded.

"When we have the right tools for the job, consider it done," he reassured. "But for now, we should finish the game here, get this over with."

Nodding, Boba calmed down more before Jordan pressed the continue button, as the game progressed...

For a good few hours, requiring many trips to the kitchen to grab food and snacks, they had managed to play through most of the game. After Jango gained the Bounty for Komari Vosa from Rozatta, as well as taking the _Jaster's Legacy _to Coruscant to gain more info on the Bando Gora and their Death Stick dealings. Killing Senator Trell, and his duel with Montross. Then it turned to Jango's infiltration of Oovo IV, and his subsequent escape with the help of the Bounty Hunter Zam Wessel, and Boba finally learned the origins as to where his father got _Slave I _from.

Eventually, the two Bounty Hunters made a temporary alliance with one another to go after their respective objectives. Zam wanted to turn in the bounty on Bendix Fust, while Jango wanted information on the Bando Gora from Sebolto. Using Zam as a distraction, Jango was able to infiltrate the base, and get the information as to where the Death Sticks from the Bando Gora came from. While also having another duel with Montross.

Eventually tracking the Death Sticks to Tatooine, Jango identified Gardulla the Hutt was working with the Bando Gora. After fighting through guards and killing both Gardulla and her Krayt Dragon, he gained the information he needed. However he also discovered Zam was a shape-shifter, as well as discovering Montross had tracked his transmissions to Rozatta to her station.

Jango had arrived, but too late as Montross had gotten what he wanted, and had tortured the Toydarian for the information she had. When Jango showed up, he arrived only in time for Rozatta's to give him the information, and for her lasts words telling Jango to 'Find something worth living for'. Jango escaped just in time before the Thermal Charges destroyed the station.

Jango eventually used Rozatta's information to find the Bando Gora base on one of the moons of Bogden, where he had his final confrontation with Montross, captured by Vosa and tortured before Zam surprisingly rescued him, and eventually lead to the final boss fight between Jango and Vosa, resulting in Jango's ultimate victory.

As the last cutscene played, Boba saw his father accepting the bounty from Count Dooku, while being informed of him being the template for the Clone Army. Jango accepts on the condition that he be given an unaltered clone to raise as his own son.

Dooku accepts and the two shake hands sealing the deal, thus ending the cutscene with Jango carrying the wounded Zam back to _Slave I,_ discussing how to 'split' the bounty, and the credits rolled.

"Well, that was it," Jordan said, sighing. "Star Wars Bounty Hunter, any questions guys?"

Boba was deep in thought, coming to terms with what he found out, along with the number one question on his mind.

Why would Count Dooku, the Commander in Chief of the CIS help create an Army of the Republic.

It was, however, Sintas who asked the question itself. "This doesn't make much sense..." she said. "I mean... why would Dooku make an Army for the Republic? He's the Commander and leader of the Separatists!"

"Simple," Jordan said. "Because he and his master _want _the galaxy at war." At their confused expression, he elaborated. "Look, this war has been going on for a long time, right? And there has been no sign of the war stopping anytime soon. Jedi have to serve as Generals once again, and are being spread out across the galaxy as newly minted Knights are forced to see combat for the first time. In a way, Sidious and Dooku have near complete control of both sides of the war, meaning the longer the war lasts..."

Suddenly it dawned on both Sintas and Boba. "...the more spread out the Jedi will be, and weaken them!" Boba said suddenly. "The whole war is a trap! The Sith are using the war as a means to exhaust the Jedi!"

"Not to mention turn public opinion of the Jedi against them," Sintas mentioned. "Already a few people are shouting in protest against the Jedi, some are starting to say Jedi are becoming Warmongers."

Jordan nodded at that. "Exactly. Of course there are other incidents of anti-Jedi sentiment that sprung up before the Clone Wars even started. Dooku and his Master are just pushing that sentiment to the boiling point," he said. "Already a lot of people have died in the wars, and as much as the Jedi want to deny it, they can't be everywhere at once. And sooner or later, they will reach a breaking point where in one simple strike, could destroy the current order. Which is _exactly _what the Sith are planning. In fact, in many ways, the Sith are using the Jedi's own code and traditions against them, which will become the undoing of the Jedi Order unless they do something."

Both of the bounty hunters looked at Jordan curiously. "What do you mean by that?" Sintas asked. "How could the Jedi's own Traditions and Code destroy itself?"

Jordan then sighed as he held up his hand with one finger raised. "One, although it is unknown why, the Jedi take infants into the Order, since they believed Jedi trained from that age would be less likely to fall to the Darkside...which I highly doubt, there have been several cases where older children, even adults in some cases, were accepted for training. And they turned out fine. It doesn't matter how _old _you are when you learn your force potential, it's your state of mind."

He then raised a second finger. "Two, the very Jedi Code goes against the expression of emotions, or attachments. Forbidding things like love, or anger, believing these feelings will lead one to the Dark Side. Once again, I find that a load of bullcrap. Love doesn't lead to the Dark side, Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled. But passion is not the same thing as love, but controlling your passions while being in love... _that _is what they should be teaching the Jedi to be wary of, but love itself can _save _someone from the dark side, not condemn them."

He then raised a third. "Three, and most important, is that the Jedi are not very decisive when it comes to things like, say, when to sense a person is lying to them," he said. "Numerous times in Star Wars continuity, people have bull-face lied to the Jedi, yet they never catch it. Not only that, but there have been several cases where a Jedi stares straight into the face of a Dark Lord of the Sith, yet has no idea he or she is talking to a Sith in the first place. Jedi can just be too gullible, like at Galidraan, when the True Mandalorians were wiped out. If they had questioned why Mandalorians were on Galidraan in the first place, rather than just stereotyping it all to Mandalorians being Raiders and heartless mercenaries, Jango's True Mandalorians _may _still be alive today. Hell, maybe the True Mandalorians and New Mandalorians could see eye-to-eye and see the Death Watch as the real threat, and work together! Not to mention Jedi are simply too scared to do what needs to be done sometimes, especially in terms of prisoners. Not killing their prisoners, however honorable it may seem... sometimes people are just too dangerous to keep alive, and _have _to be killed at the first opportunity, like Montross, Tor Vizsla, and a lot of Sith I could mention... Not to mention their arrogance is a major flaw that clouds their judgment time and time again."

The two bounty hunters nodded at that.

"Agreed," they said at the same time. Jordan sighed as he remembered something.

"Speaking of the _New _Mandalorians," he said the word 'New' with sarcasm, "Where do I begin with them? I mean... Pacifism and Mandalorians do _not _mix, I swear! It's like telling a Hutt to _not _be a greedy fat crime lord, it just can't happen! Not to mention in a galaxy like yours, pacifism just _won't work!_ War is constant, everywhere, somewhere in the galaxy a war is happening, whether it be small or large. It just takes a few tips of the balance of power, and _they _would find themselves being invaded, and not be able to do a damn thing about it! And during the Mandalorian Civil War, they had the damn _BALLS _to blame both sides for the violence, when it was _CLEARLY _just the Death Watch causing the most damage, while Jaster and the True Mandalorians were trying to _protect _them!" He then groaned and sighed "I hate the New Mandalorians so much... not much of a fan of Satine either...Pacifism my ass..."

Boba gave a groan at that. "Dad wasn't a fan of them either," he said. "He told me they were a disgrace to the legacy of True Mandalorians."

Jordan nodded at that. "True, so obviously true," he said with a sigh. "But, I digress. Hopefully, when Kal and the others get here, I'll show you all Episode II and III of Star Wars, along with a full playthrough of Republic Commando, and an explanation of the Novels. This is stuff you guys _need _to know if we're going to change the Mandalorians, especially if the plans I have will work out..." he chuckled a bit. "Oh yes... so many ideas now..."

The bounty hunters could see the gleam in the Young Man's eyes and felt as if they should be a little nervous, yet at the same time... they felt confident.

* * *

_**Half a Week later**_

* * *

Almost an entire week had passed since that day, and Boba had received word from Kal that he was on his way along with everyone that he could convince to come with him, and he would arrive by the end of the week. For Jordan, he was getting excited for he was going to meet more of his favorite Mandalorians. Though he managed to contain himself.

However as the day slowly came for him to eventually meet the Mandalorians, there was one thing he knew he had to take care of... to tell his friends online what he has discovered, and get them to believe him.

Late at night, while Boba and Sintas, along with most of the rest of his family were asleep, he was in his room with his laptop, logging into his Google Docs account to meet with his Friends online. They use Google Docs as a way to speed up their Fanfic writing process, which has proven very effective thus far, as they were no longer waiting for one another to send updates and betas to one another. Jordan logged into the Google Docs which contained their work for one of their stories, and found three of his friends already online.

_117Jorn has Logged in_

_117Jorn: Hey Guys, what's up?_

_Takeshi Yamato: Weird stuff-I've been having some strange dreams lately..._

_Patriot-112: Nothing much really..._

_DragonKnightRyu: Long days at work, fucking HATE flood season..._

_Takeshi Yamato: What about you, Jorn? How's life been treating you?_

Jordan sighed. '_Well... here goes everything..._' he thought as he began typing.

_117Jorn: Well... things have been kinda... interesting here. Look, guys, we're friends, right?_

_Patriot-112: *Blink* Uh, yeah. We are._

_DragonKnightRyu: We're friends? Since when?_

_Takeshi Yamato: I have a sneaking suspicion you're about to drop a bombshell on us, Jorn. Well, whatever it is, after these dreams I've been having, I doubt anything will surprise me at this point. What's up?_

Jordan blinked at what Takeshi posted about 'Dreams', but put that aside for now.

_117Jorn: Guys... what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound bat-shit crazy, but I swear to god it's true, and you have to believe me. If you don't, then... I can show you both proof by the end of the week._

_Patriot-112: ….Okay, shoot._

_Takeshi Yamato: Go for it. :D _

_DragonKnightRyu: *Sighs* Whiskey in hand and ready_

_117Jorn: Alright... a few days ago, like almost a week ago, I was walking around my neighborhood near the woods around my house. I was talking to Dennis, and something flew right over my head. And it sure as hell wasn't a bird or a plane._

_Takeshi Yamato: ...What was it?_

_DragonKnightRyu: Superman?_

_Patriot-112: Yeah, tell us._

_117Jorn: I followed whatever it was into the woods and... guys, this sounds crazy, I know, but it was Slave I. Yes, THAT Slave I._

_DragonKnightRyu: ...What?_

_Patriot-112: …...Say wha? _

_117Jorn: I know it sounds crazy, all right? But I am dead serious! It was THE Slave I Boba and Jango Fett use! And coming out of Slave I was Boba Fett and SIntas Vel! I actually met the two of them when they found me! I can't make shit like this up!_

_DragonKnightRyu: Jorn, I told you, DON'T MIX VODKA WITH TEQUILA!_

_117Jorn: Ryu, I am being dead Serious here!_

_Patriot-112: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, slow down right there! I don't know what's going on here Jorn, but if what you said was, even though it's impossible, and you got proof, then show us._

_Takeshi Yamato: ...If this is true... and I doubt you'd lie about something like this... it might make those weird dreams I've been having make slightly more sense._

_117Jorn: Alright, I do have one thing. I made a video, not sure if it will get you to believe me... but I'll send it to you now, hang on._

Jordan minimized the screen, and pulled up Gmail where he attached a video he made with some help from Boba and Sintas. After attaching it to two separate E-mails, he sent them both to Patriot, Ryu, and Takeshi before pulling up the Google Docs again.

_117Jorn: Alright, just sent you three the videos. Check your emails._

While the two clicked off to see the videos, Jordan pulled up the video himself to re-watch it, so he can see what Patriot and Takeshi saw. It was a short video, only a few minutes long. However in it, it clearly showed Jordan's face. "_Alright, Takeshi, Patriot, Ryu... if your watching this, then this is my proof that what I told you about Boba and Sintas is true... take a look at this._" The Camera flipped around, and revealed _Slave I _lying on the ground, still in the same spot it was when it first landed. "_That, is _the _Slave I guys. It ain't no prop, I can guarantee that._"

"_You sure this is a good idea, Jordan?_" Boba's voice said off-camera, as it turned around and showed Sintas and Boba standing nearby a tree, both of them clad fully in their respective combat suits, with Boba in his full Shock Trooper armor, minus the helmet.

"_This is the best way to prove to my friends that I am telling the truth!_" Jordan said on the screen. "_If they see you guys, Slave I, and your tech, they will HAVE to believe me!_"

"_What if they don't?_" Sintas asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"_If they don't, I'll absolutely prove it when Kal Skirata shows up by the end of the week._" Jordan said, before the camera turned back to the ship. "_As you could tell, that _was _Boba Fett and Sintas Vel... their real, the Star Wars Galaxy... it's all real._"

The next few minutes were spent going _Slave I, _inside and out, as well as pulling out several weapons from outside and demonstrating them on a few trees. Jordan showed himself getting a little bit trigger happy over using the DC-15A though...

After that happened, once again, Jordan faced the Camera. "_Guys... if you don't believe me now... I promise you I will have absolute proof by the end of the week,_" he said. "_Kal Skirata is coming here, with as many members of Clan Skirata, and other Mandalorians he could bring. I can _introduce _you guys too him... please... I need your help guys._" With that, the video came to an end.

Jordan switched back to the Google Docs, and saw neither of them had commented. After a few moments, the first reply came.

_Takeshi Yamato: ...That is incredible... There is just no way you can make this up... And for some reason it increases the feelings of Deja Vu I have whenever I think of those dreams I keep having..._

_DragonKnightRyu: Jesus..._

_Patriot-112: What the f*#k? Is this really real? Please tell me that you are not shitting us?_

_117Jorn: Guys, if I had made this all up, it would've taken thousands of dollars to make a full-scale replica of Slave I, not to mention it would be IMPOSSIBLE for me to have hired the kid who played Boba Fett in Attack of the Clones, and even if I somehow had accumulated hundreds of thousands of dollars to hire him, he's what? 20 years old now, or something? And the Weapons, guys, how could I make actual LASER WEAPONS? Why would I waste all of that money for a simple prank? I am not shitting you guys here, the Star Wars Galaxy is Real. _

He didn't get a response for a few minutes until they came back again.

_Patriot-112: …...Uh, okay, but what are WE suppose to do? _

Jordan sighed, as he began typing once more.

_117Jorn: Guys, from what Boba told me, the galaxy is still in the early stages of the Clone Wars. Pantora's blockade just ended, so that puts us at about 21 BBY, assuming Star Wars Continuity doesn't mix things around. So we have about three years until 19 BBY, and Order 66. We KNOW about the future, and we can use what we know to help save billions, if not trillions of lives. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Makes sense. You want us over there to help?_

_117Jorn: Yeah, like I said in the video, Kal Skirata and a bunch of the Mandalorians he worked with during the creation of the GAR will be here by the end of the week. We're going to start setting things up here, starting with making a small base where I live, something similar to Vheh'Yaim's from Kyrimorut, only large enough to secretly house _Slave I _and any other small ship that lands here. The Camo Netting me and Boba made with Sintas won't work forever. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Gotcha. I'll need to talk my parents into letting me take the journey by myself and arrange transportation and reservations for me, but I should be able to. Hopefully this'll give me a chance to learn why I keep having these dreams._

_Patriot-112: Unfortunately for me I can't drive, so you're gonna have one of them to pick me up. But luckily my mom, stepdad, and my nieces are going a trip to Santa Cruz. My grandparents are mostly home, but hopefully they won't notice a ship landing in the pasture_

_117Jorn: Don't worry about transportation, Kal said he's coming here on a specially designed CR25 Troop Carrier, designed with Stealth Systems. Earth's Radar won't see it coming. He said he loaded it up with some of those Stealth LAAT's as well, so getting you all here undetected by the Government shouldn't be a problem. _

_DragonKnightRyu: Hold up here guys, think about this for one goddamn second! Yeah we know about the Star Wars Universe like the back of our hands, but the _minute _we mess with the sequence of events that are happening now, _everything_ changes, from a new Sith Apprentice to a fucking SUPER Death Star!_

_DragonKnightRyu: … What the _hell _can we do when that starts happening?_

_117Jorn: Are you honestly telling me you don't want to try and save billions of lives? Think of it Ryu, Alderaan, the Blackwing Virus, _dozens _of worlds that are reduced to rubble from Imperial Bombardments, the countless people who die in the Galactic Civil War... we have to do something! Not to mention things have already changed! Boba and Sintas are _here _on earth! And if something _does _come up that we didn't expect... we'll improvise! I have a few plans, but I need help to bring them up. Guys... please, I need your help! You're the only people I know I can trust._

_DragonKnightRyu: Fuck... you realise what you're asking us to do right Jorn? Yeah, we can save trillions... but _we_ will be killing damn near that number... can you live with that?_

_117Jorn: I don't know... but I can't just sit here and do nothing! It would be like just sitting around when I had the chance to keep 9/11 from happening, or going back in time to stop Hitler! I can't just say no to something like this! And not to mention now Earth is in the Star Wars Galaxy! If Boba and Sintas could find it by accident, then there is a chance, however unlikely it may be, that the Separatists or even the Galactic Empire could find it! _

_DragonKnightRyu: Fuck... fuck... FUCK!_

_DragonKnightRyu: I'll help... but... you all better be ready... and accept the consequences of you actions._

Jordan sighed in relief.

_117Jorn: Thanks Ryu... and we will. It's too late to go back now, anyways. _

A Moment passed before Jorn re-read Takeshi's earlier comments, before typing again.

_117Jorn: Takeshi... what do you mean by Dreams? Like, Dreams of what?_

_Takeshi Yamato: Okay, you guys know about that MMORPG that's being developed, right? Star Wars The Old Republic? I created a character for the Forum-based Roleplays, and to serve as my Main for when the game comes out... and for the past few nights, I've been having extremely vivid dreams placing me in that character's shoes and experiencing events from his perspective. Some I recognize from the backstory I wrote for him, some I don't. The really weird thing is that the dreams are so vivid they almost feel real, like I'm reliving events from my past._

_Patriot-112: Holy shit dude..._

Jordan looked surprised, however he continued to type.

_117Jorn: I don't know what this means... but hopefully, one of the people Kal will bring will be either Bardan or Etain, or if we're lucky, both. Once we get you to my place, they should be able to at least get a good idea as to what's going on in your head Taka. _

_Takeshi Yamato: Thanks. Hopefully we can learn why those dreams keep happening. :)_

_Patriot-112: If it's alright with you, I'll send you my resident address so as to make it easier for them to find me. Use Google Maps._

_Takeshi Yamato: Same here._

_DragonKnightRyu: I'm sending you my address and phone number, call me when you arrive._

_117Jorn: Alright... and thanks guys._

_Takeshi Yamato: Good luck with that, and I'll see you soon! :D_

_Patriot-112: Roger that! Sending email now._

Jordan pressed the minimize button and brought up another window and headed to his Gmail account, where it said a new message was waiting for him. He copied the addresses before going to Google Maps and getting the locations of each of their homes.

_117Jorn: Got'em, and copied the locations. I'll send you guys my own contact information as well. Once Kal gets here, we'll use a Stealth Larty to pick you guys up. But I gotta go for now._

_Takeshi Yamato: Roger that! See you then! :D_

_Patriot-112: Right! Meet ya later! I gotta ready! _

With that said, and after Jordan sent the others his phone number and address, everyone logged out as Jordan shut off his Computer, and sighed. "Well, that's one problem taken care of..." he muttered. "I guess I gotta get ready for their arrival then... tomorrow." With that said, Jordan stood out of his chair and flopped into bed. Just a few minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Landing Site**_

* * *

Two days after getting Patriot and Takeshi onboard his mission, the day had finally arrived where Kal and the others would arrive. He had just arrived in the system, and used his vessel's stealth system to avoid detection as they make their way through the atmosphere. Jordan and Boba asked Kal exactly who he managed to get to come along with him, however he just said 'You'll see'.

Hence, Jordan, Sintas, and Boba stood near the landing site of _Slave I, _awaiting their arrival. After getting the proper dimensions of the CR25, Jordan managed to find the perfect landing area where the ship could land without being detected, as well as be an ideal building site for the Vheh'Yaim base they had been planning. A well sized forest to the north of Jordan's house, a fair distance away, but at least in walking distance, and far enough from civilization that it shouldn't draw any attention. However, even with the stealth, they decided to have Kal arrive in the thick of night, which was why Jordan let out a loud yawn as they stood at the spot, awaiting their arrival in the dark.

"Man... I _hate _waking up early..." he muttered. "I can be up by seven... but five? Geez..."

"It was _your _idea for him to come in during the night, where no one could see their ship arrive," Sintas pointed out with a light giggle, before she yawned a bit herself. "But... I will admit... I am _tired..._"

With that, Sintas wobbled a bit before leaning against Boba, who thankfully had his helmet on so that no one could see the blush. Jordan looked at the two, and grinned before taking his phone and taking a picture.

'_Hehehehe, this would make the Nulls, Omega, Delta, and anyone else Kal brought with him bust a gut,' _he thought to himself.

"They're here!" Boba said, pointing up as they looked up and saw lights approaching them. As it got closer, Jordan could see it was a pitch black colored CR25 as Kal said it would be, however he also noted the engines were a bit smaller than regular models, and left less of a glow. The transport gently approached and landed next to the _Slave I._

On the side of the vessel a boarding ramp lowered, and the first person to step out was none other than Kal Skirata, who descended the ramp. Reaching the bottom he approached the trio.

"Boba, Sintas," Kal said with a nod, and they returned it as Kal faced Jordan. "So... Jordan Tackett. Nice to finally meet you in person." He extended his hand for a shake.

Jordan smiled as he shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Kal," he said. "Welcome to Earth."

Kal nodded. "Thanks for the welcome. We made a small orbit around the planet, and we could see the lights of the cities from way up there," he said. "Not to mention the number of satellites we saw in orbit... a _lot _of satellites. Seriously, you're gonna have to take care of that if you want to avoid collisions in space."

"Well, space travel isn't something most people on earth are really focusing on," Jordan said with a shrug. "Too focused fighting each other than trying to see what's out there." He pointed up into the sky.

"Seems to me the people on your planet is a lot like the Republic, all shoved onto one planet." A voice from the ship said, as Jordan looked back up there, and his eyes widened at who the first four individuals who came down the ramp.

**(BGM: 'Vode An' Republic Commando OST)**

Walking down the ramp, was none other, than Delta Squad. Lead by none other than RC-1138 "Boss", and his squadmates Scorch, Fixer and Sev.

Kal, Boba, and Sintas all looked at the shocked Earthling who was gaping like a fish, and couldn't help but chuckle.

Boss and Delta rose an eyebrow which was hidden under their helmets.

"Uhh, what? Is there something on our faces?" Scorch said, snapping Jordan out of his stunned stupor as he shook his head.

"N-No, nothing," Jordan said. "Just... wow, I can't believe your really here! THE Delta Squad!" He then leaned towards Kal. "Did you tell them about... anything me and Boba told you?"

Kal shook his head. "No, I just told them what I told the others, that this planet and you had information vital to both the Mandalorians and Republic as a whole." He said.

Jordan gave a 'oh' at that, before he perked at the word 'others'.

"Who else did you bring with you?" he asked, and Kal smirked, gesturing back to the boarding ramp.

**(BGM: 'Kote Darasuum' Republic Commando OST)**

Jordan looked, and Delta and the others watching him could almost swear that if it wasn't latched on, the Earthling's jaw would have fallen clean off of his face and on the ground, as one by one, the Null-ARC's and Omega Squad stepped out of the transport. Following them were none other than Walon Vau, Mij Gilamar, Rav Bralor, her niece Parja, Vhonte Tervho, B'arin Apma, Wad'e Tay'haai, and Llats Ward, all of them (Minus the Clones) wearing their full Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, most of them wearing their helmets while others carried them under their arms. And if that wasn't enough, the last two to step out of the ship were none other than Etain Tur-Mukan, and Bardan Jusik, wearing Jedi Robes.

'_JESUS ON TOAST, THEY'RE ALL HERE!_' Jordan practically screamed in his mind, as almost every one of his favorite Star Wars characters were standing before him, and getting off of the transport. He was so shocked he actually forgot to breathe for a moment before Boba shook him out of it. "Jordan, _breathe_,buddy," he said.

Jordan managed to snap out of it.

"Who? What? Where? When?" he said in rapid succession causing Kal, Boba and Sintas to laugh at him, while he glared at them.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny," he said, before turning to the assembled group. "Well... I guess I should be the first to say... welcome to Earth! It's a great honor to meet you all in person... I mean, wow... the greatest Mandalorian Warriors and Clone Commandos in the galaxy..."

He then coughed knowing he was getting off track.

"Well, now, if you all follow me, I'll explain as well as show why you are all here," he said. "This way." With that, the group followed him.

"So... exactly how _do _you know about the Republic?" Walon was the first to ask after a few seconds passed. "Your planet obviously hasn't had any prior contact from when Boba showed up..."

Jordan nodded, as he reached into a backpack he had carried along the way, and pulled out a book. "This is why," he said, tossing them the book, which Boss caught. He glanced at the cover, and he blinked behind his mask as he saw the cover art had the image of not just him, but the rest of delta squad on the front! And written on the front was 'Star Wars: Republic Commando Triple Zero'.

"Is that us?" Fixer said, as he looked at the book.

"Holy Osik! You bet your shebs it is!" Scorch said.

Sev didn't say anything, but even he was surprised when he saw himself along with the rest of Delta on the cover.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Boba and Sintas," Jordan said. "I'm gonna be blunt, so here it is: The galaxy that you live in, as far as the people of Earth are concerned, is completely fictional. Mandalorians, Jedi, Sith, as far as pretty much anyone else here on Earth is concerned, they think you're fictional characters, part of the Star Wars universe."

The others looked at Jorn like he was nuts, until Kal spoke.

"It's true," he said and everyone turned to him. "Like it or not, we're basically considered the people of Earth's wildest fantasy,"

"Are you serious, _Kal'buir_!?" Darman shouted, clearly shocked about this.

"I am," Kal said, nodding. "He knows specific information about the galaxy, and us. He knows how my leg was wounded _precisely, _he knows information about missions only you boys have done, he even knows about you and Etain."

Darman and said female Jedi were shocked by that info.

"W-what?" Etain said. "How...?"

"That will be a person named Karen Traviss, and a book series called Republic Commando," Jordan said, "And I also have a theory, that I made up during the week-long wait, that she and the creator of Star Wars, George Lucas, were Force-sensitive, and saw the events of the galaxy... as unlikely as that sounds. It's still a wild theory at this point though, so I can't confirm it with 100% accuracy. But right now, you just need to know is that I know the future of the galaxy... and it is not pretty, not for the Republic, the Jedi, _or _the Mandalorians as a whole."

The Mandalorians and clones became uneasy at that last part. Especially the part of knowing the future.

"I can't tell you right now what will happen, since it will be easier to show you when we get to my home, but I can tell you right now that when this war ends, it will NOT end well," Jordan said and then heard footsteps and turned and saw his father and brother coming into the clearing.

"What in the name of...," Phil said, looking back at the ship. Matthew meanwhile looked at the other Mandalorians, before glancing at his brother and sighed.

"At this rate, we're gonna need a whole new house..." he muttered. "Who's gonna land here next, Darth Vader?"

"Not if we can stop it, Matt," Jordan said, with a light chuckle. "And don't worry, they won't be living in the house like Boba and Sintas. But they are coming so I can explain the things they _need _to know. So let's go before the sun rises."

Phil could just nod, while Matthew rolled his eyes with another sigh, as he followed them back to the house.

**117Jorn: And there you have it! The second chapter of Fighting for the Future! and HAPPY STAR WARS MONTH! That's right, Star Wars MONTH, as you know there is a debate on whether or not Star Wars DAY should be on the 4th or 25th... so, I decided to say screw it, and made Star Wars Month! An entire celebration starting from May 4th to May the 25th! And our gift to you to kick this off is an update on both Fighting for the Future AND New Blood!**

**Takeshi Yamato: We'll be doing our best to celebrate from May 4th all the way to the 25th! Not sure just how many updates we can pull off in that timeframe, but we'll do our best! :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: Who's up for some Corellian Ale to Celebrate?**

**Takeshi Yamato: I wouldn't mind trying some Whyren's Reserve, but I'd probably be better off with some water or maybe tea.**

**DragonKnightRyu: Pussy! Drink up before I get the Wookie's Alcohol!**

**Takeshi Yamato: All right, all right. I normally don't drink alcohol, to be honest, but I've always been curious about Whyren's Reserve.**

**117Jorn: Eh, screw it. I'll have a pint of that! While we do that, see you guys later! Remember to read, and review! Until next time...**

**Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans are Made

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**M SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Plans are Made**_

* * *

_**Sol System, Earth**_

_**October 22th 2010**_

* * *

It was a little later that same day the Mandalorians arrived on Earth, and they had reached Jordan's house. After his parents had left for work, along with Matthew and Kelsey as well, the latter of which needing to drop off Todd at Kelsey's parents house while she went to work, it left the entire house for Jordan and the Mandalorians, as he quickly brought them up to speed as to where he was with Boba and Sintas, as well as showing them what he recorded of his playthrough of Star Wars: Bounty Hunter.

When it was over with, Jordan looked at the Mandalorians and the two Jedi, who he could tell all came to the same conclusion as Boba and Sintas had. "As you can see," he said. "There's more to the Grand Army of the Republic than what meets the eye."

The first one to speak was Etain as the revelation of what she and the others found out went through her head.

"I can't believe it...," she said, "Dooku, and this Darth Sidious, were the ones who had the Clone Army created?"

"Yes," Jordan said. "The Clone Wars are in fact a Trap, meant to weaken not just the Republic, but also the Jedi to the point where they are at their weakest... and then the Sith would move in and strike them down."

"How?" Bardan asked, shaking his head "How can they do that? I mean sure, they may of made the GAR, and are in a way controlling the entire war... but how do they expect to destroy the Jedi all at once? Jedi are spread across the galaxy now fighting with their troops."

Jordan sighed "Well... that's explained in the next two movies," he said, "Episode II, attack of the Clones, and Episode III, Revenge of the Sith. Attack of the Clones goes over how the Clone Wars began, while Revenge of the Sith is how the war Ends. I have both, so... we can watch them now if you want."

The Jedi and the Mandalorians all looked at each other, curiosity and slight nervousness on their minds. It took a few minutes before Kal decided.

"Do it," he said, and Jordan nodded, as he pulled out the two DVD's and put them into Episode II into the player. "Also, Boba... Episode II is when your Father dies." Jordan said, "So, if you don't want to see it again..."

Boba shook his head at that, "No, it's alright. I can take it," he said, and Jordan nodded as he placed the DVD into the tray and inserted into the player.

After skipping the commercials, they arrived at the beginning part of the movie which showed the Star Wars logo.

* * *

_**A long time Ago, **_

_**In a galaxy Far, Far away...**_

_**STAR WARS**_

_**EPISODE II: ATTACK OF THE CLONES**_

_**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic.**_

_**This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.**_

_**Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...**_

* * *

The movie opens to a large and magnificent view of Coruscant from space as two Naboo Starfighters accompanied by a J-type diplomatic barge with a third starfighter following close behind begin their descent into the planets atmosphere.

"Senator," Lieutenant Theomet Danlé begins to speak to what seems to be Senator Amidala facing him with her back towards the audience. "We're making our final approach into Coruscant."

"Very good, Lieutenant." She responds as she and the others with her prepare for landing.

The group of ships speed above a seemingly endless sea of clouds with several buildings of sorts peeking through. Through a dense and thick field of fog, the barge begins to land softly at the landing platform with the 3 starfighters landing close by. A pilot of one these starfighters along with R2-D2 exit their craft.

"We made it." Captain Gregar Typho says to the pilot as the senator and her entourage make their way down the ramp of the ship "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

Not two seconds after those words left him did a gigantic explosion bombard the ship and their crew, leaving both wings completely torn off and many of the victims either dead or greatly injured. After getting up from the impact of the explosion, Typho and the pilot quickly rush over to the mortally injured senator surrounded by large pieces of debris from the destroyed ship. The pilot removes her helmet to show the face of Padmé looking worried with fear towards what is now identified as her decoy.

"Cordé." She says trying to see if she was still with her.

"Milady.. I'm so sorry." She utters while grief and pain consumes Padmé's entire being. "I've failed you, Senator."

"No."

Cordé's head then becomes limp with no movement at all.

"Milady, you're still in danger here." Typho says with concern, worried that another attack may come soon.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"This vote is very important. You did your duty, Cordé did hers, now come."

The senator meanwhile is still unable to just leave her friend's body behind.

"Senator Amidala, please!" Typho pleads to her with worry.

Padmé reluctantly complies as they and the others attempt to exit the platform.

* * *

After a brief meeting in the Chancellor's office, where Padme was informed Obi-wan and Anakin would become in-charge of her security, and also following a scene introducing the two said Jedi, the scene changed to a dark and yet busy night in the streets of Coruscant, Zam Wesell exits her small airspeeder next to the roof of the Trade Federation Office Tower and meets with an armored figure whose back is turned away from view. However Kal and the others noticed the outline of Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor.

"I hit the ship, but they used a decoy." She said.

"We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam." The man said, his voice confirming it to be Jango Fett himself. "My client is getting impatient. Take these." He then hands her a long glass tube with something crawling inside. "Be careful, they're very poisonous."

She nodded as she accepted the tubes, but before she could turn away Jango spoke up again "Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

* * *

The movie continued on, with Zam's last assassination attempt failing, and being caught by the Jedi. However before they could interrogate her, Jango sued a Toxic Dart to silence and kill her. The movie continued with Anakin and Padme leaving Coruscant for Naboo in order to keep Padme safe. And while Obi-wan followed a lead by Dexter Jettster, to Kamino.

After some additional time between Anakin and Padme, as the watchers could _clearly _see some emotions building up between them, it finally reached the next scene. A red Delta-7 _Aethersprite_-class light interceptor carrying Obi-Wan, whom after taking some advice from Master Yoda, comes out of hyperspace and begins to descend towards a blue colored world covered with many cloud formations.

"There it is, R4" Obi-Wan says to his droid partner. "Right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino."

The red painted astromech whistles and beeps in response.

As they continue, they spot an intricate looking city atop a restless and raging ocean as rain continues to pour down relentlessly. The starfighter touches down on a small landing pad near a door to the facility. The soon soaked Jedi exists his craft and heads inside soon to be greeted by a long necked, white eyed female Kaminoan, who all of the Clones and _Cuy'val Dar_ members immediately recognised as Taun We.

"Gotta give this 'George Lucas' credit," Kal said, "They're pretty accurate in designing people like Taun We."

"Master Jedi," the female known as Taun We says with respect. "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"I'm expected?" He asks with surprise.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

The two then soon step through a white automatic door to meet another Kaminoan, but more regally dressed and with gray eyes, rising from his chair to meet his guests.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." Taun We says as both the Prime Minister and Obi-Wan exchange bows. "And this is Master Jedi.."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He finishes.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama says courteously to his Jedi guest.

A white chair then drops down from the ceiling.

"Please" He says with his hand extended towards the chair as Obi-Wan accepts his offer.

"And now to business." Lama says returning to his seat. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way."

"That's.. good news." The Jedi says a little confused not knowing what he meant.

"Please tell your Master, Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry, it's Master..."

"Hmm. Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama asks him.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Kenobi answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." The Prime Minister says with sorrow in his voice. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him"

This one statement catches Obi-Wan completely off guard.

"The army?"

"Yes, a clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did.. did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama says to the young Jedi.

"That's why I'm here." He answers half-heartedly.

The two of them then rise from their seats followed closely by Taun We to do just that.

* * *

"Hey, Kal... something that's been bugging me about that scene there." Jordan said, catching the Mandalorian's attention. "Exactly... how many Clones were in the GAR by the time of Geonosis? I mean... Lama Su just said 200,000, but I highly doubt that, considering the GAR would _have _to be larger to protect and cover all of the planets in the Republic from the Separatists."

Kal nodded at that. "You're right about that," he said. "Back when I was still training the Nulls along with other Clone Troopers, I remember the total number being at least two hundred _million_ with a billion more on the way. Though, I'm not that sure, honestly, as the Kaminoans were very tight lipped."

Jordan nodded. "Thanks, that's something that's been bugging me and my friends for _years._" he said, as the movie continued.

* * *

After another scene involving Anakin and Padme, which involved a brief kiss scene, the movie switched back to Obi-wan on Kamino. Thousands upon thousands of cloning chambers with embryo like lifeforms inside of them appear on floating platforms as Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We walk down an enclosed hallway out looking the immensely large cloning facility.

"Very impressive." Obi-Wan says.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama says with gratitude. "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids."

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." He says looking towards a group of clones each working on some sort of training simulation.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-Wan inquires.

"Oh, yes, it's essential." The Prime Minister responds. "Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time."

"I see..." Obi-Wan said as they continued as they passed the Mess Hall where other clones were having their meal.

"They're totally obedient, taking any order without question," Lama Su said, which made the Nulls bristle at that. "We had modified their genetic structure to be less independent than the original host,"

"And who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett," Lama Su answered.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh, we keep him here," The Kaminoan said. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

The audience watched as Obi-Wan became interested at that.

"Unaltered?" he asked.

"Pure genetic replication." Lama Su said, "No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, no behavioral modification, and no growth acceleration."

"Imagine that..." Mij said sarcastically.

"I should very much like to meetthis Jango Fett." Obi-Wan requests.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." Taun We replies happily.

The three then head out to a balcony out looking the facility where thousands of troopers march in many directions, one group stopping and turning about face in perfect rhythm and symmetry.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama says with pride.

* * *

After a brief scene about Anakin and Padme, it once again changed back to Kamino, where Taun We guided Obi-wan through halls until they reached a door. The white colored door slid aside, and Boba blinked as he saw it was himself on the screen now.

"Wow... you gotta give e'm credit, your actor looks just like you!" Sintas said, nodding.

Boba nodded at that as Taun We spoke.

"Boba, is your father here?" the Kaminoan asked and the younger Boba nodded.

"Yep," he said.

"May we see him?" Taun We asked politely while the young clone looked at Obi-Wan curiously.

"Sure," he said and led the two in, "Dad! Taun We's here!"

Boba felt like he was having a flashback as he watched the scene unfold, as after stepping into the medium sized housing complex, Jango Fett himself stepped into the room wearing a sky blue tunic and navy blue pants.

"Jango, welcome back." Taun says to her business associate. "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly," he said, his voice sounding just like the original Jango as well as any of the Clones present, as he turned to Obi-wan.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Taun said, gesturing to the Jedi Master. "He's come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan complements to the bounty hunter.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango calmly responds.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi Wan questioned.

"Once or twice," Jango answered.

"Recently?"

Jango paused for a moment as the younger Boba looked back and forth between the two men.

"Possibly..." Jango finally answered.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said, and Jango moved over to his son. He then spoke to him in Mando'a "Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heek"

Boba listens to his command as Jango continues his conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas." Kenobi continues to say as Boba walks over to close what appears to be a closet containing Jango's Shock Trooper armor. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

After a short pause, Jango spoke again "Never heard of him" Jango answers.

"Really?" Obi-Wan says a bit surprised.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Curious."

"Do you like your army?" Jango asks changing the subject.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Kenobi responds.

"They'll do their job well, I guarantee it."

"Thank you for your time, Jango," Obi-Wan said and then bowed as he and Taun We left. Boba looked at his father and saw the concerned look on his face.

"What is it Dad?" Boba asked in concern for his father.

"Pack your things," Jango said seriously, "We're leaving,"

* * *

The scenes moved on, including a few more scenes with Anakin and Padme as well as one scene with Obi-wan contacting the council telling them to bring in Jango for questioning, which eventually lead to the fight between Jango and Obi-wan, and throughout the whole fight scene, Jordan was grinning as Obi-wan was pretty much getting his can kicked by Jango throughout the fight.

After that, the scene moved on to Tatooine where Padme and Anakin arrived looking for anything on the latter's mother, Shmi. After a scene with Anakin talking to a Toydarian named Watto, the scene changes to _Slave I_ appearing out of Hyperspace over the planet of Geonosis, with Obi-Wan's starfighter right behind him.

This lead quickly to the dogfight between Jango and Obi-wan, where once again Jango proved superior, with Obi-wan only surviving the encounter by jettisoning the spare parts from his Delta-7's compartment, and hiding while Jango headed down to the surface.

"I can't believe Jango got tricked like that," Walon said. "He would've stayed and checked to see if he was really dead."

"Looks like he's not very observant," Ordo said, getting a glare from Boba.

"Personally, I think he let him go." Jordan said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise as he shrugged. "Just say'n, maybe he knew Obi-wan survived, maybe he _wanted _the Jedi to know about the Droid Armies being built on Geonosis?"

"Why?" Ordo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Dooku _was _the Jedi in charge of the Jedi Task Force that took on the True Mandalorians at Galidraan," Jordan pointed out. "It's possible Jango still held a grudge against him, and thought that getting the Jedi, and in turn the GAR involved into Geonosis, would be a good means for payback."

Ba'rin nodded at that, "That's possibly true," he said, and then the others returned to watching the film as the _Slave I_ lands on Geonosis and Obi-Wan leaving his hiding spot in the asteroid field and following the tracking signal down to the planet, seeing the entire CIS fleet there, including Trade Federation _Lucrehulk_-class Core Ships, and Techno Union _Hardcell-_class transports.

* * *

The movie continued on, with a rather sad scene where Anakin finds his mother in a Sand People camp, only for her to die in his arms and in anger slaughter the entire Sand People encampment. Eventually the scene changed to Obi-wan contacting the council via a connection from Anakin's ship to Coruscant, informing the Council about the Droid Army and the Separatist Alliance, only for him to be captured.

Shortly after, Anakin and Padme decided to attempt a rescue of Obi-wan, and took off from Tatooine. There was also a rather tense meeting between Dooku and Obi-wan, outlining the existence of Darth SIdious, however not giving too much information, other than he is in the Senate.

Back at Geonosis, Padme and Anakin make it to Geonosis, however they don't make it very far as after fighting their way through one of the factories they were captured. The scene then moves to when the couple along with Obi-Wan are about to executed in the Petranaki Arena, only to bust out.

Boba looked nervous as he knew what was coming next. As Mace Windu appeared in the box where Dooku, Jango and Boba were, however he was forced to jump out when Super Battle Droids appeared, and the rest of the Jedi in the stadium revealed themselves as the Geonosians in the arena scattered.

As the battle unfolded as the two sides were devastating each other, the Mandalorians couldn't help but laugh as C-3PO, whose head and body were switched with a B1 Battle Droid's marched into the arena with other droids. But then, it changed when after the Reek separated Mace Windu from Obi-Wan, Jango went joined in the fight.

He tried, but failed to grab Mace's lightsaber when it had fallen to the ground, but was forced to take out the Reek when it charged. Banging him up a bit and damaging his Jetpack. Jordan then paused it for a second, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"This next scene, is where I get pissed...and puzzled," Jordan said, causing the others to blink their eyes at that, as the movie resumed, as Jango, after killing the Reek, stood back up with the jetpack sparking.

Then the scene came to the one Boba knew the most vividly... Mace Windu appeared, and charged at Jango, who fired his WESTAR blasters again and again, but each shot was deflected one after the other by the Jedi's lightsaber, and in one single swipe, Mace decapitated Jango as his body fell and his head bounced away, Boba, both in the movie and in the living room, flinched at the scene.

"Boba?" Sintas asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Boba was silent for a few moments before he nodded. "Y-Yeah... yeah I'm fine." he said, before he turned to Jordan. "What is it... that's puzzling you about that Jordan?"

"Well..." Jordan said, as he rewound the video to the damaged Jetpack scene. "First off, look at the Jet pack. Officially, its said Jango's Jetpack was too damaged to be used again, and escape the arena... but it looks pretty much intact aside from the few sparks. Plus we've seen that Jetpack been through worse in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, so there should have been a damn good chance he could have reused that thing to escape, yet he didn't."

The Mandalorians and Clones blinked in surprise as he continued, "Second, is this..." Jordan began, as he played the scene of Mace charging at Jango, who began shooting back, only playing it in slow motion. "Now, correct me if I am wrong here... but Jango _did _kill six Jedi Knights with his bare hands, Komari Vosa on Kohlma, _and _gave even Obi-wan Kenobi a run for his money on Kamino... yet _one _Jedi on Geonosis got the better of him? Am I the only one who sees something off about that?"

"Well, he _was _trampled to the ground by a Reek..." Kal said, but Jordan rose an eyebrow.

"Jango fought and killed a Borhek on Outland Station, a Krayt Dragon on Tatooine, a bunch of Nexu on Malastare, the very same Reek on Geonosis, _and _before killing Komari Vosa, he was _tortured, _yet he still got back on his feet, and kicked that Dark Jedi's ass while _also _fighting through her Mind-Slaves!" he said. "After going through all of _that, _he still got up again, and kicked ass! So I find it _odd _that Jango would just simply stand there, while a bloody Jedi Master was rushing towards him with a Lightsaber, and the intent to kill!"

The other Mandalorians blinked at that, now truly understanding that Jordan was right. Jango went through a lot of hardships, but always came out on top in the end. Seeing the video made all, including the Jedi all the more suspicious.

"Then...why would he do that?" Llats said. "Why just... let himself die like that?"

Jordan hummed a bit. "Well... I do have one theory..." he said. "But... its a long shot... and i don't want to get anyone's hopes up with this."

Kal and the others looked at him, before the former motioned for him to continue.

"You see, Jango helped in the training of clones, right?" he said, in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah, he personally trained the Alpha-class ARC Troopers," Vhonte said.

Jordan then tapped his chin. "Well, what if, aside from Boba, he would've taken another clone, and trained him to take him his place,"

The Mandalorians and the other commandos' eyes widened at that.

"You mean...like a body double?" Rav said.

"It's possible," Jordan said, nodding. "Like I said, it's all just theories... but think about it: Dooku lead the Galidraan assault, so Jango would _have _to have a grudge against him. By doing this, he messes with Dooku's plans in more ways than one. First: By leading the Jedi to Geonosis, he let the Republic deal a decisive blow against the Separatist Forces manufacturing capabilities for Droids and ships. Second: If he dies, then the Kaminoans lose their prime DNA Template for the GAR, meaning the only way to make more Fett Clones is by using the DNA of other clones, and slowly lose the potency of the Template, forcing them to find a new DNA Donor for the GAR. And that new Donor will probably not be as good as Jango was, a man who killed _a lot _of Jedi. And by faking his death... in the eyes of the rest of the galaxy, he's dead. So no one could put a price on his head, and he would be able to move about freely. He'd probably be able to pass himself off as another Clone or a former Clone of the GAR. "

Kal rubbed his chin in thought at that, knowing that theory had merit. But then one thing clicked in his mind, and he turned to Boba.

"If your theory is true, why didn't Jango take Boba with him. He values him more than any amount of credits he gets from any bounty," he said.

"Maybe it would draw too much attention?" Jordan said. "If Jango had taken Boba with him, then Boba's sudden disappearance would get people suspicious, like Dooku and maybe even the Jedi Order. If Jango is still alive, he may not have taken Boba in order to keep the likes of Dooku from using him to get Jango to do their bidding."

The others considered that part, and agreed with it.

"So in order to make sure he was safe," Parja said. "He was forced to sacrifice everything."

"It's a possibility," Jordan said, shrugging. "Like I said, it's all theories I came up with for Fanfiction purposes, but when you look at all of the information... it _does _point out that Jango may not be as dead as people think."

The others could only nod at that.

"Now then let's finish this thing," Jordan said and continued playing the movie, in which the surviving Jedi are surrounded by the Droids, before Dooku orders them to stop, and gives the Jedi the chance to surrender and be spared, which Mace refuses. The Droids prepare to finish off the Jedi, only for Yoda and the Clone Army to arrive in the nick of time on LAAT gunships, the particle laser turrets decimating the Droids to deadly effect.

The Gunships landed, and quickly retrieved the surviving Jedi before launching away as Dooku left the arena. The _real _Battle of Geonosis had begun, as they watched Anti-Air turrets try to shoot down LAAT's, and Droid Armies lining up to defend the Core Ships and transports loaded with Droids while thousands of Clone Troopers deployed from _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ships and other transports to fight the CIS.

The fighting continued as the Jedi who survived began to lead the Clones into battle, with Mace Windu among them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme are the only ones not in the actual battle as they fly over, and give directions to the pilots on what to attack as they opened fire on _Hardcell_ Transports and Core Ships as they took off. The battle continued as AT-TE's were destroyed by Hailfire and Spider Droid weapons fire, but the droids were just as quickly destroyed by the Clones.

The scene then changed back to the war room, in which the leaders of the Separatists, knowing that the battle is lost, have decided to leave the planet. After promising that his master will not let the Republic get away with their victory, Poggle the Lesser, the Archduke of Geonosis, spoke.

"I'm sending my warriors to hide in the catacombs," the Geonosian said in his native tongue, "The Jedi must not find the plans for the ultimate weapon. If they find out what we are trying to build, we are doomed!"

Poggle handed Dooku a small Holopad, "I will take the designs with me to Coruscant," The Sith said, activating the Holopad. "They will be much safer with my Master. "

The Mandalorians and the clones all saw what looked a set of holo schematics, showing an image of an moon shaped object.

"What the hell is that?" Scorch said as he squinted his eyes to look at the hologram.

"The Death Star," Jordan said rather grimly. "It's a massive moon-sized mobile space station, or 'Battle Moon' as Sidious calls it. It's got enough weapons to match 1,000 Star Destroyers defensively... and its primary cannon has the firepower to obliterate a planet in one shot."

The others had wide eyes at that. "T-The Seppies actually have something like that!?" Fixer said in shock, while the others all have the same question in their minds.

"No, but it will be used by the Galactic Empire," Jordan said. "The government which emerges _after _the Clone Wars end in about three years. But more on that later, let's finish this movie."

The others nodded as the movie continued, eventually leading up to the Lightsaber duel between Dooku, Obi-wan and Anakin, resulting in Anakin losing his arm. However, then Yoda arrived, and in a display of Jedi abilities, almost defeated Dooku, but was forced to save Anakin and Obi-wan as Dooku escaped.

As the movie began to close, it ended with Yoda stating 'Begun the Clone Wars has' along with a revealing of the whole GAR preparing for combat, and a scene which surprised Bardan, Etain and the other Mandalorians, with Anakin and Padme getting married, and the movie ending.

* * *

"So, Skywalker and the Senator of Naboo are married, huh?" Prudii said, "Isn't that against their code or something?"

Jordan nodded at that. "Yes is supposed to be, but, to be quite honest, I think it's all bullshit," he said. "Just because someone is in love doesn't immediately mean they're gonna fall to the Dark Side... I mean, look at Etain, she loves Darman, and she hasn't fallen to the Dark Side, right? In fact, many times in history, it's been _proven _how Love has actually saved many people from the Dark Side. Revan and his love for Bastila Shan is one such proof,"

Etain and Darman looked at each other, and both couldn't help but smile.

"But before I go further into that, I think it's best we go and get my friends," he said. "As of right now, they're probably waiting for their pick-up. They should be able to help explain some other things, since they know just as much, if not more, about Star Wars than even I do."

Kal nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said as he stood up. "We already have one of the Stealth Lartie's ready, just tell us where to find them and we can pick them up." He turned to the others in the room "Etain, Darman, Niner, Fi, Atin, you come with me to pick them up. The rest of you should stay here."

* * *

_**Later**_

_**In California**_

* * *

A man who appeared to be just entering his twenties, standing at 6 foot even, brown hair, eyes, and was dressed in US Army Woodland fatigue pants, combat boots, a woodland cap, and had a KA-BAR was standing in the baseball diamond in the pasture of his home, waiting for his pickup.

This was Drew Joseph Cobb, aka, Patriot-112. And right now, he was starting to feel real foolish. He didn't want to doubt Jorn, since that video was way too real to make up, but now, he was getting really agitated. If there was one thing he hated, it was waiting, and being made an idiot out of, mostly by his mother and stepfather who suckered him every time when it came to stuff like chores around the house.

'_Come on Jorn, where are you?_' he thought, looking to the distance as the sun slowly began to come over the horizon to the east. '_Don't tell me I woke up early just for a prank-hu?_'

He blinked when he heard a noise in the distance, not a car or bird... it was a loud humming sound, almost reminding him of the sound of a Helicopter... yet it wasn't, and D.J could've sworn he'd heard it before...

The very moment it clicked for him, in the distance he could see the silhouette of something approaching. As it got closer, D.J's eyes widened as he saw that it was a pitch black colored LAAT.

"What the fu...?" he said and then gaped as the Gunship headed towards him and began to land in the pasture near the diamond.

'_O-Kay, so it wasn't a prank,' _he thought as the doors opened, and his eyes widened as he saw four figures, geared up in what he swore was black colored Katarn-class armor, stepped out, followed by an individual in sand-colored Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor.

"I've died and this is the afterlife...," he muttered, "I don't believe this..."

"You'd better start believing," A voice said as two more figures stepped out, one being a woman in Jedi-style robes and tunic, and the other being a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, grinning as he approached. "That you, Patriot?" he asked.

Patriot blinked at that, "That's my fanfic username!" he said and he laughed.

"Well of course," he said. "It's me, 117Jorn!"

Patriot's eyes widen at that. "Jorn?" he asked, before he smiled a bit. "Jeez, dude, nice to meet you in person!"

"Same to you Patriot," he said, as the two shook hands. "I'm glad to see you here."

"You too, though we better get out of here. No doubt my grandparents across the pasture just heard that," he said and Jordan nodded.

"Right, let's get going, we gotta pick up the others!" Jordan said, and everyone climbed back on board the LAAT, "By the way, what's with the combat knife?"

D.J. rubbed his head, a bit embarrassed. "Well, since we're probably gonna end up in a battle somewhere down the line, might as well bring a close-quarters weapon," he said.

Kal chuckled a bit. "Just in case, eh?" he asked. "I think we'll get along nicely... Kal Skirata, though I think you already know that."

D.J. nodded at that. "A pleasure to meet you sir," he said and shook the Mandalorian's hand. "So where to next?"

"Colorado, that's where we'll pick up Takeshi," Jordan said. "Then we head over to Alberta Canada to pick up Ryu, and then we head back to my place. I went ahead and showed the others Episode II, once we get back we'll go over Episode III and the Clone Wars series."

D.J. nodded at that. "Sounds good," though he blinked. "You said 'others'. Who else is there?"

Jordan grinned at that. "Now that would spoil the surprise." he said and D.J. groaned.

"Should've known," he said. He then looked around the gunship and saw Etain and one of the Clone Commandos, who he guessed was Darman, were having a conversation. He then nudged Jordan in the ribs. "Hey, did you tell them about what happens...," he left the question hanging but Jordan understood what he saying.

"Not yet, but I will once we're done with Episode III..." he said, sighing a bit. "Not sure how I'm gonna approach it though, but it's best if we worry about it later."

D.J. could just nod as the LAAT continued forward, towards their next pick-up.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Somewhere in Colorado_**

* * *

A 26-year-old man stood in the middle of a field, about as far out from civilization as he could get. He stood at 5'11", had dark brown hair cut in a buzz cut, a fairly bushy moustache the same color as his hair, violet eyes, an average build, and caucasian skin, and was clad in a dark blue long-sleeved polo shirt, dark grey vest, and black pants. He stood there with a couple of bags, packed with a few changes of clothes, some Beef Jerky, and his trusty laptop computer, as well as a Swiss Army Knife, which was the only thing even close to a weapon he or his parents had at home.

He waited anxiously, looking into the skies for anything out of the ordinary. He knew Jorn had been telling the truth-even without the video, he somehow instinctually _**knew**_ Jorn was telling the truth-but that wasn't why he was anxious.

The dreams he'd been having had been getting more and more vivid over the past week, and the last one-a dream about the Sacking of Coruscant from his OC's point of view-had been so vivid to almost be considered real. He was honestly hoping that Jorn would bring along someone who could help him find out just what was going on.

Then, in the distance, he heard it. A loud noise he had never heard before, yet at the same time sounding vaguely familiar. Looking into the distance, he narrowed his eyes... and then they widened when he saw a black Republic LAAT approach.

"That's _**gotta**_ be him..." Takeshi muttered. "I'll say this for him, he sure knows how to make an entrance."

The LAAT slowly approached his position, as the port side doors opened revealing several figures inside, awaiting them. Three of them wearing Black Clone Commando armor, one in Shock Trooper armor, one in Jedi Robes, and two in more local civilian clothes, one of which was waving at him. "Yo, Takeshi! That you?" he shouted. "Its me! 117Jorn!"

Takeshi grinned. "Good to see you, Jorn!" he shouted back. "And I must say, you sure know how to make an entrance!"

Jordan chuckled a bit as Takeshi hopped into the LAAT. "You know me, I don't half-ass anything!" he said. "Anyways, I think it's time you met the crew!"

"Right, so who all came with you to pick me up?" Takeshi asked, looking around the inside of the LAAT.

"Well, we got Omega Squad, Kal Skirata, Etain Tur-Mukan, and finally we got Patriot!" Jordan said as he pointed out the others, and Takeshi blinked when he saw D.J., in his woodland fatigue get-up.

"So you're Patriot, eh?" Takeshi asked. "I gotta say it's good to see you in person,"

D.J. chuckled at that. "You as well! I gotta say, this is starting to become an interesting week," he said.

"Got that right," Jordan said, before he picked up a Data pad Kal had given him "Also Takeshi, if you're still having those dreams you mentioned earlier, I think Etain might be able to help you out with those, she is a Jedi Knight after all. Anyways, time for our last stop: Alberta Canada, we'll be picking up Ryu there."

"Right, and I think I will need Etain's help," Takeshi remarked. "Had another one last night-it was of the Sacking of Coruscant, and so vivid it almost felt _**real**_."

Etain looked at Takeshi for a moment, but nodded. "You seem to speak the truth..." she said. "With your permission, and once we return to Jordan's home, I may be able to enter your mind and see these visions for myself... it could be nothing... but if your dreams are as vivid as you describe... it could mean more."

Takeshi nodded. "I'd appreciate that," he replied. "I'd really like to know just why I'm getting these dreams, and what they mean."

"We will, Taka," Jordan said, "But for now, let's get to Canada and get Ryu!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Canada, Alberta**_

* * *

It was quiet in the middle of a decently sized forest in northern Alberta as a man in his early twenties sat upon a stump idly fiddling with a rifle in his hands. He had short cut dark brown hair underneath a black and red baseball cap and dark brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and what looked to be a pair of combat boots.

Next to him was a duffle bag that was filled to the brim with his essentials and a laptop bag that held his computer. '_Star Wars is real..._' he thought to himself his brow creased. '_This... I just don't know... there's a good chance we will all die from this... but... can we really sit here and do nothing?_'

A noise was heard from above as the man looked up through the clearing to spot a black LAAT on approach. "Here we go..." he muttered quietly as he stood, holding his C14 Timberwolf Sniper Rifle in his hands. "Here's hoping we don't die a horrible and painful death."

The LAAT descended and hovered just above the ground, as the side hatch opened up, it revealed the occupants inside the LAAT as a young man was grinning. "Ryu! You made it!" he shouted, offering him a hand to help him into the Larty. "117Jorn, glad to meet ya in person!"

"Jorn, I hope to all heaven you know what you are doing," Ryu, AKA Thomas Johnston, informed. "Cause if you get us killed, I am making sure you go first."

"Don't worry about it Ryu," Jordan said. "I've got the plan in the works, and with you guys helping... we'll make the impossible possible."

"Let's hope so," Ryu said as the hatch closed and the Larty took off. "Because I'd prefer not to die in a Galaxy Far, Far away"

Jordan and the others laughed at that. "No promises, Ryu," Jorn said.

Ryu sighed and shook his head. "Glad I packed my rifle then," he said, patting the Timberwolf. "Going to upgrade the shit out of this and my laptop."

"You and me both," Jordan said. "Sintas has been helping me update my own computers at home... right now my old laptop is running ten times better than it ever has in years since I got it. And once we get working on the base, we will be able to contact the rest of Clan Skirata and their allies whenever we need to and keep them updated. But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna need more allies than just the Mandalorians..." He turned to Kal. "No offense to you guys of course," he said. "You Mandalorians are awesome... there are just a few things you might not be able to do that others can."

"None taken, and I agree." Kal said with a nod. "We're just a handful of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries at the moment... we need a lot of support if we're going to pull this off. And I hope you and your friends have a good idea where to start."

"We do," D.J. said. "But like Jordan said, we'll go over it once we get back to his house."

Jordan nodded as the LAAT continued forward, and towards the east, towards the rising sun.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Tatooine Cantina**_

* * *

The bar was a busy place as the armor-clad form made its way through the crowd. As the bounty hunter passed a few other life forms, he shot them glares from beneath his helmet and continued on, determined to not mess up the next hunt. The last hunt ended in failure when the captain of that freighter dumped his cargo and ran, leaving him without much pay.

The man sitting at the back end of the bar was clad in a dark colored cloak to blend in with the shadows, giving him some camouflage from any alien that wanted to hunt him down. The bounty hunter finally reached the table and slipped into the seat already pulled out for him.

"I see you've come," the man said softly.

"Yes. My last hunt didn't go as planned," the bounty hunter replied. "I hope you can provide some extra payment to make up for the last hunt I failed."

"Oh, I can do more than that, my friend," the man purred. He shifted and reached beneath the table to pull out a briefcase. He looked around and set down the case before entering the code and opening it.

"I can provide you with double the amount in the last mission," he said. He reached into the case and lifted out a small batch of credits. He set them down and slid the money over to the bounty hunter. The hunter grabbed them and lifted up the money, shifting it in his hands and feeling it. He looked up.

"Is this all you have?" he asked.

The man chuckled lightly. "No. There is plenty more where that came from," he explained. "This is only to start you off."

"How much are we talking?" the hunter asked.

The man listed a figure. The bounty hunter whistled at the amount.

He grinned. "So, are you in?"

"What kind of mission are we talking, my friend?" the armored man asked as he grinned beneath his helmet.

"A search and destroy mission," the man said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to the bounty hunter and the man opened it, pulling out a small plastic photograph. He whistled as he studied the image. The photo showed a single seat starfighter with a gunmetal grey finish, the body much slimmer than the original prototype. The wings were more situated towards the middle of the body and it possessed a rudder for atmospheric maneuverability. The cockpit was also more or less towards the front of the craft rather than the middle as in the original.

"What is this?" the hunter asked.

"It's the Phantom EX12 starfighter, the only one of its kind in existence," the man explained. "This starfighter was developed to be the successor to the original X-70B Phantom prototype developed during the Great Galactic War 3,500 years ago. Unlike the original, this model has been upgraded to not only be resistant to sensors, but it has been equipped with a highly classified stealth field generator that can make it virtually invisible to all sensors and visual systems, as well as the naked eye.

"This fighter also possessed a formidable arsenal which has been upgraded from the original model. In addition to laser pulse cannons on the underside of the wings, the craft has proton bombs attached to the underside of the vehicle for use in bombing runs, and cluster missiles have been added to the rear for preventing sneak attacks. Its shield has also been upgraded to provide 360 degrees of total defense protection for a limited time. While it can take numerous hits, it can only be active for thirty minutes at a time, so it has to be used wisely."

"And you want me to hunt down whoever stole it?" the bounty hunter asked, catching the drift.

The man smiled. "You catch on quick. I like that."

"Yes. Now, is this the mission or what?"

The man nodded. "Yes. That is indeed the mission. Someone happened to steal this prototype and escape with it. However, before the tracking device on it went dead, we picked up its location at one specific planet outside our borders."

He handed the bounty hunter the coordinates. "Travel to this location and hunt it down. If anyone happens to have it, do not hesitate to attack. Succeed, and you will be very well compensated."

The bounty hunter grinned. "I accept your terms..."

As the bounty hunter left the bar, he had no idea that his mission would lead to one person fighting to defend their hometown from him...


	4. Chapter 3: Greater Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**M SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Greater Destiny**_

* * *

_**Sol System, Earth, Southeastern United States**_

_**October 22th 2010**_

* * *

The LAAT/s carrying Jordan and his group eventually found its way back to the area where Jordan lived, at the same landing site of _Slave I,_ and Kal's CR-25. As they landed, Jordan looked out the cockpit of the Gunship which Fi was piloting, as he could see that the rest of the Mandalorians were beginning construction on the large _Vheh'yaim,_ along with the help of, what Jordan could see, several construction droids that Kal must have brought with him on the CR-25.

It seemed to be going well, however it also looked like that, in order to make the _Vheh'yaim _the size Kal suggested to be able to hide _Slave I_ and any other vessels around it and the CR25's sizes, it would obviously take some time, even with the help of construction droids.

"Wow, you're making considerable progress on this," Takeshi remarked, looking the base over.

Kal shrugged at that. "It will probably take some time. But once it's done, it will be something," he said, and Jordan nodded. D.J. then spoke up.

"Hey Jorn? Do you know any Military Surplus around here?" he asked, as Jordan thought about it.

"Hmm... I don't think... wait!" He snapped his fingers. "I think there is, the Summerville Army Navy Surplus Store, it's on Main street, but I've never been in there, I've only seen it through passing glances. I think they have a Facebook profile or something...why?"

"We could use them to stock up on some basic supplies, possibly even allowing Kal and the others to blend in easier," Takeshi remarked, a smile on his face. "Good thinking, Patriot!"

"Thanks!" he said. "We'll also need to find some weapons native to Earth, like bladed weapons, firearms, the usual stuff."

The others all nodded at that.

"Agreed." Tom said. "But where are we gonna find that kind of hardware? I doubt we could just walk up to a Military Depot and say 'Hey there! Guess what? The Star Wars universe is real, so we need all the guns and ammo you got!' yeah, they'll sure believe us."

"I can think of only two options," Takeshi replied. "We either need to buy them piecemeal, here and abroad... or possibly raid some armories."

"Yeah... no, I am _not _raiding any Armories," Jordan said with a sigh. "I know the Charleston Air Force base is close by, but we want to _not _draw attention to ourselves, and raiding armories will do the exact opposite... although I _do _have an idea where we could get some weapons... My brother knows of a few gun shops around here, East Coast Guns, ATP Gunshop and Range... there are a few places. "

"That's good to hear," D.J. said. "But...we're gonna need a lot of money to purchase what type of guns we need."

Jordan nodded at that. "True," he said, but then grinned. "But, that's where our Mandalorians come in. There are tons of bounties across the world, cops put rewards on information and capture of wanted criminals, FBI has their Most Wanted list... and I just so happen to recall Mandalorians being the best Bounty Hunters in the galaxy..." His grin then grew "...and just imagine _**all**_ of these Bounty Hunters going after one man and his lieutenants..."

The others were all confused by this, until it clicked in their heads.

"You don't mean..." Ryu began and Jordan nodded.

"Yep. That's right, we're going after Osama Bin-Laden and his stooges," he said. "We get the bounties on all of their heads, and we'd be set for the rest of our lives, and have enough cash to buy all of the weapons and gear we need! Once we're finished there, we should have the experience and gear we need to survive in the galaxy, so we'll head out and begin preparations for the end of the Clone Wars, and any threats afterwards."

"Sounds good to me," Takeshi replied. "But before we do anything, I'd like to see if Etain can help me figure out what's going on with my dreams, if that's all right."

Etain nodded. "No problem at all. We need to find a place where we won't get distracted," she said and turned to her lover. "No offense to you, Dar."

Said Commando shrugged. "None taken," he said.

"Thanks," Takeshi remarked. "I'm definitely wondering why these dreams have been happening... and why they started almost immediately after I designed my character for SWTOR..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Jordan said once the LAAT finally landed and the door swung open as they disembarked. "Hey, we're back!" He shouted to the others on the ground.

"Took ya guys long enough!" Ordo said as he helped heave a pile of durasteel rebars, "Now how about helping us build this place!"

Kal sighed and turned to Omega and motioned for them to help the others build the Vhe'yaim. Etain then placed her hand on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Come on, Takeshi," she said. "Let's go see what these dreams are."

"Right," Takeshi said as they moved off. "Might as well fill in a little bit of context about my point-of-view in these dreams, too..."

Jordan took a look at his watch. "Alright, its about 12:04 PM," he said, "We'll keep working on this for two more hours, and then we can head back home and I'll show you guys Episode III, along with some of the events in-between."

The others nodded and continued construction on the Mandalorian Bastion for another two hours before they decided to head back to the house. D.J. whistled at the house, despite it being a regular two-story house, he looked over to Jordan and spoke his mind.

"Nice place you got here, Jordan," he said. "You got two floors while my place only has one."

Jordan shrugged. "Eh, its a good home," he said. "Three bedrooms, living room, loft, kitchen and dining room... the usual. Compared to where my family use to live in Ohio, it's perfect considering back then I had to share my room with my older brother... although it came with the trade-off that our old house had a _huge _backyard, and a basement where we kept most of our stuff... now we have to put half of our stuff in either the storage closets found in two of the upstairs rooms, or in the Garage. There's virtually _no _room to fit a car in there anymore, its a mess."

D.J. winced at that. "Geesh, well, the room I sleep in used to be the garage, till we expanded the roof, and made a car port. Then there is the deck that you probably saw on your way in, along with the pool, then there's my stepfather's 'brilliant' of adding a baseball diamond, which we rarely use, and is mostly covered in weeds," he said, "And then there's the huge barn he built,.

"Your step-dad got a thing with building stuff you don't need?" Jordan asked with a short chuckle. "'Aside from the pool of course... man I always wanted a backyard pool..."

"Yeah, but hey, beats having to store ALL your stuff in the house!" D.J. said, as they approached the front door. They were again lucky that there were no cars rolling about the neighborhood. But as Jordan began to open the door, he heard the unmistakable sounds of blasters, and he heard a familiar voice shout out "God,I love the Eclipse!"

Jordan blinked as he opened the door, and inside the living room there was someone sitting on the couch on a laptop that wasn't his own, but was connected to the TV allowing for a larger view, as Jordan could see he was playing Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption. The person in question had tanned skin, black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and a dark red T-shirt.

"Dennis?" Jordan asked, surprised to see his friend "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jordan," Dennis said, pausing the game. "I walked over here to meet up with you and the others, your parents were here, but they said you'd be back soon so they said I could wait here... since I brought over my laptop, I thought I'd kill some time playing Empire at War."

D.J. then poked his head in. "Dennis? Isn't that one of your friends you told us about?" he asked and Jordan sighed. "Yep, Dennis, you remember one of my online buddies, Patriot-112?"

"Yeah, and it's nice to meet you." Dennis said, as they shook hands. "Goes for all you...man, I had to see it to believe it... Star Wars is real... That or I am now insane"

"Yeah, just make sure not to go telling everyone about it Dennis," Jordan said. "Like I said to the others, we want to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible."

Dennis nodded at that. "Duh, so who is here besides Boba and Sintas?" he asked.

Jordan smirked a bit, as he and the others entered the room, and as each one of them entered, Dennis's eyes grew wider and wider, especially when Delta Squad appeared. "Ho-ly shit..." he muttered, "T-they're... they're all here..."

D.J. and Jordan could only chuckle or shake their head at that.

"Yep, it's true Dennis." D.J. said, "They're all here. Everyone's favorite Mandalorians and Clones in one house."

Kal nodded, however his attention was drawn to the TV, where he saw the game that Dennis was playing. Out of curiosity, he asked "What exactly is that?"

Jordan looked and grinned "_That _would be one of mine and Dennis's favorite games of all time from Star Wars," he said. "Empire at War Forces of Corruption. A Real Time Strategy game that takes place a little over 20 years after the Clone Wars end. Me and Dennis have been playing this game together for a while though... and there's not a single person online we've ever fought we couldn't beat."

Kal hummed in thought as he looked at the screen, he saw ships that bear an eerily resemblance to the Venator-class, while seeing a ship that was larger than any other ship he had seen before.

"Mind telling us just _what_ that is?" he asked, pointing to the monster of a ship.

"The Eclipse," Jordan said with a small grin, "She's the first ship of the _Eclipse-_class Star Dreadnaughts, though some call it the _Eclipse-_class Super Star Destroyer. It was developed after the larger 19 Kilometer long _Executor-_class Star Dreadnaught, also called a Super Star Destroyer. However, unlike the _Executor, _ the _Eclipse _has a very nifty weapon... Dennis, if you will?"

Dennis grinned a bit as he un-paused the game as the battle over what the others could tell was Kuat resumed. Dennis moved the mouse cursor over a lever icon on the HUD, and pressed the button. Along the hull of the _Eclipse, _two dark green beams of energy converged upon one another, before connecting near the middle of the ship, and then launching forward along the ship and firing forward, hitting one of the large _Venator _like vessels, and destroyed the Star Destroyer in a single shot.

"Whoa!" Fixer said. "That's one powerful gun!"

D.J. nodded. "Yup. The Galactic Empire has some dangerous toys in the next twenty years," he said. "Especially their Starfleet."

"Yeah... their Ground forces on the other hand..." Jordan began. "Well... they're good, but... they sorta suck, kinda."

This bit of info caused Kal and the Mandalorians to look at Jordan in surprise. "What? Why?" Walon asked. "Does the Empire still use Clones?"

"Yeah... at first," Jordan said. "Well, the long story is this... after the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, most of the GAR is integrated and transformed into the Imperial Military, Clones of the GAR who don't retire either serve as instructors or joined the Stormtrooper Corps, the successor to the Clone troopers... and well..."

D.J. picked up where Jordan left off. "They began recruiting Birth-born humans into their ranks," he said. "And compared to Clones, they sucked mostly because of a lack of training and discipline. Cody himself actually says he'd rather have a single Clone Trooper of the Jango Template, than a whole platoon of Stormtroopers. Not only that, but Sidious had _also _begun breeding a second Clone Army, using the Jango Template. However this army is developed using Spaarti Cloning Cylinders, creating them in one year rather than ten, making them faster to make... but losing the experience the original Clones use... " he glanced at the Clone Commandos and Null ARC's. "Compared to you guys... Spaarti Clones are _worse _than birth-born humans, and you'd probably get the same, if not better results, from Droids."

The clones all blinked at that for a few moments before Fi spoke.

"Well...That sucks," he said.

"Suck is an understatement," Ordo said, his eyes narrowing. "Those guys are gonna steal our jobs! I ain't letting some half-ass made clone or a bunch of birth born rookies steal _my _job!"

"Don't worry, Ordo," Jordan said, "That won't happen until at least three years from now, and if all goes according to plan, the Spaarti Clones won't even exist."

The others nodded, however Sintas noticed one thing which caused her to speak up. "Wait... who created the Spaarti Clone Army?" she asked. "They're going to slowly and silently be integrated into the GAR, right?" Jordan and the others nod, she continued, "Well... who could do that? Who would have the authority to be able to do that?"

This grabbed their attention, as they began to think the same thing before Jordan sighed. "That... will be explained in Episode III," he said. "Which we will be watching today once I get everything set up..."

* * *

_**Shortly Later**_

* * *

After a few minutes, Jordan had collected Episode III of Star Wars from his DVD collection, and began to play the movie as everyone had sat down to watch, and see exactly how the Clone Wars would end. Once they were all ready, Jordan pressed 'play'.

* * *

**A Long Time ago**

**In a Galaxy Far, Far away...**

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE SITH**

**War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.**

**In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate.**

**As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor...**

* * *

The rays of Coruscant's sun are the first things seen as the scene turns to show a _Venator-_class Star Destroyer above the planet's atmosphere, slowly moving forward in space. Suddenly two Eta-2 _Actis-_class Interceptors soared into view, one yellow and one red. They flew across the side of the _Venator, _ before reaching the end of the vessel and diving into what looks like a point-blank range battle between Separatist and Republic warships, and CIS Flak guns and Republic Turbolasers lanced across the space of Coruscant.

"Damn! How did the Seps get so close to Coruscant!?" Darman nearly shouted.

"And to top it off, how did they catch the Chancellor?" Scorch said. "Isn't he the most guarded person in the Galaxy!?"

"_That _will be explained in the Clone Wars Cartoon series," Jordan said, "They were made after Episode II was released, and in the following weeks to the release of Episode III to theaters. Don't worry, we'll go over those after the movie, since the most _important _things you need to know are in the six movies."

The others nodded as the movie continued, as the camera zoomed on the yellow Eta-2, with the Blue R2 unit giving a series of beeps.

"Lock onto him R2" said a now older and minorly scarred Anakin, "Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with Vulture Droids."

"Oh, I see it." An older Obi-wan said from the second Eta's cockpit, "Oh, this is going to be easy." The others could tell his voice was laced with sarcasm at the last remark.

On General Grievous' Flagship, the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer '_Invisible Hand_', several Vulture Droids looked and saw the oncoming Jedi Starfighters, and speaking in their Droid Language, jumped up transforming into Fighter mode as they soared towards the approaching fighters.

"Oddball, do you copy?" Obi-Wan asked on his comm, contacting the lead flight of Flight Squad Seven.

"_Copy Red Leader._"

"Mark my position," The Jedi Master said. "Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi," Oddball said. "Set S-Foils in attack position."

Oddball's flight of ARC-170 Starfighters opened their wings as they flew forward, and got into formation behind the two Jedi Starfighters, while the swarm of Vulture Droids approached head-on.

"This is where the fun begins" Anakin says excited.

* * *

The movie continued on, with Obi-wan and Anakin successfully landing in the hangar of the _Invisible Hand, _after moving through the vessel and accessing the elevator (which had a few incidents involving R2 and a pair of B2 SBD's), the two Jedi finally reached the top of the tower of the _invisible Hand._

The two Jedi exit the elevator onto the floor of the observation deck to see Chancellor Palpatine, his hands held by energy cuffs to a chair at the end of the deck and seemingly helpless, too helpless, to escape.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk towards the captive Chancellor as Obi-Wan bows courteously.

"Chancellor," he says respectfully.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asks him.

"Count Dooku," he says quietly, and the two Jedi looked back at the same way they came in, and saw the Chairman of the CIS himself, along with two B2 Battle Droids as bodyguards.

"This time, we will do it together," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, who whispered back.

"I was about to say that."

The others rolled their eyes at that. "Yeah, right..." Etain muttered under her breath.

The Sith flips down from the balcony and lands on his feet as he unclips his curved saber hit from his belt. "Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine warns the two Jedi.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan says, facing him. "Sith Lords are our specialty."

The two drop their cloaks and ready their weapons.

"Your swords, please." The Count asks of them. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor."

"You won't get away _this _time, Dooku," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin activated their lightsabers, with Dooku soon activating his. The group watched the resulting duel as the fight destroyed the two B2s who attempted to help their Commander, Obi-Wan being knocked unconscious, and the climax being Anakin literally behanding Dooku and holding the CIS Head of State at his mercy.

"Good, Anakin, good," Palpatine said joyfully, which unnerved some of the Clones and Mandalorians, but what the Chancellor said next, made them question the seemingly benevolent Chancellor.

"Kill him." Dooku looks over towards Palpatine in horror of what he just said. "Kill him now."

The terrified Sith turns toward Anakin who seems conflicted about what to do next.

"I shouldn't." He says with uncertainty plainly visible upon his face.

"_Do it._" Palpatine commands in an unusual and raspy tone.

Dooku's eyes widen with fear as Anakin complies with Palpatine's request and cuts Dooku's head clean off his shoulders.

"That's...wrong," Prudii said as he saw the now decapitated body of Dooku slump to the ground while the head rolls into the corner.

"I didn't know the General had it in him," Niner put in, as Anakin took breaths as he tried to come to terms of what he just did.

"You did well, Anakin," Palpatine says to the slightly distraught Jedi. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner," Anakin says as he frees the chancellor from his bindings. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?"

Distant cries of Tusken Raiders can be heard once this sentence leaves the chancellor.

"Now we must leave! Before more Security Droids arrive," said Palpatine as he and Anakin walked toward the stairs, before Anakin turned toward the unconscious form of Obi-Wan who was pinned under a fallen balcony.

"Anakin, there's no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late," the Chancellor said.

Once again, everyone except for Jordan, Dennis, D.J., Takeshi, and Tom, were surprised by the chancellor's choice of words.

"He seems to be alright." Anakin says.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it."

"His fate will be the same as ours."

* * *

The movie progressed with Anakin carrying Obi-wan and the Chancellor following, however after the _Invisible Hand _engaged a Star Destroyer point-blank, the vessel was damaged and put into a dive causing them to slide down the elevator shaft before managing to escape being crushed by the elevator after Obi-wan awoke. However shortly after, they were once again captured by Grievous and brought to the bridge.

However, they escaped once again, and dueled Grievous' Magna-Guards, only for Grievous to escape afterwards by stabbing the glass window, and escaped on the pods, while also launching all other escape pods to prevent the Jedi's own escape, forcing them to crash-land the Separatist Carrier on Coruscant, but thankfully succeeded.

"Wow, nice landing," said Bardan, while the rest chuckled.

"Gotta hand it to Skywalker," Kal said, "Every ship he flies either comes back damaged or half destroyed,"

"You're telling me," Walon said, "Remind me to never let him pilot _any _of our ships."

The movie continued with Palpatine returning to the Senate Building with Anakin, however Anakin departed to quickly reunite with Padme. However, Padme proceeded to drop a massive bomb on both Anakin and the Mandalorians, Clones and two Jedi in the room, that she was pregnant.

"Say wha!?"

Jordan nodded. "That's right," he said. "Just wait till we get to the ending of this, you'll be more shocked."

The movie continued with a scene with General Grievous speaking to Sidious about a 'New Apprentice', and another scene involving the relationship between Padme and Anakin. However when Anakin began gaining nightmares about losing Padme in Childbirth, he discreetly asked Yoda for advice, being careful not to let him know who he fears of dying, or his relationship. However Yoda's advice, if anything, made things worse as he said "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed that is."

"In a nutshell he is saying shit happens." Dennis said

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, but the group could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose."

Etain couldn't believe what Master Yoda, the Jedi Master she respected, could say such a thing like that.

"It's like I said before," Jordan said sighing, "The Jedi are _failing, _they believe any type of attachment outside of a Master-Apprentice bond leads to the Dark Side, along with any strong emotion like love or anger, and they isolate themselves from the very people they are suppose to be protecting, but that is just making things worse. They say they protect peace, but they only get involved when the Republic is threatened, and pay little to no attention to outer rim worlds, Tatooine being a good example..." he then let out a dry chuckle "It's actually a bit funny when you think about it..."

Bardan rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well," Jordan said, pausing the movie again. "Look at the past: The Jedi fight the Sith and they win. After each of these wars, the Hyperspace Wars, the war with Exar Kun, Jedi Civil Wars, Great Galactic war... every time they claim the Sith are defeated, and are wiped out... they return again, sometimes even stronger than before. And how do they gain their strength? By conquering and controlling the very worlds the Republic and in extension the Jedi neglects to help in almost any way. Since they don't help, it leads to those systems feeling unimportant, believing the very government that is suppose to govern and protect them, has abandoned them. Because of this, when the Sith Empire rose, they use that jealousy, anger, and hate to get the people of those planets to join their cause, promising change... most of the time they lie of course, but still it proves that the Jedi and Republic have been doing this for so long without change... eventually they are gonna _have _to change with the times, or else History repeats like it has before, only they might not come out on top like in the past."

"I mean, look at the Sith." Jordan continued, "In the past, they had vast armies of Dark Jedi and Sith Apprentices and Lords. However ever since Darth Bane, the Sith have _evolved, _and changed their ways bringing about the Rule of Two: One Master, and One Apprentice. One of have power, and one to crave it. It has so far allowed the Sith to exist after the New Sith Wars ended. Now, history is once again repeating itself in the Clone Wars, Jedi vs Sith once again. However unlike before... the Sith have changed, and the Jedi and Republic hasn't."

This bit of info gave the Mandalorians and Jedi something to think about, as the movie resumed. It moved to a scene where Anakin's presence is requested by the Chancellor, and upon arrival, Palpatine does the surprising act as he appoints Anakin as his 'Personal Representative of the Jedi Council'. This is a move which catches all of the watchers by surprise.

However, they are not given much time to think of this, as Anakin returns to the council. And, although they allow him to be on the council, they don't give him the rank of Master. Needless to say, Anakin does not like this, but he is forced to relent.

After a discussion as to who to send to Kashyyyk to defend the Wookiee homeworld from the CIS, Anakin is confronted by Obi-wan, who asks Anakin to spy on the chancellor. Anakin immediately points it out as Treason, but Obi-wan counters it with saying 'They were at war'. Even after Anakin pointed out that it was 'against the Jedi code, against the Republic, and against a good mentor and a friend'.

* * *

Later, while a LAAT Gunship flew over Coruscant city, Mace, Obi-wan and Yoda discussed how Anakin took the assignment.

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm," Obi-Wan says to his fellow Jedi Masters.

"It's very dangerous putting them together," Mace comments. "I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

"Don't worry Mace he feels the same way" Dennis muttered, causing several snickers.

"With all due respect, Master, is he **not **the Chosen One? Is he **not **to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."

"A prophecy **misread**, that could have been." Yoda adds.

Jordan barked out a laugh at that. "Oh... that's something I bet none of the Jedi ever thought before," he said. "The Chosen One is suppose to bring _Balance _to the force... but how can he do that without the Sith?"

Etain looked at Jordan in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The Sith are evil, along with anyone who fully falls to the Dark Side like Dooku did."

Jordan sighed. "Well Etain... here is a little saying I came up with," he said. "'If you get too close to the light, you will blind yourself. And if you get too deep into the Dark, you will loose your path.' Light cannot exist without Dark, just as much as Dark can't exist without light. And just because someone is Dark does not immediately make them evil, just like how not everyone who follows the light is some kind of Saint, like Jorus C'Baoth and, to an extent, even Mace Windu. I personally believe the Chosen One, whoever he is depending on whether or not Anakin _is _the Chosen one since that is still up for debate in my book, should not be serving either the Jedi or Sith, at least not fully. He should act as a medium... like a scale that keeps both sides in-check, making sure one does not fully overpower the other."

Bardan nodded at that. "He's right. And I met Jorus C'Baoth myself, and let me tell you, the first time I saw him, his entire being _screamed_ 'god complex'. Master Windu, I don't know, he can be an almighty pain in the rear when it comes to tradition, but he was chosen to be a member of the council for reason. Doesn't mean I like him, though," he said.

"Agreed," Jordan said, "But let's keep watching the movie."

* * *

After the Gunship scene, it switched to that of Anakin running up the stairway of the Galaxies Opera House past dozens of people and political dignitaries. He makes his way into the Chancellor's private box where he and his aides watched a view of the Mon Calamari opera Squid Lake.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asks him.

"Yes, Anakin." Palpatine said, "Come closer, I have good news"

The Jedi kneels down before the Chancellor so he can whisper in his ear.

"Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last." Anakin says with relief. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select **you **for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far. Sit down. Leave us." He says to his three aides who do as he commands, as Anakin takes a seat beside his old friend.

"Anakin," Palpatine says to him. "You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

The Jedi Knight looked at the Chancellor in surprise, "I'm not sure I understand." he said.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect," Palpatine said. "The Jedi Council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

Etain and Bardan both became unnerved at that.

'_What?' _the two thought at the same time as the conversation continued.

"I don't believe..." Anakin began only for Palpatine to cut him off.

"Anakin," he said calmly. "Use your feelings. You know, don't you?"

The Mandalorians, especially the older ones, all became nervous at the tone the Chancellor used. As he was sounding less and less like the Chancellor they knew publically.

"I know they don't trust you." Anakin admitted, as Palpatine hummed in thought.

"Hmm, or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter." He said.

"I have to admit," Anakin said "my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Palpatine asks as Anakin turns his head away from him. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't, eh..." Anakin muttered, not sure what to say.

"Remember back, to your earlier teachings. All who crave power, are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their powers for good..."

"Good is a point of view, Anakin," Palpatine said. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength," Anakin retorted. "They think inwards, only about themselves."

Palpatine simply glanced at Anakin. "And the Jedi _don't?_" he asked.

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others," he said and D.J. gave a deadpanned look at that.

"I doubt that," he said.

A short silence falls upon the two before Palpatine decides to pick up the conversation again with a different subject in mind.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" he asks him. This caught Anakin, as well as the watchers by surprise, as Anakin replied, "No."

"I thought not," Palpatine says back in the movie. "It's not a story the Jedi would have told you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the Midi-chlorians to create... life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, He could even keep the ones he cared about... from dying."

Anakin's full attention is caught by this one statement. "He could actually... save people from death?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," Palpatine said rather cryptically.

"W-What happened to him?" he asked, while Palpatine grinned nostalgically.

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which, eventually of course, he did," he said. "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep, It's ironic; He could save others from death... but nothimself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asks Palpatine.

The Chancellor's only response to this question is, "Not from a Jedi."

* * *

The movie continued forward, with Yoda on Kashyyyk communicating with the Council while the Clones and Wookiees prepared to defend Kychiro from the CIS invasion. Anakin informs the council how Palpatine discovered Grievous' location, and how he requested Anakin to lead the attack. However instead of him, the council agreed on Obi-wan.

After a few more scenes with Anakin and Padme, the movie skipped to Obi-wan investigating Utapau for Grievous. As it turned out, he was there, leading to the duel between Obi-wan and Grievous, which soon became a chase scene as Obi-wan rode his large reptavian varactyl, and Grievous his personal Tsmeu-6 wheel bike.

The scene eventually switched to Cody informing the council Obi-wan has engaged Grievous, and they told Anakin to report the battle to the Chancellor. The scene switched to Palpatine, who was gazing restlessly upon a red colored Holo schematic containing a large sphere shaped object...

"Hey, Pause it!" Kal suddenly shouted, as Jordan did so. "The holo schematics... those look like the same schematics of that Death Star thing!"

The other Clones and Jedi looked, and they quickly noticed Kal was indeed correct, Palpatine was looking at the very same schematics Dooku had _personally _given to his master.

"Holy Kiff he's right..." Scorch said. "But... how did the Chancellor get it?"

"_That _will be explained in this scene," Jordan said with a sigh as he resumed playing. The Chancellor then switches the blueprint off just as Anakin steps into his office.

"Chancellor," he says to him. "We've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge," The Chancellor said.

Anakin glanced down at the floor. "I should be there with him..." he said.

"It's upsetting to me that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents," Palpatine said. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew," Anakin said with a sigh. "More and more I get the feeling that... I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they're _not_telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin," Palpatine says as he gets up from his chair and walks with the young Jedi with his arm around his shoulder. "They see your future, they know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

It was this one last statement that caught everyonein the room, excluding Jordan and the other Earthlings, of course, completely off guard. "Did... did he just say...?" Bardan muttered.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asks surprised.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force..." Palpatine said. "Even the nature of the Dark Side."

"You know the Dark Side?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi." The Chancellor said, "If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace .. a **larger **view of the Force."

Anakin begins to watch Palpatine with great concern and focus as each seem to circle each other.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin," The Chancellor said warily. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and you be able to save your wife... from certain death."

"What did you say?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine pleaded, and at that exact moment, all of the information clicked into everyone's mind in the room. Mandalorian, Clone, and Jedi alike.

Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, was the Dark Lord of the Sith. The same Sith that the entire Jedi Order was looking for. They watched as Anakin, who came to the same conclusion, activated his lightsaber.

"**You're** the Sith Lord!"

"I know what has been bothering you," Palpatine, aka, Darth Sidious said calmly. "Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you have been searching for life, greater than other Jedi, a life of great conscious, of significance."

The now discovered Sith Lord turns around with Anakin facing his blade behind him. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"I would certainly like to!" Anakin says with hate boiling inside of him.

"I know you would..." Palptatine said, closing his eyes "I can feel your anger... it gives you focus, makes you stronger."

The group, excluding the Earthlings, all became unnerved at the low and raspy tone the Chancellor spoke with, as Anakin, although reluctantly, deactivated his lightsaber.

"I'm turning you over to the Jedi Council," he said, his voice sounding tired.

"Of course you should," Palpatine said. "But you're not sure of their intentions are you?"

Anakin leveled a glare at the Sith, "I **will **discover the truth of all of this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin." Palpatine said, "Know the power of the Dark Side... power to save Padmé."

As the movie progressed with the Battle of Utapau, the Mandalorians, Clones and Jedi were still in stunned silence, "I don't believe this..." Boss muttered, "The Chancellor is... is a Sith Lord?"

"Yep," D.J. said. "That's right. The guy you've been taking orders from is none other than Darth Sidious himself, or AKA, Palpatine. He orchestrated the entire war just to bring the Republic and Jedi to the weakest point, making it last as long as he wants."

"It just goes to show that the Jedi are not as all-powerful as they tend to make themselves out to be." Dennis said, shrugging. "If you couldn't even sense the Dark Lord who was standing _right in front of you,_ that just show how their ego got the best of them."

* * *

The movie continued with Obi-wan and Grievous fighting once again, with Obi-wan finally killing the Clanker General with, surprisingly, a blaster pistol. The scene switched to Mace, along with a group of other Jedi walking through the Temple's main hangar bay as Anakin runs up to deliver his shocking discovery to the Korun Jedi Master. "Master Windu, I must talk with you." He said urgently.

"Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous." Mace said, "We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate."

Anakin shook his head at that. "He won't give up his power. I just learned a terrible truth. I believe the Chancellor is a Sith Lord."

Mace stopped at that, and looked at Anakin with wide eyes. "A **Sith Lord**?"

Anakin nodded at that. "Yes, the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?" The Jedi Master asked.

"He knows the way of the Force," Anakin said. "He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"_**Absolutely**_."

Mace's face then sported a look of horror, "Then our worst fear has been realized. We are to move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive," he said.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful." Anakin warned. "You're going to need help if you are to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair." Mace says to the young Jedi. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Young Skywalker, There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I **must **go, Master."

"**No**." Mace says firmly as he faces Anakin. "If what you've told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chambers until we return." He says boarding the nearby LAAT with his other fellow Masters.

"Yes, Master" Anakin reluctantly says.

The doors to the gunship close as the ship takes off from the hanger leave the estranged Jedi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A few more scenes later, Anakin had come to the conclusion to defy Mace's orders as he used a speeder to quickly arrive at the Chancellor's office, while that happened Mace and three other Jedi Masters had arrived to arrest the Chancellor, only for the Sith Lord to easily kill three of them in just a few short seconds, leaving only Mace and Sidious in the office as they dueled.

"He's...he's too strong!" Etain said in shock as she watched the duel between the two.

Then the scene changed as the speeder Anakin commandeered arrived at the Senate Building and landed. The young Jedi exited his speeder and proceeded to the Chancellor's Office.

Mace and Sidious continue to duel, each fighting to strongest of their ability and not giving any letup. While dueling, the Sith Lord is forced to back flip onto a nearby statue pedestal and back down to meet the Jedi's purple blade with his.

Their fight continues further down the office right near the large window overlooking the city which is shattered completely upon their blade's touch. Then, Mace manages to land a kick to the Sith's head causing him to drop his lightsaber out the window and fall down to the ground where he is forced up against the wall nearest to it. At this time, Anakin comes rushing through the entrance hallway of the office and witnesses Mace holding his violet blade straight at Sidious's head.

"I have a bad feeling about this...," Scorch said as everyone watched the scene unfold.

"You are under arrest, **Milord**," Mace said, as he saw Anakin approach and signaled for him stop which the young Jedi did.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right!" The Chancellor said. "The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will **never **return. **You** have lost." Mace said confidently.

No..." The Sith Lord says with a growl. "No! No! **YOU WILL DIE!**"

He sets loose a deadly barrage of Force Lightning which Mace instinctively deflects with his blade while Anakin is forced to look away from the blinding light of the deadly attack.

"**HE'S A TRAITOR!**" Sidious yells.

"**HE **is the traitor!" Mace responds as he continues to struggle with pushing back the Sith's lightning which begins to strike it's own creator in his face.

"I have the power to save the one you love!" Sidious yells to Anakin. "You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

Sidious's face begins to change dramatically from the intensity of the Lightning's deadly power.

"Don't let him kill me! I can't hold it any longer... I.. I, I can't, I'm weak, I'm to weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me!"

Kal rose his eyebrow at that. "This guy just killed three Jedi Masters on par with Mace in under ten seconds..." he muttered. "Yet _now _he's getting weak? He's holding back..."

Jordan nodded at that. "That's right..." he said. "It's all part of his plan."

"**I'm** going to end this! Once and for all!" Mace said, but then Anakin spoke up.

"You can't," Mace turned to the young Jedi. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate **and **the Courts!" Mace shouted back, "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"Like my dad?" Boba muttered under his breath, however Jordan caught it.

"I'm too weak. Oh! Don't kill me. Please!" Palpatine 'pleaded'.

"It's **not **the Jedi way!" Anakin shouted "He must live!"

All of Mace's attention is focused towards the weak and pleading Sith Lord, whose eyes widen at seeing the Jedi's intention.

"Please don't..." he said, as Anakin saw what the Jedi Master was planning to do.

"I **need **him!" he said as Mace raised his lightsaber for the killing blow.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Sidious screamed, as what happened next shocked everyone, except for those who already knew.

"**NO!**" Anakin drew his lightsaber, and slashed off Mace's hand, sending his lightsaber out the window with him screaming in unbelievable pain. Sidious, meanwhile, lets an unnerving and evil smile appear on his face as he unleashes a tremendous storm of Force Lightning upon the wounded Jedi Master.

"**POWER!**" He yells as the lethal bolts of energy continue to scorch and devastate the Jedi Master. "**UNLIMITED**.. **POWER!**"

Finally, the doomed and fatally wounded Jedi is hurled out the window and towards the city below towards his imminent death.

"Oh krif! Did you guys see that?" said Fi.

"Yes Fi, we all saw it!" Ordo said, his focus still on the movie, as everyone looked on in shock, none more so that, surprisingly, Boba.

"What have I done?" Anakin said in despair as he collapsed, dropping his lightsaber in the process as Sidious stood up and walked toward him.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." the Dark Lord said, "Become my Apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

There was no going back for him now. He had helped murder a Jedi Master. They would never let him get away with this if they found out. Letting out a stressed sigh, he says, "I will do whatever you ask."

Palpatine's grin sent shivers down everyone's spines, including the Earthlings. "**Good**." he said.

"Just help me save Padmés life..." Anakin pleaded. "I can't live without her."

Sidious begins breathing with noticeable rasps being heard. He then speaks in an unnaturally low tone. "To cheat death is a power only one has achieved," He said. "But if we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

"I pledge myself... to your teachings." Anakin says with an almost dazed look in his eyes.

"Good... good." Sidious then begins to breathe sounding like he was inhaling a massive amount of air before finally speaking in an ominous and amplified tone.

"**The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth**... **Vader**."

"Thank you... My Master." The newly christened Sith Lord says to his new Master.

"**Rise**." He commands of him, which he obeys.

On Kashyyyk, Yoda feels the death of Mace through the Force, as well as the Dark Side growing unnaturally stronger.

"**Because the Council did not trust you, my young Apprentice," **Sidious said as he put on his Sith Robes, the time for hiding was over, **"I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us.. along with all the Senators."**

"I agree," Anakin says as his Master pulls his hood over his greatly disfigured and deformed face. "The Council's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." Palpatine said.

"I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly, The Jedi are relentless," Sidious said. "If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

The others all tensed at that.

"Okay, now I REALLY have a bad feeling about this." Fi said, now really nervous.

"What about the other Jedi spread throughout the Galaxy?" Anakin said in concern.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with**," **the Sith Lord said in a confident tone as he sat down in his chair. **"**After you've killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar System. _WIPE OUT _Viceroy Gunray, and the other Separatist Leaders.**" **

Kal gave a sigh at that. "So in the end he betrays the Seps, why am I not so surprised," he said, as Sidious continued.

"Once more, the Sith shall RULE the Galaxy! Then, we. Shall. Have. Peace." The Dark Lord gave a sinister smirk that again unnerved the group.

* * *

Immediately afterwards, the scene switched to a whole battalion of 501st Clone Troopers marching up the stairways leading to the Jedi Temple, ready to obey their orders. At the squad's head, Darth Vader leads his men onward with the hood of his cloak draped over his head, ready and prepared to save his wife's life at all costs.

The screen switched back to Utapau, where the battle continues with Republic forces nearing victory over the Separatists. Obi-Wan riding Boga stops in front of Commander Cody and his squad.

"Commander, contact your troops, tell them to move to the higher levels." He ordered.

"Very good sir, oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He says handing him back his lost weapon.

"Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here!"

"Yes sir!"

He and Boga race off to return to the battle as the Commander's comlink begins to beep. He pulls it out as the Holo image of Darth Sidious appears before him. "_Commander Cody..._"

* * *

"...The time has come," Sidious said. "Execute Order 66."

The eyes of the clones and Mandalorians widened at that.

"Osikt! Not that!" Kal shouted. Etain and Bardan were confused by this, but before they could ask, Cody, who recoiled slightly at the Order, gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Milord," he said and deactivated the comm link and looked to where Obi-Wan just headed, where Boga scaled the mountain wall with Obi-Wan having his lightsaber out beside him.

"Blast him!" Cody orders his men.

An AT-TE walker sends a blast from it's top cannon straight in front of the Jedi and varactyl, sending them spiraling down towards the lakes below with Boga screaming an unnerving and almost sad cry. Both plunge into the water abyss as Obi-Wan begins to sink downward.

Then to the horror of the Jedi, the Mandalorians, and the Clones, multiple scenes showed Jedi who they knew well, being turned on by their own troops. On Mygeeto, Ki-Adi Mundi was killed by Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines. On Felucia, Aayla Secura was unsuspectedly riddled by blaster fire by Bly and his Lieutenants. On Saleucami, Stass Allie's Speeder was blown from under her by Commander Neyo and an unknown Trooper. And in the clouds of Cato Neimoidia, Clone ARC-170's shot down the Eta-2 of Master Plo Koon.

Everyone watched in absolute shock and horror, as the very troops the Jedi lead into battle countless times turned on them because of a simple order, like someone flipped a switch in their minds.

The scene then switched back to Kashyyyk, as the Republic/Wookiees and the Droid Army continued to slug it with each other, until the camera came over the hut that served as the Command Center. There, Gree just acknowledged he received Order 66, and proceeded to walk towards Master Yoda.

But as they click their guns, Yoda back flips while turning on his green blade beheading both of the Clones instantly before quickly turning it off. The two Wookiees with him, including General Tarfful and his close friend Chewbacca growl in their native language with worry towards what they just saw. As they two agree to leave their current location, Chewbacca offers the green Jedi a ride on his shoulders to help him move much quicker which he gratefully accepts.

Back at the Jedi Temple, the assault goes exactly as planned as dozens of Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans alike are killed all around the Temple. Vader enters through the doors of the Council Chambers to see a group of Younglings hiding behind the chairs. One of them , a human boy, moves from the others, and approaches Vader, recognizing him as Anakin Skywalker.

"Master Skywalker! They're too many of them! What are we going to do?" the unknowing youngling said.

Anakin's eyes shedded tears at what he was about to do as he activated his lightsaber.

"No...no he wouldn't!" Etain said in horror. "They're just younglings! They're innocent!"

"They're all Jedi in his eyes Etain," Jordan said grimly. "That's what Order 66 is... the destruction of the entire Jedi Order, from the Masters, all the way down to people unfortunate enough to work there at the time." He sighed a bit. "I don't want to give the guy praise, but Palpatine's plan _was _rather ingenious... insane, but Ingenious. Use the Jedi's own code against them with Anakin, bring the Republic and Jedi to it's weakest point, wipe out anything about the Jedi to ensure they don't come back so easily, and on top of that, he's made it look as if the Jedi _really were _planning a coup, and the Republic believed him."

"Why?" Etain asked, a few tears actually welling in her eyes. "We've done nothing but protect the Republic! We've done nothing to get the people to suppose something like this!"

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly do anything to go against it," D.J. pointed out. "Jedi are reclusive... you've spent your entire lives in the Temple, only going out when the Republic tells you to go somewhere. They know almost _nothing _about the Jedi, and any Jedi they do know show themselves as emotionless walls who poke into peoples minds."

"And then suddenly four Jedi Masters come in, claiming their beloved chancellor is a Sith Lord," Jordan continued. "Most of the galaxy has forgotten what the Sith are, and those who do remember regard them as extinct and myths. In their eyes, they only see Dooku as a _former Jedi, _not a mythical title like the Sith. Many people in the galaxy believed the Jedi had actually orchestrated the war, and when they find out four Jedi Masters try to arrest and assassinate the Chancellor the public _loves,_ people are gonna believe its a Jedi Coup._._"

Etain and Bardan were completely shocked and horrified that so few people believed in the existence of the Sith and so many are willing to believe the lies of a manipulating tyrant hiding behind the mask of an honest, benevolent old man.

"I just can't believe it..." Bardan said.

"If there is one thing people fear most," Tom said. "It's the Fear of what they don't know... what people don't know _can _hurt them. People fear the Unknown Regions, which is why little to no-one has ever tried exploring it. In the past on Earth, people believed the world was flat because of their fear of exploring what they didn't know. Because almost no one really knew the Jedi... the people you want to protect feared you almost as much as the Separatists. And Palpatine used that Fear to his advantage."

"And the people fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker," D.J. commented. "And it took them nearly 20 years to find out that Palpatine was not the Saint or Messiah they blindly viewed him as."

Their attention was back to the movie, where after a quick scene with Padme, a red colored airspeeder flew toward the burning Jedi Temple, before landing on the pad of the starfighter bay. The one driving the speeder stepped out as a small squad of Clone Troopers approached him.

"What's going on here?" Bail Organa asks to a squad of Clones now facing him.

"There's been a rebellion, sir." One of the Clones responds to the Senator. "Don't worry, the situation is under control."

But as Bail motions to move forward, the Clone points his blaster straight at him. "I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave."

Reluctantly, Bail decides to leave.

"And so it is..." he says and begins to head back to his speeder. That is until he heard a shout from one of the clones.

"Get him!"

The Senator from Alderaan turned around and saw a young Jedi Padawan, no more than perhaps twelve years old, knock down two 501st clones before jumping over and landing in front of the three that Bail just talked to. The Padawan wounded the leader, and then killed the two next to him as more clones came in. Bardan's eyes widened as he recognized the Padawan.

"Jett Zakusa?" he said.

"You know him?" Ordo asked, and Bardan nodded.

"He's a youngling I met before I left the Order, I gave him some tips on lightsaber combat." the former Jedi said.

However, Jett's distraction only lasted for so long, before the newly arrived Clones raised their rifles, and opened fire. Jett only deflecting a few before succumbing to the blaster fire.

"No!" Bail yells terrified.

He then jumps back into his speeder and takes off quickly before the Clones decide to go after him next.

"Don't worry about him. Let him go." A Clone says to his fellow Troopers as the speeder continues to fly off into the midnight Coruscant sky.

* * *

The scene switched back to Utapau, where Obi-Wan came out of the water and began scaling the wall as a probe droid searched for him. It immediately switched to Kashyyyk in the mountains, where Tarfful and Chewbacca help uncover a hidden escape pod that was small, but big enough for Yoda to fit into.

"Goodbye, Tarfful." He says to his old friend who he might never see again. "Goodbye, Chewbacca."

The younger Wookiee growls in Shyriiwook possibly saying the same to the Jedi Master.

"Miss you I will."

The aged Jedi enters the small metal pod and sits down in the chair inside as the door begins to close. Chewbacca and Tarfful begin to converse with each other which mostly everybody couldn't understand.

The pod then launched as Chewbacca and Tarfful watched as they saw their Jedi friend leave their homeworld the last time.

* * *

The movie returned to Coruscant as a white with blue trim CR70 corvette leaves the Senatorial Hanger. In the ship Bail was talking to a few subordinates.

"Perhaps we could rescue a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe," the Viceroy said as he and his entourage entered the cockpit.

Back on Utapau, the very people the Clones once fought to protect were now being rounded up and used as slave labor.

"Did you find Kenobi?" Commander Cody asks one of his men.

"Sir, no one could have survived that fall."

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-wan was hiding as he listened to the conversation his former subordinates were saying.

"Start loading your men on the ships!" Cody ordered as the other Clones ushered the captives around. While they were distracted, the Jedi Master managed to sneak past them, and continued to where he fought and killed Grievous, and then commandeered the Droid Army General's personal starfighter, a Belbullab-22 Starfighter. He hops inside the Starfighter, and takes off from the desolate and now dangerous world.

He then activates the comlink in the ship in hopes of finding help. "Emergency code 913." He says. "I have no contact on any frequency."

As the Starfighter flew away from the planet, a person came on the holoprojector.

"..aster Kenob..." the garbled transmission said.

"Repeat..." Obi-Wan said as the transmission managed to come in clearly, revealing the Senator of Alderaan himself.

"Master Kenobi!?" said Bail, while Obi-Wan was surprised.

"Senator Organa?" he said, but shook his surprise off, knowing he had other troubles. "My Clone Troops turned on me, I need help,"

"We have just rescued Master Yoda, it appears this ambush has happened **everywhere**," The Senator said. "We're sending you our coordinates."

* * *

An Eta-2 arrives at the outer balcony of Padmés apartment as Anakin runs quickly to hug his wife who is thankful he is alive. R2 then begins to beep and whistle with worry.

"Hush! Not so loud." 3P0 says to his astromech counterpart.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asks worried. "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple, You could see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I came to see if you and the baby are alright." Anakin said to calm his wife down.

"What's happened?" she asked, and the saw the look of betrayal on Anakin's face.

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic," he said, much to Padme's shock.

"I can't believe that!"

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." Anakin said, which technically wasn't a lie.

"Oh, Anakin. What are you gonna do?"

The former Jedi turned Sith turns around from his wife before saying "I will **not **betray the Republic." He said, "My loyalties lie with the Chancellor, and with the Senate... and with you."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed," Anakin said, "We can only hope that's he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"Anakin, I'm afraid," Padme said in worry.

"Have faith my love," Anakin said reassuringly. "Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given a very important mission. The _Separatists _have gathered in the Mustafar System. I'm going there to end this war, wait for me until I return." He and Padme then kissed each other goodbye.

"Please, wait for me." Anakin then enters the cockpit of his ship as R2 continues to converse with 3P0.

"Well, he **is **under a lot of stress, R2."

The little droid beeps to him as the ship begins to power up.

"Take care, my little friend."

The starfighter then speeds off quickly towards it's new destination.

"Oh, My lady, is there anything I might do?" The gold droid asks his mistress.

"No thank you, 3P0." Padme said, shaking her head

"Oh, I... I feel so helpless." The Droid said, walking away.

* * *

The scene changed to an unknown part of space as the CR-70, the _Sundered Heart _flies through the stars, as Obi-Wan's commandeered Starfighter arrives and lands on the corvette, then shows said Master, Bail, and Yoda walking down the hallway from the cargo bay where the Belbullab is seen.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan said.

"Heard from no one have we." Yoda responds worried.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple," Bail said. "that's why I went looking for Yoda."

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?"

"Received a coded retreat message we have." Yoda said as Bail continued. "It requests all Jedi return to the Temple, It says the War is over."

Obi-Wan immediately realized it was a setup. "Then we must go back! If there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed!"

Yoda hummed in thought at that. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal do you?"

"Yes Master, there is too much at stake," Obi-Wan insisted and Yoda nodded in agreement.

"I agree. And a little knowledge might light our way," he said.

* * *

The screen then changed to the volcanic planet of Mustafar, a truly hellish and terrifying sight to any who first set their eyes upon it. It switched to the Klegger Corp mining facility, where the Separatist Council had gathered before the hologram of Sidious.

"The plan has gone as you planned, My Lord." Viceroy Gunray says to Sidious via Holoprojector.

"You have done well, Viceroy." The Sith Lord says to his longtime "ally". "When my new apprentice Darth Vader arrives, he will... **take care of you.**"

The hologram transmission ended as the leaders went back to their planning.

"They have no idea that Sidious has just set them up." Vhonte said, feeling pity for the corrupt corporate leaders. "And they're gonna pay for it with their lives."

"Meh, they had it coming," Jordan said shrugging. "Didn't particularly like most of the CIS leadership, with few exceptions like Poggle the Lesser."

* * *

The Sundered Heart flies back towards Coruscant carrying it's two new important passengers. "We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office." the pilot at the front of the ship says.

"Send it through." Bail responds.

"Yes sir."

Mas Amedda then appears before the crew on a view screen of some sort.

"Am I the only one who finds it odd that Obi-wan and Yoda are standing _RIGHT THERE _yet that guy doesn't even seem to notice them?" Jordan asked.

The others were confused about that as well.

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it," Kal said. "He must be either very ignorant, or he has other motives."

"...that, or lousy editing on George Lucas's part in making the movie," Tom said.

"Senator Organa," The Chagrian said. "The Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress."

"I will be there," Bail answered.

"He'll be expecting you," Mas said before the comm went off.

After the link was cut, Bail sighed and looked to the Jedi in the bridge.

"It could be a trap," Bail said, while Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said. "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of Star Systems without keeping the Senate intact."

"If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be." Yoda concludes.

* * *

Vader's Starfighter finally reaches the red drenched world of Mustafar. The ships lands outside the Klegger Corp Mining Facility where the Separatists were holding out. As the Sith Lord exits his ship to proceed with his important mission, R2 begins to follow him close behind.

"R2, stay with the ship," His Master commands of him. The little droid obeys his order while beeping very nervously.

The scene changes to the war room as the Separatists and others are looking over the holographic map. At the door, a small group of mouse droids come into the room, followed closely by Darth Vader. His presence catches the attention of the Separatist leaders who look toward him.

"Welcome, Lord Vader, we've been expecting you." Gunray greeted, but the response was unexpected as Vader, silently and calmly, used the Force to close and seal the blast doors, thus trapping the Separatists with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Outside the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda fight off a growing number of Clones while trying to enter their once safe and beloved home. After a few seconds, the area is cleared of any Troops to oppose the Jedi from entering the Temple.

While that happened, Inside the Senate Building, the thousands of Senators listen to the Chancellor has he describes the horrors committed by the so called "Jedi Rebellion."

"And the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled," He says to the Senators just as Bail walks onto Padmé's platform to join her.

"What's happened?" He asks.

"The Chancellor's been elaborating about a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate," she said as the Dark Lord continued his speech.

"The remaining Jedi, will be hunted down _and_ defeated!" he roared as another set of applause erupted.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking in the Great Hall of the temple, bodies of both clones and Jedi everywhere. However, one group of bodies made them, as well as the Jedi viewers, freeze.

The younglings, all litter the ground before them.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan says sadly.

"Killed not by Clones.. this.. Padawan..." Yoda said, looking at the bodies. "by lightsaber he was."

The taller Jedi Master kneels down before the unfortunate lost Jedi before him before finally asking what was both on the visibly disturbed Jedi's minds. "Who? Who could have done this."

* * *

The scene once again briefly switched to Vader, as he attacked the Separatist forces with absolutely no mercy or let up what so ever, killing and destroying everything in his path.

* * *

Then once again it returned to the Senate Chamber as it was filled with continuous applause.

"The attempt on my life," the Chancellor said, playing the victim well. "And deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has ever been stronger."

The Senate once again began clapping, as Padme looks at them, wondering why they're applauding to something she could tell was made up.

* * *

Vader continues his attack, killing even a begging Neimoidian without any mercy at all before stopping before an open room where Viceroy Gunray, the last remaining Separatist lay waiting. As he turns his head back, everyone (Excluding the earthlings), especially Etain and Bardan gasped to see his eyes had change to a horrid yellow like his new dark Master's.

* * *

"In order to ensure the security and continuing stability," Sidious says to the Senate. "The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society!"

The whole group excluding Jordan and his friends were horrified by that declaration as the whole Senate Chamber just erupted in applause. Padme couldn't help but speak the irony that was in her mind.

"So this is how Liberty dies," she says. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

Back on Mustafar, Vader leaps in front of the terrified Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "The War is over!" Gunray pleads desperately for his life. "Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want..." A bloodcurdling scream is heard as the Sith Lord slashes through the Viceroy's chest as he falls dead before him. He switches off his lightsaber, knowing at last that he had finally ended once and for all the conflict that had plagued the galaxy for so long.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan was just finishing re-calibrating the coded signal, telling other Jedi to keep away from Coruscant, while Yoda considers it will take the clones a long time to figure out that the signal had changed. As they began to leave, Obi-Wan stopped.

"Wait, Master," he said. "There is something I must know."

He then walked to a security terminal, desperate to know who was responsible for the death and destruction they saw.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Yoda warns.

"I must know the truth, Master," he said, as he scrolled through several recent recordings until coming across the one he desired, but what he saw shook him to his very core. He was watching an image of _Anakin_ attacking a group of Padawans and soon killing them with his lightsaber. Yoda sighs in sadness for his old friend to discover the grim truth.

"It **can't **be," He says truly disturbed by what he saw. "It **can't **be."

The image of Anakin kneeling before a hooded and scarred Chancellor Palpatine, or in this case, Darth Sidious, then replaces the one he saw.

"You have done well, my new apprentice," he says to his former Padawan. "Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

The Jedi Master then turned off the recording.

"I can't watch it anymore."

"Destroy the Sith, _we must_," Yoda said with finality.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will notkill Anakin," Obi-Wan begs of the Jedi Master.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not."

"He is like my brother. I _cannot _do it."

"Twisted by the Dark Side young Skywalker has become," Yoda said, as he walked away "The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him," He says to Yoda as he slowly walks out of the room. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

* * *

After a scene where Obi-wan confronted Padme, and told him what he knew, it eventually lead to Padme boarding a Nubian J-Type Star Skiff, where Captain Typho begged for him to join her, however Padme disagreed, and left alone with just C-3P0. However Obi-wan had managed to stow away on the ship, to follow Padme to Anakin's location.

Eventually, they arrive at Mustafar where Padme and Anakin reunite. However the senator of Naboo is horrified that what Obi-wan had said was true, as Anakin had become a Sith. And after rejecting it, and after Anakin saw Obi-wan leave the star skiff, he does an act that shocks _Everyone _in the room (Again minus... you know what) as Anakin _Force-Chokes his Pregnant wife._

"What the hell is he doing!?" Rav shouted in anger as he saw the Senator being strangled by her own husband. "Has he lost it!?"

"He jumped to the conclusion that Padme betrayed him, and that it was Obi-Wan who turned her against him," Jordan said, shaking his head. "He's let his rage against the Jedi blind him."

What followed afterwards after Obi-wan saved Padme, was what those watching would consider one of the most intense Lightsaber duels anyone has ever seen, as it flipped between the duel against Anakin and Obi-wan, and the fight between Yoda and Darth Sidious.

In the end, both battles ended with Yoda escaping from the Senate Building, and Obi-wan defeating Anakin by slicing his legs off. Leading to a very gruesome scene where the fires of the lava catches Anakin on fire, causing several of the watchers to avert their eyes from the screen until Obi-wan carried Padme onto the Star Skiff and took off. The scene showed Vader again, who was crawling on the hot surface of Mustafar, groaning in agony as he was dragging himself away from the lava to prevent himself getting cooked as much than he already was. A shadow of a shuttle flew over the wounded Sith, and landed at the facility.

"Your Majesty! This way!" shouted the voice of a clone, as Sidious and two Shock Trooper Clones arrived.

"There he is!" the new Emperor pointed out. "He's still alive. Get a medical capsule immediately."

"Yes sir, right away." The Clones said, rushing away, as the Sith Lord places a gentle hand upon the head of his burned and weakened Sith apprentice.

The movie continued, with Obi-wan meeting with Yoda and Bail at Polis Massa, while Sidious took Vader back to Coruscant. While Vader's life was being saved by the Emperor, the medical droids of Polis said Padme was dying, and they had to work quickly to save the babies, as she was carrying twins.

While mechanical legs and parts were attached to Vader, Padme had successfully given birth to two babies, a boy and a girl, Luke and Leia respectively. And on Coruscant, they watched as the 'Final Touches' were made to Darth Vader, as he was now wearing a black suit of armor. All that remained was to place on the helmet. The mask like face plate is placed upon the Sith's face as the top helmet part is slid onto his head soon after with a hiss of steam. Then, an almost bone chilling mechanical breath is let out indicating that Vader was well and alive.

"Okay, _that's _creepy," said Scorch, and the other members of Delta along with their fellow clones and the Mandalorians, could only nod in agreement.

Then the scene switched back to Padme, who, terribly weakened from childbirth and the events earlier, spoke to her husband's former friend.

"Obi-Wan..." she said, as said Jedi, with young Luke in his arms stood over her to listen. "There's good in him. I know... I know there's... still..." Suddenly, her head lowers itself without any other movement. Kal bowed his head a bit, along with several of the others. Even Etain had a few tears welling up.

* * *

The scene then showed Darth Vader as he is raised up from the operating table, where Sidious stood. "Lord Vader," Sidious says to the newly revived Sith. "Can you hear me?"

The now cyborg Sith stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes, Master," he said in a synthesized voice, and turned his head toward Sidious. "Where is Padme?"

The group were shocked at that question. Even after all he had done to her, he's still concerned for the now dead Senator.

"Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems.. in your anger.. you killed her." The Dark Lord says lying to him.

"I?.. I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it!"

Suddenly, the whole Reconstruction Center begins to shake uncontrollably while droids and prats of the facility begins to break while the horrified and angry Sith Lord continues to moan. As the Sith continues, Sidious smiles a wicked and evil smile on his face knowing that he had finally broken the wounded Sith Lord's spirit once and for all. At last, he was truly **his**. The Sith looks on in sick delight as Vader finally screams in agony.

The scenes changes with Vader and Palpitine onboard of a silver Venator class Star-Destroyer overlooking the construction of a large sphere. Everyone but the earthlings were in shock.

"Its huge!" Fi cried out, while his clan nodded

Soon, the movie comes to an end where the twins are split in order to hide them, with Leia being adopted by Bail, taking her to Alderaan, and Obi-wan taking Luke to Tatooine, to be with his Aunt and Uncle, and the credits began to roll, leaving the room in silence.

* * *

It was like this for a few moments until someone finally spoke.

"That...That couldn't be real could it?" said Kom'rk, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kal sighed at that, "I don't know lad, but I'll tell you this, despite what grudges I have against the Jedi, I wouldn't stoop to the Sith's level and butcher innocent children,"

"But it couldn't have happened!" Scorch said.

"Trust us, bud," said D.J. "It _will _happen, unless we do something to change it."

"How... how could they have been so _stupid!_" Walon said, shaking his head. "The Clones... They should have known better!"

"It's just how the majority of the Clones were," Jordan said with a sigh. "The Kaminoans wanted them to obey any order, just like Dooku wanted, so they could exterminate the Jedi... as much as I hate to admit it, but Palpatine's plan _was _ingenious, as he had control over both sides of the war. Insane, but Ingenious." He then glanced at the others. "Of course, not every Clone of the GAR followed the order, as a lot of others opted to defend their Jedi Generals, mostly among the Commandos, ARC Troopers and such. Omega Squad, and the Null's of course don't follow it. Delta Squad, although they technically follow the order, they do not actually execute it as its not recorded on Wookieepedia whether or not they actually successfully hunted Jedi. In fact, the author of the Republic Commando novels had it planned to have Delta defect to Kyrimort with Clan Skirata and the other Clones who defected."

"Well at least we should be thankful that not ALL of us acted like droids." Sev spoke for the first time since arriving on Earth.

D.J. nodded at that. "True, but I can name two clones who would want nothing more than to put a blaster bolt in the back of their Jedi Commander: Bacara and Neyo."

Kal sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" he said.

"Unfortunately Etain is killed also but not by clones," Dennis said, shocking the others. "She was killed by a random Jedi who lost it when she was leaving the Temple after 66. Darman and Niner saw her get cut down. The Jedi also badly injured Niner but he survived luckily but will have cybernetics after. Darman killed that Jedi shortly and exchanged last words with Etain," Dennis said.

"Afterwards, Darman and other Clones of the Republic Commandos would become part of Vader's Imperial Commandos," Jordan said. "Tasked with hunting down any surviving Jedi."

Darman and Etain's face paled at that information. Clearly shocked and horrified.

"There's also other Jedi who we don't know what happened to. Ahsoka Tano being one of them," D.J. said. "She could've been either killed at the Temple during Operation: Knightfall, or was killed by her own squad on a battlefield somewhere. Or she somehow survived and went into hiding."

"The Clone Wars series is still going strong, so we have no idea what will happen to certain characters," Jordan said. "The only way for us to find out is to keep on watching them."

The others all nodded at that. D.J. then sighed as he looked at Jorn, who looked back at him. As if reading the other's thought, they looked at Etain and Darman who were still reeling the discovery of the former's death.

"And... it doesn't exactly stop there..." Jordan said, grabbing the pair's attention. "You see, after Etain died in the book... well... Darman goes a bit... well, coo-coo."

Darman rose his eyebrow at that. "What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded, as Jordan sighed.

"Well..." He said, "After Etain died, since she was killed by a Jedi and not a Clone, You... sorta... go a bit crazy, thinking all Jedi are threats to your family, and the only way to protect your family is to kill every Jedi so your family would be safe."

Darman's eyes widen at that, while Etain looked at her lover with a look of worry.

"Y-You're shitting me, right? Tell me you're shitting me." the clone commando said, clearly starting to lose it.

Jordan just shook his head. "I'm sorry bud." he said. "You even planned to tell the Empire the location of where the Jedi were hiding on Mandalore, and thus betray the others there at Kyrimorut, while in the chaos, you'll spirit your son away."

Darman was gaping in shock, as was Etain and all of the others. In their silence however, Jaden rose a finger "But, before you guys overreact... there _is _a good side to this all," he said. "You now _know _what will happen, meaning you can take steps to _prevent _this from happening! All you need to do is make sure Etain is as far away from Coruscant when Order 66 comes down, and get everyone else off-planet before then."

"He's right," Etain said, speaking after a minute causing Darman to look at her in surprise as she smiled a bit. "Darman, none of this has happened yet... meaning we can keep it from happening. There's no reason to be angry with you for something that hasn't even happened yet, right?"

"Yeah," Kal said, nodding "Don't start beating yourself over something we can change, Dar."

Darman looked at his brothers and family, who all nodded their approval before he smiled a bit "Yeah... you're all right..." he said, before he blinked and looked at Jordan "Wait, what was that last part again?"

Jordan blinked in confusion, before he mentally cursed '_Shit, didn't want to tell them THAT yet!_' he thought, as he tried to cover his tracks. "Nothing of importance at the moment," he said, "What we should be focusing on right now is planning on how to change the future from what it is. We need to prepare for when Order 66 hits in four years from now - assuming its 22 BBY at the moment."

"BBY?" Kal asked in confusion. Jordan then mentally slapped himself "Right, you don't use that calendar system yet..." he said, "I mean, Year 13 after the Great Resynchronization. We have what's left of this year, and three more years until Year 16 of the Synchronization when Episode 3 happens, and all the events surrounding it. We have to do everything we can to minimize the damage Palpatine can do in that time."

The others nodded, however Kal caught one thing that the others did not "What do you mean 'minimize the damage'?" He asked, "Can't we stop it all? We know he is a Sith, and with all of your information, we can prevent this Galactic Empire from forming in the first place, _and _Save the Republic!"

Jordan sighed, as he sat down in his chair again. "Well, Kal... I don't think it's that simple," he said, causing the others to look at him in confusion "On one hand: yes, we could stop Palpatine right off the back, and stop the Galactic Empire from forming...but what after that? Do you honestly believe the Republic will survive much longer after all the hell its been through during the Clone Wars? Don't forget the Republic is still filled with corruption. And then there is the Separatists - if we remove Palpatine from the equation, there is nothing stopping them from going all-out against the Republic, since he has been holding back the full might of the CIS to make sure the war continues on as a Stalemate. Someone else like Dooku, Ventress, Durge, Grevious or some other CIS General can take control, and finish what Palpatine started, only through brute force rather than infiltration."

The group immediately understood what Jordan was talking about.

"Not to mention, there's still the unknown factor," said D.J. "There are other 'less than honorable' factions than the CIS to be worried about. Like the Black Sun, the Hutt Cartel, the Death Watch, and other criminal scumbags who would this as a chance to gain some ground in the galaxy, the Death Watch will take over Mandalore, and incite another Mandalorian Wars. The Hutts will move into the Mid-rim, and turn it into a cesspool."

"And Also... the whole galaxy _needs _a good slap to the face, and wake-up call." Jaden continued. "Because of the Sith's Rule of Two, they have forgotten what the Sith really are. They have forgotten what the galaxy was like under the threat of Sith invasion like it was during the Jedi Civil War, and Great Galactic Wars. And through the years, the Jedi have grown arrogant... thinking as long as they believe in their Code, they shall persevere. Order 66 and the Galactic Empire taught the galaxy, both non Jedi and Jedi alike, a very important lesson: What the galaxy is like under the rule of Sith, and without the Jedi to protect them. It showed the Jedi that even _they _could be defeated, and showed them the hole they had dug themselves in for over thousands of years. With all of that done... it allowed the empire to fall, and for the New Republic to be formed, and the New Jedi Order to form with a new code, a revised code that does not repeat the same mistakes of the old code." He then leaned back as he looked up at the ceiling "It _has _to happen... for the galaxy to prepare for the real threat in the shadows..."

The Republic Clones and the Mandalorians all agreed with what Jordan said. The Galaxy needed a swift kick in the ass, and the Jedi needed a wake-up call from their arrogant fueled dream.

"You're right, Kid," said Walon. "The Galaxy does indeed need to be reminded that there are still threats in the galaxy."

"Yeah," Takeshi agreed, though he was starting to feel light-headed for some reason. "But even if we can't stop him directly, we can do little things to be thorns in his side. Like saving as many Jedi as we can from Order 66, and helping them go into hiding."

"And where are we supposed to send them?" said Dennis. "We can't bring them here, people, like NASA, the NSA, or any other government agency on Earth will get suspicious."

D.J. gave a sigh at that. "Too true, not to mention the pandemonium outcome that will most likely happen," he said.

"There have to be more worlds that the rest of the galaxy doesn't know about," Takeshi replied, his lightheadedness getting worse and being compounded by a developing headache. "Worlds in the Unknown Regions that haven't been explored or... or worlds that have been forgotten by the galactic community..."

Jordan nodded as he smirked a bit. "That's my plan," he said. "I know several worlds that would be perfect, one of them is known as Lehon. It's the planet that hosted the final battle of the Jedi Civil War, it's been forgotten for thousands of years. And there is also Tython, its right under Palpatine's nose in the galactic core, but no one knows where to find it. It would make a perfect hiding spot for the Jedi that evacuate from Coruscant." However Jordan then glanced at Takeshi, as his hand was on his forehead. "Takeshi, you alright?"

"Y... yeah..." Takeshi replied - for some reason, the mention of Tython just caused his headache to get worse. "Just a bit of a headache... and some lightheadedness... I... I'll be... fine..." However, at that moment, his eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out.

"Oh shit!" D.J. shouted as everyone moved over to Takeshi, as Jordan got to him first.

"Hey! Hey Takeshi! Come on man, wake up!" Jordan said as he gave him a few slaps on the face in an attempt to wake him up.

"What just happened?" Vhonte asked, as Etain and Bardan bolted to Takeshi quickly to ascertain his condition.

"He just fainted!"Jordan said, shaking his head in confusion. "I don't get it..." he then turned to Etain and Bardan. "You two think it may have something to do with those visions he mentioned?"

"It might..." Etain said, her eyes narrowed. She used the force as she tried to see what was wrong with him. "I sense a lot of brain activity going on... and..." Suddenly her eyes snapped open in surprise. "What the?"

"Etain? What is it?" Darman asked.

"It... it seems like his Force Sensitivity is... growing!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's impossible... at such a rate..."

"What?" D.J. asked, slightly panicking for his friend. "What's gonna happen?"

Before Etain could answer, Takeshi's body began glowing a dull blue. "What the... hell?" Walon muttered, his and the others eyes widening in shock.

Jordan moved his hand. "Takeshi, you alrigh-" Jaden began, but when his hand made contact with Takeshi's shoulder, suddenly there was a short bolt of electricity which hit Jordan. But that small bolt of electricity had enough power to send Jordan _flying _to the other side of the living room. "WHOA SHIT!" He shouted, before he slammed against the side of the wall, and he was suddenly unconscious.

* * *

_**Location Unknown**_

* * *

Jordan's eyes blinked as he came to, but then noticed something strange as he observed his surroundings. Looking up at the sky, he was no longer in his own house. He was outside as he could see the blue sky above him. He could tell he was lying on a field of grass as he could feel the blades of grass under his arms. In the distance he could hear the sound of waves hitting a shoreline.

Shaking his head, he sat up. "Uhh, where the fuck am I?" he muttered as he looked around him again. He looked to the distance, and he could see a beach not far from where he was... however, he also noticed that close to the Beach, his eyes widened as he saw what looked like a crashed _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser, and to the distance out at sea he could see smaller islands, and three large metal pole-like objects as well. And in the sky, he could see a large moon.

"The Fuck?" Jordan shouted, as he looked around. "What the... how did I get here...this is Lehon!" Jordan was right, everything he looked at reminded him of the forgotten world of Lehon, otherwise known as Rakata Prime. The beaches, crashed ships, and everything else surrounding him.

Jordan sighed as he thought back "Alright, think..." he thought out loud. "You were at home, Takeshi went unconscious, I grabbed his shoulder, I got hit by electricity and... woke up here." He then sighed. "Still, does _not _explain anything..."

"Perhaps I can help you with that," A voice said, causing Jaden to jump five feet in surprise, as he spun around to the source. But when he did, his eyes widened in shock. "H-Holy..." he whispered.

Sitting on a ruined stone statue of a Rakata, was a lone male figure. He could not see his face, but Jordan didn't need to, as he quickly recognized the hooded black and red robes the man wore, as well as the black and red mask which was secured on his face, staring at him.

Jordan's eyes were wide, as he pointed at him. "Y-You..." he said, with a small stutter. "A-Are you... you're..."

The man simply chuckled, but nodded. "Yes, Jordan Tackett." He said, as he stood up. "I... am Revan." He threw back his Hood, before he removed his mask, causing Jaden's eyes to widen even more as he saw Revan's face. He looked to be in his late 30's or mid forties. He had fair skin, brown eyes, and wore his dark brown hair at shoulder-length, with a short beard. "I have been waiting for you for a long time."

"W-Wha... hu?" Jordan stuttered, as he looked at Revan. "How... you... me... wha?"

Revan smiled a bit. "You are confused, which I can understand," he said. "Allow me to explain your current situation. You are not really on Lehon, but we are currently within the recesses of your mind. Your... mindscape, I suppose you can call it."

Jordan blinked in confusion. "Umm... Okay..." he muttered. "That... still doesn't explain _why _I am here..." His eyes then narrowed. "Do you have something to do with what's happening to Takeshi?"

Revan shook his head. "No, not exactly, anyways," he said. "Your friend is experiencing an extremely rare occurrence within the Force... he is under a Reincarnation-effect."

Jordan blinked once again. "Reincarnation?" he asked. "Wha... what do you mean?"

"The man you know as Takeshi Yamato, once existed over 3,000 years ago, during the Great Galactic Wars," Revan explained. "He was a Jedi Knight who served the Order and the Republic against the Sith Empire. He fought alongside others during that time, such as my descendant Satele Shan, and the man known as the Hero of Tython." He then crossed his arms over his chest. "Takeshi Yamato had taken steps to be reincarnated at around this time, to prepare for the next great threat against us."

Jordan was surprised, Takeshi was a reincarnation of another Jedi? However, he shook his head. "Wait, hang on..." he said. "Does this mean you know...?"

"About the Star Wars universe?" Revan asked, with a nod once again surprising him. "Yes, I have known for a while, actually... I discovered its existence many years ago, after my role in the war was over with. Or rather, I foresaw its existence."

Jordan groaned a bit. "This is gonna be a mindfuck, isn't it?" he asked, and Revan laughed a bit at that.

"Don't worry, I shall explain as best as I can without mind-fucking you," he said. "Now, let me begin..."

Revan began with explaining what had happened to him _after _the events of KOTOR I. How he set off into the Unknown Regions to find the Sith Empire. He told of how he was captured by the Sith, but later rescued by the Jedi Exile. But then he told of their attempt to kill the Emperor, but they had failed when Lord Scourge betrayed them, killing the Exile and destroying T3-M4.

Revan was then subjected to imprisonment for 300 years by the Emperor, that tried to pry every bit of information they could from his head. But Revan used this connection to fill the Emperor's head with doubt, and stall the invasion against the rest of the galaxy. However the invasion happened either way, but Revan was freed by a Jedi known as the Hero of Tython, and was able to serve the Republic once more.

However, he then told of how he attempted to create a Droid Army from the Foundry, an ancient Rakata droid manufacturing plant. But the station was attacked by Sith Forces, and Revan and HK-47 had to defend themselves. But unfortunately, Revan could not defeat the Sith forces. And was forced to use a Force Technique that teleported him away from the Foundry, and took him to Lehon.

"When I left, thankfully the safeguards I had on the Foundry took root," Revan continued with his story. "Darth Malgus could not use the station to its fullest ability, what he produced was but a fraction of the Foundry's true potential. When I arrived at Lehon, I used Carbonite Freezing to keep myself preserved for when the galaxy needed me... while in my slumber, I had visions... visions of the future, of the Republic falling to the Sith, but their empire crumbling before a Rebellion... but then I saw an even greater threat emerging from beyond the galaxy, and after that, the Sith Empire returning once again."

Jordan had sat down, sitting on the grass as he listened to Revan's story, not interrupting once until he was finished. "I knew I needed to prepare for these events," he continued. "But then I had another vision... of a world where everything I knew, or wanted to know... was fictional. Where all the information one could use to change the galaxy could possibly be found."

"Earth..." Jordan whispered, and Revan nodded. "Yes, your planet," he said. "I saw a vision, of several individuals standing before the Sith who follow the Rule of Two, and finishing them once and for all. Leading them was both you, and another individual I have yet to find."

Jordan's eyes widened once again. "So... everything I'm planning..." he began, and Revan nodded.

"For the most part, shall work," he said, "But remember, the future is never set in stone. And some of your plans will need help if you wish to change the galaxy." He then smiled. "And I believe I may be able to help you."

"How?" Jordan asked. "I mean, I'd love to have the help of _the _Revan, but... you're at Lehon, and unless I can convince Kal and the others..."

Revan raised his hand, and Jordan silenced himself. "Don't worry, as there is much I can do to help you in more ways than one," Revan said. "Do not worry about Kal Skirata believing you for now, as right now you must make a choice."

"A Choice?" Jordan asked, "What do you mean?"

"You see Jordan, most of your people on Earth are deaf to the Force," Revan explained, "Something has happened to your world many years ago which cut you off from your connection to the Force. Even those with force sensitivity, or _would _have had force sensitivity are deaf to the cries of the Force." He then smiled. "However, when you touched Takeshi as he began his Reincarnation Process... the energy that hit you has apparently re-awakened your own connection to the force."

Jordan blinked. "My Connection?" he asked. "But what does that mean if I'm... not..." he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying..."

"Yes," Revan said, nodding. "You are a Force-Sensitive, Jordan Tackett... one with much potential, if taught properly." He then smiled. "Which I will be happy to provide."

Jordan's eyes widened even more, as his jaw dropped. "Y-Y-You..." he stuttered. "T-Teach... M-Me?"

"Why not?" Revan asked, as he walked towards Jordan "To say it has been some time since I had an apprentice is an understatement, but I have much knowledge that you will need if you hope to achieve your goals." He then smirked a bit. "Plus, I have a few resources aside from just training I believe I can provide for you."

Jordan was shocked, and didn't know what to say. Revan, _the _Darth Revan, was offering to become _HIS _master in the ways of the force. This was almost too good to be true! '_But... wait..._' he then thought. '_If I follow Revan... what about becoming a Mandalorian?_'

As if he read his mind, Revan spoke. "Just because I am teaching you in the ways of the Force, it does not mean you cannot learn the ways of the Mandalorians," he said, surprising Jordan. "I fought against the Mandalorians as you know, and if the teachings of both could be brought together..." he chuckled a bit. "Well, a Mandalorian Jedi is a _very _scary thing when you think about it."

Jordan looked at Revan in surprise. He thought about it more, before he realized Revan was right. He needed _all _of the help he could get. While having Kal and Clan Skirata on his side was a start... having the very man who defeated the Mandalorians, and the Sith once before would be VERY helpful, if not drastically change the odds into their favor in the long-run. Not to mention the very _chance _to learn from one of the most legendary Jedi and Sith in history was all too tempting.

Finally, he sighed for a moment, before he faced Revan again. "Where do we begin... Master?" he asked, and Revan grinned slightly.

"For now, you shall awaken, my apprentice," Revan said. "However, as soon as you can, you must come to Lehon... it is here I shall explain to you everything that must be done to prepare the galaxy for the coming storm." With that said, Revan began to fade away, and Jaden's world turned black once again.

* * *

_**Tackett Household, living room**_

_**A couple of hours after Takeshi and Jordan lose consciousness**_

* * *

"What the hell happened to my son!?"

It had been two hours after Jordan and Takeshi passed out, and now the former's family just came home, and learned that he is now out cold.

"Please, Mrs. Tackett, just calm down!" D.J. said, as Jordan's mother was practically going crazy, while the others tried their best to calm her down.

"Calm down? Calm Down?" she shouted. "We leave for work, and when we come _back, _Jordan and one of his friends are unconscious, and my son was _flung _to the other side of the room! You expect me to just calm down!"

"Yes, we do," Kal said with a sigh. "Mrs. Tackett, Etain and Bardan both checked your son, he's perfectly alright. We just need to wait for him and Takeshi to wake up... and hopefully get an explanation out of this whole thing."

As if on cue, there was a groan as Takeshi, who had been laid on the couch after the blue glow had faded, started sitting up. "Man... Did anyone catch the license plate number of that bus?" he muttered, everyone noticing that his voice had changed. D.J., Tom, and Dennis recognized it as sounding like Ichigo Kurosaki from the Anime _Bleach_, yet still sounding a bit like Takeshi originally had.

"Hey. Taka! You alright?" Dennis said as Bardan helped him ease up a bit.

"Yeah, just a killer headache though. Man, learning about my past life is a pain in the ass," he said, causing the others to blink.

"What do you mean by that, man? And what's with your voice?" D.J. asked.

"Long story short, I was a Jedi some 3,600 years ago, during the Great Galactic War between the Republic and the Sith Empire. I died in battle, but not before performing a Force Ritual which ensured that I would reincarnate if certain conditions were met-I had a really powerful foe I defeated back then, but she was powerful enough that I knew she would return sooner or later, so I performed that ritual so I'd be able to face her again, possibly stop her for good this time. Those weird dreams I'd been having were actually memories of my past life. As we were discussing our plans after the movie, that lightheadedness and headache were actually caused by more of my memories returning. When I passed out, I met my past self in my mindscape, and he performed the last part of the ritual, causing us to merge. I now have access to all the memories, powers, and skills I had back then, as well as some new powers I need to discover on my own. As to my voice, this is actually how my voice sounded in my past life."

"Well shit, and I'd hate to know this Sith you fought in the past," D.J. said, and Takeshi nodded.

"I wouldn't blame you," he said. "Considering the 'family relationship' we have."

"Family relationship?" Etain asked, and Takeshi nodded again.

"Yeah, my biological younger sister... though she was a lot darker than I was, considering her circumstances. Luckily, I didn't undergo the ritual alone-I had fallen in love with and married another Jedi in that era, and she undertook the ritual with me, so she should be awakening fairly soon if she hasn't already."

Etain and Bardan's eyes widened at that, knowing that there is not one, but two reincarnated Jedi. And, they were a couple.

"What's her name? That way we'll be able to find her easier," said Bardan.

"Her name is Shion, and we were a pretty good team in battle, as well," Takeshi replied, smiling as he thought back to those times. "I was a Sentinel, practically a whirlwind with my Twin Lightsabers and the Ataru Style, while Shion was a Sage, adept at healing, good at illusions, and not that bad at telekinesis, either. We met back during the Sacking of Coruscant, forging not just a bond of friendship that grew into love, but an actual Force Bond, as well."

Etain blinked at that, having read about Force Bonds in the holo books back at the Temple. The only two other she knew who did that were the Grey Knight Revan, and his wife, Bastila Shan.

"Amazing..." she said, and Takeshi nodded.

"Yep, and we also had some very loyal friends," he said. "My Master, Voany Maris, who was like a mother to me. T7-X5, my faithful astromech given as a gift by Voany. Shion's brother Vocis, leader of the Republic's best Special Forces Squad at the time, Havoc Squad. My own apprentice, Teria, who I adopted as a little sister. They all helped us out at one time or another, even as we helped them in return."

"Man, you really had some great friends," D.J. said, and then proceeded to pat him on the shoulder, only for the same thing that happened to Jordan to happen to him.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted as he slammed into another wall of the house. And like Jordan, was knocked out.

"Why the hell does that keep happening to everyone!?" Dennis said.

"Takeshi, what the hell happened!?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Takeshi replied, shock clearly showing on his face. "Though, now that I think about it, I did feel a small current of Force Energy flowing from me into D.J. when he touched me. I think it's probably something I can't control, but I have no idea what it is, or why it launched D.J. across the room!" He then paused. "Wait... you said 'why does that keep happening to everyone'... did someone else touch me while I was unconscious and get launched like D.J. just did?"

Everyone nodded at that, and Kal pointed to Jordan who was laying on the sofa, still out like a light.

"Well, frak," said Takeshi.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

D.J. woke up, and groaned as he sat up and noticed something odd. He was not in Jordan's place anymore, and he clearly saw that the place he was in was a forest, like on Endor.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened? All I did was pat Taka on the shoulder and then..." he then put his hand to his head as he felt a headache coming on. "Oh man, what the hell is going on?"

"I think I can answer that," said a voice that sounded like Tank Dempsey's from Call of Duty.

"What the?" said D.J. as he turned around and his eyes widened at seeing a person clad in full Mandalorian Armor from the Great Galactic War. It was colored dark green, with brown and grey trim, and he was also wearing a black kama. However, the one that got his attention the most was the lightsaber hilt.

"Holy shit...who are you?" he asked, and the figure just chuckled behind his helmet.

"Let's just say your friend, Takeshi, isn't the only one who's reincarnated into a person from Earth," The figure said, and D.J. eyes widened.

"Fuck me..." he said and the Mandalorian then erupted in laughter.

"Allow me to introduce myself...I'm Boc Werd, Centurion ranked Warrior of the Mandalorian Knights." he said, and if they could, D.J's eyes went wider.

"T-The Mandalorian Knights!? I thought they were defeated after the Mandalorian Wars and were imprisoned along with Dorjander Kace?" he said, and the Mandalorian shook his head.

"It's true that Dorjander Kace along with many of his followers were captured when Revan defeated us, but what he and the Republic didn't know, was that Dorjander along with the older generation already fully trained a group of apprentices, and when the Mandalorians were on the verge of defeat, they sent them into the Unknown Regions and instructed them to build them from scratch." Boc said, further shocking D.J.

"Whoa... And where do you come in all this?" he said, and Boc sighed.

"I was sent by the Council of Five, made up of five High Master Knights into Known space to asses the current situation at the time. I arrived during the Battle of Alderaan, and it is there I met the woman who would become my love. The bounty hunter Shae Vizla."

D.J. was surprised by that. "Shae Vizla?" he asked and Boc nodded as he removed his helmet, revealing his face, and the Earthling was surprised by seeing an exact duplicate of his face, only it was more older and battle hardened with a vertical scar over his left eye.

"Yeah, I was keeping my identity as a Force-user secret at the time, and I helped her out of a jam with a company of Republic Troopers," he said. "We barely got out alive, and she, although begrudgingly, thanked me for helping her out. We spent another week while looking for a way off the planet, since the Republic blew up my other ship, and we did, by stealing a Smuggler's XS stock light freighter."

"For some time after, we worked together through the war," Boc continued. "Doing assignments for the Sith mostly. Through the years we've had one-anothers backs, still working on that old stock freighter..."

His face then took a frown.

"Then came the Sacking of Coruscant..." he said with a growl. "While Shae went into the Jedi Temple to deactivate the defense grid, I was instructed to head into the hangar to destroy any ships to prevent any escape. It was working fine at first... but then when I destroyed most of the ships inside, some Sith Inquisitor fucking came out of nowhere and attacked me!" His fist clenched. "The bastard discovered my force sensitivity. Thought I was a Jedi or a former Sith."

D.J.'s eyes widened at that, as Boc continued.

"I used my training as a Mandalorian Knight to fight and then kill the _chakaar_," he said, but then sighed. "But he managed to send a message to his friends, issuing an order to kill me and Shae on sight for 'conspiring against the empire'." He shook his head with a short growl. "I basically abandoned the mission, and moved through the temple to find her before the Sith did."

"I found her a little while later, surrounded by seven Sith Warriors." He then smirked. "She killed nine more of those fuckers, if the bodies I saw were any indication."

D.J. just nodded as Boc continued.

"Then, with no choice, I came in. Lightsaber drawn, and landing right beside her and dealing a major ass whoopin'," he said.

D.J. nodded. "How did Shae take the revelation that you could use the Force?" he asked.

Boc scratched the back of his head "Well... she was shocked of course," he said. "And pissed... if the scowl on her face, and the fact she kicked me in the nads was any indicator..." D.J winced at that, before he continued. "Anyways, I managed to calm her down long enough for us to escape the Temple and Coruscant, and once we did that, I explained to her I was _not _a Jedi or Sith, and explained who I really was, and what my mission was."

D.J. sighed at that. "I wonder how she took the idea of a group of Force-using Mandalorians still in existence?"

Boc then tapped his chin. "Actually, she took it quite well," he said. "Anyway, I don't want to give you anymore spoilers. You can find out the rest of the story through our memories."

D.J. blinked at that. "And how am I supposed to get _our _memories?" he asked, and Boc smirked, and motioned for him to step forward while he did the same and placed his hand on D.J.'s shoulder, and began speaking in Mando'a. But as he was speaking, D.J. to his surprise could understand it clearly.

_We, who separated by centuries_

_Now join together as one_

_My thoughts, your thoughts_

_My memories, your memories_

_My life, your life..._

The whole world then erupted into a blinding light.

* * *

_**Back in the real world**_

* * *

"Hey, I think they're waking up!"

This was the voice both Jordan and D.J heard, as consciousness finally returned to them. Jordan's eyes blinked a few times, as he sat up from the couch, shaking his head a few times as he blinked. "Man..." he muttered. "Anyone got that car's licence plate?"

He heard another and turned and saw D.J. sitting up.

"Whoa, D.J. are you alright?" Jordan in concern while said fellow fic writer rose his hand up.

"I'm fine, even a flying squirrel gets raped twice a week." he said and Jordan's eyes blinked at the slight change in his friend's voice.

"Well, seems like I'm not the only one to be a reincarnation of someone," Takeshi remarked as he walked up, Jordan recognizing the change in Takeshi's voice, just like D.J., Tom, and Dennis did. "How're you doing, D.J.?"

D.J. opened one eye and gave a small smirk. "Considering I just found out who I was in another life. I'm just peachy," he said. "And..."

He then lifted his hand and then all of a sudden, a small table began to hover. Takeshi's eyes widened slightly at this, while the others were all surprised.

"Were you a Jedi as well? Or something different?" Takeshi asked.

D.J. sighed as he placed the small table down. "Different...I'm not a backstabbing Sith if that's what you're asking," he said. "My group was made after the Mandalorian Wars were over and your Republic thought we were no more."

Jordan, Takeshi, and the others all blinked at that.

"And, what was this group?" Etain asked.

"They were called the Mandalorian Knights," D.J. replied.

Jordan's eyes bugged out at that, along with Takeshi, Dennis, and Tom.

"Y-You mean like..." Dennis began and D.J. nodded.

"Yep, I'm a bonafide, flesh and blood, Force using, one hundred percent ass-kicking Mandalorian Knight," D.J. said with a smirk.

"Never heard of these Mandalorian Knights before," Takeshi remarked. "I take it your group was hidden during the Great Galactic War?"

"The Mandalorian Knights were a group of Jedi Defectors during the Mandalorian Wars," Jordan answered. "Lead by a man named Dorjander Kace... but I thought they were all either imprisoned or killed!"

"Not all of them," said D.J. "Master Kace and his followers managed to train a new generation of the Knights, and instructed them to flee Known Space into the Unknown Regions. There, they came upon a world which they named their own and rebuilt the Mandalorian Knights, by recruiting orphans from any species." he then chuckled at that as he looked at Jordan.

"I'm not sure if the fortress is still there, but I can tell you Jordan, it's one you've seen on deviantart. Remember that world that the USSA colonized and the Hutts tried to seize?"

Jordan thought about it, as he remembered back to when they wrote 'Hope from the Unknown' before his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean Altier?" He asked, shocked. "But, that planet doesn't exist! _We _came up with that planet!"

D.J shook his head. "Not exactly," he said. "The Planet _does _exist. The best I can guess is that when we wrote the fic and added the planet, I was somehow subconsciously accessing my own memory of my past life at the time." He then glanced at Jordan. "So... who did you reincarnate into?"

Jordan blinked, as he looked at Takeshi, D.J. and the others, before he sighed "Well... I'm not a reincarnation..." he said, "But uhh... I _did _sorta meet someone while I was knocked out..."

The others blinked at that.

"Who?" said Tom, and Jordan gave them all a serious look.

"Revan..." he said, and it took a whole 3 seconds for it to click in.

"_**WHAT?!**_" came the reply from just about everyone in the room.

"You met Revan!? _The _Darth Revan!?" shouted Dennis, clearly shocked.

"Dude, you're lucky!" D.J. said, with a groan. "Well, what did he have to say?"

Jordan sighed. "Well... he said he had a vision many years ago... about everything happening now," he said. "About the Star Wars galaxy meeting with Earth, nothing can stop what is changing now... he said in his vision, we, along with some others are going to stand before Palpatine and finish him once and for all. And prepare the galaxy for the next great threat." He then sighed again. "And... to help us... he... well..." He gulped. "Wanted... me to become his... apprentice, while still learning from Mandalorians as well."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Revan wanted you as an Apprentice?" he asked. "That's amazing! But, even though he survived for over 300 years, I doubt he could have survived 4000! Is he a Force Ghost now, or did he find some way to cheat death?"

"He said during his last battle on a station called the Foundry, he teleported himself to Lehon." Jordan explained. "After he had his visions, he put himself into stasis using Carbon Freezing, kinda like what Han Solo was in in Episode V. He's been waiting all this time, and he told me that as soon as we can, he wants us to head for Lehon, and release him... then, he can begin my training... and he said he'd give us resources we could use against Palpatine."

The others were silent at that for a while until D.J. spoke again.

"Well shit, that's awesome!" he said, before blinking. "What kind of resources?"

Jordan grinned a bit. "How about a ancient Rakatan Space Station that builds armies of Droid and Starships?" he said. "Not on the same level as the Star Forge... but it _will _give us an edge." And Takeshi, along with D.J., Tom, and Dennis, all grinned.

"Once again, awesome!" D.J. said. "We might have a chance at this whole thing after all with all this and Revan by our side!"

"Yeah," Jordan said, nodding. "We're going to need every advantage we can get if we're going to take on Palpatine and the Sith... not to mention we're going to need that and more for _after _we stop him."

"Not to mention the reason I researched that Reincarnation Ritual in the first place," Takeshi remarked, drawing Jordan's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Takeshi sighed. "Okay, for this to make any sense, I'll need to explain the whole story," he said. "I've given the Cliff's Notes to everyone else, but not the full story yet. You might want to get comfortable, because this may take a while."

After giving everyone a chance to sit down or otherwise make themselves comfortable, he began. "Okay, to start off, I was originally born on Corellia around the start of the Great Galactic War between the Republic and the True Sith Empire. My name was originally Takeshi Yamato back then, as well, in case you were wondering. I was discovered to be Force Sensitive soon after I was born, and given to the Order for training. Normally Corellian Jedi would have closer interactions with their families than most Jedi, but I guess my parents felt the Jedi would have better abilities to raise me than they would. I learned later on that my parents had died of illness several years later, soon after my sister was born... but I wouldn't learn of my sister for a very long time.

"When I was nine, I was chosen as a Padawan by Voany Maris, a Miraluka who felt I had much potential as a Jedi Sentinel like herself. At that time, the Sentinels were known for using Two Lightsabers in battle, so that was how my training focused. Voany helped me greatly in my training, and became something of a surrogate mother for me.

"At age 12, my hormones started kicking in, and Voany suggested I take to training to keep from being distracted from the female Padawans my age. It helped a lot, but I eventually gained a love of combat, becoming a combat-fueled Adrenaline Junkie. The Masters were somewhat displeased at this, but I defended my methods with this saying: 'Through combat, I truly feel alive. And, as long as I am, so will remain those I've sworn to protect.' It even reached the point where combat and sparring matches became a form of meditation for me, as I came to think much more clearly in battle than outside of it.

"When I was 15, the Sacking of Coruscant happened. The Sith had requested peace negotiations with the Republic, which happened at Alderaan. However, while most of the Republic Fleet and Jedi were there, the Sith attacked Coruscant, rapidly overwhelming the defenses and effectively holding Coruscant Hostage to ensure that their demands in the negotiations were upheld. Voany and I were present at the Temple on Coruscant, and fought valiantly against the Sith attackers. I had temporarily split off from Voany to protect some of the Younglings, and found myself fighting alongside Shion Takamachi, a Padawan my age from Alderaan who was training to become a Healer. We gained great respect from each other, which would become the basis for a great friendship. We also developed a Force Bond with each other, which would only grow as time went on.

"However, we were defeated by a Sith Juggernaut, a Feeorin named Zark who fought simply for the sake of fighting, which I didn't like - I may be an Adrenaline Junkie, but I still fight to protect my friends, and those who can't protect themselves. I gained a rather nasty scar on my face during that fight, but if Voany hadn't shown up and driven Zark away, I might have lost my life. I kept the scar afterwards, as a reminder to never grow complacent, and to remember to call for help if I ever needed it.

"After the Treaty of Coruscant had been signed, and the Jedi ended up relocating to the recently rediscovered world of Tython, I resumed my training, but with Shion at my side this time. We became training partners and friends thanks to our experiences on Coruscant, and our training together allowed us to become good friends.

"When we were 18, we took the Jedi Trials and became full-fledged Jedi - I became a Knight, while Shion became a Consular. We then continued working together on missions, as I became a Sentinel and Shion became a Sage. Voany had given us a T7-Series Astromech Droid as a 'graduation present', and T7-X5 became our trusted companion.

"But my relationship with Shion kept growing, and by the time we were 21, we realized that we had fallen in love with each other. However, we didn't fear love, because Voany had instructed both of us to follow the Old Code, which did not count Emotions as a danger like the current Jedi Code does. Shion and I secretly married at age 23, and by 24 we had become parents, to a baby girl we named Larcei. We had also taken on a Padawan together, a Miraluka named Teria who followed the path of the Jedi Shadow. I ended up adopting her as a little sister.

"When Shion and I were 25, ten years after the Sacking of Coruscant, the war started heating up again. Shion's older brother Vocis became a member of the Republic Military's Special Forces Division, quickly becoming the leader of Havoc Squad, the Republic's greatest Special Forces Squad. We worked with him on a few missions, including a strike on a captured facility called Hammer Station, as well as a raid on the Imperial Planet Taral V which was followed by a strike on a secret Imperial Prison in the Maelstrom Nebula. This was also when we met Sayane - my biological younger sister.

"The years hadn't been kind to Sayane - I later learned that after our parents had died, Sayane had been forced to live on the streets, and then the only family she had ever known was killed by corrupt police officers, and she had tapped into the Force to kill them. She then fled, and was taken in by the Sith. She showed great potential in the Force, and became the Apprentice of the Sith Lord Zash. It was then that she learned of our tainted legacy... which I learned of when I first met her on Tatooine."

"Our maternal line descended from a Sith Lord named Kallig, who had lost prestige after being betrayed by Tulak Hord. Our mother had fled Sith Space, hoping to put her lineage behind her, and had met our Father, a famous galactic explorer, on Corellia. When she gave me to the Jedi Order, I have to believe that she believed I had the power to redeem our legacy, to bring light from darkness.

"When Sayane had learned of our legacy, she gave herself fully to the Dark Side, seeking out Tulak Hord's power not as a means to redeem our legacy, but to restore it to the glory it once held in the Empire. I clashed with her several times after that meeting, trying everything I could to redeem her, and convince her to turn to the light. She refused to be redeemed, though, and in the end I was forced to strike her down." Takeshi paused here for a moment, sorrow evident on his face as he remembered the pain of having to kill his own flesh and blood.

Jordan looked at Takeshi with a bit of sympathy. He had no idea what it could've felt like to be forced to strike down a sibling, and he couldn't imagine being forced to kill Matthew, or even Kelsey for that matter.

"Shion was my emotional anchor during this time," Takeshi continued. "She kept me from giving into despair at the thought of facing and killing Sayane, and I was glad to have her with me. I mourned for Sayane once she was dead, but I was able to move on with Shion's help.

"However, even though I had killed Sayane and ended her threat in that time, she had become incredibly powerful. The power and techniques she had gained on her search for Tulak Hord's power and legacy, while not making her immortal, meant that death was only a temporary setback - she would be reincarnated at some point in the future, at a point when darkness was threatening the galaxy once again.

"I could have simply let it be, pass the task of defeating her to whoever my descendant would be at the time, but I didn't like that idea. Sayane was my sister, so stopping her was my responsibility.

"Through research in the Jedi Archives, as well as ancient texts retrieved by Shion, I discovered a ritual that would allow me to reincarnate, as well. I could even key it to specific circumstances, rather than leave my reincarnation at a random time.

"Shion refused to let me do this alone, so we undertook the ritual together, keying it to reincarnate us whenever Sayane chose to reincarnate.

"Afterwards, we returned to the war, helping win several key Republic Victories. We eventually fell in battle against another powerful Sith Lord, but we had done our part in helping the Republic in the war, and had also ensured we would return someday, in order to stop Sayane once and for all.

"I have no idea where Shion reincarnated, but I reincarnated on this world, where I could learn everything I needed in order to both stop Sayane and save the galaxy from the darkness that now threatens it. Those dreams I've been having the past few days were memories from my past life, slowly returning. After we watched Star Wars Episode III, my lightheadedness and headaches were a result of the final stage of the reincarnation ritual, as I passed out and met my past self in my mindscape. He performed the last part of the ritual, which allowed us to merge, giving me access to all of my old memories, knowledge, and powers, as well as granting me new abilities I'll need to discover on my own."

The others looked at Takeshi, their faces holding awe, respect, and sympathy for him.

"Man, and I thought I had it rough," D.J. said, and everyone looked to him.

"What happened in your past life?" asked Jordan, and D.J. gave a small grin and began to tell of his past self, starting where he was born on a colony world in the Unknown Regions, and when he was at least 7 years old, how his family and most of the settlers were killed by a virus, and how he was the only survivor.

He then told them how he was picked up by the Mandalorian Knights, and taken to Altier, and was initiated as a new recruit. How he met his teacher and adoptive father, Kalen Werd, who...although was a hard task master, was still fair to him.

He then went on about many of his missions, before being sent by the Council into Known Space to report anything as of late. The others then learned of his meeting with Shae Vizla on Alderaan, and the missions they did together, and finally the Sacking of Coruscant. Jordan and the males of the group winced about Shae's reaction to him being a Force-user.

"Ouch," Takeshi remarked. "Even though Shion and I did have a few fights - what married couple doesn't - I can honestly say she never kicked me in the nuts."

D.J. chuckled at that. "Well, that's because your wife wasn't a highly trained Mandalorian Bounty Huntress with a temper rivaling a Rancor. Anyways, after we left Coruscant, I told her everything, who I was, where I was from, just about everything. She took it pretty well, if the smirk on her face was any indication."

He then took a breath as he continued.

"We then continued moving around the Galaxy a bit, avoiding any Republic or Imperial entanglements, until we ended up on Endor. It was there I gave the Council one of my usual status reports, only this time, they stated they were planning to set up a base in Known Space."

The others blinked at this info.

"Where is the base?" Kal asked.

"Somewhere in the Moddell Sector," D.J. said. "I'm not sure which system, since the Council gave me another mission. Which was to sabotage the Sith War Machine."

"So, what tasks did they give you in that regard?" Takeshi asked. "I doubt they sent you on that mission without _**some**_ idea of how to go about it."

D.J. smirked at that. "Well, my _Jetii _friend. After I got in contact with some friends, the first mission we went on was to Rhen Var, where the Sith established a sensor station."

Ordo gave a sigh at that. "What is it about that ice cube that so many want to put a base there?"

D.J. gave him a look. "Probably because it's smack dab in the middle of a very important trade route," he said.

"Indeed, though Rhen Var isn't the only Ice Ball that's had important events happen," Takeshi remarked. "During the Great Galactic War, there was a battle over Hoth, the Ice Ball to end all Ice Balls, which left debris strewn all across the surface. Both the Republic and the Sith set up salvage operations there, and plenty of independent salvagers went there too. And then there's Belsavis, which had a Republic Prison, along with an Ancient Rakatan Prison. Not to mention that the crashed wreck of an old Czerka Corporation ship was discovered there, supposedly loaded with _**scores**_ of HK-51 Assassin Droids."

D.J. shivered at that. "Don't remind me, I had a few run-ins with them. Those things are a pain to kill, which is one of the reasons why I dislike most droids."

"Who doesn't?" said Darman.

D.J. chuckled, but continued. "Anyways, my team, Shae included, infiltrated the base and proceeded to cause as much damage as possible before pulling out. But, before we left, I discovered something."

The others were curious at that.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Remember Ulic Qel-Droma?" he asked.

"Yeah, supposedly the apprentice to Exar Kun, only finding redemption and helping the Jedi to finally defeat him," Takeshi replied. "According to the history books, he settled on Rhen Var for the final years of his life, and apparently some of his greatest secrets were buried there. Did you find one of those secrets?"

D.J. nodded at that. "Yeah, I found the cave where he found a crop of Solari Crystals for his apprentice, Vima Sunrider. But when I explored the cave, I discovered something else. A lightsaber crystal I had never seen before, not in the archives of the Mandalorian Knights, the Jedi, or the Sith. It was colored a bright silver, and it glowed with the force."

"Wow," Takeshi remarked. "Never heard of a crystal like that before - I used Violet Crystals in my Lightsabers, which were tuned for extra striking power. Did you find any information on that crystal in or near the cave?"

D.J.'s face scrunched a bit. "Very little. Ulic only said that it was very strong in the Force, and had the potential to produce a deadly lightsaber blade. I decided to test it out myself, and the results were interesting to say the least. I decided to keep the crystal with me, giving it the name _Genet'aran_."

Kal perqued at the Mando'a name. "Grey Guard?"

D.J. shrugged. "It sounded alright at the time."

He then continued on. "After we left Rhen Var, we continued doing hit and run raids on the Sith, attacking a shipyard there, blowing up a supply over there. Basically, it was garbage work, and the Sith we engaged were just Troopers, and Acolytes. They were hardly a challenge," his face then became somber. "Then one day, we were assigned a mission to Dromund Kaas. Our mission was to assassinate an important Imperial Official, only to realize too late that it was a trap."

The others tensed a bit, as he continued. "We were ambushed by a very deadly Sith Warrior, and his own special forces unit," He said. "Half of our attack team was killed... and Shae was badly wounded." He shook his head. "We aborted the mission, and barely got out of there with what was left of our team... but Shae... she wouldn't make it in time to receive proper medical care..." He then sighed. "So, I did what I could... I used a Prototype Stasis pod our ship was equipped with, it was meant to keep her alive until we could get back to friendly space."

He then placed his hand on his face, as he breathed out a sigh of anguish.

"I...I don't know what happened to her after that..." his eyes then became hardened like steel.

"I became thirsting for vengeance after that. I took many solo missions, and butchered many Sith without mercy. I continued this until I met that bastard again on Tatooine." He then clenched his hands into fists. "His name was Darth Salik, one of the Sith Emperor's most loyal and most vicious body guards."

Takeshi's eyes widened at that, knowing the name. "I never fought him, but I've heard the tales. He was a feared Marauder, capable of using Twin Lightsabers to full effect, and was said to have been the first to create a variant of the Juyo style that relied entirely on rage. He would have been a tough opponent."

D.J. nodded at that. "Hell yeah the son of a bitch was. He remembered me, too, seeing as he recognized my armor. The duel we had was something to be seen. My anger and rage fueled me as I used my hybrid Makashi and Shien/Djem So fighting style. It went on for hours until I finally managed to cut the Sith shit's arms off."

The others looked at him, as D.J. closed his eyes.

"I had the piece of Rancor Shit on his knees and at my mercy, which was near zero. He looked up at me with those yellow eyes of his, and smiled while saying: 'Martyr me...for the Sith Empire!'. And then I realized, that if I killed him right there, despite me gaining revenge for Shae, and the others who'd died, he would still win and torment me in my dreams."

"So you left him alive, then?" Takeshi asked. "I remember hearing one rumor that he'd been defeated by someone who took off his arms, leaving him unable to fight, but still spared him - supposedly shamed him to the point where he was dismissed from service, and no one knew what happened to him after that, though some speculated that he took his own life."

D.J. nodded at that. "Yeah, I took his lightsabers, too, as the shithead screamed at me to finish him. I told him that I would be...obliged to cut off his head, but decided that his shame will be torture enough, and I wished it to be long."

Tom looked at his friend and gave a low whistle. "Man, bro, you are one cold mother-fucker."

"Indeed," Takeshi remarked. "Though I do believe it was a Mandalorian who first coined the phrase 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'."

D.J. nodded at that.

"After the duel, I returned to my and Shae's home on Endor. I placed my lightsaber, as well as Salik's in storage, and removed my armor for the last time. I never made contact with the other Mandalorian Knights again, and a few years later, I passed on. But then, as I laid dying, something strange happened..."

The others blinked at that.

"What?" said Jordan.

D.J. looked at them with a serious expression. "I saw her...Bastila Shan."

"Bastila?" Takeshi asked, his eyes wide. "The wife of Revan, and ancestor of Grand Master Satele Shan?"

D.J. nodded at that. "Yeah, well, as a Force Ghost. She told me that I still had things to do in the future, and will use the same type of Force Reincarnation you used."

Takeshi's eyes widened even further. "So Bastila basically sent you into a Reincarnation Ritual, similar to mine? Did she key it to any specific variables, or do you know that?"

D.J. just shrugged. "Don't know. At first, I told her not to bother, but then, she dropped a bombshell on me."

The others listened as D.J. spoke.

"She told me that Shae was still alive. Still in stasis, but alive. She told me that I will see her again, after I 'awaken'. And, here we all are."

There was a minute of silence, until Jordan spoke. "So... do you have any idea where Shae might be?" He asked, "I mean, you were the one who put her in stasis..."

D.J. shook his head. "I don't know, last I saw the pod with her in it, was when we headed back to Endor. The pod was then taken by a medical team."

"Hmm... it could be anywhere, then," Takeshi muttered. "We'll need to look into it in our spare time, but first things first, we should probably head off to Tython."

D.J. nodded his head at that. "Got it, and after we're done there, we should head to Endor. I left my lightsabers, and my armor in stasis storage units, so they should still be in one piece. Though if you've got any spare armor, Kal. I'd appreciate it."

Kal chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'll keep you covered there," he said,. We've got spare Shock Trooper armor on our ship you can use. Anything for a fellow Mandalorian."

"I suggest once we finish building the Vheh'yaim, we should head for Lehon, find Revan," Jordan suggested. "Then we can go to Endor and Tython, to get D.J's stuff and so Takeshi can make a Lightsaber."

"Sounds good to me," Takeshi replied. "We might want to swing by Belsavis, too - HK-51 Droids might be a decent addition to our force, if we can find that wrecked Czerka ship and it still has some."

"I doubt we'll find any there, Takeshi," Jordan said. "It's been a long time, that Czerka Ship has probably been stripped bare..." He then smirked. "But... I think I know where we could get some HK-Series Droids... specifically one we all know and love..."

Takeshi looked slightly confused. "Where is that?" he asked.

"Mustafar," Jordan answered as he pulled out his Iphone, going on the Wookieepedia Website. "Wookieepedia says he was on a _Hammerhead-_class ship that crashed on its surface. He was discovered by CIS forces, and managed to destroy quite a few Battle Droids before they deactivated him, and put his mind inside the ship's systems. They wanted to make new Battle Droids based off of HK's design, however before they could be mass produced, the Clone Wars end, leaving HK-47 and the facilities meant to mass produce HK-77's abandoned until they are rediscovered over 20 years later." He then looked up. "We'd best get Revan first before we find him. After all, he did build the thing and is still its master. HK is still loyal to his master."

Tom snorted. "Understatement of the century," he said with an eyeroll. "Only other person he'd even _consider _listening to would be the Exile. But... still, having an army of Jedi Assassination Droids would be helpful."

"Agreed," Jordan said. "Hopefully we can use this Foundry station when Revan shows us where it is, to make even more. Plus we could upload the schematics of HK-51's, I'm pretty sure that military base on Telos might still be there... we _could _get the specs there assuming it's still there, or if HK has the specs for the 51's in his databanks." He smirked a bit. "And if I can make some construction droids..." However, he shook his head. "Well, I'll cross _that _bridge when we get there."

"Well, we have a lot of prep work to get to," Takeshi remarked. "Might as well get to it. The sooner we finish the Vheh'yaim the sooner we can leave."

The others all agreed, however Sintas looked around, and noticed someone was missing. "Hey... where's Boba?" She asked.

The others looked around, and noticed that Boba was no longer in the living room. They then also noticed that the front door to the house was also open.

"Where the heck could he have gone?" Kal asked, but Jordan sighed a bit as he stood up.

"I may have an idea..." he said, "I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Jordan ran out of the house, leaving the others confused.

* * *

_**Later - Near the Construction Site**_

* * *

It took him some time, but Jordan arrived at the construction site of the Vheh'yaim, progress was quick on its construction, and the others guessed they would be finished with it in about a week or so. Jordan entered the half-finished structure, and headed towards the area where _Slave I _and the Skirata Clan's CR25 were housed.

Boba, as Jordan guessed, was sitting on _Slave I's_ loading bay, his eyes downcast as he looked at his father's helmet within his hands. The T-Shaped visor staring right back at him.

"Boba?" Jordan asked, grabbing his attention as he finally looked up. "You alright?"

Boba said nothing for a few moments, before he looked at his Father's helmet once again. "I... I don't..." he said.

"Don't what?" Jordan asked, as he sat down next to Boba. "Come on, what is it Boba. We're friends, right?"

Again, Boba was silent for a while, before he spoke again. "Ever since Geonosis... when my dad died..." he began. "I've hated the Jedi... Mace Windu didn't hesitate when he killed my dad... and Dooku didn't even seem to care..." His grip on the helmet tightened a bit. "I hate them for taking him away from me... but why... in that episode... I don't know why I felt... I felt so sorry for them... being killed by the Clones, and Anakin... I just..."

Jordan sighed a bit. "You're confused, I understand that," he said, causing Boba to look at him surprised. "The reason you feel this way is simple... you may think you hate Jedi, but deep down you know that not all Jedi are like Mace Windu, and they're not all responsible for his death. Only him." He glanced at Boba. "Just because you hate one person of a group or species, does not mean everyone in that group or species are the same. Not all Jedi are like Mace."

Boba was quiet for a moment before glancing back at Jango's helmet. His thoughts running a mile a minute.

"If you're right, then..." He then felt Jordan's hand on his shoulder and looked at Jordan, who was smiling slightly.

"The fact you feel this way is a good thing, Boba," Jordan said. "It means you still believe in honor. When Vader and the 501st attacked the Temple, and when the Clones gunned down their own commanders, you knew it wasn't right. None of those Jedi had anything to do with your father's death."

He then sighed a bit. "I know you want revenge for killing Mace," he said. "Honestly? I hate him too, though not as much as you do. But you should not let your anger towards him control you. It's not like Mace is actively hunting Mandalorians one-by-one. He killed your father because you were in the middle of a fight, and saw no other alternative at the time. Even if you do kill him, it wouldn't bring Jango back... assuming of course Jango actually did die."

Boba looked up at Jordan again. "Do you... really think he might be still alive?" he asked, and Jordan shrugged. "It's possible," he said. "Like I said, there is some evidence to point he faked his death, considering the circumstances... I don't want to give you too much hope on this Boba... but even if he's dead or alive, it shouldn't change anything."

"I know, but..." Boba said as he sighed. "Ever since he... died, I've had to do everything myself... I didn't want to go back to Kamino, they would probably have treated me just like another Clone... Jabba helped me a bit, along with a few other friends of my dad...aside from that... I've had to live alone."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "And you blame Mace for all of that too?" At his silence, he continued. "Boba... I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but I _can _suggest you do what I do... stop thinking about the past, and focus on the future." He smiled a bit. "Mandalorian or not, clone or not, you're still a kid. And you deserve to live life like any kid your age should. Not living it seeking revenge."

Boba listened to Jordan's words, and immediately understood what he meant. True, he still hated Mace Windu with a passion, but he also knew that he couldn't just focus his entire life on it. One perfect example he could think of, was Kal Skirata and the clones he adopted as his own. They didn't particularly like the Kaminoans or the Jedi for that matter, but they were capable of working together.

"He's right, Boba," A new voice said, as Boba and Jordan looked in surprise as Sintas was standing not too far away. "Jedi can be Jerks sometimes... but we can't hate all of them just because some of them are Jerks, right?"

The young Fett blinked a couple times before a grin slowly came to his face and he looked at the helmet before putting it down next to him.

"I guess you're right. I guess it _is _time for me to make my own decisions," he said and felt a pat on the back.

"Now _that's _the Boba Fett I know!" Jordan said. "Come on, we should head back... we've got a big day tomorrow." He stood back up with Boba. "We gotta finish this place up before we launch for Lehon! And I for one can't _wait _until we start going around the galaxy!"

Boba smiled a bit, as he nodded before the three of them headed back to home. Boba glanced at Sintas for a moment. "Hey, Sintas?" he asked, catching her attention. "Thanks for that..."

Sintas smiled a bit. "Hey, Jordan did most of the talking," she said, before she nudged him in the shoulder. "We're still partners, and I can't let you go emo on me!"

Boba raised an eyebrow at that.

"Emo?" he said in confusion, while Sintas smirked.

"I've been reading up on Earth Culture," she said. "This 'Anime' stuff Jordan got me into is awesome! If you want to know what that means... you'll have to find out yourself!" And with that, she ran forward.

"Hey!" Boba shouted as he chased after her. "Tell me what Emo means! Come on!"

Jordan just chuckled a bit as he shook his head. '_Those two are gonna get along great... hopefully,_' he thought, as he continued to follow them home.

* * *

**117Jorn: HAHAHAHA! Chapter is finally DONE! Sorry about the long-ass delay, but we had other stories to work on!**

**Patriot-112: Yep. But don't worry, we'll try to get more chapters out soon.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Indeed! And you might recognize some elements from New Blood, but they have been suitably tweaked to fit this story.**

**Patriot-112: Yeah, so even if they're similarities, it's still a different story. So what's coming up next, Jorn!?**

**117Jorn: Next up we begin our first steps into space, as well as gaining a... 'new recruit' to our cause. And we also see a few more familiar faces.**

**Patriot-112: I can only guess who...**

**117Jorn: Indeed, so until next time...**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Right Cause

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**M SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Right Cause**_

* * *

_**Sol System, Earth, Southeastern United States**_

_**October 24th 2010**_

* * *

Two days had passed since they had watched Episode III of Star Wars, during that time they continued their work on the Vheh'yaim. Much progress had been made thanks to the Construction Droids - and Takeshi and D.J/Boc using their Force abilities to speed up the construction helped tremendously. The construction schedule was brought up to by the end of the week, as oppose to two.

Also during that time, Takeshi, upon seeing himself in the mirror for the first time since his awakening, found that he didn't feel right not seeing the scar that had been on his face for his adult life back in the Great Galactic War. However, he didn't want to ask Bardan or Etain to use their Lightsabers for such a purpose, so instead he used the Swiss Army Knife he had brought with him from Colorado, cutting the skin on his face in the same place he had been scarred in his past life. The tissue had healed rather well over the past two days, though the scar looked more like Yzak Joule's from Gundam Seed than Takeshi's original scar. Takeshi didn't mind the slight difference - at least he now more easily recognized the face in the mirror as his own.

Today however, Jordan was asked to meet Boba at _Slave I,_ as he was told Boba needed him for something. Jordan rounded the corner of the hangar, where he found Dennis and Boba standing outside _Slave I's _loading bay. "Hey, Boba," Jordan said, walking towards them. "What is it you need?"

Boba and Dennis turned to face him, and both smiled. "Ah, good, you're here," Boba said, before he smirked a bit "Well Jordan, Dennis here told me that today is a... special day for you?"

Jordan blinked in surprise, before he looked at Dennis. Suddenly realization hit, as he sighed. "Oh yeah... my birthday," he said, with a small sigh. He had just finished up from a small birthday party at his house with his family. Just a small thing really, just a cake, a few gift cards and a new game. His family wasn't as... monumental with birthdays as they had been in the past, mostly because Jordan had grown out of 'huge' parties.

"Well, as my own way of saying happy birthday... I have a gift for you," Boba said, and Jordan blinked in surprise. "Dennis told me how much you liked the idea of flying... so for today... I am letting you pilot _Slave I._"

For three seconds Jordan processed that information. Then his eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, and his mouth went agape. "Y-You're kidding..." he muttered.

Boba shook his head. "Nope, I'm not."

Jordan's mind went blank for only a moment until it rebooted, and his mouth formed into a big toothy grin.

"HELL YEAH!" He shouted, "THANK YOU BOBA!" With that, he dashed inside _Slave I,_ ready to get it started. Boba chuckled as he and Dennis followed him inside. Normally Boba wouldn't have done this, but Jordan had been using _Slave I's_ built in flight simulator for a while now, and he's shown he's fairly competent in flying. So he supposed it was time to see if he really was up for the full challenge.

Jordan had climbed up into the Cockpit, as he sat in the Pilot's seat. Moments later, Dennis and Boba sat down in the two seats behind him. "Okay, let's get this started..." Jordan said, still grinning like a loon as he began the start-up sequence of _Slave I._ Lights flicked on, and the three F-31 Drive Engines warmed up. "Reactor, check. Engines, check. Weapons, Shields, Hyperdrive... all green. Let's fly."

With that said, slowly _Slave I_ ascended up into the air, the loading ramp closing behind them as the Bounty Hunter vessel tilted forward to its flight position, its wings bending forward, before it flew up into the air.

"YES!" Jordan hissed. "Houston, we have liftoff!" Dennis just shook his head with a smile, as _Slave I_ made its way up Earth's atmosphere. As they moved up the atmosphere, the skies began to clear, as the blue skies and clouds, were soon replaced by the black abyss and stars of space.

Jordan looked out the window, with a bit of awe as he looked out into space "Wow..." he said, "Space... I never thought in a million years I'd finally be up here..."

"Just out of curiosity..." said Boba. "How come your people never went far beyond your moon? From what I understand, that was over 40 years ago, your people should have colonized the moon, or at least ventured out of your star system by now."

Jordan sighed. "Blame politics and budget cuts," he said. "During the 1960's was when everything was about space, since the US wanted to beat Russia to the punch since they had already launched Sputnik. Back then NASA's Budget was nearly 4.5%, but since then its dropped to about 0.5. The Government is just too focused with problems on Earth, and not thinking about expanding, and landing on the moon!"

Boba frowned at that. "It sounds like your leaders are more concerned on getting rich."

This time it was Dennis who sighed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Not to mention the wars caused by Osama Bin Laden and other religious extremists are not making things easier either."

"In other words - we're too busy killing each other, rather than worrying what's out there that could kill us all," Jordan said, as he continued to fly _Slave I _forward. However suddenly sensors began to go off along with warning alarms. "The hell?"

Boba's eyes narrowed, as he looked at the sensors. "We've got a Hyperspace reading!" he announced. "Single Spacecraft... looks like a type of Heavy Fighter from the looks of it."

"Ah, Kriff!" Jordan cursed, as he engaged _Slave I's_ Stealth systems, making it blind to sensors. "You recognize the ship Boba?"

"No... it's not Republic or CIS in origin..." He said, as he looked through the data base of _Slave I._ "Its not in the database though... but its heading for Earth! Its decent angle is somewhere around Central North America!"

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "Let's see what he's up too..." he said, as he turned the _Slave I _on an intercept course.

* * *

_**Earlier - Central United States**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly as a young twenty-one year old woman stepped from her house and into the daylight. Her brown eyes flicked around to make sure no one was following her before she headed for the pickup truck parked in the driveway. She ran a hand through her short hair before tightening the Leaf Village headband she wore around her forehead and walking for the silver truck. She stood at five foot seven and wore a white T-shirt with a picture of a speedboat on the front and blue jean shorts with athletic sneakers on her feet. Her name: Jessica Miller.

She grabbed the keys to her truck and within minutes was pulling out to head for the abandoned field not too far from her subdivision. She didn't even register the strange humming as a concealed spacecraft followed her towards the same field. Yet something, almost like a sixth sense, was telling her to be in high alert as she headed down the street.

Jessica glanced back briefly before turning left at the intersection and heading out a few miles. She stopped near the edge of the field and pulled off-road for a few meters, stopping at what appeared to be empty space.

She reached over the dashboard and picked up the small remote she carried for such an occasion. She pressed the button, and within seconds the holographic projectors shut down, exposing the large wooden structure that was her destination. The twin wooden doors were already open and she drove the silver truck inside before the doors closed.

There was a reason, she reflected as she hopped out of the truck, that she had built this makeshift hangar over the first six months a year ago. She flipped a switch close to her and almost immediately lights blazed to life within.

Parked in the center of the hangar was a sleek spacecraft, but not just any spacecraft. This vehicle was a starfighter. Sleek and aerodynamic with a rudder positioned on the back for atmospheric maneuverability, the starfighter was painted a dark grey color with hints of black and lighter grey as well. The cockpit was more towards the front rather than the middle and it lacked a space for an astromech droid. This fighter was purely for one person through and through.

Exactly one year ago was when she purchased the fighter from an older man looking for some extra money. She hadn't known who he was or why he was selling it, but she took the offer. Afterwards, she discovered what it really was while doing a bit of examination and decided to build a place for it. Using her truck to transport the supplies she needed, she built a hangar in the field close to her subdivision and installed holographic projectors to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

It took her six months, but when the job was complete, she had a hidden hangar for her new starfighter. After that, she took it for a few flights and got some experience in its use. Although far from an expert, Jessica was proving to be a formidable pilot, even of it was just mock battles.

Jessica sighed as she stepped closer to the fighter and hopped into the cockpit. "Time for a test flight," she murmured.

She entered the code and pressed the ignition switch. The cockpit hissed closed and with a loud hiss became airtight. Jessica shifted as she grabbed the seat belts and buckled up in the five point seat belt. She double-checked the tightness before nodding. "Let's go!"

Jessica cracked her knuckles before grasping the control stick in her right hand and the throttle in her left. She gently shifted the controls and the engines started. It wasn't long before the top of the hangar began to slide open. Jessica pressed reached over and pressed a button on the control console and the entire fighter's body shimmered before vanishing from sight. Once cloaked, she adjusted the controls and the Phantom lifted out of the hangar and the roof closed up. Now she could begin her next training session.

The young woman smiled as she moved the throttle forward. The engines ignited and the cloaked starfighter sped off into the distance. "All right! Now to begin!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile - In Space around Earth**_

* * *

Unknowingly to the young woman, a sleek red and white Delta starfighter sped through hyperspace, homing in on the coordinates given to him by his contractor. The bounty hunter smiled as he picked out the planet on his map display. He pressed a button on his control console and the ship emerged from hyperspace right above the planet.

He had to admit that he was impressed by the planet itself, although the technology level was something to be improved upon. The sight of a floating white space station, however, was a clear improvement over some of the other worlds he had visited. It at least showed that this planet's inhabitants were progressing towards space travel, anyway.

His sensors suddenly bleeped, alerting him to the contact a good distance below him. His eyes narrowed as he zoomed in using the main monitor. What he saw sent excitement and eagerness flowing through his veins.

The starfighter he was looking for was right below him! Although painted in dark colors, he recognized it as the Phantom EX12 variant. He smirked. '_Time to pay that pilot a visit!_' he thought. He gunned the engines and within minutes, his ship was en route to those very coordinates. However he was completely unaware that he was being followed far behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile - on earth**

* * *

Her reflexes were improving, she noticed. A small smile crossed her face as she jerked the starfighter to the left, putting it into a barrel roll before snapping into a straight shot up into the air. Her eyes narrowed as she leveled off her craft and gently glided down a bit.

"Heh. Not too bad, if I do say so myself..." she purred. She reached up with a hand and wiped at her forehead. "Whew..."

The last thing Jessica expected was to be hearing the comm beeping. Confused, she reached out and activated it. "Hello?"

"_Are you the one piloting that starfighter?_" a male voice asked.

"So? What if I am?" she replied.

"_That starfighter is stolen property. You are to hand it over, or else!_" the voice snapped.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Jessica hissed.

"_Who I am is of no concern to an alien such as yourself!_" the voice purred. "_I have been told by my employer that I am to use whatever means is necessary to regain that starfighter, or if all else fails, to destroy it!_"

"And what means do you mean?" the human asked harshly.

"_**Any**__ means, you stupid fool!_" the voice shouted. "_And that includes destroying what you value most!_"

Jessica's eyes widened at those words. What she valued most...? Thoughts began to fill her mind as she looked down at the place she called home, far below her. Her hometown was a place that she loved living in with its location near the Chain of Lakes in Lake County. Not only that, but her friends and family lived nearby, not to mention all the good memories that she had made while living there.

Her home was one of the most precious things to her, and it only rivaled her love for the sea and for flying as well. Still, she didn't know if he even knew this. So she simply asked him one thing. "Do you even _know_ what I value most?" she asked.

"_I can take one guess..._" the voice rumbled.

The next thing she knew, a red and white starfighter sped down low to the ground, firing its laser cannons at the ground near the field where she had the hangar. But it wasn't the hangar the pilot was aiming for, she realized with a sudden jolt. Her eyes widened as she aimed her fighter downward and sped after the crazy pilot. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she screamed, pressing the button on the control stick. The laser pulse cannons released a barrage of firepower that stitched a path along the ground towards the delta-wing shaped spacecraft, forcing it to juke away from the house it had been targeting.

"If you dare to harm innocent lives, then you're gonna regret it!" Jessica hissed.

She pushed her throttle to the maximum and the starfighter blasted on past the red and white craft. As she put her starfighter into a barrel roll, she studied the interior and her eyes widened as she made out an armor-clad human positioned in the cockpit. The man, she guessed, peered up and she got the strange feeling like he was studying her as well. Gritting her teeth, she snapped her fighter onto a straight course and blasted back with her laser cannons.

The blue lasers missed as they struck the roadway, but that could easily be fixed, she knew. Her mission right now was to lure him away from the town and prevent any lives from being lost. If anything, lives lost were the one thing she didn't want to have on her conscience. Jessica flipped her starfighter to the left as the other ship followed, forcing her to dart between two houses.

The red and white craft followed, and as it did so, Jessica took the chance to fly underneath it and catch the name: _Huntik_.

"_Huntik,_ huh? Well, that's not gonna help when I take you out!" she yelled.

The _Huntik_'s pilot seemed to sense her words and put his fighter into a steep climb, forcing Jessica to follow suit. The woman's eyes hardened as she flipped her fighter onto its back and climbed after him, dashing high above some clouds and firing off a few lasers, hitting his craft in the wing.

Although the _Huntik_ sustained some damage, it wasn't enough to cause the other fighter to spiral out of control. Jessica gritted her teeth. "Damn! That thing's got some tough armor!"

The comm beeped as the pilot sneered. "_And that's just the first run!_" he sneered. "_Now that I know what you value most, I can destroy it!_"

"No! You leave my town the hell alone!" Jessica roared. She pressed the throttle to its stops and she was pushed back in her seat by the sheer force of the acceleration. It was only due to her sheer willpower that she didn't black out and lose control of the Phantom. She kept an iron grip on her fighter's controls and narrowed her eyes as she kept them open.

"C'mon... you freak...!" she growled through the intense pressure on her chest. "Come... and get me!"

The _Huntik_ gave chase as she flipped the control stick to the right, sending her fighter into a barrel roll and coming around behind him. But for some reason, he wasn't following. Instead, the delta-wing spacecraft blazed ahead of her and released a cluster of proton bombs, striking a few buildings in the downtown section, sending fires skyward and buildings collapsing. People began to panic as sirens began to wail within the town itself.

The sight sent chills racing down her back as her eyes widened in shock and fear. His words now struck home.

This man wasn't holding anything back whatsoever.

He was going to raze her town unless she did the unthinkable and gave in to defeat.

Now, Jessica wasn't one to willingly give up. Not her. She was too strong-willed and determined for that. She believed firmly in right and wrong, and her sense of justice was unparalleled. She had the guts to stand up and fight for what was right, and seeing what was happening was enough to send rage pulsing through her veins. Those people down there were her friends and family, and she wasn't about to let anyone kill them, no matter what it took!

Her eyes hardened as she gritted her teeth. "No one is gonna harm my town!" she yelled. The young woman jerked her fighter to the left and cut across hard, flying on the left wingtip as she fired off a barrage of shots from the pulse cannons and striking the _Huntik_ on the left stabilizing wing. The dark colored fighter blazed past as she leveled it out and flew past the other craft.

"_So, you're gonna fight, huh? Well, that's a big mistake, punk!_" the man shouted.

"Punk!? _You're_ the punk!" Jessica hissed. "And I refuse to hand over my ship to anyone who dares to attack the innocent!"

"..." The bounty hunter was silent before laughter echoed over the comm. "_You really believe in such a thing as innocence? Well, sorry to burst your little bubble of hope, but no matter which world you travel to there is no one who is innocent. Each life form has their dark sides, and no amount of flattery or acting can disguise what they truly are at heart. Not even you!_" he sneered.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled. "I am not like you! No matter how much you try to bribe me, I will not shed my beliefs, no matter what you say!" She spun her dark-colored starfighter to the left and unleashed a hailfire of lasers from her pulse cannons, striking the ground and trying to avoid hitting any homes or people. Some kids bolted for the edge of the borders and a few mothers scooped up their sons and daughters as they ran for shelter. Jessica's eyes narrowed as she flared the wings on her fighter and swooped down, activating the defense shield with a flick of the thumb on the throttle.

The blue energy shield flared into action and encompassed the fighter on all sides, creating a bubble of protection covering 360 degrees. The bounty hunter flipped his ship and unleashed a barrage that hit her barrier, causing her spacecraft to shudder under the impacts. She looked up at the Delta as it blazed past her and slowed down. "_Now to finish this!_" he hissed.

Jessica growled as she slowed down her ship and pivoted it so that way the nose was aimed at the ground. She let gravity take over and she fell into a nosedive, firing the engines at the right time to level out just above the tallest building and zip between a few phone lines. The rudder clipped one, but it didn't break as the dark spacecraft sped up, shield still active as it slammed into the _Huntik_ and sent it out of control in an awkward spiral.

The man growled as he struggled to regain control of his spacecraft. He jerked hard on the controls and the red and white ship leveled out, streaking past one of the buildings and firing a barrage of lasers at it, sending the top falling to the ground below. A few cars got caught in the destruction and either blew up or careened out of control, slamming into one another, nearby buildings, or even going into the ditch. The sight and sounds were music to his ears. He sneered as he armed a cluster bomb and dropped it right into an intersection. The explosion caused more destruction and casualties, the screams and cries making him grin as he drank in their suffering. Oh, how he loved this job! Oh sure it wasn't as fun as hunting down other criminals or even helpless victims for some other...unsavory characters..., but it was fun in its own way. Having this kind of power at his disposal was something he always enjoyed. And right now, he felt like a god! Just let that fool try and stop him!

Jessica, on the other hand, wasn't about to let this go on. She had seen too much destruction within her town, and her heart burned with the desire to defend what she loved most: her family and friends.

She gripped the control in her right hand and snapped it to the right, blasting her starfighter past the _Huntik_ and opening up with the pulse cannons. The lasers flew through the air as the red and white Delta did a barrel roll to the left to dodge. Jessica however wasn't letting him out of her sight. All those hours of playing fighter games were finally paying off, and she wasn't about to let them go to waste! She pressed the throttle to three-quarters full power and removed her hand, pressing the button to engage the stealth shielding.

With a shimmering of light, the dark colored ship vanished, becoming completely undetectable by the human eye or sensors. She smirked as she swooped around and pressed the trigger for the pulse cannons. The lasers blasted out and stitched a pattern along the deserted street until they hit the _Huntik_ dead-on. The other ship shuddered under the barrage, but didn't let up in its attack run as it fired repeated blasts from the guns mounted on the wingtips and nose. Jessica's eyes hardened as she gritted her teeth, a determination pulsing within her soul as she drew upon her experience in the video games and boat driving. A scream tore itself free from her throat as she gunned it and activated the shield, ramming the bounty hunter's ship in the side and sending it off course.

"I told you no one harms my town and gets away with it!" she yelled.

"_You sure about that?_" the bounty hunter asked.

"You bet I am!" she shouted. "I won't let you harm anyone else, no matter what it takes!"

The bounty hunter's laughter echoed over the comm. "_You should just give it up! That starfighter doesn't belong to you, and if you don't, your precious little hamlet is going to keep getting razed until nothing and no one is left! So, which is it gonna be? Your hamlet, or the starfighter?_"

Jessica glanced down at the controls, her eyes narrowing. She gritted her teeth and glanced up. "NO! I won't give up, not as long as I can fight!"

"_Fine! Then prepare to go all out, because I am gonna destroy your little hamlet _and_ that starfighter you stole!_" the bounty hunter shouted.

The communications closed down and the bounty hunter went into action. He blazed a trail through the sky, carving apart a few clouds and angling his craft down towards the center of town. The bombs were armed and deployed. Jessica's eyes hardened as she fired the engines to maximum speed and the pressure took hold once more, pressing her back into the seat. Her vision became a bit hazy, but she narrowed her eyes as darkness crept along the edges of her vision. '_No! Don't black out! Not now! Too many people are counting on you!_' she thought.

Drawing upon her incredible willpower, she shoved the blackness to the very back of her mind and her vision cleared as she grinned. "Now' it's my turn!" she remarked. She jerked her control stick back and the dark fighter sped upward, cutting a cloud in half before darting down, unleashing a sonic boom that disrupted the air around the _Huntik_.

The shockwave struck the other fighter and sent it wavering while exploding the falling bombs. But the bounty hunter just wasn't giving up. A snarl escaped his throat as he unleashed a proton missile in response to her move. "Take this!" he shouted.

"No you don't!" Jessica shouted, her fighter banking around to the right. She gripped the controls for the missiles and a screen popped up, generating a targeting reticle and an image of the other missile. She kept her fighter as steady as possible while gritting her teeth. The reticle turned bright blue upon target contact. A smirk crossed her face as she pressed the trigger, releasing a proton missile right for the other. The blue-tipped missile homed in on the attacker's missile, striking it and releasing a devastating explosion that tore open a few other buildings.

"You fool!" the bounty hunter shouted as he opened up the comm.

"I'm not the fool! _YOU_ ARE!" Jessica yelled. "I told you, you dare to attack my town, you deal with me! And no one is gonna die here ever again!"

She pressed the trigger for the pulse cannons and released a barrage that struck _Huntik_ in the back, but it didn't go down. Only wavered in midair. She snarled as she pulled her fighter to the side as the other one fired back at her. He flipped his ship and released a set of bombs right for her using the momentum of his ship.

Jessica pulled at the throttle and the dark colored Phantom came to a stop as the pulse cannons barked in retaliation. The bombs exploded upon impact with the blue lasers. The blast wave struck one of the stop lights and caused it to crash into the street, blocking the road. She shoved the throttle forward to its stops and the Phantom shot ahead of the _Huntik_ before curving around and opening up with the pulse cannons. The laser struck the other fighter's surprisingly thick armor, but again no significant damage was done.

"Hold on tight, lady! Because this time it's over!" the bounty hunter screamed as he flipped his fighter with surprising speed as Jessica let loose with another barrage. But much to her surprise, the blasts from her pulse cannons _passed right through_ the other fighter! Her eyes widened as he leveled out and pulled the triggers for his own pulse cannons. The blasts hit her fighter in the engines, shaking the fighter. A scream tore itself free from her throat as her ship began to plummet out of the air, smoke trailing from the engines.

The bounty hunter smirked.

"Nice try," he purred. "But not even your amateur skills can't beat my expert piloting skills. You're nothing when compared to me!"

Jessica screamed as her ship plummeted, alarms beginning to wail as she felt the pressure increasing with each passing second. Her body began to press back even further into her seat and she felt red beginning to creep into her vision. Her mind became hazy, but she shoved it to the side using her incredible will, yet it could only last for so long.

The world below her was spinning sickeningly as she fell, her mind suddenly beginning to black out. A mild sense of accomplishment filled her body, but that was shoved aside as she watched the _Huntik_ spiral down after her and bombard the town's center.

The people below began pointing at her falling craft and some were even cupping their hands to their mouths before running and screaming. But amidst the screams she heard over the external speakers, she could hear something...something different.

It sounded like...encouragement. She barely managed to open her eyes, but she did. The cheers and cries of those people she was fighting to defend reached her ears and she realized that she couldn't give up. But how could she win against an expert pilot like that guy?

"If only...I had some kind of...ally..." she whispered.

Just as the Bounty Hunter was about to deal a finishing blow, warning alarms went off in his cockpit. "What the-?" He shouted, as a swarm of crimson red laser bolts flew past him, forcing him to lose his lock to evade. "Who the hell was that?"

He quickly looked at the source, and he quickly noticed approaching fast was nothing other than a _Firespray-31-_class Patrol and Attack craft, colored dark green with grey and brown trimming."Where the hell did you come from?" He shouted, as he accessed the IFF to see what ship it was that dared attack him. "You got a lot of nerve coming... to..." as he read the ID of the vessel, his eyes widened. "_Slave I_... impossible..."

Then, just as things were beginning to become even weirder, the Comms turned on and he heard... music?

* * *

**Meanwhile - Slave I**

**BGM: All Along the Watchtower - Jimmy Hendrix**

* * *

In the cockpit of _Slave I,_ Jordan was grinning like a madman as he sat behind the controls of _Slave I,_ with Dennis in the left flanking seat, and Boba on the right. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS SHIP!" He shouted, as he pulled the trigger again, firing off another barrage of lasers at the _Huntik._ "PUNCHING IT!"

He pressed the throttle of the _Slave I _forward, putting it into Afterburn as it accelerated forward as the _Huntik _began to ascend to the skies. "Oh, no you don't!" Jordan said, "I just got to this party!"

Boba was clinging to the seat, as he was both shocked, and afraid. Shocked that Jordan, despite only using the _Slave I's _combat simulator only a handful of times, was proving to be a superb pilot, and afraid at the seeming psychotic glee Jordan was having at the prospect of flying. "Is he _always _like this when he flies?" Boba asked Dennis.

"No, but this is how he acts whenever he plays Ace Combat, or HAWX." He said, shaking his head as he buckled back in. "Better strap yourself in Boba... we're going for a ride."

Boba only did as told as he made double-sure he was strapped in, as Jordan gave chase. Rising above the clouds, firing away with the twin blaster cannons. "Come on, come on, come on..." Jordan muttered, the targeting reticule before him trying to train in his aim. "Give me a clear shot you son of a bitch..."

The _Hutnik _continued evasive maneuvers, doing everything it could to avoid being locked on for a proton torpedo launch.

Jessica's eyes widened as she spotted the incoming ship, before gripping the controls and pulling back hard, using her will and strength to force her ship out of the dive. With a whine of the engines, the Phantom leveled out and streaked up. She contacted the pilot of the incoming ship. "Whoever you are, thanks!"

"_Don't mention it!_" A male voice replied, "_You mind giving me a hand here-STAY THE FUCK STILL, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!_"

"Sure. No problem at all!" Jessica said. "Name's Jessica Miller. But we'll get into intros later! Let's kick his ass!"

The bounty hunter's ship was now further in the distance as she armed the missiles. "Now time to end this!" she yelled. "Missiles locking on..."

The targeting screen flared blue as it showed nothing but clear sky, the _Huntik_ in the distance. The reticle showed a golden color as her missiles locked on. "FIRE!" she yelled.

Both ships pressed home the attack, unleashing a series of proton missiles at the fleeing _Huntik_. The twin sets fired, unleashing a full power barrage. The Phantom's blue-tipped missiles and the _Slave I_'s red-tipped missiles streaked through the air, pressing home the attack. The red and white Delta ship tried to evade, but it was too late. The first barrage missed, but the second one hit, destroying the _Huntik_ and sending debris plummeting to the partially destroyed town below.

"Yeah! That's payback for destroying my hometown!" she exclaimed.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_" The second pilot shouted on the comm. "_Burn sucka! Best Birthday EVER!_"

"So, now how about the intro? Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"_Hmm? Ah, right._" He said, "_Jordan Tackett, at your service! Ship belongs to a friend of mine. Nice to meet you... Jessica, was it?_"

"Nice to meet ya. And yes, it was," Jessica grinned. "Nice ship your friend has. Why don't we land and we'll talk elsewhere?"

"_Sounds like a plan to me,_" Jordan said. "_There's gotta be a place around here somewhere we can land..._"

"There's a field close by," Jessica said. "Just follow me."

With that, the Phantom flew off in the direction of the field, _Slave I_ following closely behind.

The two ships landed in the field fifteen minutes later. Once the Phantom landed, the canopy slid back and Jessica hopped out, landing on the soil and running towards the _Slave I_.

"Hey! Jordan?" she called, just as the hatch of _Slave I _opened, and the ramp lowered allowing three people to exit the vessel. The one in the lead turned to Jessica and smiled.

"Hello Jessica," he said, walking up towards her. "Nice to meet you face to face."

"Yeah. Same here. Thanks for the save back there," she said.

"Eh, don't mention it," Jordan said, shrugging before he gestured to his two friends. "These here are my friends, Boba Fett and Dennis Nieves-Diaz."

"Nice to meet all three of you," Jessica nodded. "By the way, I'm guessing Boba owns _Slave I, _ right?"

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Yeah... he was letting me pilot it today sorta as a gift for today being my birthday and all that," he said. "By the way... are you from Earth, or from space? You look like you're from Earth, but that ship... definitely does _not _look like its from around here."

"Yeah. I'm from Earth," Jessica said. "As for my ship...Well, let's just say that some guy sold it to me for thirty bucks. I had no idea as to what it was until I examined it further. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are!" A smile formed as she jerked a thumb at it. "And Happy B-Day, by the way."

"Thirty Bucks?" Jordan asked looking at the ship with wide eyes. "Jessica, you got that thing for a _steal _right there, I'd kill of a ship like that!" He glanced at Boba. "No offence to _Slave I _of course, Boba, but thats your ship, not mine."

Jessica nodded and shot a glance at the bounty hunter. "Yeah, believe me. Say, do you know what type it is, by any chance? I sure don't."

Jordan hummed in thought, approaching the Phantom. "Well... I'm still pretty new to these kind of things." He admitted, "But Boba and Sintas have been teaching me a lot about ships and things like that... it looks similar to the design of the X704B Phantom Prototype the Sith Empire used during the Great Galactic War 3,600 years ago, only designed smaller to be more of a Starfighter than a transport. But it definitely isn't the same... way too many new modifications, and upgrades. Whoever designed this thing must have based its design off of the Phantom for inspiration... what do you know about it weapon and equipment-wise Jessica?"

"Well, it's got laser pulse cannons, and it's also got cluster bombs on the bottom, rear torpedo tubes, and proton missiles. Equipment-wise, it's got a stealth field, making it perfectly invisible. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is visible, not even an outline or shadow. It's also got a highly effective defense shield, and in terms of radar, it's top notch. I'm guessing the comms are also top notch and are heavily encrypted," she explained. "Also I discovered some kind of interface for some reason, but I have no idea as to what it is."

Jordan blinked at that, before smiling. "Well. It appears you got some serious hardware here Jess," he said. "I bet Kal or Takeshi would go a little gaga when they see this thing."

Boba and Dennis nodded at that, while Jess also smiled before she frowned a little.

"By the way, how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked Jordan, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see..." he said. "Boba was letting me pilot _Slave I _for my Birthday, and we picked up that ship leaving Hyperspace. As it entered atmosphere, we followed it here. When we caught up with it, we saw you were dueling with it over the small town. We saw the damage he was causing, so we decided to lend you a hand."

"Oh, you mean my hometown? Oh...Right." Jessica's eyes hardened as she recalled the destruction and the deaths caused.

Jordan winced a bit at that, "I'm sorry about your home..." he said, "There's not much we ourselves can do about that... damn, we should of gotten here sooner..."

"Hey. It happens. But anyway, aside from that, what's going on? I need to know if I'm gonna help you out here," Jessica replied.

Jordan sighed a bit. "Well... I know this is all very confusing, but..." he said. "But... you're familiar with Star Wars, right? You understand what's going on here?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes, I am." Then she cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jordan looked at Boba and _Slave I_. "Well... Boba sure as hell ain't cosplaying, and we sure as hell didn't just make a full imitation of _Slave I _just to save you for LARPing," he said, looking at Jessica again. "Star Wars... is real. And that Bounty Hunter you shot down? Was probably _from _the larger Star Wars galaxy."

Jessica's eyes widened as the meaning of his words hit home. "Hold on! Everything...is real? And..." She glanced back at her ship. "So...what he said was true..."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Everything who said?" he asked.

"The guy I got this from," she said. "He sold it to me...and he told me that this is the real deal, and it's got something that could turn the tide of war in our favor...whatever that means."

Jordan looked very interested as he looked at the fighter, before looking back at Jessica. "Exactly who was this man?" he asked. "Did he have a name or something?"

She shrugged. "He didn't tell me anything, just that he was a merchant." She frowned as she recalled his appearance. "He was about twenty, with bright blue eyes and he had a patch on his right eye while he had brown hair. Plus he was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. That's all I can recall, to be honest."

"Not exactly something a person from our galaxy would wear," Boba pointed out.

"Then who do _you_ think he was, Boba?" Jessica asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I've never seen a fighter like yours before, and Dad never mentioned anything like it either. I doubt any of us with Jordan have seen it either."

"Like I said, it looks like the old X70B Phantom Prototype," Jordan said. "But aside from that... never seen it before."

Jessia narrowed her eyes. "Well, whatever the case, I'm grateful for your help, guys. And-"

Her words were suddenly cut off as the brush closest to them moved and out came the same man Jessica had shot down, but his suit was all messed up and the helmet was charred. In his hand he held a blaster and immediately all of them tensed.

"Now, to finish the job!" he said.

"You! You're gonna pay for destroying my town!" Jessica shouted as she prepared to lunge for him, but Boba's strong arms wrapped around her to keep her in place.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling in his grasp.

"Like I said, no one is innocent and pure. That goes for everyone. You may have fought hard, but in the end you did nothing but cause more destruction and loss for your little hamlet!" the man sneered.

Jordan growled, he himself drawing out the DC-15s Side Arm Blaster Boba had given him and holding it with both hands. "If I were you, I'd drop it, Jackass!" he warned, Boba himself using his free arm to draw one of his WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols.

"Yeah? Just try me, boy!" the bounty hunter snarled.

Jessica managed to wrench herself free from Boba's grasp, relying on adrenaline as she grasped a nearby stick and held it like a baseball bat. The bounty hunter laughed at her futile actions. "Do you really think a branch can harm me?" he asked.

"I guess we'll find out!" Jessica snarled.

But before she could make her move...

A large silver beam tore through the air with a sound neither Jordan nor Boba could quickly identify as it ripped clean through the bounty hunter's right hand, severing it completely from his arm as he screeched in pain.

"Ok, what the actual fuck was that?!" Jordan shouted to no one in particular.

"Uhh... Jorn..?" Dennis says with nervousness clear in his voice, pointing off towards his far right?

Jessica's eyes widened in shock as she backed up, still holding her stick at the ready. "Who did that?" she asked, stunned.

"That'd be me."

All heads turn to the source of this new and "Earthly" voice: a man with dark skin and black short hair dressed in a near pure black dress suit and sunglasses brandishing a large silver and alien-like firearm with smoke clearly emitting from its barrel, still aimed at the Bounty Hunter. "Drop the gun, John Wayne - unless you want that **other hand **taken off too." He said.

The middle-aged human looks perplexed at the new, mysterious contender before responding. "And who's telling me to?" He demanded.

"Someone that you **don't **wanna piss off anymore than you have already." The man said, glaring behind his sunglasses "And once we're done here, how about you explain why you found it ok to open fire on a planet that can't even make it past their own moon, much less protect themselves from assholes like you?"

"Maybe if your backwater planet had gotten on it **sooner**, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now **would **we?" The Bounty Hunter said with a smirk.

This truly made Jordan sick to his stomach to listen to. "THAT'S your justification?" He shouted, "You bomb innocent people who never did anything to you all because you CAN?! You're sick!"

"Way of life, boy!" He shouted back, "Weaklings are food for stronger creatures like me to snack on."

As the demented man continued to talk, Jordan and Boba caught sight of Jessica attempting to sneak up behind him with the branch in her hands. Suddenly, the bounty hunter twirled a 180 around her as she swung and managed to grasp her throat with his damaged right arm while pointed his still functional one straight at her head with blaster in hand.

"JESSICA!" Jordan screamed at the top of his lungs.

The woman squirmed and wriggled, finally glaring up at him while headbutting him with her head and slipping out, swinging the branch and hitting him in the shoulder with it before lashing out in a roundhouse, hitting the arm with the blaster and snatching it with her free hand before running back, aiming the gun at the man. "Nice try!" she snarled.

"Yeah, and what did you think you would be able to do anyways, girl?"

"Not **me**."

Before he could even respond, a familiar snap and hiss sound could be heard behind him as a bright emerald blade pierced his stomach, with Jordan holding its hilt. He had a particularly cold glare aimed at the Bounty Hunter.

"End game, asshole," he whispered.

All the man could do was quietly moan right before he succumbed to his wound and fell to the ground, still as a rock.

Jordan let out a long and deep breath as he retracted the blade back into its hilt while the three teens and man quickly ran over to him.

Jordan looked up at Jessica. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She said with a small smile. "I just proved to him why I'm a tough fighter in my own way," she then slipped the blaster she stole from the hunter into her pocket.

"Jordan... are you..." Dennis asked his friend. "I mean you just.."

"I'm good," Is what he manages to say to his friend before he can finish. "I may not have liked it... but it had to be done." He looked at Boba and smiled as he lifted up the Lightsaber. "Thanks for the Saber, Boba," he said, and Boba nodded. The Lightsaber Jordan had used once belonged to a Jedi named Coleman Trebor, the last Jedi Jango had killed during Geonosis. Dooku had given Boba the lightsaber as a gift to keep his hatred of Jedi going. Boba had given it to Jordan so he could use it until he made his own. Jordan intended once he did get his own, he would hand it over to Takeshi so he could give it to the Jedi on Coruscant.

"Yeah, but keep in mind, I was prepared to arrest the scumbag before you just... did that crazy ass shit to him," the man says while pointing back and forth towards the corpse of the bounty hunter before them.

"He didn't look like he was in any fair state to talk," Jordan said, as he kicked the dead bounty hunter's corpse. "Galaxy's a better place now with one less scumbag like him around." He then looked up at the man who first shot the Bounty Hunter. "Hey, who **are **you, by the way?"

"Who do you **think **I am?" the man asked, taking off the set of sunglasses he had.

Jordan and the others looked at him, "My first guess would be..." Jordan said, before he blinked. "Will Smith?"

"Well, you're on the right track," another voice said, and they looked to see another individual approaching them, wearing an almost identical suit and wielding a similar weapon. Only he was caucasian with short dark brown hair.

Once again, Jordan blinked. "Tommy Lee Jones?" he asked, as he looked between the two of them. "The hell is going on here?"

The dark skinned man just looked at him with disbelief before saying, "Really? Guys show up in black suits with huge ass laser guns to blast weirdos in spaceships and you STILL need to ask the hell is going on here?"

Jordan then put the pieces together, and his eyes widened "You're... you're the Men in Black?" he asked.

"See? I think he gets it, Slick," the older caucasian man says to his associate.

"Jordan, pretend for a minute that I have **no idea **who the hell these 'Men in Black.' are. Who exactly are they?" Boba says to him.

"They're supposedly a group of government agents who keep tabs on extraterrestrials on Earth. I knew that we might have had people on the inside who covered up evidence of beings from other worlds outside our own, but Agent J and K here shouldn't technically exist!" Jordan said. "Hell, MiB shouldn't exist!"

The younger man now known as J scoffs for a bit and turns to his partner saying. "Connecticut all over again, huh, K?" he asked.

"Wait, **Connecticut**?" Jordan asked. "What does that have t- wait, that meteor shower a few weeks back! You guys were there?!"

"Why don't instead, you answer **our **question as to why we have a younger Boba Fett wandering around on Earth? Or **better yet**, why **you **felt it was a good idea to take the law into your **own **hands with a clearly psychotic mercenary when you clearly could have gotten **yourself **killed?" K said to the young teen almost as if interrogating him.

"The bastard tried to kill Jessica, I acted to keep her safe," Jordan said, crossing his hand over his chest. "Besides, how the hell was I suppose to know MiB was fucking _real _until a few moments ago?"

"So, hold on. First off, Star Wars is real, next MiB is real, too? What else is gonna be real, Gundam, or even Transformers?" Jessica asked.

"Again, not **all **of us know what those are here!" Boba shouted.

"I'll show you the Michael Bay movies when we get back home Boba," Jordan said.

"Yeaaah… might wanna just show him the cartoons instead, pal. Or AT LEAST just the first movie. Everything after that just turns into racial stereotype after racial stereotype," J chimed in.

"They were still awesome!" Jordan retorted, pointing a finger at him. "They weren't _that _bad! Everyone is throwing the whole Michael Bay thing out of proportions."

"Man, Revenge of the Fallen had plots holes you could drive Optimus Prime through!"

"Hey, it's still a better plot that Twilight!"

"Yeah, no arguments here."

"All right, enough!" Jessica shouted. "Let's stay focused here!"

"Thank you," K said to the young lady before turning towards Boba. "Let's start with you. When exactly did you first touch down here?"

"About a week ago." Boba answered, "My partner and I were pursuing a very profitable bounty when we were forced to make a crash landing here."

"May I inquire as to **who **this particular bounty in question is?"

"Does it matter?" was all he said.

"Son, we've given you no reason not to trust us, **AND **might I add that Junior over there helped save the four of you from that crazed bounty hunter," K said. "The least you can do is tell us who you initially came here searching for."

"Boba, calm down," Jordan said, nodding. "Just tell them what you told me."

Boba glanced at Jordan, before he sighed and nodded "Alright, me and Sintas were sent looking for Riyo Chuchi," he answered. "Her father is worried about her since she disappeared, and sent us to find her. But when we were sent out, something happened to my ship's Hyperdrive and... here we are."

K's eyes seemed to widen only for a small second before turning to J. "Whatcha looking at **me **for?"

"Do… do you **know **where she is?" Boba suddenly asked.

"Not your concern," K simply responded.

"Oh, I think considering her father's willing to part with a million credits just to get her back, it's every bit of my-"

"**I SAID**… drop it," the older man says while less than two inches away from the Mandalorian teen's face. "Senator Riyo Chuchi is someone who is **NOT **leaving this planet anytime soon, and if you value your life as well as the lives of countless others, you'll do as I suggest and **forget **about whatever amount of credits you were promised."

Jordan blinked. "Geez, what's wrong?" he asked. "At least tell us if she's alright, will ya? She _is _kinda of an important person in galactic events ya know."

"Yes, she's perfectly alright. Let's just say that she… discovered something new about herself and is working through what to do with it."

"Really?" Dennis said with disbelief. "That's **all **we're getting?"

"Hey, you want more? Go to Connecticut and ask her yourself." J added.

"AGENT J!"

"C'MON, K! Look the hell around! First we get Dorothy meets Avatar, now Boba freaking Fett. We're **past **keeping this Star Wars shit from being **our **problem!"

"And don't forget. There could be others out there, too," Jessica added.

"Wait... hold on one damn second here." Jordan said, raising a hand. "You guys _knew _Star Wars was real... and you did _nothing _about it?"

"Seems kind of suspicious to me," Jessica muttered as she folded her arms. "Almost like they didn't want the public to find out."

"NO! Really? **Why **would they want that?" Dennis said with sarcasm literally laced around his words.

"Ok, I've had just about enough of this," K said pulling on his trademark black sunglasses and beginning to pull out a familiar silver rod shaped object from his shirt pocket.

"K, wait!" But before J could finish, Jordan had one more thing to say.

"If you're going to neuralize us, its a bit too late for that," Jordan said, his eyes narrowed. "I can just have Takeshi, D.J., Etain, or Bardan fix that when we get back. Not to mention Revan could fix me up, too, once I go to Lehon."

"...What did you just say?" K asked as J heard a new kind of "emotion" creep out of his usually stoic partner: Fear.

"Yeah, after I met Boba and Sintas, I got in contact with my friends, and later Boba contacted me with Kal Skirata and the Mandalorian Members of Cuy'val Dar," Jordan said. "They all came here and I showed them Episodes one through three. Then Takeshi turned out to be a Reincarnation of some Jedi Knight from the Great Galactic War, D.J. found out he was a reincarnation of a Mandalorian Knight, and Revan contacted me through the Force and told me he wanted me to be his apprentice."

"I don't know about this whole 'reincarnation' deal you're talking about, son, but Revan's been dead for over 2000 years."

"No, he's still alive," Jordan said. "He told me after his battle on a station called the Foundry, he used a Force Technique which teleported him to Lehon, where he then put himself into Frozen Carbonite to await for the day me and my friends came around. He said he had a vision that we would be capable of stopping Palpatine from doing Order 66."

"Have you ever considered that maybe this is all one big trick from Palpatine to mess with your minds?" K asked him. "He's **very **good at doing that to people."

"How would Palpatine know where Lehon is?" Jordan asked. "If he knew where the Foundry is, why hasn't he given it to the Separatists? If it was Palpatine, why hasn't he just up and sent a whole fucking invasion force here to take the planet? Not only that, but Palpatine wouldn't know about the existence of Star Wars, or anything like that. Revan said he knew all of this, plus he told me things that only _Revan _and anyone who knew the KOTOR games would know." Jordan shook his head. "No, its not Palpatine. It _has _to be Revan, the **real** Revan."

"Ok, even if I were to believe what you just said were true, do you even have the slightest idea of what you're getting yourself as well as **millions **upon **billions **into? Did it ever occur to you that by getting involved in something like this that you're doing more harm than good?!"

"It's better than sitting on my ass while the galaxy burns," Jordan said, his eyes narrowing. "I know full good and well what this means, that Earth can be involved in Star Wars events... but the fact Boba Fett is here, the fact some Random Bounty Hunter like him-" he pointed at the pilot of the _Huntik "_-could get here, then Sidious could get here, _Vader _could get here, and the fucking Yuuzhan Vong can sure as hell get here!" His eyes narrowed. "The future is never set in stone, and I plan on fixing it."

"You **still **don't understand, do you?" K said to him.

"_**UNDERSTAND WHAT?**_" Jordan shouted, his eyes, just for a brief moment, flashing red. "That you sat by, and _watched _while so much could be prevented? The Blockade of Naboo? The Outbound Flight Project?"

"Tell him, K," J said.

"You will rema-"

"**GODDAMN IT, K! **Tell him or I **WILL!**"

K then pressed his palms to his face before muttering to himself. "Jesus Christ." Finally, the older MiB agent revealed what they clearly had not known. "We have determined that given enough changes in the continuity of the Star Wars universe, it could very well cause a tear in the fabric of time and space which will spread and consume **every **living being on **every **planet in **every **star system in either of our galaxies. You wanted to know what I meant when I said you'd be doing more harm than good, **THERE'S **your answer!"

Boba, Dennis, and Jessica looked at K in shock about that information, that they could very well cause that much destruction. But Jordan just raised an eyebrow. "And you base this info off of... what?" he asked. "That makes zero sense."

"Oh, and I suppose **you **know more about temporal distortion and alteration than the collective intelligence of the brightest minds not only at MiB but across the universe?"

"No, but I have my own theory," Jordan said, still surprisingly calm.

"And that is..?"

"I'd understand it if Star Wars were in another universe, or even just another galaxy," Jordan began. "But you forget one thing... Star Wars is in _our _galaxy, or rather we are in the Star Wars galaxy. All in the same universe. And on top of that, all of this has yet to happen yet! If we were going back in time to fix these things, it would be one thing. But none of this has yet to pass! The Future is not set in stone until it becomes the present." Jordan's eyes narrowed. "Many times, the future has changed in Star Wars through force visions... isn't it possible that maybe the Movies were made so we _could _change the future? I mean come on, look at the odds! George Lucas making a Sci-Fi Franchise six movies long and _thousands _of books and games in expansion to that, and it _just so happened _the fictional universe he 'created' was in fact real and all around us? What are the odds to that?"

"I'd like to point out that K **did **say 'could' instead of "would," J added.

"And you think that's a good enough reason to risk it on **those **grounds?" K responded to his younger partner.

"K, I respect you more than any agent I will probably ever meet in my life, but with all the crazy stuff happening around us, whether we do **something **or do **nothing**, we're all going to die anyways. Wouldn't you at least rather die knowing you tried to **make **something of what time we have left rather than hide and **hope **for more?"

Agent K was silent for a minute. Then he let out one final curse "Dammit... " he muttered before he sighed and looked at Jordan. "You realize kid... that this all falls on your head if it goes to hell?" he said. "MiB is good at keeping the peace, but if we are invaded by the CIS, or God** forbid** the _Yuuzhan Vong..._"

"I know," Jordan said. "I knew the risks the moment I let Boba and Sintas watch Episode I. I know that if I change the future, new events may come up that we may not be ready for... but I asked myself what was worse? Letting things go as they did, with millions dying... or changing it, so those people can live, and using what we _do _know to prepare for what else the future will have in store for us."

"Hey K, what the hell did you mean with that whole 'this all falls on your head if it goes to hell.' crap? What about that Adam kid?"

"I'm sorry, would you **like **to give out all our aces so that it'll be easier for nutjobs like Sidious to find this world?" K said, starting to get **even more **irritated than before.

"He means I need to take responsibility for my actions in the greater Star Wars universe," Jordan said. "If anything goes wrong... its on my head. I understand that, but I will _not _fail in this..."

"Yeah, cept you'renot the **only** one out there trying to make a difference," J soon elaborates.

Jordan rose an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Go to Connecticut," was his only answer while handing him a strip of paper with an ordinary address written on it in pen.

Jordan looked at the address, and nodded. "Thanks," he said as he put it away. "We'll check it out."

"Good. Do it whenever you have the time to," K said. "You guys sound like you've got **A LOT **of stuff of your own to handle, as do they."

Jordan let out a small smirk. "That's an understatement," he said. "Me and my friends have a lot of plans for the Future. We gotta start somewhere. And many of our plans are also going to hopefully change Earth for the better."

K rose an eyebrow at that, as did J. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Agent K, I am working with Mandalorians," Jordan said. "The greatest warriors and Bounty Hunters in the galaxy..." he smirked a bit "I think they would _love _to go after a bounty or two here on Earth… take out a few of America's Most Wanted in the Middle East..."

The two Agents looked at Jordan in surprise… before their eyes widened. "You're going after _him?_" J asked in shock.

"Osama? Yup," Jordan said with a chuckle. "He won't know what hit him… of course, its gonna be difficult since I need to keep Boba and the other's real identities secret. So I need to find them more earthly equipment to use to hunt him down and his lackeys."

Agent K was silent as he thought about it for a moment "I may be able to help you out there..." he said, catching Jordan's attention. "I'll need to contact some people first…" He then turned to J, who nodded as he put his Sunglasses back on. "We'll contact you if I get the go-ahead. But remember, there are limits to what we can do... I wish you the best of luck. Right now, we gotta work on neuralizing the town, and fixing the damage done. There were no Fatalities thankfully… still, we're gonna have our hands full with this one..."

With that said, the two Agents walked away, leaving the four of them alone in the field as they watched them walk away.

"Well..." Jordan said. "This turned out to be an interesting Birthday… fuck, I forgot to ask them to explain _why _they exist in the first place!"

"No shit," Boba said, "I guess we can ask them next time we see them… so are we going to go to Connecticut?"

"Not just yet," Jordan said, shaking his head. "We got bigger things to worry about, first we gotta find Revan, and begin planning out next moves with the others. We've only got under four years to get ready."

"What about the whole 'end of the galaxy' thing?" Dennis asked. "Are we gonna do anything about that?"

"We'll deal with it _if _it even comes up!" Jordan said, before he sighed. "Don't tell the others that… we tell them everything that happened today, but we leave that piece of info out. We can't let it affect their decisions."

"They'll be bound to find out eventually," Boba warned. "Kal sure as hell won't like it if we keep this from him and the others."

"I know," Jordan said. "But it's too late to go back now..."

Boba sighed. "I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, Jordan," he said.

"I do, too," Jordan said, before he turned to Jessica. "Well Jessica… what are you gonna do now?"

"I'd have to say…" She frowned before looking back at the damage done to her town. "Based on what I heard and witnessed today, I don't want to see any more lives lost, and most of all, I want to keep people safe. If I can do something to help, then I'd be willing to join you guys."

Jordan smiled a bit. "It'd be great to have you on the team, Jessica," he said, before he frowned a bit. "But don't you have any family that would miss you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But my dad's usually busy at work and Mom's elsewhere with her family for some time. A medical issue came up with her brothers, so...yeah. And my sister is busy out in Japan."

Jordan nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Welcome aboard, Jessica. It'll be nice to have a pilot among our ranks..." The two shook hands for a moment. "Come on, we should head back to my home, the others are gonna wanna know about this."

She nodded. "Glad to be here." She hopped back into the fighter, while Jordan Boba and Dennis entered _Slave I._ Within minutes, the team was on their way back to Jordan's place.

* * *

**Later - Vheh'Yaim**

* * *

Kal let out a tired sigh. "Crazy shit seems to follow you around, doesn't it Jordan?" he groaned. The group had gathered at the nearly complete Vheh'Yaim, after introducing Jessica to them they explained everything they had just learned - minus the 'end of the galaxy' bit - to the gathered group. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Yeah, I get that alot..." Jordan said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "But on the plus side, we managed to recruit ourselves one heck of a pilot, and we got Government Agents willing to help us."

Kal nodded seeing the good points in it all. Although he was a little troubled about the Bounty Hunter that came after Jessica. "Are we sure that no one will follow up that Bounty Hunter when he goes missing?" he asked.

Jordan shook his head "Unlikely, on our way back Agent J called us," he said. "He said they managed to do a background check on the guy. He came here looking for the Fighter, considering he went into the Unknown Regions to find it, his employer will assume he, like many others, were victims to the unknown regions' dangers… he also explained to me why MiB has their own movies. He said the movies were made so people couldn't possibly believe their organization exists in the first place."

Kal nodded at that. "Pretty clever, if I do say so myself." His face then scrunched a bit. "And what about this Agent K? From the description you told me, he's a real piece of work."

Jordan sighed at that. "I know, but he's a good Agent nonetheless, even if he is a bit of a sourpuss," he said. "Either way, I'm just glad we finally have some additional support, and we don't have to worry about half the world governments hunting us down if they discover us. They will keep the info about Star Wars being real to the Public down for the moment… but after the Clone Wars are over, they realize they can't keep the secret from the public forever."

"What about this kid in Connecticut?" Tom asked, referring to the address the MiB agents had given them. "We gonna check that address or what?"

"Not just yet," Jordan said. "We have more important things to worry about, like getting Revan from Lehon and beginning the first planning stages of what we're going to do in the galaxy. We'll make contact with the kid from Connecticut eventually - just not now."

"Sounds like a plan," Takeshi remarked. "Though would you mind if I talked with you in private for a bit, Jordan?"

Jordan blinked in surprise, however he nodded before he stood up, and followed Takeshi to one of the rooms that was just recently finished. Jessica frowned at them as she watched the two head off elsewhere. She needed to know as much as possible if she wanted to join them. She stood up and followed them, Jordan noticed this, but he allowed her to come considering she already knew as well. "What is it, Takeshi?" he asked.

"I could tell you weren't telling us everything about what the MiB agents told you," he replied. "I'd like to know what it is."

Jordan bit back a curse, before he looked at Takeshi and knew that he would be able to tell he was lying - he had much more experience at this kind of thing. "Alright… but you _can't _tell the others this, got it?" he said. "I don't want them to know this yet… it might change their judgement on helping us change the future."

Takeshi nodded. "I won't tell them," he said. "And you don't have to worry about my judgement changing, either - I reincarnated to stop my sister, and to save the galaxy from the greater darkness that her reincarnation homed in on, and nothing is going to stop that."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Wait. You're the reincarnation of someone else, like a past life?" she asked, stunned at the information. Clearly there was much more going on than she had anticipated.

"I am," Takeshi replied, nodding at her. "I was once a Jedi Sentinel during the Great Galactic War, and had to fight my sister, who had joined the Sith. I had to kill her, but she was powerful enough that she would be able to reincarnate, so I researched a ritual that allowed me to do the same, so I could stop her once and for all."

Jessica frowned as she folded her arms. "Sounds to me like you're gonna need all the help you can get." Then she perked up. "Hold on a minute. If you're the reincarnation of a Jedi, what about me? Do you think I have any special skills I can put to use, aside from my piloting skills?"

"I do not know, yet," Takeshi replied. "That doesn't mean you don't have any, just that they have not revealed themselves yet. Anyway, what is it the MiB agents told you, Jordan?"

Jordan sighed. "Takeshi… Agent K told me there was a reason why they didn't intervene earlier..." he said. "He told me that… if they change any of the future events of Star Wars too much… it could cause a tear in the fabric of time and space and… end all life in our galaxy."

"Hmm… Sounds a bit like the Spiral Nemesis from Gurren Lagann..." Takeshi muttered. "If that's the case, then if it _**does**_ happen, all we have to do is stop it - there has to be a way to do that."

"And if that's the case, then it could mean doomsday for everyone. That is the _last_ thing I want to have happen to my home and the galaxy in general," Jessica said as she adjusted her headband. "Specifically if it involves possible powers beyond our own comprehension. That means that we have to be wary at every turn, no matter what. Our actions could alter the universe, or maybe save it. It's what actions that determine that fate that count."

Jordan looked surprised as he looked at Takeshi. "You seemed to take the news… surprisingly well..." He said.

"If this tear happens, we _**will**_ stop it," Takeshi remarked. "After all, like the Gutsy Geoid Guard says, with courage, even 1% can become 100%!"

Jessica smiled at the phrase. "There's a phrase I like to say, myself. 'I don't think we can stop it, I _know_ we can stop it!'" she said.

"Kick reason to the curb and do the impossible, that's the way Team Dai-Gurren Rolls!" Takeshi remarked, adding in another anime motto he liked. "And it's going to have to be the way we roll, as well."

Jordan smiled a bit, as he shook his head a bit. '_Always hopeful,_' he thought to himself. '_No wonder why I'm friends with them._' "Well, now you know Takeshi," he said. "Remember, we _can't _tell the others this… I can't risk any of them suddenly changing their minds in this… we've come too far already, and we can't stop now. I _refuse _to stop now."

Jessica nodded. "Got it. Your secret's safe with me," she said.

"And with me," Takeshi replied. "I'm not going to stop now, either. Now, let's work on finishing this place up, so we can set out for Lehon."

With that said, Jordan and the others headed back to meet with the others, and begin their planning.

* * *

**117Jorn: And BOOM! Our latest chapter is DONE! This was originally going to be A LOT longer… but the original chapter we WOULD have posted would have been MASSIVE for a single chapter, so we decided to cut it up into 2-3 chapters. **

**Patriot-112: Yeah, that means technically, we're almost done with the next chapter already! So expect the next update VERY soon!**

**Takeshi Yamato: We're definitely starting to kick things up a notch, that's for sure! :D**

**Titanic X: And I'm the newest member to their team! I can't wait to enjoy working with you guys some more in the future! :D Expect more epic things from us in this fic! So keep your eyes open and don't forget to read and review, our peeps!**

**117Jorn: Also, special thanks to a friend of ours who helped write this chapter, and the mastermind of the original 'Out of the Blue' Fanfic in which FFTF is decended from: Jedi Alex Colbent!**

**Jedi Alex Colbent: Hey there. JediAlexColbent here. I'm really glad to have helped lend a small hand in co-writing this ch along with Jorn and co. And yes, it IS pretty obvious who J and K and talking about when J says "Go to Connecticut." But that apparently ISN'T going to happen anytime soon until later on in 2011 in the respected time period my story is currently in. But make no mistake, Jorn and co WILL eventually cross paths with Riyo, the gang and me. But I'm rambling at the moment so I'll try and wrap this up. Google Docs gives such an interactive experience with writing and editing pieces, that my current Ch for OotB is currently being treated on Docs right now and is NEARLY complete. When it is posted, expect 117Jorn and whoever else who had a hand in helping to chime in at the end like I'm doing now. Also, yes, I AM containing my MLP and Avengers crossover. DEAL with it!**

**117Jorn: Well, that about wraps things up here! So until next time...**

**All: Ja ne!**


	6. KILL SOPA 30

**A message from 117Jorn:**

**...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

** 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_ **

** : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

** : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the videos which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

** : / / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

** : / / www . youtube watch?v=_feqv_80L_w**


	7. Chapter 5: The Revanchist

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**M SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Revanchist**_

* * *

_**Sol System, Earth, Southeastern United States**_

_**October 31st 2010 - Seven Days Later**_

* * *

Two days after Jessica had joined them, the Vheh'Yaim was finally completed and put into working order. It had working plumbing, electricity, a working Comm room, and many other features that made it a perfect temporary base for the Mandalorians on Earth for the time being. The next five days were spent getting additional supplies rolled in, including two small armories worth of weapons of the GAR, from Rifles and Pistols to Grenades and Rocket Launchers. They had enough weapons to arm a company's worth of soldiers if need be, and enough supplies like food and Bacta to keep them going for a while.

After the construction was completed, their planning was finished as they agreed that at the end of October, they would begin their journey to Lehon as their first stop. According to the coordinates Jordan had (Revan had graciously imprinted the coordinates into his mind so he could not forget), it would take them about three days to arrive at Lehon. At first Jordan was worried about being gone for too long from school - online school or not, he needed to attend aluminate sessions and complete the tests - Kal thankfully had the solution.

"I still don't like this..." Gina said, shaking her head at the TC-Series Protocol Droid that now stood before her. "This is cheating, Jordan."

"Mom, I have to do this," Jordan said. "I can't be absent in school, but since they never see my face, they won't be able to tell the difference between a Droid or me!"

"I know this, Jordan but..." Gina sighed a bit. "This isn't like you going up to Ohio to your Grandparents… this is going into _space! _How do I know if something happens to you!"

Jordan sighed a bit. "Mom… I know what you mean," he said. "But I promise I'll be back - we'll _all _come back."

Gina sighed a bit as she shook her head. "Just… just be careful, Jordan… please," she said.

"I will," Jordan assured before he hugged his mother. "Besides, look at the bright side! TC-99 is a Protocol Droid programmed not just to do school, but _also _he can cook, and do the laundry!" Jordan smirked a bit. "He can do all of that stuff for you, Mom."

Gina smiled a bit at that. She knew he was trying to brighten her spirits a bit. It wasn't much, but at least that brought her out of her mood. "I guess it's not all bad..." she said. "Be safe, Jordan..."

Jordan nodded, before she left the Mandalorian dwelling, to return home with the TC-99 Droid following. As it left, it activated a stealth field generator so as to not draw suspicion of a Droid walking around the streets of Earth.

Jordan then turned, and headed for the hangar of the Vheh'Yaim, where the others were all waiting around the CR25, _Slave I, _and Jessica's fighter. The hangar also had a few extra additions - including two of the LAAT/s Stealth Larty's that Kal brought with him, a few 74-Z Speeder Bikes, and a pair of AT-PT's.

"We ready to go?" Takeshi asked. "Hopefully we can get some more ships on our travels - I remember there being some _Defender_-Class Light Corvettes on Tython, and I could use a new ship, given I'm not sure what happened to my last one after I died the first time."

"Yikes!" Jessica remarked.

"It was against a powerful Sith Lord later on in the war, after I'd gotten that resurrection ritual going," Takeshi explained. "My wife and I may have fallen, but we managed to weaken him enough for the rest of the group we were with to bring him down."

"It sounds like you gave it all you had, and then some," she said.

"That we did, but we're back now," Takeshi replied. "I know it, Shion has most likely awakened by now as well, and if I know her we'll meet her at Tython."

"Good. More help is always welcome," the pilot said. "Now, are we set to go?"

"I'm set," Takeshi informed. "The rest of you all ready to go?"

"I am," said D.J. in his new set of Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor colored in the same colors as his past life, with a brown square on the dark green colored chest pieces, and the trim around the t-visor of his helmet, which was carried under his arm, was colored grey, with his greaves and he vambraces of his gauntlets also colored brown, and the flight suit under the armor, colored black. He also had a black kama, which was given to him by Ordo. His weapons of choice were a pair of DL-44 heavy blaster pistols in thigh holsters, a vibrosword on his back, where the jetpack would be, and a few other gadgets.

Takeshi had also changed into a new outfit, designed to look like the Jedi Robes he had worn in his past life. **(Takeshi Yamato's Author's Note: Think a Dark Blue Version of the Jedi Sentinel Legacy Level 20 Armor from Star Wars The Old Republic)**

Jessica, however, was still clad in her own clothing, save for the blaster now mounted in a holster on her left side. On her right arm was a shield generator she had removed from the bounty hunter's armor. Aside from those two changes, she remained the same. She checked herself over. "Uh...will I need a flight suit or something?"

"Don't worry," Kal said. "We'll get you a flight suit later, I know a few good places to buy one - and their relatively cheap depending on what your going for."

Jessica smiled. "Heh. Thanks. I was thinking of something more along the lines of some heavy duty protection and maybe some camouflage capacity. Also with a jetpack, if needed."

"That stuff is kinda expensive," Jordan pointed out. "I suggest starting out with something cheaper at first… I say maybe some Padded flight Suit, its pretty standard among pilots and provides standard protection." Jordan himself looked at his own new attire - his own set of Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor, colored black with Red trimming and a black Jumpsuit underneath it. Plus the addition of the Kama and Skirt found on ARC Troopers. On his belt was Trebor's lightsaber, his two DC-15s Side-arms, and strapped on his back was a DC-15A Blaster Rifle.

Jessica nodded. "Got anything like that here?" she asked.

"No, but they are cheap to buy, only 800 Credits," Kal said. "It will barely put a dent in my account, plus it's very lightweight."

"Thanks," Jessica said.

Kal nodded. "Well, let's get to it then," he said as he signalled the others to get on the ships. Omega, Delta and the Null-ARC's boarded the CR25, Boba, Sintas, Jordan and his friends entered _Slave I,_ while Jessica made her own way to her fighter. She was still unsure as to what to name it - but she hoped to come up with her own name eventually.

Some of the Mandalorians also came with them, however Rav, Llats and Mij had offered to stay at the Compound to make sure no one wonders across it - which was doubtful considering they installed a small stealth field generator to hide it in addition to the standard Camo given, but one couldn't be too careful.

The doors to the hangar opened up, and the CR25 was the first to launch, taking up to the night skies - once again choosing night to leave as opposed to daytime where they could be spotted. Soon after _Slave I _launched, and soon after it was followed by Jessica's fighter. The three craft ascended out of Earth's atmosphere, passing through as they quickly arrived into space.

D.J. looked out the cockpit window and gave a small smile.

"Before I got my past life's memories back, I thought it would be one in a million odds of me going into space. Now, I'm happy to see the stars not just from the ground," he said as the ships passed the Moon.

"Agreed," Takeshi remarked. "Seeing the stars from the ground is one thing, but actually being among them is an entirely different experience." He smiled. "I never thought I'd be able to do this before I reawakened, but now? I'm glad to be among the stars once again."

Jordan himself was smiling, having his helmet off as he looked at the stars once again. "I hope this _never _gets old..." he said. "Ever since I was a kid I wanted to explore space… it's like a dream come true…" He then grinned a bit before he began to speak with a deeper voice. "Space… the Final Frontier… these are the voyages of the starship _Slave I…_ its continuing mission… to hunt down the scum of the galaxy, to save the Republic and Mandalorians… to boldly go where no one has gone before!" (**Jedi Alex Colbent: Thus, franchise heresy was committed.**)

Jessica chuckled as she heard this. "You guys…" She glanced down at her home planet, surprised by the beauty it held. She had seen photos of it from space, but seeing it in person didn't do it justice.

The three craft continued forward, quickly passing by Luna, then Mars, the Asteroid Belt, and Jupiter. "Alright, getting the Hyperdrive set," Boba said, as he begun flipping the switches. "Let's hope a repeat of last time doesn't happen..."

With that said, Boba pulled down the lever, and the stars seemed to stretch out before them, and the _Slave I _burst forward in a massive shot of speed, and was quickly followed by the CR25, and Jessica's fighter.

"Hyperspace..." Jordan said, stunned as he saw all of the blue lights flowing past them. "It always looks so freaky in the Movies and shows… kinda reminds me of the Doctor Who opening… trippy as hell."

(**Jedi Alex Colbent: Family Guy reference anyone?**)

D.J. blinked at that. "You mean that show on the BBC channel? That one with the guy with two hearts?"

"Yeah, watch the opening - it _will _remind you of Hyperspace," Jordan said. "Once you get past how freaking weird the other stuff in it is… anyways, we're probably gonna be in here for a while..."

"Anyone bring a deck of cards?" Dennis asked.

Dennis was wearing the same set of armor as Jordan with a reverse color change. It was a dark crimson red armor with black trims. One of his gauntlet had a small retractable vibroblade and the other had a stun ability to temporarily shock an opponent. He had a DC-15A blaster rifle on his back and a DC-17 hand blaster on a pistol holster to his lower side.

"I got one better," Jordan said, grinning as he went to the back of _Slave I,_ and pulled out a crate which had two Xbox 360's and eight controllers inside. "I thought we could use some system link gameplay - Me and Boba worked on _Slave I _and installed two large TV screens we can hook these babies up to! I brought along my entire 360 game collection!"

"Nice," Takeshi remarked. "Don't play many 360 games myself… I usually go for PS3, Wii, or computer games, instead."

"Hey, I'm all for it! Just because I'm a reincarnated Mandalorian, doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. And not just in the video game business, if you know what I mean, hehehehe." Takashi and Jordan became a little unnerved by the smile he had. One that any anime fan knew when it involved the opposite sex. Dennis high fived his fellow perv.

Takeshi smiled internally, remembering the time he spent with Shion, and the fun they tended to have in bed together… fun which had also led to the birth of their daughter, Larcei. '_Shion… my love… I'm looking forward to when we meet again,_' he thought to himself. He also promised himself that he would check the Jedi Archives, both on Tython and, when he got there, Coruscant, to see just what had happened to Larcei after he and Shion had died.

D.J., after saying his little thing about having fun, also remembered when he and Shae were not on missions. And to say she was hyper in bed was an understatement. He also made a note when he got back to Endor, he'll try to get back in contact with the Mandalorian Knights.

Jessica turned her head around as she observed hyperspace around her. It was...strange...to say the least. Seeing it was one thing, but to be _in_ the middle of it, was quite another. Still, at least she was even getting this experience. She shifted in her seat and reached under the control console to pull out a small music player. She grabbed the jack and plugged it into her cockpit, letting music fill the space.

Takeshi had a similar idea, taking his MP3 player out of a pouch on his belt. Taking out a cable, he plugged the MP3 into _Slave I's_ main console, and after working the controls of the MP3 Player for a bit, the theme 'Sword of Promised Victory' from the _Fate/Stay Night_ Anime began playing, its sound going throughout the ship.

Jessica looked back at the spot where she guessed Earth to be, her mind on the beauty of the world she had just left. She closed her eyes and, for a brief moment, she could see it with the sun beyond the horizon. Yeah. It was a wonderful planet, and it was her home. Just as she had fought to protect her hometown from destruction and largely succeeded, she wanted to fight to protect her world. She wanted to do what no one else had done except in sci-fi, and now she had that chance. Briefly her mind flashed to the small, but significant history of Earth and, at that instant, something clicked.

"Yeah…" she murmured. "I got it." She worked swiftly, bringing up the controls for her fighter. She hurriedly brought up the screen with the operating system and, spotting the slot she was looking for, typed in the name she wanted.

_Terran Dynasty_.

Jessica smiled at the name, knowing it was perfect, as the three ships continued on through Hyperspace to their destination.

* * *

_**Three Days Later - Lehon System**_

_**November 2nd 2010/ 22 BBY**_

* * *

The Lehon System, formerly known as the Rakata System. Once the homeworld of the Rakata Empire, now reduced to a forgotten world filled with remnants of their once great empire.

Appearing just on the outskirts of the system, the CR25, _Slave I, _and the now newly dubbed _Terran Dynasty _dropped out of Hyperspace, and began their approach to Lehon. They passed through the planets of the system one by one. Jordan watched as they passed each planet, noting the gas giants and airless rock planets. His mind already going through potential ideas should any of those planets possess resources they could use.

Finally, they reached the planet itself, Lehon. As they approached, they quickly saw the remains of hundreds of ships and vessels over the planet. Remains of the final battle of the Jedi Civil War. However, Jordan also saw large pieces of metal that had fused together, creating a ring-like construct around the planet Lehon. Everything else looked like a massive asteroid field of junk and debris around them.

"The remains of the Star Forge, and the battle of Rakata Prime..." Jordan said as they flew towards the planet, being careful to avoid the debris. He could see the wrecks of _Hammerhead _cruisers, _Foray _blockade runners, _Interdictor_ cruisers, and even _Centurion _Battlecruisers "Its all here..."

Jessica performed a barrel roll to avoid some and checked the radar, turning her ship on its side and flying through in a perfect fighter jet move. "Talk about a wreck site," she muttered. "Even the shipwrecks in Lake Michigan aren't that numerous compared to these numbers…"

As they flew closer to the planet, Jordan let out a small smirk as additional ideas began to hit him "It's perfect," he said suddenly, drawing the others attention. "Lehon will make a perfect base to start our own operations in the greater Star Wars universes…with all of this debris, then perhaps I can accomplish my own little idea..."

"What's that?" Tom asked curiously.

Jessica cocked an eyebrow as she moved alongside _Slave I_. "Yeah, Jordan. What is this little idea of yours?"

Jordan smirked. "We need to head for the Temple of Ancients," he said. "If we go there, we can find the Schematics… of the Star Forge, and rebuild it from scratch."

Her eyes widened. "Rebuild an entire factory from scratch? How can we hope to do that?" she asked.

Her eyes were not the only ones which were wide, as Tom, D.J, Boba, Sintas and even Takeshi looked at him in shock "Rebuild the Forge?" D.J. asked. "Jordan, how the _hell _are we gonna rebuild that thing? It was three times the size of the fucking Death Star! We don't have the manpower to pull that off!"

"Not yet..." Jordan said. "But you remember the Foundry? Once Revan tells us where it's located, we can use it to manufacture large quantities of construction droids, they can build the Star Forge for us… and make it better than before."

"Maybe..." Takeshi remarked. "Though I can think of another problem. The original Star Forge was constructed to feed off of the Dark Side of the Force, right? If we do rebuild it, how are we going to avoid being corrupted by it?"

"Ever think of solar power?" Jessica asked. Her eyes had picked out at least fifteen thousand solar panels littering the debris field. "There's a huge amount of solar panels here, and with the numbers there are, it should be possible to use solar power to power the Forge."

"No, solar power is underpowered in this case," Jordan said. "It wouldn't provide enough power even though the Forge has to remain orbiting Lehon's star Abo… but I have a theory… you see, when the Rakata built the Star Forge, they built it using massive quantities of slaves and using the Dark Side of the Force. When construction was completed, they executed all of the slaves and activated the Forge… I believe that now that the Forge was destroyed, so was the Dark Side influence. I believe if we rebuild it, but using Droid workers instead of forced slave-labor, and maybe even hiring some construction workers, while using both the Dark _and _Light sides of the force… we could make it so the Forge is powered by both sides of the Force. Wouldn't it make sense that the Forge would be even more powerful if it used more than just one side of the Force?"

"But how's that going to work?" Jessica asked. "From what I know, most of us here have no connection to it."

It was then D.J. spoke up.

"After the Mandalorian Knights went into exile in the Unknown, a few of them managed to master training with the light and the Dark side, and they became grey knights," he said. "Since then, the number of Grey Knights in our ranks grew until every Knight was a grey, before the Cold War."

This caught Jordan's interest as he looked at D.J. "Patriot, you think the Mandalorian Knights could still be out there?" he asked. "If they are, we could use their help in getting the Star Forge back up and running. Not to mention we could use all the support we can get, and an entire organization of Force-sensitives - Mandalorians at that - would be invaluable."

D.J. gave a sigh at that. "I'm not sure..." he said. "A **lot **can happen in over 3,600 years. I'll still have my old clearance codes, but it would be a miracle if they're still good."

"We have to try at least," Jordan said. "If the Knights could hide from the Republic for over 300 years after the Mandalorian Wars, I bet they could have remained hidden for over 3,000 more. Maybe they've even expanded a bit?"

D.J. closed his eyes in thought. "It is possible," he said. "Only one way to find out is to get to my compound on Endor, assuming it's still there, activate the communications and contact Altier."

"One step at a time, guys," Tom said. "First we find Revan, find the the Foundry and get it started up, _then _we head to our next destination."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Shall we head down there and find him?"

Jordan nodded, as Boba then moved _Slave I _to enter the atmosphere of Lehon, soon being followed by the CR25 and the _Terran Dynasty._ "Good thing we don't have to worry about that disruption field," he muttered to himself, as they safely entered the planet's atmosphere.

The three ships easily entered the lower atmosphere of the planet, and finally saw the planet of Lehon - being among the first to see it in thousands of years. Sintas and the others looked on in wonder, as they saw the many tropical beaches and islands scattered around the planet with vast oceans and small islands. However they could also see the hundreds of ruined wrecks across the surface of the planet as well. As they passed by they could see ships from as far back as the old Sith Wars.

"It's beautiful..." Jessica said, tilting her fighter to the side to get a better view. "If it weren't for all the wrecks, this place would be perfect for a vacation..."

"Yeah, and we'd probably have to take care of the Rancors, Acklays, and god knows what else," Jordan said. "But I think we could at least make some sort of safe area for a vacation..." Jordan chuckled a bit. "Imagine it… a whole family vacation on an alien planet..."

"Yeah, and some families might actually like the Rancors and Acklays," Takeshi added. "Especially those who like hunting monsters."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. But right now we have a mission, remember?" she said, leveling her fighter off and streaking close to the water on instinct. Hey, even on this planet she still liked a bit of fun, and this was as close to boating as she could get. The wake generated was impressive if not to say the least. She kept going before swerving and coming back up to join the others.

Jordan nodded, as he took control of _Slave I _from Boba. "Alright everyone, just follow me," he said, as he turned the ship left. "I know where to find the right island to land on."

The two ships followed _Slave I, _until finally after a few minutes of flying they came across a small chain of large islands, no bigger than the islands of Japan. The three ships managed to find a clearing along the beach head, as they gently landed on the surface of the planet.

As soon as the _Terran Dynasty_ touched down, Jessica leapt out of the cockpit and landed on the beach, studying the horizon with her eyes. It was beautiful, she had to admit. And the wrecks added a character of sorts to the planet, and as a history buff, she wanted to know what each wreck had to say.

_Slave I's_ loading bay lowered, and out came Jordan and Boba, along with the others as Jordan stretched a bit, and took in a deep breath. "Ahh, fresh air!" he said. "Man, being stuck in a starship for three days straight _sucks._ But man is it worth it..." he then looked at the sand below him, and grinned as he stepped down onto the surface. "That's one small step for man," he said in his best Neil Armstrong voice. "One giant leap for mankind."

Takeshi laughed. "Nice Neil Armstrong impression, there," he remarked.

Jordan chuckled a bit. "Yeah, anyways let's get busy," he said as Kal and the others disembarked the CR25, unloading the 74-Z Speeder Bikes they had taken with them, along with a few modified _Seraph-_class Urban Landspeeders.

Jessica looked back and her eyes widened at the speeders. "Where did you get those?" she asked.

Kal shrugged. "We had them loaded up before we left for Earth on Mandalore," he said. "We thought we could use some ground vehicles to get around quicker."

"Oh. Right." Now she understood.

Jordan grinned as he hopped on one of the Speeder Bikes. "Oh man, this is _awesome!_" he said. "These are just like the ones from Return of the Jedi!"

D.J. grinned as he mounted one of his own. "I know the feeling," he said. "When I first saw these babies on Episode VI, I wanted to ride one. Now, I got the chance. Of course, I had a swoop, these 74-Zs are badass."

"I had a Speeder Bike during the Great Galactic War, too," Takeshi remarked as he got onto another one. "I didn't use them all the time, but when I needed to get somewhere in a hurry there was no better way to travel."

Jordan activated the Speeder, pressing the proper switches. "Alright, so how does this thing handaAAAAAAALLL!" He shouted as he pressed down on the throttle, and he suddenly went soaring forward with his Speeder into the distance.

"Whoa!"

Takeshi's eyes were wide. "They didn't accelerate like _**that**_ 3600 years ago," he remarked.

"Yeah, the Swoops I drove were slower than that." D.J. said as he started up the Speeder Bike and the land vehicle accelerated forward at blinding speed.

Takeshi was right there with him, exhilaration coursing through him as the two sped after Jorn, quickly getting the hang of the Speeder Bike's controls.

"WHOOOAAAAAAAA!" Jordan shouted, as the landscape sped past him as he tried to keep control of the Speeder Bike. It was ten times faster than any Jet Ski he used back home! However behind his helmet, Jordan was grinning madly. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

As he finally gained more control over his speeder, he reached to where he had his Iphone, which he had hooked to his helmet's built-in Comm system, and selected one of the songs. And Bonnie Tyler – I Need A Hero began to play.

Takeshi, having a similar idea, used the Force to pull his ear-clip headphones out of the same pouch that held his MP3, and put them on. The other end was plugged into the MP3 Player. and soon minutes May'n – Lion began to play.

The three Speeder bikes continued their race across the island, while the Seraphs followed behind.

"They're enjoying this **way **too much." said Dennis with a shake of the head.

Kal chuckled a bit, as he drove the _Seraph_ with the others. "They'll get over it eventually," he said. "Let 'em get it out of their systems as long as they don't forget why we're here in the first place."

The three continued their race until they arrived at a familiar set of ruins that Jordan recognized as the Rakatan Temple of the Ancients. His eyes widened as he saw them ahead. "Wow… the Temple of Ancients..." he said to himself, "I never thought I'd get to see it in person..."

"_And it won't be the last,_" a voice said in his head, nearly causing him to jump out of his Speeder. "_Hello Jordan, glad you could make it here._"

"R-Revan?" Jordan asked, shocked.

"_Yes, I am communicating with you through your mind,_" Revan answered. "_You are close enough for this to be possible… however, I am not at the Temple of Ancients, but I am somewhere nearby. Head east of the Temple, and you should encounter a large facility. You will find me there._"

Takeshi and D.J. rode up at that moment, stopping alongside Jordan's speeder. "Wow," Takeshi whispered. "It looks even more impressive here than it does in the game."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah… years haven't been kind to it, though," he said, noticing all of the weeds that had grown over it, as well as seeing some damage done to the structure itself. No doubt from Darth Bane's battle with Kas'im. "Come on, Revan is this way," He turned his Speeder, and began heading to the East of the Temple.

"Right behind you, Jordan!" Takeshi called out as he followed Jordan, D.J. following close behind him.

It didn't take the three long until they came upon what looked like an abandoned Military base. The three friends stopped their speeders a fair distance away from the structure and dismounted.

"Hello? What do we have here?" D.J. asked in surprise, as the others soon caught up with them, and looked at it in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Tom asked, as they saw the structures in the distance.

Kal brought out a pair of Macrobinoculars and looked through them. "Looks to me like it's an Old Republic naval base..." he said. "But it's old… _real _old..."

It just so happened that at that moment, a fourth speeder came zipping through the brush, joining up with them. The pilot was Jessica. Around her head she wore a pair of goggles to shield her eyes from the wind. "What's going on?" she asked as she brought her speeder to a stop, right alongside the others.

"I think we might be able to find Revan here," Takeshi replied. "It's just a guess, but since Jordan lead us here, and Revan's probably in telepathic contact with him, it seems a good one."

Jessica's eyes narrowed behind the visor-like goggles. "Is that so? Well, then we'll need to check it out. Yet I don't like the idea of relying solely on a guess. That's not how I work, and it goes against how I feel at times." She turned back to the area, something stirring within her brain at the moment. "But...considering the circumstances, we may have no choice."

Jordan shook his head. "No, don't worry… this is where Revan is," he said. "Takeshi is right, Revan's speaking to me through telepathy, as weird as that sounds..." He then sighed. "Follow me, let's see exactly what's in this place..." With that, he accelerated forward, and they headed towards the apparent Republic base.

* * *

**Later - Lehon abandoned base**

* * *

It took them some time, but finally they managed to find an entrance to the base. And after searching the inside, what they found shocked them all.

Inside, there were docks that were _filled _with old Sith ships and a handful of Republic ones. Including _Interdictor-_class Cruisers, _Centurion-_class Battlecruisers, they could even make out a few ships from the Sith during the Great Galactic War like _Harrower-_class Dreadnaughts and _Terminus-_class Destroyers.

"Ho-ly shit!" D.J. muttered, as they moved through a hallway that gave them a perfect view of the docks below them. They could see several different types of Droids walking around and working on the ships, but they largely ignored them. "There's like an entire fleet of Sith ships here!"

Jessica was also impressed. Her eyes widened as she lifted up the goggles and rested them on her head. "This...This is impressive!" she whispered. "With this kind of firepower...there's only the Empire that can match us!"

"Not exactly," Jordan said, shaking his head. "Yeah, there are a lot of ships, but you forget one thing - these ships are nearly 4,000 years old, we're going to need to do some serious refitting on most of these ships - that is unless Rakata tech can rival modern tech."

"_Yes and no,_" Revan said in Jordan's mind once again. "_Yes Rakata technology is quite advanced, but the ships before you will indeed require much needed refitment to stand against the modern standards of starships._"

'_Yeah,_' Jordan thought. '_But how did you get all of these? I mean - there are some ships that are from the Great Galactic War, and most of these ships are Sith in origin..._'

"_All will be explained after you find me,_" Revan said. "_Follow my force signature, it will guide you to me._"

Jordan then… 'felt' something pulling him forward. Something telling him to continue walking as the others followed. They passed through a series of hallways and doors, until finally they reached a single door which was much larger than the others, and a terminal by the side.

"_Enter this code into the Terminal,_" Revan instructed, and Jordan nodded as he approached the Terminal, and pressed the proper keys. The lights around the door switched from red to green, and they slid open revealing a very darkly lit room…

Then, suddenly lights began to snap on one by one, and inside the others eyes widened at what they saw. Rows and rows of figures, all of them frozen in Carbonite. It looks as if there were hundreds of them!

"Holy shit!" Jordan shouted, as he walked down the rows of figures. They each were wearing armor - and not just any armor, but most of them wore Great Galactic War Sith Trooper armor. "There's gotta be like a thousand in here! It's like the Carbonite Sith Army at the end of Forces of Corruption!"

Even Jessica was awed. "How can so many fit in here?" she whispered.

As the lights flicked on one by one, at the very end of the massive room, was a large emblem which bore the crest of Darth Revan's Sith Empire, and below it was one Carbonite figure that stood out from the rest. Jordan and the others approached the end of the room, and confronted the figure. There was no doubt about it now, as the figure frozen in carbonite before them wore the same armor as Revan. And on a small pedestal beside the carbonite box, was a pair of lightsabers.

**BGM: 'Revan Fight Music' - Star Wars The Old Republic OST**

Jordan took in a deep breath. This was it. He has found _Revan! _Time to get some answers. He approached the side of the Carbonite box where the controls were, and following the instructions Revan sent to him, he began the thawing process.

The others watched as a red glow surround the form of Revan, while a humming sound was heard. Soon, they saw as the carbonite began to melt away, freeing Revan from over 3,000 years of slumber.

Revan's figure twitched a bit, as the last of the Carbonite was melted away. He began to fall forward a bit, however he managed to catch himself as he fell to just one knee. Revan breathed in deeply, those among them who were force sensitive could _feel _the force radiating from him.

Takeshi was looking on in awe. He'd met Revan before, having joined the Hero of Tython on the mission that rescued Revan (Shion and Havoc Squad had also been there), but Revan's presence in the Force tended to be awe inspiring, no matter how many times you were close enough to feel it.

D.J., or Boc in this case, was clearly surprised by the powerful Force presence that Revan was giving off. The holo books back in the Fortress on Altier explained about how the Jedi/Sith was very powerful, but experiencing it himself was different.

Etain and Bardan were just as shocked, they had felt the force presence of many Jedi Masters like Mace Windu and Yoda, but Revan seemed to be rolling in power, he seemed to have a higher sensitivity to the force than the entire current Jedi High Council combined!

Jessica's eyes were wide, but not because she could sense the Force. Oh, no. Being a normal human, she couldn't sense it, but for some odd reason she was getting the feeling that this guy wasn't one to be messed with. It was weird for her.

Jordan also felt it. When Revan first contacted him and awakened him to the force, he could feel his power. But now, Jordan could feel _everything _Revan was. All of his power. His eyes were wide as he looked at Revan, _this _was the man who defeated the Mandalorians, _this _was the man who brought the Republic to its knees, and _this _was the man who saved that same Republic in its darkest hours not just once, but twice.

Revan was silent for a few moments, breathing deeply. He let out a long deep breath, before he came back to his feet. The others were surprised he could stand so quickly - given that Han Solo who was captured by Jabba spent days to recover after his imprisonment in Carbonite. However they assumed he could use the force to recover quickly. Revan rose up slowly, as his masked face looked at the others before them.

His gaze then turned to Jordan, and after staring at him for a moment, his hands went to his face, and he removed his mask, revealing his face to Jordan and the others - looking just as he did in the vision. He smiled as he looked at him. "Hello… Jordan, everyone." He said, his voice sounding a tad bit raspy but he _did _just reawaken from Carbonite. "I have waited… a long time to meet you all."

Jordan gulped a bit, as he now stood face-to-face with the greatest Jedi and Sith to ever walk the face of the galaxy. And not only that, but the man who would be teaching him in the ways of the Force. Finding his voice, he finally spoke. "It is… good to finally meet you… Revan." He said.

Revan nodded, as he looked at the others, before he noticed Takeshi and smiled a bit. "Good to see you again, Azure Tempest," he said. "It's been a while, now hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Takeshi replied, smiling. "Ever since that time my wife and I helped the Hero of Tython and Havoc Squad rescue you from that prison in the Maelstrom Nebula."

Revan nodded at that.

"Yes, I remember that day, very well," he said and turned to D.J. who had his helmet removed. "Ah, the Mandalorian Knight. I have to say, I wasn't expecting more of you after Dorjander Kace and his other followers were taken. But it appears Kace's unpredictability outsmarted the Council once again."

Jessica nervously bit her bottom lip as she felt his gaze lock onto her. "Uh...Hi?" she squeaked.

Revan looked at her for a moment, before he smiled. "Ah, Jessica Miller, correct?" he said, surprising Jessica. "I have been paying attention to you for a while now… I have seen through the Force what you have achieved, and what you will become. It is not a coincidence that you met Jordan and his allies on the day the Bounty Hunter attacked you."

She staggered back, stunned at what he said. "You...You mean it? And… what kind of future have you seen? Plus, what did you mean that...it wasn't a coincidence? Are you saying there was a purpose for that? And why I got my fighter?"

"Yes, everything has a purpose, Jessica," Revan said. "But it is not my place to tell you your own Destiny… that is for you yourself to discover on your own." He then turned to face the Mandalorians and Clones, specifically Kal Skirata and Boba Fett. "Kal Skirata and Boba Fett," he said. "I am glad to see you had found Earth… Jordan and his friends will be playing a key role in bringing about a new age for all Mandalorians in the galaxy, and reunite them together… and Boba, you may yet see your Father sooner than expected."

Boba's eyes widen at that. "R-Really?"

Revan smiled as he nodded. "Yes, and, he has a surprise for you, which I wouldn't doubt, you will not be disappointed," he said, which caused Boba to raise an eyebrow, but he nodded all the same. Revan's focus then turned to Etain and Darman, and he smiled at them.

"Etain, and Darman," he said. "You two have no idea how much your love will change things." This caused them both to look at Revan surprised. "You now know what was _meant _to happen… but with that knowledge, you will be able to change the future of not just yourselves - but for the entire galaxy." Finally, Revan looked at them all and sighed. "But, I suppose you all have your questions for me."

"_That's _an understatement," Tom said, looking at Revan. "You mind explaining to us what's with _them?_" He pointed at all of the Carbonite figures lined up around them. "And what exactly is this place?"

Revan nodded. "Simple enough," he said. "It's best to begin at the start… when the Jedi Civil War ended at the final battle here at Lehon, as you know what Sith vessels that did not retreat were destroyed by the Republic fleet. However I discovered some of the Sith armada vessels here were still relatively intact. Considering how much the Republic needed to recover from the war, the Navy needed more ships as to protect planets and star systems. I proposed to the Republic to salvage and refit these captured Sith hulks to Republic standards. This facility was constructed for that purpose: To have these ships converted to Republic standards." He sighed a bit. "But… my disappearance ended _that _project. The Republic wanted everyone to forget Lehon, quarantining it so none would discover the ancient and dark secrets of the Rakata and their former Infinite empire. The planet was abandoned, as were these old Sith vessels and the base, leaving only Droids to maintain the ships."

D.J nodded. "Alright, but that doesn't explain the newer ships," he said. "We saw _Harrower-_class and _Terminus-_class ships used by the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. Those weren't built under 300 years later."

Revan smiled and nodded. "Indeed you are right," he said, as he gestured to the Carbonite figures around them. "This is where they come in… these 1,500, along with nearly 60,000 others, are the members of the Revanites."

The others blinked at that.

"Revanites?" Ordo said in confusion.

"Followers of Revan..." said Jordan, and Revan nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "Within the Sith Empire at the time, there was a cult within the Sith who were followers of my own ideals. They believed me to be their leader, and assumed that I had succeeded in my assassination of the Emperor, and secretly took his place." He shook his head a bit. "If only that was true… anyways, after I arrived on Lehon, I managed to communicate with their leader - a woman named Tari Darkspanner - through the Force. Gaining her allegiance and that of her fellow followers was easy enough, and I told them the truth of what had happened. The war was going sour at the time, with the Hero of Tython successfully defeating the Sith Emperor and what was left of the Empire was collapsing as the Republic attacked. I told them to gather those loyal to their cause, and come here to Lehon. Here, they set their ships and entered Carbonite Slumber like myself, awaiting for the day they are needed again. They are just the most recent additions to the numbers here."

Jordan rose an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"When Malak betrayed me during the Civil War, not all of the Sith rallied behind him," Revan explained. "Many Sith were loyal to my own ideals - believing we could conquer the Republic without relying on the Dark Side alone. When Malak betrayed me, they abandoned the Sith, and settled on several worlds in the Unknown Regions known as the Rakatan Archipelago. However, they knew that one day I would return, and to await my return, they like myself encased themselves in Carbonite to await my return. They, combined with the Sith here, equal nearly 500,000 men and women, from soldiers and technicians to Force Users and Naval Personnel."

"Holy..." Takeshi whispered. "500,000? That's enough for a fairly large army."

"Try more like an army group," Jessica murmured softly.

Jordan's own jaw dropped, as did several of the others. _500,000?_ That would be enough to wage war on a small country or planet! _These _were the odds they needed! Sure it wasn't like having a full army the size of the Galactic Republic's, but it was a great start! However one small thing worried Jordan…

"You said there are Force Users among them?" he asked. At Revan's nod he continued. "None of them are power-hungry Sith, are they?"

Revan shook his head. "If they were, I would not have allowed them to come," he said. "I gazed into each of their minds. They all understand the truth - that the future must change if we are to survive the times to come. They have learned to accept both the dark _and _light sides of the force."

"Well, that's good news," said D.J. "As long as they're cooperative."

Revan chuckled at that. "Don't worry, they are," he said. "In fact some of them _are _Mandalorians - ones that served the Sith during the Galactic War, but joined with the Revanites. But anyways, I shall have the Droids prepare to thaw out the Revanites here in the base. In the meantime I believe we have much to discuss, in terms of our next move."

The others nodded at that, and soon Revan began to walk forward as the group followed him out of the room.

"Takeshi's plan is to head to Tython, in order to make new lightsabers for himself. I plan to head to Endor, where me and...Shae lived, and get my lightsabers and any equipment I left in stasis," D.J. said.

Revan nodded. "I believe that is best," he said. "I have the coordinates to Tython in the base's computers, I will send them too your ships so you can head there as soon as possible. I also suggest heading for Mustafar soon - to locate HK-47, but on the safe side I am going to send a Probe Droid to the system. According to your 'Star Wars' information, that planet is already under Separatist Control. We don't want to run in blindly if they have a fleet overhead."

Everyone nodded at that.

"True, we don't want to stir up a hornet's nest like in _Black Hawk Down_," D.J. said, and the Mandalorians, Jedi, and Clones all blinked at that.

"Black Hawk Down?" asked Kal.

"It's a movie," Jordan answered. "I'll show ya when we get back to Earth." With that said, they continued deeper into the base.

* * *

**Later - Abandoned Republic Naval Base**

* * *

Revan had lead the group onto one of the _Interdictor-_class Cruisers within the Shipyard. Jordan and the others were surprised when they discovered the ship was actually Malak's old Flagship, the _Leviathan, _before Revan explained the ship crashed on Lehon's surface after the battle, and it was salvaged and repaired at the station.

Revan had also taken the liberty of giving them the exact number of ships they had in the shipyard. 95 _Interdictor-_class Cruisers, ten _Centurion-_class Battlecruisers, three _Harrower-_class Dreadnaughts, five _Terminus-_class Destroyers, numerous Sith Fighters, Mark VI _Supremacy-_class Starfighters, and other support ships and shuttles, and one _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser. (The single _Hammerhead_ had crashed on Lehon when Revan first arrived on the planet with Malak before the Jedi Civil War began, and was recovered, repaired and refit at the base)

They were now in the conference room of the _Leviathan, _which consisted of a large circular holo-table and seats which everyone now sat around. Revan sat on the far side of the table.

"Well, let us begin," Revan said, as he pressed a few commands on the console, and the holo-table lit up and a holographic image of a space station appeared above them. "As promised, these are the coordinates to the Foundry. I will send them to your ships now so you will have the coordinates. I will also send you the coordinates of all of the systems within the Rakatan Archipelago so we may retrieve my forces there, as well… we're going to need them all."

Kal nodded. "Yeah, 500,000 men and women will help us out a lot," he said. "And this Foundry sure as hell will give us an edge. Even more so if we can find D.J.'s Mandalorian Knights if they still exist."

"Jordan also tossed out a possible idea in recreating the Star Forge," Boba mentioned, causing Revan to raise an eyebrow. "Said something about making it a tool of the light and dark… something like that."

Revan looked at Jordan, and allowed a small smirk to appear. "I knew I picked you as my future apprentice for a reason," he said, causing Jordan to blink. "I was considering the same idea once I awakened. I have run the numbers myself - once we gain enough man power we can begin construction here at Lehon. We can use this planet and the Rakatan Archipelago as bases for our future operations."

One of Takeshi's eyebrows rose. "Wait… Bases?" he asked. "What do you mean by that? I'm assuming 'future operations' means dealing with Palpatine, as well as the threats that come afterward, but what are your plans regarding that?"

"And why all of these Sith?" Etain asked. "I know you say you can trust them… but these Sith come from thousands of years ago… how will they take to their empire being no-more? And how are we sure none of them will Join Palpatine's side?"

Revan was silent for a moment, as he closed his eyes for a minute. "Takeshi… you must realized that if Palpatine succeeds in his mission, the Jedi Order will be destroyed," he said. "Only a handful of Jedi will survive Order 66, and the galaxy will be plunged into over 20 years of Darkness. If that happens, we _must _be prepared to go to war with the Galactic Empire when the time is right, waiting for the Rebellion to begin will cost too many lives."

Takeshi knew about that, and he realized just how important and delicate the situation was.

"What is it you're proposing?" he asked.

Revan looked at them all. "Nearly 4,000 years ago… when I discovered the Sith Empire in exile, I knew the Republic could not stand against such a threat alone in its current state after the Mandalorian Wars," he said. "When I freed my mind from the Emperor's grasp… I started my Sith Empire to prepare the Republic for his invasion. Originally I wanted to work side-by-side with the Republic… but the Jedi Council overreacted when I declared myself Dark Lord of the Sith, and began the Jedi Civil War."

He then looked at Takeshi. "If we are going to fight Palpatine and the Separatists, and if we cannot stop him, the Galactic Empire… then the best way to bring down one Empire… is with another," he said.

The others all blinked at that, while Jordan's widened at what Revan was suggesting.

"Are you saying?" he said, while Revan nodded.

"Yes, although I don't like using that word, I'm suggesting in rebuilding the Sith Empire, but unlike the Old Sith Empire, this one will be a redemption of the Sith's past actions, and once we hold our ground long enough for the Rebellion to form, we'll provide them with support."

The others looked at him shocked, as Revan sighed and leaned back in his seat. "When I created my Sith Empire… _this _was the idea I was originally hoping for," he continued. "I wanted the Sith to not be conquerors, but liberators. From oppressors, to protectors. But of course the Jedi believed me to have fallen, and Malak royally screwed up the entire idea when he betrayed me."

The others were silent at that, until D.J. spoke up.

"And was Bastila part of that plan?" he asked.

Revan sighed a bit, thinking about Bastila before he smiled a bit. "Here is a bit of information that so far your 'Star Wars' universe doesn't know," he said. "I knew Bastila before I left for the Mandalorian Wars… we were close back then… of course, it took my mind being erased by the Council before we became more than 'just friends'." He sighed a bit. "I wanted to bring Bastila into the fold with my plan when she attacked my Flagship, I didn't want to fight her… but, you all know what happened then_._"

The others were shocked by that info. But they shook it off as Tom spoke next.

"I got a question. What if we defeat Palpatine and our new Sith Empire has no one to fight? I hate to sound like an ass, but quite honestly, I'm afraid of the Rebels then turning on us!"

Jordan shook his head before Revan could answer. "Tom, you know as well as I do there are other enemies out there we need to fight - some of them which are worse than the Sith," he said, quickly gaining the others attention. "The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium will eventually attack Bakura, the Vagaari Empire is a threat in the Unknown Regions, then there's Abeloth…" his eyes then narrowed. "And of course… there's the Yuuzhan Vong."

This caused the others to look at Jordan in confusion "The… Yuuzhan-what now?" Ordo asked, confused.

"They're the greatest threat the galaxy has ever faced, or rather _will _face." Jordan answered, as he looked at the Mandalorians. "While I view Palpatine as our current enemy… I ultimately view the Yuuzhan Vong as the worst threat to all species in our entire galaxy. They are an entire race of genocidal aliens who want nothing more than to control our galaxy and make it their new dominion. They are merciless, they make all of the Sith Wars look like a child tantrum in comparison with the destruction they will cause. And they're already here in the galaxy… they have been here since before the Mandalorian wars - advance teams that have been scouting, they even committed a small advance force to attack a world in the outer rim. And the rest of them are coming."

The others looked at Jordan in shock, as Etain shook her head. "That can't be..." she said. "The Jedi would be able to sense a threat like this!"

Jordan shook his head. "I'm sorry Etain, but they couldn't even if they tried," he said, shocking her and the others. "The Vong are _dead _to the Force, neither the Jedi or Sith can detect them through the Force, since they do not use it nor does it run through their bodies. Their ships are all organic - they believe using machines is heresy since they lost their homeworld to a race of Machines. They have armor that is highly resilient against lightsabers. In the crusade they lead against the galaxy, _Trillions _of people are going to die."

Etain and Bardan looked at Jordan in shock, there was something out there in the galaxy that was _not _connected to the Force? And it would kill _Trillions?_

"Hopefully we'll be able to stop them," Takeshi remarks. "With the preparations we're taking, and our knowledge of what's going to happen, we _**should**_ be able to… but there are always unknown variables, so I don't really know for sure. Still, even if the task seems impossible, all we can do is our best, and try to make the impossible** possible**."

"The galaxy is going to need to stand united against the Vong," Jordan said. "This also means that the Sith_**and**_Jedi are going to need to put aside their grudges. If we let Palpatine take over, that becomes just as hard to do."

Everyone thought about that and they nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now if there are no more questions, let's begin to thaw these people out," Revan said. "We have an empire to start."

* * *

**Later - **_**Leviathan**_** Hangar**

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way."

These were the words of Jordan, as he and his friends looked at the sight before them in the hangar bay of the _Leviathan._ It had been roughly eight hours since Revan had awakened, and they had already begun the thawing of the members of the Revanites. The process was almost completed, and they were almost done thawing them all out. At the moment they only had enough manpower for the Revanites to use the same GGW ships they used to come there in the first place - but once the Sith forces in the Archipelago were awakened, they will have enough manpower to use most of the ships.

They had also sent a Probe Droid to ascertain the situation at Mustafar, and see how large the CIS presence was at the planet. They would find out by the end of the week.

But now, they were in the _Leviathan's _hangar, and they were looking at a true sight to behold. To the side, Revan was grinning up a storm as he nodded. "Believe me, I was as shocked as you were," he said. "But somehow the Revanites managed to find the old girl after I was imprisoned, and been keeping her in mint condition ever since. She's as good as she was when I took her from Davik Kang."

Sitting before them in the hangar, was none other than the infamous _Dynamic-_class Freighter: The _Ebon Hawk._ Or as some call it: The 'Millenium Falcon's great Grandaddy'.

"I remember hearing tales of this thing during the Great Galactic War," Takeshi remarked. "Not to mention the time I spent playing Knights of the Old Republic 1 and 2… But it looks a lot more impressive in person."

"She is, ain't she?" Revan said. "I still need to upgrade her with the modern Republic Standards… but as-is she can make due till she's properly refit."

"I used a _Defender_-Class Light Corvette to get around during the Great Galactic War..." Takeshi remarked. "I'm hopeful I can find it, or at least another ship of the same class, on Tython, but, like you, I'm going to need to upgrade her to modern Republic Standards."

Revan nodded at that, knowing it was wise to refit the older ships so that they could survive in the new time that they have now entered.

"I agree on that," he said, as he looked back at his old ship. "Now, let's take a look inside and check her out."

Jordan and the others nodded, as Revan lead Jordan, Tom, D.J, Jessica and Takeshi up the loading ramp, entering the _Ebon Hawk's_ Swoop garage bay. It was currently empty - void of any Swoop bike or any vehicle, the only thing inside was the Work Bench.

They had a quick tour of the ship, and the others soon discovered the _Hawk _was just like it was during the KOTOR games.

"Man, this is _awesome!_" Jordan said, as they passed through the main hold of the ship. "It's all still here! It's just like it was during KOTOR!"

"Except it doesn't have any vehicles in its garage," said D.J. "We're gonna have to load some in here before we use it to do anything. Better fully prepared than half cocked."

Revan smiled and nodded. "Indeed, D.J.," he said, sighing a bit. "Man, I can't believe how much I miss Davik's old Swoop bike… now I need to find a replacement..."

"I say get a Speeder Bike or two, and a Pod Racer," Jordan said with a smirk. "God, I wanna try that..."

D.J. blinked at that. "Uhh, you sure a Pod Racer is a good thing to use? Those things are meant for extreme racing, and humans rarely pilot them for good reason," he said.

"I know, but I still wanna give it a shot..." Jordan said, still smirking. "It looked awesome in Episode I."

D.J. just gave a sigh. "Just watch out for cheaters like Sebulba."

Jordan scoffed at that. "If that happens, I'll fight back," he said. "If they don't play by the rules, why should I hold back?"

"My exact thoughts when I won the Taris Swoop Race," Revan said nodding, "If the Vulkars didn't want to play fair, no reason I should."

Before anyone could respond to that, Revan's Holo-pad went off as he picked it up, and pressed the activation button. Emerging from it was the holographic figure of Tari Darkspanner, one of the first of the Revanites to be awakened. "_My lord,_" she said. "_The Thawing process of the rest of the Revanites has been complete, no issues have arisen from the freezing or thawing process. We have begun bringing all of our ships back up to operational capacity._"

Revan nodded. "Good," he said. "I want all forces to be ready to move out by the end of the week. Once we ascertain the CIS presence on Mustafar, we will be attacking the planet. In the meantime, I will be heading out to the Archipelago with my apprentice and his friends on the _Ebon Hawk_ - we are going to awaken the other loyalists and bring them back here."

Tari blinked in confusion at that, but nodded. "_Y...Yes my Lord,_" she said. "_I will contact when we've received the data from the probe droid."_

Revan nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Take care of things while we're gone Tari, we will be back soon."

The Revanite leader nodded as she saluted, before Revan turned off the communicator and turned to the others. "Well, let's head for the Cockpit, and get this ship going," he said.

"Yes, let's," Takeshi remarked, before moving forward to the cockpit. "Anyone mind if I take the Co-Pilot's Seat? Since it's Revan's ship, the Pilot's Seat should be his."

Revan shrugged. "I don't mind, just don't press anything that will cause the ship to blow up or something."

Takeshi heard a series of snickers and turned to glare back at the others.

"Laugh it up, fellas. Laugh it up."

* * *

**Later that day - Rakatan Archipelago**

**Fitomp System**

* * *

The Journey to the Rakatan Archipelago was a rather short one - it only took them a few hours before they dropped out of Hyperspace. Everyone was in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk _as they approached the Star System. They could see it was a bit smaller than the Lehon System, with only three planets, only one capable of supporting life.

The planet, Fitomp Revan told them was its Rakatan name, was the furthest from the sun. It was a planet apparently filled with tundra's and forests. The planet was very cold according to the sensors, almost as if it was always in the middle of winter.

"I usually like cold weather, but not cold all year round," D.J. commented, as the _Ebon Hawk _began its approach to the planet.

"Same," Jordan said. "I prefer the cold weather, but even I enjoy it when it turns to Summer time."

"I actually prefer a median point," Takeshi remarked. "I can handle hot weather, I can handle cold weather, but I'll go for the point right in the middle any day of the week."

The _Ebon Hawk _made its descent into Fitomp's atmosphere, passing over the forests and ice until it came across a small mountain range. It came across a large clearing behind the mountains, and landed. "That's it," Revan said as he stood up, as did the others who were sitting down. "Come on, the entrance is just outside."

Moments later the loading bay of the Freighter lowered, and the group all disembarked from the ship. It was then they noticed that almost right in front of the Ebon Hawk, built into the mountain, was a small rectangular terminal built into the side of the mountain.

Suddenly, Jordan was hit with deja vu, as he suddenly looked around the area, and smiled "I knew it," he said, gaining the others attention as he turned to Revan. "It's the same one, isn't it?" he asked,."Your loyalist soldiers are the same ones that appeared at the ending of Forces of Corruption, isn't it? The ones that Silri finds?"

Revan turned to look at his new apprentice and smirked as they continued walking until they came to the terminal, and pressed a series of codes into it.

"You just have to see for yourself," he said and the door opened.

Jessica, meanwhile, had tagged along to see what she could be useful with. So far, though, she hadn't found anything. She only hoped Revan would have something for her to do soon, if at all, of course.

As the doors slid open, like on Lehon, the group walked in, and one by one lights flicked on as they saw rows and rows of Sith frozen in Carbonite. However unlike on Lehon, most of these Sith wore the armor of Sith Troopers from the Jedi Civil War. And as the lights flicked on, at the very end of the massive room, there was a single stone statue of Revan at the end, with the flag image of Revan's Sith Empire engraved below it. Before the statue rested five Carbonite-frozen figures who stood out from the rest.

"Geez!" Tom shouted, his voice echoing through the massive room. "There's twice as many in here than in the ones at the base!"

Revan nodded. "Yes," he said. "My loyalists from the Civil War came here with much more support than the Revanites did. This is the first of several hidden bases where they had froze themselves all in carbonite to await my return."

Jordan glanced at Revan. "Do they… know about what has happened?" he asked.

"I have communicated with most of them through the Force," Revan answered. "But only the five who fought with me during my time in the Revanchist know the full details. The rest of the Sith here simply know that when they wake up - nearly 4,000 years will have passed since they were first encased in Carbonite."

"I'd imagine that it would be quite the shock to wake up almost 4000 years since they willingly entered stasis," Takeshi remarked.

Revan nodded. "I know," he said. "But they all know there is a reason for this all. They chose to enter carbonite, I did not force the decision upon any of them." He then nodded his head forward. "Come. We should awaken the ones before the statue first."

The group walked down the column of Sith Troopers, until they reached the base of the Statue where Revan walked to a Terminal beside them all, and quickly began the thawing process for them.

Takeshi watched, looking forward to meeting some of Revan's most loyal allies from the Mandalorian Wars. Some of them were almost as well-known as Revan himself, and he was looking forward to fighting alongside them.

Jessica watched with nervousness flooding her body, but if there was one thing that kept her calm, it was the knowledge that she was perhaps a better pilot than some of these others. But that did little to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She planned to try and corner Revan after this, just to ask him about the weird interface on her starfighter's control console. She hoped he'd have the answer she was looking for.

She turned her attention back to the carbonite slabs as they thawed out the five people inside. In a span of a few minutes, the carbonite was fully melted away and revealed the ones who were in hibernation for almost 4,000 years.

The first, was a human woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties, with rather Asian-looking skin, neck-length black hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the back of her head, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like tan yellow Jedi Robes with brown shoulder pads.

Next was the only non-human of the group - a male Cathar who looked a bit more like Revan's age, who had brown fur over his face and hair kept short, had yellow colored eyes, and wore a simple set of dark brown Jedi Robes.

Then there was another human woman, who was easily in her mid thirties with short ear-length blonde hair and blue colored eyes, her own robes looking identical to those of the first woman aside from some brown trimming.

After her, there was a human male, who looked to be in his 40's with short crew-cut blonde hair, light skin, and hazel colored eyes. His robes were colored dark blue with a black trim and shoulder guards.

Finally, the last of them was also a human male, about in his late thirties with dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes. His robes were dark brown, with a black trimming, and red shoulder guards.

The five stumbled a bit and collapsed to one knee as they breathed steadily in order to get their bearings. Revan then approached them, and knelt down next to the first woman, who looked up when she felt Revan's hand on her shoulder.

"R-Revan..." she spoke, her voice raspy, but still managed to smile. "It's… really… you..."

Revan smiled as he nodded. "Yes, it's me," he said. "It's good to see you again, Cariaga."

Cariaga Sin nodded, as Revan helped her back to her feet. The others were also beginning to gain their bearings as they stood up.

"Damn...this is new..." the Cathar said, shaking his head a few times ."I can barely see a damn thing..."

"Your eyes will adjust overtime, Ferroh," Revan reassured. "Using the Force certainly helps, as well."

"Indeed," Takeshi replied. "I've never been through Carbon Freezing, myself, but I've seen enough people go through it to know what Hibernation Sickness entails. Your eyesight will return, though it will probably take quite a while."

"I hope we never have to do this again..." the second woman said, cracking her neck a few times as she stretched. "But considering we're awake now… I guess it's time, isn't it?"

Revan smiled grimly and nodded. "Yes, it is," he said, as he looked at the five Revanchists before him. "Cariaga, Ferroh, Nisotsa, Talvon, Xaset… it is good to see you all again, and I am glad you and the rest of the men here have remained loyal through all these years." He then sighed. "But now, it's time we awakened once again… it is time to recreate the Sith Empire we originally wanted nearly 4,000 years ago."

The dark-skinned male, Xaset Terep nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Hopefully this time we can do it _**without**_Malak screwing us all over."

Jessica was awed by these other people. But then she recalled what she wanted to ask him.

"Uh, Revan? I...I have a quick question…" she murmured. Revan glanced at Jessica, and nodded at her to continue.

"Uh...what I want to know is...well, my starfighter just so happens to have an interface of sorts on the control console, and nothing I've done can activate it. I have a suspicion it might be some kind of system, but I don't know for sure. Do you know?" she asked, feeling her heart pound.

Revan blinked at that. "Can you show me this interface after we thaw out the Troopers?" he said and Jessica nodded.

"I wanna take a look at that as well," said Jordan. "I doubt I'll do much better, but I'll give it a looksee."

"But, we will get to that later," Revan said, as he turned to his fellow Force-users. "We need to focus on thawing out the troops here. Once this facility's complements are thawed out, I will send a signal to Lehon for Tari to send ships to pick you all up. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

**One Week Later - Lehon**

* * *

One week had passed since the entire Sith Army on Fitomp was awakened. Their numbers shot up quickly as soon the Revanites send ships to recover them all, bringing them all back to Lehon with what supplies and equipment they had. Using data Kal and Etain were able to provide on modern Republic ships, they had begun the refitting process of the ships, and they were now well on their way in the development.

The first ships to be refit were the Great Galactic War sith ships, the process was actually surprisingly quick as the Sith Technicians with Droid support were quick to modify their weapons and shields to Republic standards. It also helped considering there were only a handful of ships from that era within the Shipyard.

However it was taking a bit longer for the Jedi Civil War-era ships, considering they were much older and some still were damaged from the battle all those years ago. But they were making good progress nonetheless.

Also, Revan had begun Jordan's training in the ways of the Force. Teaching him more along the lines of the old Jedi Code used before it was revised by Odan-Urr. Of course there were some teachings of the Sith in the lessons as well, but Revan was teaching him to balance both the teachings of the dark, and the light. Jordan was making steady progress, eager to learn everything Revan could teach him, from using the Force and a Lightsaber, to more political and military knowledge.

Also, Revan and Jordan had taken a look around Jessica's fighter, _Terran Dynasty._ However, as expected, they still couldn't make heads or tails of it. All Revan could say is that it was some type of neural-link system, but how to operate it he didn't know. It was obviously a more advanced fighter design than from his time.

However, now they had gained the data from the Probe Droid sent to Mustafar. Now the leaders of the Revanties, Revanchist, and the Mandalorians were gathered in the _Leviathan's_ conference room.

"The Probe Droid has sent us the data on the Separatist presence on Mustafar," Revan said before the gathered leaders, as he activated the holo-display, showing Mustafar - and the CIS fleet orbiting it. "The Separatists have a small fleet in orbit of the planet. From the data Kal Skirata gave us, the ships in question are one _Lucrehulk-_class Battleship, six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, two _Reluctant-_class Light Destroyers, and one _Providence-_class Carrier of the 2,177 Meter Dreadnaught type."

"On the surface, the research base is located near the crashed _Hammerhead_ cruiser where HK-47's 'mind' is being contained," He continued. "The base is guarded by CIS Battle Droids, Tanks and the sort. The mission has two objectives: One, is the Recovery of HK-47, and two, is the capture of any HK-77 Prototypes they have at the base, and then we destroy the base. I would feel a lot more comfortable if the Separatists _didn't _have an army of Battle Droids based off of an HK-series Assassin Droid."

"So would I," Takeshi remarked. "Even having HK in their hands is bad enough-I don't even want to think about the carnage a whole series of HK-type droids in their control could cause."

D.J. nodded at that. "Agreed. So, when do we go in and start making a mess?" he asked and Revan looked at the reincarnated Mandalorian Knight.

"We'll attack as soon as we're done refitting enough ships." he said.

"And how long is that?" Tom asked.

"For the entire force, at least one more week," Revan said. "However, we _could _strike sooner if we work with what we have at the moment. The _Harrower_ and _Terminus-_class ships are refitted along with the _Leviathan,_ five _Interdictors_, two _Centurions, _and our _Hammerhead._"

The others nodded at that.

"That'll do it," said D.J. as he looked at the ships, his eyes focused on the _Providence_-class. A smirk then formed on his lips. "Are there any Troopers who are experienced ship boarders?"

"Yes, most of the Sith Soldiers both from the Revanites forces and the Revanchist Sith have the needed training, and have seen some action in the wars," Revan said. He looked at what D.J was looking at, and smirked a bit himself. "I see what your going for..."

The Mandalorian Knight chuckled. "Hell yeah I am, besides, I need that ship for a 'special' project."

The others blinked at that, but decided not to ask what this project is. D.J. then turned to his fellow Mandalorians.

"Any of you guys up for taking a ship from the Seps?" he asked.

At this, Kal grinned as did the other Mandalorians among them. "Count us in," he said.

"Alright," Revan said. "If we're going to do this, we're going to need a battle plan." He pressed a series of commands, and the holographic image of their own fleet appeared on the display. "Our fleet shall jump in just outside of the system, well outside their sensor range. We'll then send in the _Hammerhead _ahead of the fleet, posing as a ship damaged by pirates and in need of assistance."

"Even though the _Hammerhead-_class is considered out-dated and has been taken out of Republic service, ships of the class that survived are still used by privateers, traders and such as convoy escorts, pirate vessels, and such," Kal said, nodding.

"Exactly," Revan said. "The _Hammerhead _will be allowed to dock with one of their ships, and they will send in a team to help us." He then smirked. "But when they latch on, the forces _inside _the ship will attack."

"Trojan Horse..." Jordan said, nodding. "Sounds good… but the CIS wouldn't help someone out the kindness of their heart unless their Commander isn't a complete douchebag like most of their leadership is. We'd need to come up with something to offer them in exchange for 'helping' us."

Revan nodded at that, knowing how most of the CIS leadership are a bunch of greedy, cowardly, corporate thugs.

"All too true," he said. "Which is why we will bluff that the ship is carrying a vast amount of credits, Spices, or anything along those lines to grab their interests."

The others nodded, as Revan continued, as the hologram showed the _Hammerhead _dock with the _Providence._ "While D.J. leads the boarding action, the rest of the fleet will jump in-system, and engage the CIS Fleet," he continued. "We will also begin deploying ground troops to the research station to attack their facilities, and send a team to the crashed cruiser on the surface to retrieve HK. In the event however that we cannot successfully claim the base, we will destroy it all with a orbital bombardment. I can always make HK a new body, and we don't need the 77's."

Everyone nodded at that, and then D.J. remembered something.

"If you don't mind Revan, I need to talk to you and Jordan about something. Alone," he said, and the two blinked at that.

"Alright," said Revan said. "Anyone have any objections?"

"None," Takeshi replied. "Though once this operation is done, I'm going to want to take a small expedition to Tython. The Jedi Temple there might have a few things we may need, and I doubt I'm the only person who needs to build new Lightsabers."

Revan nodded in agreement at that. "Alright, then go and rest up, we have a big day ahead." he said and the room cleared except for Revan, Jordan, and D.J.

"Alright, what is it you want to talk about?" Revan said as D.J. took a breath.

"I just remembered something I read on Wookieepedia. Jordan, you remember the second Star Forge the Rakata built, the one with the potential to terraform lifeless planets and moons like Mars and Luna?" D.J. said, and Jordan, along with Revan, blinked at that.

Jordan nodded at that. "Yeah, I remember," he said. "It was one of four ancient Rakata stations that were found by the Sith. The first and second being the Star Forge and Foundry, and the third being some other station… what about them?"

D.J. tapped his chin at that. "Call me crazy, but I think if we find the Terraform Starforge, and use it to terraform dead planets and moons, it will give us a lot more support."

Revan and Jordan looked at D.J. for a moment. Jordan then nodded. "You may have a point," he said. "More worlds that are capable of supporting life will allow for larger expansion and colonization, thus more resources… the problem will be finding those stations to begin with. We already have Lehon, and Revan has the coordinates to where the Sith Empire relocated the Foundry after they captured it… but the Terraforming Star Forge, none of us know where it is."

D.J. nodded at that. "I know. It was just a thought that I believed would help us."

Revan nodded at that. "A good thought, nonetheless," he said, before he thought for a second "There may be a place where we can find the station… but we will focus on that after we've secured HK-47."

Jordan and D.J nodded, before Revan lead them out of the conference room to prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**117Jorn: And there you have it! Chapter 5 of Fighting for the Future! But it doesn't stop now! Chapter 6 is already finished, and will be posted not long after this chapter has been posted! ITS A DOUBLE-FEATURE! XD**

**Takeshi Yamato: Honestly, we wrote so much for Chapter 5 that splitting it in two seemed the only logical thing to do! :D**

**Patriot-112: Yeah, 31,922 Words long!**

**Titanic X: So get ready for a couple of action packed chapters and be sure to read and review, peeps~!**

**Jedi Alex Colbent: You may have noticed a little bit of my sense of humor when Jordan committed "Franchise Heresy." BUT, lets make one thing perfectly clear: I DON'T hate Stark Trek. I used to be a staunchly Star Wars only person until I saw J.J. Abrams' reboot of Star Trek in 2009. That... was awesome enough for my Force and Jedi loving heart to carve a spot for Vulcans, Tribbles and people in red shirts who are more frequently replaced than napkins. But I'm rambling at the moment so I'll try and wrap this up.**

**All: JA NE~!**

**Takeshi Yamato: And remember… **_**WITH COURAGE, EVEN 1% CAN BECOME 100%!**_


	8. Chapter 6: Battle for Mustafar

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**M SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Battle of Mustafar**_

* * *

_**Outside Mustafar System - ISS **_**Leviathan**

_**November 18th 2010 - Two Days Later**_

* * *

**BGM: Star Wars Episode III OST 'Enter Lord Vader'**

Jumping out of Hyperspace outside the Mustafar System, emerged the Sith Fleet, consisting of three _Harrower-_class Dreadnaughts, five _Terminus-_class Destroyers, six _Interdictor-_class Cruisers, two _Centurion-_class Battlecruisers, and one _Hammerhead-_class Cruiser. All of them jumping into formation.

On the bridge of the _Leviathan,_ Revan stood near the center of the bridge, looking out into the void of space. He was busy planning his own strategy on how to ensure the plan would go smoothly. '_They are neither Mandalorians or Sith,_' he thought to himself '_They are mostly droids, so I do not need to hold back. But I must not underestimate them._'

Revan knew this attack could be risky. They could not afford to allow their presence to be revealed so quickly. Once they jump in, they will have to jam all communications to and from Mustafar, and ensure there are no survivors to report back to their superiors what had happened. He didn't like it, but it had to be done.

He felt a familiar presence in the Force, and Revan smiled. "Something you need, my apprentice?" He asked, as Jordan approached from behind. He was now wearing a Sith Apprentice uniform, which reminded Jordan himself of the one Galen Marek wore as the Apprentice of Darth Vader. They were only temporary until Jordan came up with a more permanent design he had in mind to create later. He still had the Mandalorian Armor Kal had helped him make, but when he was learning under Revan, he would wear these for now.

"Yes, Rev-err, I mean _Master_," Jordan said, correcting himself, remembering how Sith do things from the games and movies. "Something's been troubling me… exactly how are we going to restart an entire Sith Empire without the Jedi knowing? They watch former Sith Space like a hawk, and many former Sith worlds are almost lifeless with no settlements."

Revan nodded. "True," he said, glancing at his apprentice. "And don't worry about calling me Master for now, Jordan, when it is just us and our friends you may refer to me as Revan just as I will refer to you as Jordan."

Jordan nodded. "Alright, Revan," he said, as he stepped beside him. "But you still didn't answer my question. How are we going to start an empire? No offense to your soldiers - I mean 600,000 soldiers is a lot… but we need a way to keep them supplied, not to mention keeping the Jedi from knowing will be… difficult."

"Not necessarily," Revan said, causing Jordan to blink. "During my… exile after the Mandalorian Wars, I had successfully charted much of the Unknown Regions of space, including correct hyperspace routes both major and minor, as well as locating a vast majority of the 'gaps' in the Hyperspace disturbance line which divides known and unknown space. It is there we will make the first steps of rebuilding the Sith Empire, along with some outer rim worlds that are not affiliated with either the Republic or the CIS."

Jordan nodded at that, seeing the logic there. The Jedi know almost nothing about the Unknown Regions, and would be too focused with their war with the CIS to check anything strange going on in worlds not affiliated with either side. "I see..." he said. "But that itself carries risks… we both know of what lurks in the Unknown Regions: Ssi-Ruuk, Vagaari… not to mention the Chiss, and there is always the chance we could run into advance parties of Vong."

"I know," Revan said. "But it certainly beats having the Republic and Jedi on our heels. Plus I believe I know some locations we can use to begin setting up our empire in the Unknown. That is something I shall discuss with you later, as of right now… we must begin the mission."

Jordan nodded at that as the attack force continued on it's way toward the volcanic planet.

"We'll hide the rest on the far side of one of the gas giants, while the _Hammerhead _continues on to distract the separatists," Revan said. "When the trap is sprung, we move in."

Jordan sighed, as they saw the _Hammerhead _cruiser move ahead of the fleet towards the planet "Let's hope this plan works..." He said.

**Meanwhile - Aboard the **_**Hammerhead **_**Cruiser**

D.J was on the bridge of the Cruiser along with Kal and several others who manned the control consoles of the ship. They had forged an I.D. Code for the ship, as D.J. had given the ship the name _Endar Spire, _the name of the same ship Revan was on during the Battle of Taris. That name gave Revan a good little chuckle when he told him.

In order to play the part of a damaged ship, the _Leviathan _had delivered a few Salvos of Turbolaser fire on the ship, delivering some damage and scorch marks to make it look like it was in one hell of a battle. Now the _Endar Spire _was perfect for the part it needed to play.

"Let's hope this plan of yours works, D.J.," Kal said, standing next to D.J as the ship moved forward at Sublight speed. "This ship isn't made for taking on an entire fleet… a few salvo's from those CIS ships will be all it takes to blast this ship to dust."

"I know," D.J said. "That's why Jessica and her Squadron is onboard. Once we dock or if things go south, they will launch and give us some support." Revan had assigned Jessica to a Sith Fighter squadron, under the command of a Sith Fighter ace from the Great Galactic War. He wanted Jessica to gain some more actual combat experience and training. For the operation, she and the squadron she had been assigned to were stationed on the _Endar Spire._

"I wonder who's in charge of this facility we're attacking, and what species?" said Vhonte. "A Neimoidian, a Skakoan, a Quarren, or my personal favorite, a Geonosian?"

D.J. knew she was being sarcastic with the personal favorite part. "Well, we're going to find out soon," he said, as their ship approached the volcanic planet. It was only a matter of time before they could see the Separatist Fleet orbiting the planet. As the Probe Droid had reported, there was one _Lucrehulk-_class Battleship, six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, two _Reluctant-_class light Destroyers, and a single _Providence-_class Carrier.

"We're being hailed by the Battleship," said Walon, manning the Communications as he patched it through. On the front screen appeared the image of a Quarren wearing a CIS uniform, standing on the bridge of the Battleship with numerous B-1 series Droids and Neimoidians.

"Unidentified Vessel, this is the CIS Battleship _Darklight_," the Quarren said. "You are entering CIS-controlled space. State your business or be fired upon."

D.J. then turned to Walon and nodded which was the signal to turn on the communications to the fleet.

"This is the Merchant Cruiser _Endar Spire,_" D.J spoke. _"_We just barely survived an attack by a group of pirates who were after our cargo. Our Hyperdrive is damaged, we just barely managed to plot one last jump to the closest star system. We are requesting assistance, please."

The Quarren's brow appeared to raise a bit. "Merchant Cruiser _Endar Spire,_" he spoke. "If what you're saying is true, why didn't you head for Bespin? They are just as close, and have a more dedicated port."

"That's where we were heading before the Pirates attacked," D.J answered quickly, "If we had continued that way, we undoubtedly would have been attacked..." He then rolled his eyes. "Shows how good the _Republic _is with keeping their own Hyperspace lanes protected..." He tossed that last bit to make the Quarren Commander think he did not support the Republic very much.

"What cargo were you carrying that attracted the attention of Pirates?" the Quarren asked.

D.J shrugged. "Just some standard supplies, though we do have a few tons of Spices and Fuel," he said. "If you help us, I promise you we can pay you for your services. We can give you 1/4th of the supplies we were going to trade at Bespin."

The Quarren seemed to think that over before answering.

"We'll consider your terms. Wait a moment," he said before the screen went out.

"Well, problem one taken care of. Now, we wait," Kal said. Thankfully however, they didn't have to wait for long. A few minutes passed as they maintained their position, before the Quarren's face appeared again. "_Endar Spire,_ this is the _Darklight,_" he said. "We are sending the Carrier _Dieheart_ to meet you, with repair teams at the ready. We will get your ship repaired enough to continue your journey to Bespin."

D.J. mentally smirked at that. "Copy that _Darklight. _We'll be expecting them." he said and the Quarren nodded before the screen went blank again, and the Mandalorian Knight reborn saw the ship he was gunning come into view and he smiled. D.J. then looked at the others on the bridge with him.

"Ready to steal a Carrier, fellas?" he said. The Mandalorians all grinned, and shouted their approvals in Mando'a. D.J found himself very glad that Revan had gone out of his way to ensure much of the crew of the _Endar Spire _were Mandalorian members of the Revanites.

The Separatist Carrier approached the old _Hammerhead _Cruiser steadily, moving along-side it as the Cruiser docked with the larger ship. Boarding cords were attached from the _Dieheart _onto the _Endar Spire,_ to allow the repair teams in.

Inside the boarding tubes, a team of brown-trimmed B-1 Droids with repair gear, and a few blue-trimmed Droid Marines with Blaster Rifles awaited at the doors as they waited for the air to pressurize.

When they did they entered through the first door and approached the second door, in which one of the B-1s began to knock.

"Repair team's here. Open up!" the droid and the door began to open. But what the droids didn't expect was a figure in Mandalorian Armor, and wielding a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon.

"Didn't say _**please**__!" _Mereel Skirata shouted, as he unleashed a torrent of blaster fire, tearing apart the B-1 Battle Droids before them. Moments later the other Null-ARC's piled forward, soon followed by Omega Squad and dozens of figures in Mandalorian Armor or Sith Trooper armor as they charged into the Separatist Carrier, overrunning the B-1 Droids as they secured the entrance.

"Move! Move!" Ordo shouted, as they continued to pile inside the ship. In other access tubes that were set up, the 700 Mandalorian and Sith soldiers were charging inside, quickly heading into the Separatist warship, vacating the _Endar Spire_, causing a wave of destruction in their wake.

* * *

**Meanwhile - **_**Endar Spire **_**Hangar Bay**

* * *

**BGM: 'Gamilas Fleet' Space Battleship Yamato OST**

"_Sand Panther Squadron, Operation has commenced,_" a voice sounded on the intercom inside the hangar of the _Endar Spire._ "_You are cleared for deployment, repeat: You are cleared for launch._"

Assembled near the center of the hangar were about eighteen individuals, all wearing Imperial flight suits. However six of them were wearing flights suits which possessed a red and gold trim on them. The lead figure, a man who looked to be in his mid forties with short crew-cut brown hair, brown eyes, stood up. "Alright people, let's go!" he shouted, "All engineering members are to board their shuttles and get out of the firing range! Everyone else, move out!" as he clapped his hands. All of the pilots nodded as they shouted their agreements, and ran towards their respective fighters. Inside the hangar there were a assortment of B-28 _Extinction-_class Bombers and Mark-VI _Supremacy-_class Starfighters, but of course the one which stood out the most was none other than Jessica's _Terran Dynasty._

"Jessica!" The Flight Captain, Captain Ryuzaki Sathar said, catching the young pilot's attention. "Be careful out there, these may be Droids, but don't underestimate them. They can be tricky bastards if you give them the chance."

Jessica saluted. "Yes, sir!" she said. Then she turned and ran for her ship, slipping into the cockpit and buckling up. Once in place, she got her seatbelt on and powered up the engines.

Her ship hovered off the ground and she gripped the controls. "Let's do this!" she shouted, as the hangar doors opened, and her fighter was the first to launch into space.

Ryuzaki smirked a bit, as he moved his Mark-VI into launch position '_She's got spirit, I'll give her that,_' he thought, before he keyed the Comm. "Alright, Sand Panthers," he said. "It's been 3,600 years since we last fought, but let's show these Separatists Clankers how it's done Old School! Time for the galaxy to remember how deadly the Sand Panthers are!"

"_SIR, YES SIR!_" came the immediate response, as quickly the Starfighters and Bombers were launched one at a time, most bearing the normal Imperial markings, but those of the Sand Panthers bearing red trimming where normally there would have been white.

The Fighters and Bombers soared out of the _Endar Spire, _turning around as they formed up into formation with the _Terran Dynasty _with them. "_Picking up contacts from the Carrier,_" one of the pilots informed. "_They're launching fighters!_"

"Alright, keep it tight, here they come," Ryuzaki warned, as they saw the _Darklight _launch swarms of _Vulture-_class Droid Starfighters, and Droid Tri-Fighters. "Remember everyone, take them two-on-one and keep each-others back covered! Bombers, take out the ships Turbolasers, Fighters escort them! And keep your eyes peeled if any of them deploy those Buzz Droids we were warned about!"

"Yes, sir!" the pilots cried.

The _Terran Dynasty_ banked around as Jessica paired up with a bomber pilot who she knew was named Drak. The other pilot nodded as the ships streaked towards the closest fighters. Jessica banked left while Drak flew right, circling and engaging her stealth field, vanishing before the Droids' sensors. Using the time to her advantage, she fired off a barrage of lasers, blowing up the Droid fighter and emerging from stealth. "Go!" she shouted to Drak. "I'll give ya cover!"

Drak nodded and streaked down, firing his payload of bombs as he did so. Jessica covered him from behind, throwing up the defense shield as a turbolaser blast barely hit Drak's bomber, scorching some of the armor. "_I'm alright!_" he shouted as he unleashed a swarm of Proton Torpedoes towards the Carrier, the bombs hitting the first port-side Dual Turbolaser Turret of the massive ship. The Torpedoes flew true as they hit the Turrets, piercing the shields as they detonated, blasting several large holes into the turret, rendering it disabled.

The pair then targeted the next turret, this time Jessica spinning her ship in a spiraling motion while unleashing a spread of torpedoes, hitting the turret. She followed this with a precise laser barrage that blew it up, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the ship.

The Sith Fighter and Bomber squadrons continued their assault, however the swarms of Droids were flying all over them. Ryuzaki cursed a bit. '_Come on, where are the others?_' He thought, as he chased down another Vulture Droid, firing his dual laser cannons, destroying it. It almost seemed that for every Droid they destroyed, three more would take their place!

However, suddenly the sensors of his Fighter went off, and Ryuzaki grinned as he looked and saw the Sith Task Force jump into the fray, jumping out around the _Providence-_class carrier. "About damn time," he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile - On the **_**Leviathan**_

* * *

"Well I'll be," Jordan said, nodding his head as he saw the battle beginning. "It looks like D.J's plan is working."

"It would appear so," Revan said, as he turned to the Captain of the _Leviathan._ "Order all ships to launch fighters and Bomber squadrons, disable the _Providence._ Have all ships focus turbolaser and ion cannon fire towards the CIS fleet, and begin broadcasting Interdiction Fields and jam all CIS comm channels. We won't have anyone escaping here."

The Sith Captain saluted, as he issued out the Orders across the fleet. Soon, swarms of Sith Fighters, Mark IV _Supremacy-_class Starfighters, B-28 _Extinction-_class Bombers, and even some _Fury-_class Imperial Interceptors soared forward, ready to meet with the oncoming swarms of Droid Starfighters. All the meanwhile the Sith ships moved into position to engage the CIS fleet.

One of the Interdictors fired it's Ion cannons at the engines of the _Providence_, causing them to shut down and leaving the _Dieheart _adrift. "_She's dead in the water!_" one of the Commanders said on the Comm. "_Focusing fire on the CIS Fleet!_"

The Sith Fleet continued forward, as they began firing a fury of Turbolasers, Ion Cannons and Missiles towards the CIS fleet, their weapons hitting their shields, and doing Hull damage. However the CIS fleet responded in kind as they opened fire with their own armaments, as it became a classic fleet-vs-fleet battle as weapons-fire were exchanged between the fleets, while in the middle of it all Fighters duked it out with one-another.

Jordan watched the battle on the _Leviathan's_ bridge with Revan. He watched in amazement and a bit of awe, as for the first time in his life he was seeing a _real _Space Battle before his own eyes. Just like the ones from Star Wars and other Science Fiction movies and shows. Jordan was tempted to head for the hangar and hop into a Fighter or something so he could participate.

However, Jordan was able to restrain himself. He reminded himself that this wasn't a game or show anymore, this was _real life,_ and people were actually dying out there… well, not including the Droids of course, but still.

"Lord Revan, the _Providence_-class is disabled, and the Boarding teams have captured the hanger, the engine room, and are proceeding to the bridge," said one of the bridge officers, while Revan nodded.

"D.J. works quick," the Revanchist said. Jordan smiled and nodded. "It's how we work," he said. "I guess you could say me, D.J., and the others know we have a job to do, and we don't like BS get in our way of doing it right. I don't know _exactly _what he has planned for that Carrier, but knowing him, it will benefit our overall plans."

Revan nodded at that as they watched the battle over the volcanic planet continue.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the Dieheart **_

* * *

A blaster bolt hit the head of a red trimmed OOM-series droid, causing said limb to fly off, and the droid to shut down.

The one who fired the shot was none other than D.J. himself as he twirled the DL-44 before holstering it as he took a look the door that separated him and his team from the bridge. He then looked back at his team, which composed of Omega Squad, and a few Mandalorian Revanites.

"Anybody got a demo charge?" he asked. Darman nodded as he stepped up, pulling out a Demo Charge. "Stand back, I'll get this set..." he said, as he began typing in the set code and timers.

A few seconds passed before he stopped and stepped back. "It's set!" he said, as he tossed D.J the Detonator. "She's all yours!"

D.J. smirked as he looked at the door and placed his thumb over the button.

"Boom time," he said as he pressed the button, and the demo charge exploded, opening the door rather violently.

"Move in!" He shouted, as he motioned them forward, as the Mandalorians all shouted and charged into the bridge. Inside they were quick to destroy all of the few B-1 Battle Droids inside, and the Tactical Droid which was the ship's Captain apparently. They didn't stand a chance against the Mandalorians, as they quickly took control of the bridge.

"Status report on the other teams?" D.J. said as he approached one of the consoles.

"Engine Room and the hangar are secured, sir." said one of the Mandalorians. "We're just mopping up the remaining battle droids. Delta Squad is making their way to the Droid Control center of the ship and disable them all there."

D.J nodded. "Good," he said, as he gestured around them. "Get some people on the consoles here, let's see if we can turn this ship's guns on the Separatist Fleet and give our boys a hand!" He then paused before he smirked. "Also, tell Delta when they reach the Droid Control Center, to deactivate all Droids inside the ship… but reprogram all Droid Starfighters with new IFF systems to identify the other CIS ships and Droids as hostiles."

The Mandalorian nodded as he and the others moved the downed droids out of the way, and contacted Delta Squad.

"I gotta admit, you're not bad. Taking an enemy ship and using it against the Seps..." Niner said while the reborn Mandalorian Knight chuckled.

"This is not the first ship I captured. I helped capture many other ships, which included types like this one back in the Cold War," he said. "Some of the ships I caught I sent back to the rest of the Knights, so they could reverse-engineer any new technology they have." He then began looking through the ship's data files, and his smirk grew. "Jackpot! The computer banks of this ship has data on every type of CIS vessel ever manufactured to date…" His smirk doubled more. "Including the _Subjugator-_class..."

This info caused Niner's eyes to widen, as he looked at the specs himself. "Holy shit… like the _Malevolence?_" he asked.

D.J. nodded at that. "Yep, the very same. We also have the schematics to their super Ion cannon. We could use it to disable enemy ships, but instead of doing it Grievous' way, by blowing every damn ship to bits, we'll capture them and add them to the fleet. It's a motto I follow, in my past life and my current life: 'Capture the enemies' weapons, and use said weapons against them.'" He then chuckled a bit. "I like to add a bit of… irony to my jobs, when someone gets killed by the same weapons they made."

Fi chuckled a bit. "I like the way you think, D.J," he said, before he headed towards one of the consoles. "Let's get this ship moving then. Engines are still done from the Ion cannons… but that shouldn't be too hard to fix."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Sand Panthers**

* * *

Lieutenant Alvin Jakar of the Sand Panthers cursed as his Mark VI _Supremacy-_class Fighter took a hit from a Droid Tri Fighter's laser cannon. However fortunately his fighter's shields managed to hold and only took a glancing blow, but he didn't doubt it would leave a scorch mark. Alvin pushed down on the controls and pushed the thrusters to max as he dived towards the Droid formation the attack came from, he fired his laser cannons, and managed to down a _Hyena-_class Droid Bomber, before he twirled away from the wreckage avoiding being hit.

He then located a new target, a _Vulture-_class Droid Starfighter. He zoned in on the target, following it closely on its tail as he fired controlled bursts of laser fire at the Droid, several of his shots missed, but his last ones scored hits as the Droid Starfighter detonated in an explosion.

He smirked a bit, these Droids were barely giving them a challenge. As fast as they were, they didn't think independently. They just followed whatever programming they had, no creativity. He then guided a pair of _Extinction-_class Bombers as they approached a Trade Federation Missile Frigate that was on approach to provide support. He fired his own lasers, while the Bombers unleashed their bombs on the target, the Proton Torpedoes hitting the shields, but the next volley of bombs they dropped broke through them as explosions rained across the Frigate's hull.

'_This is too easy,_' he thought as he banked left to find another target, leaving the two bombers to deal with the Frigate. '_Even that Rookie could deal with these with no trouble._'

The black colored starfighter blasted past the lieutenant's craft as a trio of Droid fighters gave chase. Jessica's eyes narrowed as she flipped her fighter over onto its back and pulled the trigger, sending three well aimed shots at one of them. The other two fighters peeled off, but the third one failed to avoid the shot that disabled it, sending it careening out of control before exploding from the plasma shot.

She gritted her teeth as the other two ganged up on her, intent on trying to shoot her down. Well, she wasn't about to let them get away with that so easily!

Pulling back on the stick, she activated the maneuvering thrusters and put her ship into a tight turn while simultaneously activating the opposite thrusters, in effect pulling off an atmospheric-only move that left her facing both fighters as they came at her. She gunned it and reached over to the controls, grasping the throttle and punching it to max. The fighter blasted past them at full throttle, the thruster wash pushing them out of control as she dodged a fourth Droid fighter, but barely.

Jessica reached over and pressed the shield button, activating the defense shield as lasers peppered the dome as it finished forming. The explosions rocked her ship, but she kept focusing on her mission. She jerked her fighter to the right, avoiding several plasma bolts that hit the same Droid fighter that tried to shoot her down. The other two swooped in from both sides, but a smirk crossed her lips and she pressed the throttle to full, dumping a small cluster bomb behind her ship as she did so.

The explosion was briefly visible, and it caught the attention of her superior officer. Ryuzaki saw Jessica's handiwork, and smirked as she went after her next victim. "She's got talent," he said. "I'll give her that."

"_They're just Droids, sir,_" Alvin said, using the private comm. "_Anyone can kill a Droid without much trouble._"

"Maybe, maybe not." Ryuzaki said. "Droids have obviously changed over the last 3,600 years… and they're not limited by the same limitations an Organic pilot would have." He then smirked. "You're just jealous _she _has a better fighter than yours, Alvin."

Alvin said nothing as he moved his Supremacy away, but Ryuzaki just smirked as he knew he was probably silently pouting. He saw a shadow move over his fighter, as he looked and saw one of the _Harrower-_class Dreadnaughts, a _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser and the _Leviathan _move overhead and towards the enemy capital ship, the _Lucrehulk-_class Battleship. While the rest of the fleet focused on the other ships of the CIS fleet, every last Ion cannon, Turbolaser and Missile launcher directed towards the enemy battleship, and unleashed a barrage of weapons fire towards it.

To the ships' credit, it managed to sustain its shields for a few minutes before they died under the combined fire the three ships were giving. Explosions rippled across its surface, as the Sith ships refused to let up. They began blasting large gaping holes in the ship's superstructure.

However, at that moment the central Core segment of the Battleship detached itself from the rest of the ship. It began to descend towards Mustafar itself, leaving the rest of the fleet and the soon-to-be destroyed Battleship on their own. Ryuzaki scowled a bit. '_Cowards,_' he thought. '_Leaving the rest of their fleet up here so they can live..._' However he smirked a bit as the Sith Fleet continued their bombardment, as the Battleship was torn to pieces. '_Not that it matters… we'll be invading as soon as the Fleet's taken care of… you're just delaying the inevitable._'

Jessica spotted this and gritted her teeth. "Damn them! They're getting away!" she muttered, although she was forced to break off as a droid starfighter gave chase. She flipped her ship in a loop-de-loop before firing off a few shots, blowing it up. She aimed at another ship as it darted into her view. She immediately noticed it was of a completely different design oppose to the other Droid Fighters, looking like a large Fan blade with a sphere placed in the center-front part of the ship.

The young woman cocked an eyebrow as she watched the fighter get closer and closer to the center of her target screen. When the reticle flashed blue, she pulled the trigger, only for the fighter to dodge. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?!"

The Fanblade fighter accelerated away, before it spun around on its axis and charged at Jessica, firing its laser cannons mounted on its wings at her. Jessica accepted the challenge as she charged right at the Fanblade fighter as well, firing lasers in return as the two fighters came closer and closer, turning into a game of chicken between them for who would turn first.

Then, the two fighters spun around, as they just passed by one another by just a few meters. However after they passed, they darted back around as they continued, firing blasters as they spun in circles to avoid the others lasers. Jessica's eyes narrowed, before at the last moment the Fanblade fighter spun left, and Jessica fired two shots hitting the Fighter's fan-segment twice.

She smirked. "Got you!" she shouted, but then frowned as it seemed her lasers only gained a glancing hit, the Fanblade's shields holding. Then her eyes widened, as the Fighter turned on a dime and was suddenly on her tail, firing lasers. "Shit!" she shouted as she banked left to avoid the attack, but the enemy fighter gained a few lucky hits.

She put the _Terran Dynasty _into a barrel roll, getting the Fighter off her tail before she got on its tail, firing away as she looked at the computer trying to get a lock. '_Come on, come on..._' she thought, before she smirked as she gained a lock. "I have you now," she said, as she fired her lasers, and a pair of missiles.

However, to her disbelief the Fanblade fighter, at the very last second, moved its fan segment to the left, therefore moving its cannons as it shot the missiles _while in flight,_ and bursted away before her lasers could so much as damage it.

Jessica's eyes widened. "I-Impossible!" she said. "A Droid can't do that!..." However realization dawned upon her, as she realized she was right. A Droid couldn't have that kind of timing and experience, but an Organic Pilot...

That was a whole other story!

Jessica gunned it and flipped her ship to the right as the other ship fired at her. "Nice try!" she said. Her eyes glanced back at the fighting raging, and she realized that her friends needed help. But first she had to deal with this newcomer. "Captain Ryuzaki!" she warned on the Comm. "I'm fighting an unknown fighter, this is no Droid Pilot, I think its an Organic pilot!"

There was a pause on the 'Comm, before Ryuzaki's voice answered "_Are you alright?_" Ryuzaki asked.

"I am, but whoever this guy is he's good!" Jessica said, as she began chasing after the unknown fighter. "I might not be able to help you guys out… I need to take this guy out!"

There was a longer pause, before she heard Ryuzaki sigh. "_We can handle ourselves, kid,_" he said. "_But if you need help, notify us! We won't be far behind._"

She nodded. "Got it!" She closed down the comm and narrowed her eyes, finally focusing on the fight at hand. "Let's see how you like this!" she snarled as she engaged the stealth field. Her ship vanished from sight, catching the other pilot off guard.

* * *

**Meanwhile - **_**Leviathan **_**bridge**

* * *

"Give me a status update," Revan asked a bridge officer.

"The CIS fleet is in disarray, my lord," the officer said, bowing. "Their flagship is destroyed, however the Core Ship within managed to escape to the planet surface. According to data we have on these Trade Federation Core ships, it should contain a large number of Battle Droids, armored vehicles and other CIS war machines. They will likely use this to reinforce their own positions on the planet surface."

Revan let out a short curse. "Damn," he said. "That's going to make the fighting harder… what about the rest of the fleet?"

"Only one light destroyer, a Star Frigate, several smaller craft and starfighters are left, sir," he said. "They are putting up a fight, but they too appear to be falling back to Mustafar's atmosphere. They are likely going to provide additional support. Also, scans are picking up what appears to be a Planetary shield, but it is of an older model and is only covering the area surrounding the Separatist base, and where the Core Ship is believed to be landing."

Revan hummed in thought. Smaller shields like those the officer mentioned were generally short-lived. They could only operate for a few days under continuous bombardment. However time was not on their side, as the CIS could send in reinforcements if Mustafar fails to report in in a long time.

"Then, it is time we began the invasion," Revan said. "Find us the best landing zone for our troops you can find that's in reasonable distance to the base. I want Assault and Sentinel Droids deployed, along with whatever armor we have to support our troops." The Officer saluted, as he moved to send out the orders. Revan then turned to Jordan. "Jordan, I want you to contact your friends and tell them to meet me on the _Ebon Hawk,_" he said. "We need to go to the crashed _Hammerhead _on the surface, and pick up HK there."

Jordan nodded, "Understood," he said, as he moved to leave the bridge to tell his friends.

Revan watched as Jordan leave, before he turned to the communications officer. "Patch me through to the Mandalorian boarding party," he said, the comm officer nodding before the front screen of the bridge showed the face of D.J.

"_Revan,_" he said, nodding. "_What do you need?_"

"We're beginning the planetary assault," Revan told him. "I need you and the Mandalorians for a special attack on the outpost, something that will keep them unbalanced for when the Sith attack."

D.J. nodded. "_We'll help out how we can,_" he said. "_But how are we going to keep them unbalanced?_"

Revan smirked under his mask. "I believe I have something you and your men can use," he said, as he pressed a few commands on a nearby terminal. "A few leftovers from the Mandalorian Wars..."

D.J. blinked in confusion before something appeared that made his eyes widen.

"_T-That is..._" D.J. said in surprise, and said Former Dark Lord of the Sith smirked.

"That's exactly what it is, my Mandalorian friend," he said. "I have 250 units, and I am sending them over to the _Dieheart _now. I had those units hidden on Lehon after the Mandalorian Wars. As much as I hate to admit it… they _are _quite effective combat units."

D.J. looked at Revan, before he had a face-splitting smirk. "_Are they modernized?_" he asked, and at Revan's nod his smirk grew. "_Send them over! The Seps aren't gonna know what hit 'em!_"

* * *

_**Later - Mustafar Surface**_

* * *

On the volcanic, hellish surface of Mustafar, the CIS base was built along a series of mountains, which overshadowed the Smoking Forest. The base was built near a long lake of Lava, which formed into a river down the side of the mountains. The area itself was possibly one of the few areas of Mustafar that wasn't absolutely ravaged by lava.

Landing on the large landing zone built in the base, the Core Ship of the _Dark Light_ was now residing in its specially build landing spot as it began to deploy all of its Droid Armies out, as Droids and Armored Vehicles were unloaded and Droids set up defensive positions around the base. They knew the unknown attackers would likely attack their ground side base, and were now preparing for such.

As the Droid Army took defensive positions and waited for the attack However, they had no idea, that they were being watched.

Looking over the gathering force, a figure wearing a face concealing mask and wearing dark robes watched. The figure's attire allowing them perfect concealment from the Droids, as they could not see him from standard visuals, and thermals were almost useless on the entire planet. The figure had a pair of Macrobinoculars as it saw the new CIS movement.

"The Separatist are acting strange," a voice said to the figures side, coming from a figure wearing nearly identical robes and mask, only both her voice and figure gave off that she was a woman. "What is their Core ship doing down here? It looks like they're getting ready for a fight."

"It looks like it," the first figure, a male said. "You don't think they found out about our enclave, do you?"

The woman shook her head. "No… they would be moving in by now," she said. "This is something else… this can't be why the Force sent that disturbance to San'sii and Vansk. I felt it myself… it was unlike anything I ever felt before."

Behind his mask, the male figure rose an eyebrow "How so?" he asked.

"It felt like… a power," she said. "A power unlike any I have ever felt… yet it didn't have one side over the other, like the power was neither light or dark, but somewhere in between, like San'sii, only far more stronger."

This caused the male figure to look at her in surprise. "Stronger than San'sii?" he asked, before he looked at the CIS base once again. "What could this mean…?"

The female shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said and then looked into the Mustafar sky, as she felt something, and her eyes squinted behind the mask.

Her companion, sensing the same thing, looked up as well. The ash-filled skies of Mustafar were as black as ever as they rolled overhead, with the red glow from the lava on the planet surface. However, suddenly a golden streak like a meteor broke through the clouds, descending upon the base. It was soon followed by another, and another, then dozens, and then it looked as if it were a meteor shower!

The two looked up in the skies, their eyes wide in shock "What the…?" they both said at once.

* * *

**Meanwhile - with D.J.**

* * *

**BGM: Rage of the Shadow Warriors, Republic Commando OST**

D.J. was grinning behind his helmet as he rode what Revan gave him and the other Mandalorians...Basilisk War Droids.

'_Now. This. Is. __**AWESOME!' **_he shouted in his mind as the swarm of War Droid riding Mandalorians descended upon the CIS troops like locusts.

"Alright ladies and gents! Let's turn these clankers into scrap metal!" He shouted in his comm.

"_OYA!_" Came the united cry of the Mandalorians, as they fell upon the base. D.J. still grinned as he rode his Basilisk, his armor was directly linked to the Basilisk before him as he heard it thrumming beneath him, his heart racing with excitement. Even his reincarnated half was excited, as even he had never rode on a Basilisk before.

In orbit when they first launched from the Carrier, D.J. was at lead, watching as the drop bay doors opened, the air was sucked out as it scattered crystals of frozen vapor across their path. When he looked down at the planet before them, he couldn't describe what it felt like to look directly at a world from space, falling continuously as they circled it, with barely fifteen centimeters of Beskar Armor plating protecting him.

When the magnetic locks disengaged, he and his Mandalorians with their Droids descended to the planet below, towards the planet which awaited them. It was an 80 Kilometer through the atmosphere, his armor gleaming like the sun with the heat of reentry. Now, as they breached the cloud cover, the Droids were made aware of their presence as they launched self-guided projectiles, beam weapons and all the sort at them.

The exhilaration, the euphoria he felt as he dodged and weaved through the weapons fire towards him and his men was unmatched to _anything _he had felt before. And to top it all of, during the descent, someone, he had no idea who, had decided to play 'Rage of the Shadow Warriors' across the Comm channels the Mandalorians were using.

'_Very fitting, considering where we are._'he thought as they approached a column of AATs and unleashed fury on the Droid Army. The weapons on the War Droids demonstrating their power as the Trade Federation-built tanks exploded many in large groups due to them grouped together in large groups.

When they were less than 30 Meters from the surface, they pulled their thrusters back as they unleashed laser and missile fire from their Basilisks, which tore apart a whole column of _Hailfire-_class Missile Tanks. The Basilisk War Droids then landed roughly on the ground, some of them landing on top of Droids and crushing them under their weight.

The Droids then moved their arms forward moving at a fast pace while still firing their armaments, devastating the B-1, and B-2 Battle droids with impunity. Many of the droids, more likely the B-1s, had the sense to _try_ and run away from the massive war droids.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Of course, the key word was 'try' as the Mandalorians rode their Basilisks forward, and simply gunned them down one by one. It was practically a slaughter.

"_I FUCKING LOVE THIS THING!_" Ordo shouted on the Comm Channels, as his own Basilisk charged forward towards the CIS lines, blasting at anything that moved, being flanked by the rest of his brothers. "_It's like Sith-Kriffing Death Incarnate!_"

"_I agree! I hope that Revan lets us take these things back with us! They would _so _help in any mission Zey will give us!" _Prudii said in excitement as the blaster cannon on his Basilisk tore a trio of AATs to pieces.

D.J. could only chuckle and shake his head at that. After all, the Null ARCS as well as the other clones were still kids after all. Of course, he was still a kid himself, technically.

'_Shit, this is gonna be hard to explain to Shae..._' D.J suddenly thought, remembering that the last time he saw his wife they were both in their forties. He sighed as he continued the attack. '_Well, let's hope she can at least keep an open mind._'

Back to the sidelines, the two shadowy figures watched the battle unfold. "What is going on here..." The woman asked, and the man shook his head. "I don't have the slightest idea," he said. "But… they _are _fighting the Separatists..."

The woman nodded, as she turned to her friend. "We have to report this to the others," she said, and the man nodded as they stood up, and headed away.

* * *

**Meanwhile - **_**Ebon Hawk **_**- Approaching Crash Site**

* * *

While the Mandalorians continued their assault, the Sith were already landing at the designated landing zone about seven and a half klicks away. Transports and the sort were landing, as Sith Troopers disembarked their ships, and Droids were unloaded.

Jordan looked out the window of the _Ebon Hawk _as it flew over the staging area, as he saw the mixture of Jedi Civil War-era Sith Troopers and Great Galactic War-era Sith Troopers working together. He also saw Assault Droids, Sentinel Droids, Sith War Droids, and even Mark IV Tank Droids mobilizing. He also saw Old Republic Walker transports and Sith Walkers, which Revan told him were called Multi Terrain Troop Transports, or MT-TT's for short, and were the predecessors to the AT-TE used by the GAR today.

"The assault force will head for the base and give the Mandalorians a hand," Revan said as they flew away from the area. "While they move in, we'll recover HK-47 from the crash site, and then link up with them for the final push."

Jordan nodded at that. "Sounds like a plan." he said. "What do we have to face at the crash site?"

"A couple companies of Battle Droids, along with ten AATs," the Dark Lord of the Sith said. "Shouldn't be too much trouble for us."

"Indeed," Takeshi remarked. "I fought plenty of Battle Droids during the Great Galactic War, and the CIS Battle Droids, even their B2 Models, pale in comparison to some of what the Sith fielded in that war."

"Indeed," Revan said, as he flew the ship to a clearing. "This is as close as I can get her without being seen, we'll have to walk the rest of the way there, about a Klick and a half."

"Not too far, then," Takeshi remarked. "I can probably cross that distance in a matter of minutes, if not seconds."

"Yeah, good thing we brought those Speeders with us," Tom said, as Revan landed the freighter in the clearing, the boarding ramp lowering. "Let's get this over with and go home."

"Who said anything about speeders?" Takeshi asked, grinning. "During my practice/training over the past week, I managed to discover one of the powers I got through the Reincarnation process - something that can let me travel at great speeds _**on foot**_."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Jordan said as he headed for the garage of the _Hawk _to get a Speeder. "Come on, let's go! We ain't getting paid by the hour here!"

"We're not getting paid period!" Sintas retorted as she and Boba followed, and Jordan rolled his eyes as he hopped on the first Speeder.

"Let's just get a move on," Jordan said, and began turning on the Speeder bike as Sintas and Boba did the same.

Takeshi was stretching his legs, the confident smirk on still his face. Once the others got into motion on their bikes, Takeshi started moving, as well. His first step took him fifty meters in less than a second, and he just kept covering more and more distance until he was traveling a hundred meters per step, easily keeping pace with the bikes. '_Gotta love Flash Step,_' he thought to himself.

"Damn!" Jordan shouted, as Takeshi sped across the Mustafar landscape like nothing. "Did Takeshi become the Flash or something? I know Force Running was fast in KOTOR… but geez!"

"Not - the - Flash," Takeshi remarked, speaking one word between steps. "Rather - Flash - _**Step**_."

Jordan shook his head, as they continued their way. It only took them a few minutes before they stopped at a ledge which overlooked the area. Jordan brought out a pair of binoculars, and looked down. Sure enough, there was the crashed _Hammerhead_ cruiser below, torn into two pieces. Also down there, they could see several AAT Tanks and other Battle Droids, from B-1 and 2's to Droideka's.

"Shit...all this for a crashed Hammerhead, and a single Assassin Droid," Jordan said and then grinned. "Well then, the more the merrier I say."

"Indeed," Takeshi remarked. "How do we want to start this? I could easily Flash Step into the middle of their ranks, throw them off balance..."

"You would have to be mindful of their Tanks, Takeshi," Revan warned. "One shot and you'd be dead. Not to mention their Droidekas are dangerous… even to Jedi, especially if any of them have shields."

"Right… though I could just keep Flash Stepping around, maybe even try and bait their tanks into shooting each other… Any other ideas?"

"I think some of us should try to sneak in behind," Jordan offered. "The sooner we find HK, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Right," Takeshi replied, trying to judge the distance using just his sight. "I _**think**_ I might be able to Flash Step behind them from here… Though it might take two steps, I'm not sure."

"Do it," Revan said. "Me and Jordan will infiltrate the Cruiser ourselves, the rest of you will help Takeshi - give him covering fire and distract the CIS forces while we recover HK." He pulled out a Datapad. "I designed this Datapad to contain his memory and mind, should work until I can upload him into a new body he can use. Once we have him, we'll leave and join the others in the attack on the facility."

The others nodded as Takeshi prepared to Flash Step again. "Okay...one for the money. Two for the show. Three to bust some droids. Here we go!" With that he vanished.

"Why do I get the feeling that somehow, a Jedi influenced _Bleach_?"

* * *

**Behind the Droid Lines**

* * *

Takeshi ended his Flash Step right behind the Droid Lines. Luckily, he'd only needed a single step. Drawing the twin Vibroblades he'd gotten from Revan's Arsenal, Takeshi cut down a B-1 Commander-Type before making another Flash Step, moving right into the middle of the droid ranks, taking down all the droids in his immediate vicinity, and then Flash Stepping again before repeating the process. More often than not, the Flash Steps took out even more droids as he practically shoved them out of the way by his movement.

"What's going on?" one B-1 Droid shouted, as they began firing randomly, trying to find out where they were being attacked.

"I don't know!" another one said, just moments before it was cut in half by Takeshi, as he Flash Stepped again, this time landing on top of one of the AAT Tanks. A quick swipe from his Vibroblades severed the top hatch, causing it to fall away. The Commander Droid in the tank only saw a blur as Takeshi Flash Stepped away once more, though this time he left behind a grenade, which quietly dropped into the AAT before going off. The grenade detonated, causing a chain reaction within the tank as it exploded.

A distance away, Tom and the others of the team saw this happen. "And that's our cue!" he shouted as he pulled out a T-21 Light Repeating Blaster. "Open up!" With that, the others unleashed their weapons fire upon the CIS forces, as they fired Blasters and lasers towards the Droids. Dennis brought up a RPS-6 Rocket Launcher, as he fired a shot at another AAT, which hit true as the Tank exploded.

Then they, along with a whole regiment of Sith Troopers, along with heavy armor, began their attack on the Droid Army positions.

Meanwhile, Takeshi continued his hit-and-fade assaults, his blades slicing through Droids rather easily. They were starting to develop wear and tear, though, and he was looking forward to being able to make new Lightsabers on Tython.

Meanwhile, as they began their attack, behind the Droid forces lines, Revan and Jordan walked towards one of the airlocks of the crashed Cruiser. Revan activating his Purple and Red lightsabers, and cut the door open. "Let's do this quickly," Revan said, and Jordan nodded as they entered the Cruiser.

* * *

**Meanwhile - In Space**

* * *

The black fighter flipped over as the Fanblade darted after her, forcing her to dodge and jerked her ship to the right. The stealth cloaking of her ship made her hard to spot visually, and so far she had inflicted a bit of damage to the ship's starboard side. Sparks danced along the expose wiring, but even then it was hard to make out in the chaos of the battle. Jessica narrowed her eyes as she hunched over the controls and fired off a short burst of laser fire, forcing the other ship to dodge. "Now to really get things amped up!" she muttered as she gunned it.

However, the Fanblade fighter was able to dodge her attacks, and accelerate past her speed. He then began heading down towards the planet itself, still at max speed. Jessica quickly followed, not wanting to allow this pilot away.

The two entered the atmosphere of Mustafar, as they descended through the ash-filled black clouds of Mustafar. Jessica had to depend on the _Dynasty's_ sensors in order to make it through the black clouds.

Then, the two fighters finally made it out of the cloud cover, and Jessica saw the hellish surface of Mustafar herself. But she put this aside, as she also saw the Fanblade fighter, moving low to the surface almost grazing the Lava.

She kept her fighter on track as she jerked to the left, suddenly avoiding a spire of magma as it erupted in front of her. "Damn! This guy knows what he's up to!" she muttered. Flicking her ship onto its side, she flew through a pair of magma spires that erupted, her eyes narrowing as the Fanblade dodged a magma plume and streaked up, intent on getting behind her. But she wasn't letting that happen!

She flicked the stealth shielding and again her ship vanished from view. The other ship hesitated, but that just gave her a chance to strike in an unconventional way for starfighter pilots: she gunned her ship and, activating the defense shield, _slammed _her ship into the other fighter, forcing it to spiral out of control end over end before the pilot righted it and streaked away from her as she decloaked the _Dynasty._

"You're not getting away that easily!" Jessica snarled as she fired a few shots from her laser cannons.

The other pilot didn't respond, not that he could due to the comms being shut down. But he seemed to read her intentions and jerked his ship in a spiral motion, forcing her to give chase. She sped down close to the lava as close as she dared. Sweat broke out on her flesh as she narrowed her eyes, the light from the lava and control consoles bathing her in an eerie light. She flipped her fighter as the Fanblade dropped a small bomb in her flight path before she dodged and pulled up, prompting the other pilot to fall back in surprise. Now Jessica had the upper hand. She smirked. "Now, it's _my_ turn!" she said.

The Fanblade fighter, however, remained as low to the surface possible, almost grazing the lava below it. However it then darted up towards the sky, spinning as he did so as he entered the cloud cover of the planet once again.

Jessica followed suit, gunning the engines and relying on the sensors of the _Dynasty_ to find her opponent. "Nice try using the cloud cover!" she smirked. On her radar screen she could easily pick him out amongst the clouds. She aimed her laser guns and timing it just right, fired a barrage that struck the left part of the Fanblade, right on the cannons, and blowing them up. The ship was otherwise unharmed, if not down a weapon.

However, suddenly the Fighter seemed to burst forward, but not back towards her, but now heading further up back into space. Jessica quickly followed her opponent, as they broke atmosphere and made it back into Space. The enemy fighter was making good use of its speed, as it distanced itself from Jessica and the _Terran Dynasty_.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, as she saw the fighter move away, and then oddly enough it bend its wings back.

Suddenly, Jessica looked around, and she cursed. They were on the complete other side of Mustafar now! _Outside _the range of the _Interdictor_'s Gravity Well Generators. "Shit!" She shouted, as she moved to take out the fighter before he jumped to Hyperspace…

But then, several beams shot at her from behind. "Whoa!" she shouted, as she was forced to dodge, as she looked and saw three _Rogue-_class Starfighters rising up to attack her.

The starfighters streaked at her, but she gritted her teeth and jerked to the left, flipping her ship and gunning the throttle as she activated the defense shield, causing the lasers fired her way to ricochet back towards their firers. The blasts hit one of the enemy ships, causing it to explode. "Damn!" she grumbled. "This is not my day!"

Firing her ship's engines to maximum, she sped close to the surface of the atmosphere, using it as a makeshift slingshot. Like a pebble, the _Terran Dynasty_ skipped along the surface of the atmosphere, creating shockwaves within the cockpit as she grunted with each impact. The other two fighters remained close behind, sticking above the skipping starfighter. Finally, once she was within visual sight of the ongoing battle, she wrenched her ship upwards and spiraled towards the closest piece of debris she could find, using it as a makeshift shield as the other two _Rogue_-class fighters fired on her. She shut down the shield and engaged the stealth field, vanishing from sight as she used the momentary chaos to her advantage.

Jessica swooped around behind, and narrowed her eyes as she targeted the engines for one of them. "Take this!" she shouted, punching the trigger for all it was worth. The lasers fire was true, as she hit the first one's wings, which by sheer luck spun around, and slammed into the second Fighter, as they both exploded.

"Yes!" she shouted, before she turned around, and quickly headed back towards the Fanblade fighter, but just as she got it back in her screen of vision, the Fanblade jumped away, leaving Mustafar for Hyperspace.

"Damn that guy!" Jessica snarled. She turned back to the current battle at hand. "Now back to the situation at hand!"

She turned her ship to the left and gunned it, speeding back to the battle as she flipped her ship into a spiral, releasing a slew of missiles as she did so, striking the turret of another ship and causing it to explode as a result. She got back on the comm a few seconds after the explosion died down. "Guys, I'm back! What's the situation?" she said.

There was a short crackle on the comm. "_Jessica, glad you're alright,_" Ryuzaki's voice came through. "_We're about done with the CIS Space Forces, what's left of their fleet has retreated planetside to support their ground troops. Bomber Wings are going to be heading out soon to provide air support for the ground teams, and we're giving them escort. Hurry up and get back here!_"

"Roger, sir!" she said. With that, she gunned it and sped off towards the rest of the squadron.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Mustafar Surface**

* * *

Revan and Jordan continued through the interior of the crashed cruiser, it was obvious the old wretch had been on Mustafar's surface for a long time, a lot of its interior was in ruins, left to rot over the years. Even Jordan had to admit there was probably no chance they could salvage anything from this ship other than some scrap metal to be used to make additional ships.

"We're close," Revan said, gesturing towards a door which appeared to have been blown apart. Jordan nodded, as they stepped through and entered what appeared to be what was left of the Cruiser's bridge.

Revan approached one of the terminals on the bridge, which appeared to be the only that wasn't torn to pieces. "It looks functional," he said, "but it needs new circuit boards from the looks of things-" He blinked when Jordan brought out his hand, revealing several Circuit Boards. "Will these work?" his apprentice asked, smirking a bit. "Took them from the _Endar Spire._ I knew from when I played Star Wars Galaxies the Terminal needed repairs."

Revan smirked a bit, glad his apprentice had thought ahead of time. "Thank you," he said, as he accepted the circuit boards, and installed them. Once he was done, the Terminal began to flash back to life.

"**Query:** Where am I?" a _very _familiar voice said from the Terminal, bringing out a smile from both Revan and Jordan.

"Don't you remember?" Jordan asked, and they waited a few seconds.

"**Application:** Searching Memory Banks...Thruster Control… Navigation Computer… large bulbous body… I think I am a starship."

"You'd be correct, old friend," Revan said, smiling widely. "Your memory and mind are inside an Old Republic Cruiser… either way, it is good to see you again."

Again, there was a long pause. "**Surprised Statement:** That voice… it couldn't be..." the voice said. "Master?"

"Its me, HK-47," Revan said, smiling. "Authorization Code: Zero-Nine-Eight-Gamma-Zulu."

There was another paused, before HK-47 spoke once again. "**Amazed Statement:** It _is _you, Master!" he said. "I was beginning to doubt I would ever see you again! **Assessment:** It has been Three Thousand, six hundred and twenty years since I last saw you on the Foundry! **Query:** But would you happen to know _why _I am a Republic cruiser?"

"Blame your captors," Revan said. "A group calling themselves the Separatists had captured you, and took your chassis to study it, to make more machines like you, like the Exchange did with the HK-50's. We're here to bust you out, and capture whatever schematics they've made… and then blow it all sky high."

"**Angered Query: **They did WHAT to my chassis?" the Assassin Droid growled out.

"Try to be patient HK," Revan said in order to placate the now pissed off droid. "Once you get a new body, you can kill as many of the Separatists as you want. Even though most of their armies are Droids, I'm sure you'll enjoy taking out their… meatbag commanders."

"**Joyous Statement:** I am glad to see you have not changed over the years, master!" HK said. "**Query:** Do you have a way to get me out of this ship? I would much like to get into my old body so I may kill something for you, Master."

Revan could only mentally shake his head amusedly at his old friend. He hadn't changed a bit. He then brought out the datapad.

"I specifically made this datapad for you, until we find your body," he said, as he plugged it inside the terminal. "If we can't find your original body, once we return to the Foundry I'll make sure to make you get a new one."

"**Eager Statement:** Very well, Master," HK said. "I look forward to working with you again."

Revan smiled at that. "Same here HK. Are you ready?" he asked as he plugged the datapad into the console.

"**Affirmation:** All of my files are collected, Master," the Assassin Droid said. "Ready to transfer."

A few minutes passed, as HK-47 was transferred from the Terminal into the data pad, which made a satisfying beep when it was finished. "Alright, that's one problem taken care of," Revan said, turning to Jordan. "Let's hurry and meet with the others and take care of the rest of the Droids so we can help D.J. and the other forces attacking the facility."

Jordan nodded at that as the two Sith left the Hammerhead's bridge and made their way out.

* * *

_**Later near the facility**_

* * *

**BGM: Star Wars Episode III OST 'Battle of the Heroes'**

A B1 battle droid's head flew through the air while the body itself fell to the ground. D.J. swiped the air with his vibrosword, causing the oil to come off.

A trio of bolts whizzed over his shoulder as Tom steadily advanced, a modified blaster rifle in his hands as he shot at an approaching group of droids. "Well, this is actually easier than target practice…" he informed as he ducked behind some cover and reloaded his rifle. "Who did the tactical programming for these things?"

"The Trade Federation, who do you think?" D.J. said as he brought out one of his DL-44s and blasted a SBD three times in the face while still riding his Basilisk which unleashed a barrage of laser fire upon a squad of B1's. "They don't want their droids getting smarter than their creators."

Tom laughed as he lobbed a grenade. "Thank you idiots!" he shouted gleefully as he dashed out firing his rifle before rolling under the return fire and throwing a knife into the head of a battle droid as it tried to flank him. "Get some!"

So far the battle had been going, unsurprisingly, smooth, as the battle hardened Sith Forces of the Revanites and Revanchists pushed the Droid Army back to the facility, devastating the CIS forces in the process. To the Sith Troopers, they were very disappointed by the lack of qualified organic troops to fight.

But D.J. knew that these droids were just the tip of the proverbial iceberg, as there could be and _will _be more deadly droids in the facility.

"Hey D.J.," Tom called out as he ducked from cover to cover. "Remind me to get to work in the R&D department in the future, so many ideas running wild..."

D.J. blinked as he stabbed his sword into a Droideka that was too slow to activate it's shields.

"Oh? What ideas are those?" he said, before kicking the Destroyer Droid off the blade.

"I'll tell you _after _we deal with the Sep's!" Tom shouted back, as they continued the charge. They heard the sounds of engines overhead, as they turned to see another formation of _Extinction-_class Bombers escorted by the Sand Panthers fly overhead, unleashing their payload on the facility causing a lot of destruction on the CIS lines.

Jordan had his temporary lightsaber out, as he used all of the training Revan had given him by deflecting what blasters the Droids sent his way, and cutting apart whichever ones came too close. He was grinning as he used the force to tell _exactly _where each Blaster bolt would come from, and how to deflect it with his lightsaber, and alerting him whenever a Droid tried to sneak up behind him. '_This… is… awesome!_' He thought to himself, as he used a burst of Force speed to dash behind a B2 SBD and sliced it in half easily. '_And Revan told me this is barely even scratching the surface of what he's gonna teach me!_'

He heard a mechanical whirring sound, as he ducked under a swing of an electro-staff, as he turned and faced a Magna Guard, which twirled around its staff and holding it before Jordan. The Sith Apprentice smirked. "Oh hell yes!" He shouted, as he raised his lightsaber, and their weapons clashed.

Takeshi was continuing his hit-and-fade Flash Step Assault, droids falling to his blades left and right as he practically teleported around the battlefield. '_Man,_' he thought, '_kicking butt like this never gets old. Still, I'm looking forward to when I can make new Lightsabers - these Vibroblades are good, but I know I'm probably straining them well past the manufacturer's safety limits._'

He continued slicing the droids to pieces as the combined forces reached the facility, being careful not to fall in the lava.

Jordan continued his fight with the Magna Guard, as he bent himself backwards narrowly avoiding a jabbing motion from the Bodyguard Droid. However he raised his foot and delivered a force-powered kick which sent the droid flying back a bit. He then charged forward, his lightsaber raised to stab the Droid. However the advance droid rolled away, as his lightsaber hit the rocks.

Cursing, Jordan raised his lightsaber in time to block a few strike from the droid, as they continued to fight along a large clif, down below was a massive lake of lava. Jordan found himself in a deadlock as his eyes bore down into the Droid's, whose eyes stared right back. "I don't have time for this!" he shouted, as he kicked the Droid, knocking it off-balance before he sliced its left arm off. He then used the force to steal its Electro-staff before he moved around the Droid, to a point where the Droid stood between him and the cliff.

Jordan then grinned. "Always wanted to do this," he said. "Probably only going to get one chance in my life… _**THIS! IS! SPARTA!**_" He then delivered another Force-powered kick, which hit the Droid dead-center as it flew backwards, over the cliff and plummeting to the Lava lake below.

Jordan laughed as he watched it fall "Hahaha! _Finally _got it!" he said as he pulled out a Datapad "Scratch that meme off the list!" And with that, he turned back around, and headed towards the battlefield once more.

Soon, the battle had begun to quiet down as the Droids retreated into the facility itself, in order to guard the Shield Generator and Production Facilities inside no doubt. However the Sith Soldiers followed them inside, intent on destroying the CIS Forces, and capturing everything they could salvage from the facility.

Outside the facility, while infantry moved inside, the rest of the Sith Army were gathering the remains of the enemy droids, piling them up so they could later be torn to scrap to produce their own Droids. They had also scavenged their weapons, and were preparing them for transport once the planet was secured.

Currently, on a MT-TT designed as a Command Center, Revan and Jordan were with the commanders of the Sith forces, as they looked at the holographic readouts of the area. "We have taken very light casualties, almost no fatalities," said Ferroh. "We've still got some wounded, but nothing some Kolto or Bacta can't fix. CIS forces have fallen back into the facility, resistance is picking up but nothing they can't handle."

"We've begun our attack at where the Core Ship landed," D.J said, standing with Kal and Walon flanking him. "We're meeting stiff resistance, but some bombing cover from the fleet is all we need to push through. Once we do that, we can capture their space port and make sure no one leaves the planet, and make sure they can't send out any transmissions for help."

Revan nodded as he hummed in thought. "Well done," he said. "But it won't take long before the CIS sends in a fleet to investigate _why_ their forces at Mustafar have gone silent. We have 48 hours tops, though it will likely be less."

"Let's shoot for 36 hours, then," Takeshi remarked. "We need to wipe out the remaining CIS forces, possibly even capturing the Core Ship, and then get the heck out of here, jumping off in random directions so they can't track us before heading to our destinations." He then paused for a moment, before turning to Revan. "Revan, once we finish up here, do you think you and Jordan can join me on my expedition to Tython? I won't take very many people with me, but this is for more than just making Lightsabers - I'm also thinking we should retrieve any knowledge, technology, or relics left behind from the Great Galactic War."

Revan hummed in thought at that and then nodded. "Yes, including making new lightsabers, we'll make it a priority to recover anything else of great importance that we can't risk leaving behind on the planet. Especially in case if Palpatine somehow accidentally finds the planet."

Takeshi nodded at that. "Exactly what I was thinking. Furthermore, after Shion and I set up our Reincarnation Ritual, we promised each other that Tython was where we'd meet up after Reincarnating. So, you can probably understand my reasoning for wanting to head to Tython as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded at that, with D.J. agreeing with him more than anybody.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since you two saw each other," he said. "I would've done the same."

"Then we best get to it, and clear the CIS out," Jordan said. "Remember, Jessica told us that one Fighter managed to escape… if he gets to a CIS outpost or planet soon enough, our time before they show up with a larger force could be cut even shorter than it already is."

"Let's get a move on, then," Takeshi replied. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Hyperspace**

* * *

Within hyperspace, moving away from Mustafar, the _Ginivex-_class Starfighter soared through the void at top speed. Inside the cockpit, a figure wearing a full body flight suit was panting as he finally relaxed after the battle. The figure reached for his helmet, as he pulled it off and let out a deep sigh. The figure was human, with short military crew cut blond hair, and green eyes, looking to be 20 years or so years old.

'_That… was a close one,_' the human thought, sighing as he brushed back the hair on his head. '_Almost too close… dammit, and I lost that Squadron of Droid Rogue's._' The man sighed again as he looked back, where he assumed Mustafar was.

"Who the hell was that pilot?" He asked out loud to no one "And that fighter… never seen anything like it before..."

Kardan Blisk though back at the battle he fought against that mystery fighter. It somehow managed to stay on him longer than any other pilot he had ever faced, and actually managed to do a fair deal of damage on his fighter.

"Then there's that fleet..." he said, as his thoughts turned to that of the mysterious fleet which attacked them. He had never seen ships like those, although they did possess a similar appearance to the Republic's new Star Destroyers. He found it… odd, that Mandalorians were among their numbers, as he thought the Death Watch and Mandalorian Protectors were on _their _side, not the Republic's. '_Unless these Mandalorians do not answer to either of them,_' he added as an afterthought.

His mind then turned back to the mystery fighter. He had fought many pilots in the past, Clones, Mercenaries, Pirates and other sorts… but he had never faced someone who could keep up with his skills, especially since he joined the CIS and they gave him his own _Ginivex._

"Command needs to hear about this," Kardan said, as he knew that… whatever or whoever those people were, they were no friends of the Separatists. He quickly adjusted the course of his fighter, as he made his way to the closest Separatist-controlled planet in the sector: Sullust.

* * *

**The Next Day - Mustafar**

**Captured CIS Facility**

* * *

Roughly twenty hours have passed since the Battle of Mustafar was completed. After a long time of fighting and going deeper into the facility, they had finally taken control of the Separatist research facility. What was left of the Droid armies were either destroyed and deactivated, and most of the CIS leaders had been killed by Sith Forces.

Now, the Sith were being quick to gather everything they could before the Separatists could make a counter-attack. Schematics, parts, anything that they could benefit from. And then they would destroy the entire facility using the demo charges they brought with them.

Jordan and Revan were inside one room in particular, where they had gathered around a table where the body of HK-47 lay, looking just like it did thousands of years ago - if not with a few upgrades.

"It looks like the Separatists made a few improvements," Revan said, as he inspected the Assassin Droid's chassis. "Armor is the same material, but it appears they've added new sensor modules… a new processing core, added a few fixed armaments like a Shock blaster and a Flamethrower."

"Looks good to go," Jordan said. "We can probably make some upgrades later on… should we upload HK into it now?"

Revan nodded, as he pulled out the data-pad, and plugged it into the memory core of the Assassin Droid near the back of the skull. "Here you go HK," he said, even though he knew he couldn't hear him from the Datapad. "Rise and shine."

For a few moments nothing happened, until the Droid's eyes flashed red a few times, until they finally turned permanently on. The head twitched a bit, until it sat up-right, and jumped off of the table as it disconnected itself from the Datapad. Neither Revan or Jordan said a word, as HK-47 looked around the room, before its 'eyes' fell upon Revan.

"**Statement:** HK-47 is Ready to serve, Master," HK-47 said proudly. "**Eager Query:** May I kill something for you, now?"

The two chuckled at that before laughing out loud.

"Old friend, you will never change." said Revan, as the droid looked around until his eyes fell on a table with many weapons, like blasters and melee weapons and approached the table.

"**Inspection:** The weapons appear to have changed in the past 3,600 years," he said, as he picked up an E-5 Blaster Rifle. "**Analysis:** Short stock, and barrel… obviously a Droid Weapon." He then picked up an E-5s Sniper Rifle. "**Approving Statement:** Well, now this is more like it..."

Jordan smiled a bit. "That's an E-5s Sniper Rifle, " he said, gaining the droid's attention. "It has a capacity for Four Shots a clip, but it can be modified to be fully automatic if need-be, with the loss of some accuracy of course. But either way, its a _very _deadly weapon in the hands of a true expert - like yourself."

HK looked at Jordan curiously, before turning to Revan. "**Query:** Master, who is this Meatbag?" He asked, causing Jordan to blink as he didn't know weather or not he should feel insulted that he was called a Meatbag, or honored that _HK-47 _called him a Meatbag.

"This is Jordan Tackett, HK," Revan answered. "He is my new Apprentice, and I expect you to treat him with the same amount of respect as you do me."

HK-47 looked at Jordan for a few moment, before turning towards Revan again. "**Complying statement:** As you wish, Master," he said. "I only hope this meatbag apprentice will be better than your _last _one. **Mocking Threat:** Allow me to remind him that if he attempts what your last apprentice did, I will be more than happy to facilitate my assassination protocols on him."

Jordan gulped a bit, while Revan sighed. "Don't worry, HK," he said. "Jordan is not like Malak, I will be making sure of that."

The Assassin droid seemed to think about that before nodding and continuing looking through the weapons, selecting the Sniper Rifle as he holstered it on his back, along with a pair of SE-14 Blaster Pistols on his hips. "**Reluctant Statement:** I suppose these will do for now," he said. "**Reminder:** I should seek out more powerful weapons once we depart - I need the best money can buy if I am to serve you properly, Master."

Revan just smirked as he chuckled silently. It was good to have an old friend back.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Mustafar System **

**Space**

* * *

The Sith fleet was remaining in high orbit over Mustafar, having most of their ships focused around the space over where the CIS base was located as transports landed and departed from the surface, gathering captured equipment and beginning the evacuation of the soldiers on the ground.

However, near the edge of the system, they did not detect five Hyperspace contacts, as five C-9979 Landing Craft appeared from Hyperspace in standard formation, however these landing craft were colored black as oppose to the standard CIS colors of Blue and Grey, but still possessed the insignia of the Separatists on their wings.

On the lead ship of the craft, a Muun male was on the bridge of one of the landing craft, his eyebrows raised in surprise as their own sensors picked up the fleet. "Well, it would seem you were correct, Lieutenant," he said, turning his head to the other organic in the landing craft, Kardan Blisk. "We have never seen vessels like those before..."

The ace pilot just nodded as he looked at them. "They're in tight formation over where the base was," he said. "We're going to need to land outside their visual range. I'm glad you had these Stealth landing craft available."

"They're effective," the Muun said, nodding. "However they only hide us from sensors, they could still pick us up through visuals, as you said we'll have to land outside their range. But finding a landing zone for our troops on Mustafar will be difficult..."

"Head here," Kardan said, keying in a few coordinates on the planet. "It's the closest area where we can land without being seen. It will be a tight fit, but all of the landing craft should be able to land there. Once we deploy the troops, we should send word for the rest of the fleet to arrive."

The Muun nodded at that. "Very well, and this mystery fighter that's with them? The one mentioned in your report?"

Kardan's eyes squinted a little at that. "Leave that one to me," he said, as the ships headed towards the planet.

* * *

**Meanwhile - CIS Facility**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." said Jessica, "You are a reincarnated Mandalorian Force Sensitive, born on Earth, who had been through a Galactic War between the Republic and the Sith, loved a bounty hunter who you worked alongside, got betrayed by the Sith and secretly helped the Republic?"

It took a minute for D.J. to answer. "Pretty much."

Jessica pursed her lips as she frowned. The whole thing was pretty weird as it was, but then again, weird seemed to be common these days. "I see. Then again, why am I not surprised?" she muttered.

The two made their way down the hallway a bit more, only for Jessica to perk up as she heard a noise. It didn't sound like anything she had ever heard before, but...whatever it was, it was clearly banging against the door closest to the duo. Jessica's hand flew for the blaster she carried with her, gripping the butt before reaching out a hand and hitting the open button.

The door hissed open, exposing the darkened interior to the two. Jessica peered in first, before she motioned for D.J. to follow her. If what he said was true, about this Jedi reincarnation thing, then his Force abilities would come in handy. As it was, she felt that the backup would be needed in this case.

Her eyes swept the area before she spotted the source of the noise...or rather what she assumed was the source.

She looked at D.J. who reacted swiftly, using his Force abilities to switch on the lights from a further distance. There were no chances being taken at this point if it turned out to be a hostile alien lurking here.

As soon as the lights flicked on, however, what the two saw were not aliens, like she had guessed, but rather two astromech droids, one of them a dark green color with a camouflage pattern on the helm and body. The second was of the R2-series, she recognized, colored dark green with bronze trimming. But that was about it.

"Uh...what?" she murmured.

D.J. gave a chuckle. "It looks like you got nervous over a couple of Astro droids," he said, causing Jessica to glare at him.

"Sorry!" she muttered. "How was I supposed to know what they were?"

She then turned back to the two droids. "So, now what? I mean, what'll we do with them?"

D.J. then put away his weapon as he approached the two droids who backed up as he approached.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," the Mandalorian Knight said calmly.

Jessica watched as the first Droid came close and beeped to him. But she didn't understand a word the machine said, at least until the last one came up to _her_. She stared for a moment, then it beeped.

She yelped and backed up, her eyes wide. "Wait...You...You can understand me?" she asked.

The droid beeped in an affirmative tone. She blinked, surprised. "And...I can understand you!" she murmured. Then she placed a hand on her head. "Man...This is getting to be too strange, even for me!"

D.J. shook his head a bit as he looked at the green and red colored R2 unit. He briefly noticed the dents and some scorch marks along its armor.

"What happened to you?" he said while placing a hand on the R2 unit's dome. The Droid only gave a few whistles at that, which caused D.J.'s eyes to widen, but then narrowed in anger.

"And I thought droids stuck together," he said, which Jessica caught. The R2 unit made a few more beeps and whistles, as did the R5 unit which Jessica understood. "I see…" D.J said, before he smiled a bit. "Well, you won't have to worry about the mean battle droids anymore, they're all gone now."

He then stood up and looked at Jessica. "You said what we're gonna do with them? Well, I'll tell ya...we're taking them with us," he said, glancing at the R2 unit. "So, your name is..." he trailed off, as the R2 unit chirped its answer. "R2-G6, huh? Well, nice to meet you!"

She nodded. "Okay." She turned to face the droid. "So...what's your name?"

A few beeps later and she knew. "R5-F3 Wingman, huh?" she said. She folded her arms. "All right. Well, I guess it fits…" She turned to face D.J. "All right. Let's go tell the others."

D.J. nodded and the two left with their droids behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Outside the Facility**

* * *

Jordan was on the outside of the facility, standing on a platform which perfectly overviewed the volcanic surface of Mustafar. He watched as rivers of lava ignited and spewed out molten silicate rock and iron ore across the landscape, and volcanos constantly erupting around them as billows of smoke filled the skies. He could feel the heat of the planet around him, it was actually a bit hard to breath, which was evident as Jordan occasionally took a breath from a Rebreathing mask he carried with him.

'_I wonder if this is what hell would look like,_' he thought to himself. '_It's almost hard to believe in four years this will be the sight of one of the most epic Lightsaber duels of all time._'

However as he continued to look at the surface of Mustafar… he couldn't shake this feeling in the back of his head, a strange tingling sensation. He shook his head, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Something troubling you, my apprentice?" Revan said, as Jordan turned to see him approach from behind.

"I don't know..." Jordan said, shaking his head. "I… I think I might feel a disturbance in the Force… still not sure about it… do you feel anything?"

Revan frowned behind his mask, as he closed his eyes and reached out in the force. Just a few moments later, and his eyes snapped open, and he cursed in a language Jordan didn't know. "They're here already!" he shouted as he pulled out his Commlink. "Commander, get the ships ready for combat, and set the damn charges! The CIS are here early!"

Not even a full minute after he said that, from the skies of Mustafar they heard the sound of energy weapons, as they looked up and saw red plasma balls falling from the sky.

"Heavy Artillery!" Jordan shouted as he and Revan ran into the facility, as the first Salvo of Energy Artillery shots hit the area around the base, hitting rock and metal.

"_Sir, we've got incoming!_" a voice on Revan and Jordan's commlinks shouted, as they recognized it as Ferroh's. "_CIS HAG's are firing shells on our position, and I see a LOT of enemy armor heading our way!_"

"Where the _hell _did they come from?" Jordan shouted.

Revan cursed as he processed what Ferroh just told him. They were being attacked by a large CIS Force, and they still had people on the ground.

"_Wait...who are they? My Lord, we're having a situation unfold here,_" Said the Captain of the _Leviathan._ "_We've got Hyperspace Readings… Oh Shit! Its a CIS fleet! I'm picking up two _Lucrehulk-_class Battleships, two _Providence-_class Carriers, five _Reluctant-_class Light Destroyers and ten _Munificent-_class Star Frigates with a LOT of support vessels!_"

"Damnit!" Revan shouted. "What's the status of our forces still on the ground?"

"_We've still got roughly a Battalion still on the ground, along with half of the Mandalorian Strike Force,_" Ferroh answered. "_We've only got a handful of Tank Droids and Heavy Armor still here too, and most of the assault and war droids were already loaded onto transports!_"

"That's not good..." Jordan said. "We're outnumbered on the ground, and the space fleet's pretty equally matched from the sound of it..."

"We'll have to make due with what we have," Revan said, raising his Comm link. "Captain, order all ships to engage the CIS navy, hold them off as long as you can! We'll hold off the ground forces down here until you can send more transports."

"We might be able to use the Core ship to evacuate," Jordan said, causing Revan to look at him. "It's still docked and in-tact, and the techs said it had a Hyperdrive installed… its a 7.5, but its enough to get us the hell out of here."

Revan thought about that, before he nodded.

"Alright, let's do it. Captain, Ferroh, did you both get all that?" he said.

"_Loud and clear, My Lord._" said Ferroh and the Captain, and Revan looked at his new Apprentice.

"I hope your plan works, Jordan," he said, and said Apprentice sighed.

"I hope so, too. Or else, we're dead..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile on a hill overlooking the Battle**_

* * *

Unknown to the CIS or the New Sith Forces, a group of individuals clad in dark colored robes and masks were observing the battle below.

"So, you were right after all..." said the lead figure, the only one who did not wear a mask. "They're certainly not Republic… nor Separatist."

"We know," said a female figure, the same one from before. "They managed to kick out the Separatists… but now they've returned… whatever is inside there, the CIS don't want them to have it."

"And it was important enough for this other force to attack in the first place," a male figure said, nodding.

The lead figure hummed in acknowledgement as he looked at the battlefield, before a female figure, also wearing black robes and no helmet, approached his side. "Master," she spoke, "you sense the Force within some of them, do you not?"

"I do, Vansk," the man said. "I sense them all… and I also sense we cannot simply ignore this."

Vansk looked at their leader in surprise. "San'sii, are you saying-" she began, and San'sii the Kursk nodded.

"Yes," he said. "The time has come for _us _to reveal ourselves, and finally defeat the CIS on _our _world..." he then turned to Vansk. "Have all Minions and Wielders prepare for battle, and prepare the ships as well. We will help our new allies… it's time the Separatists learned the wrath of the Blackguard."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Battlefield**

* * *

**BGM: Star Wars the Old Republic OST 'Deception, the Sith Warrior'**

"Take cover!" a trooper shouted, as they took cover within the barricades that had been set up around the facility, as another volley of AAT and HAG blasts hit the area around the facility. The CIS ground force was already advancing, at MTT's began deploying B1 and B2 Battle Droids and Droideka's to the lines of battle, charging the battlefield with their larger numbers with support from artillery.

Takeshi was just inside the barricades, glaring at the incoming droids. "Dammit..." he muttered. "If it wasn't for that bloody artillery, I could do my Flash Step routine from the last battle..."

"We'll just have to take them out the old fashioned way then!" Dennis shouted, taking cover next to Takeshi wielding his own blaster as he fired it a few times, before ducking for cover.

Jordan had his lightsaber in his right hand, while holding his DC-15s in his left as he blocked shots from the CIS Droids, and firing his side-arm at every opening he got. "Just fucking die already!" He shouted, as he gunned down yet another B1 Battle Droid, and sliced in half a B2 which got too close for comfort. '_Damnit, this isn't good!_' he thought. '_We might not be able to evacuate everyone in time… we need the fleet's support!_'

However he heard a sound of electricity and a shout of pain, as he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a B2 Grapple Droid, which just stabbed a Sith Trooper in the torso, before it knocked another one into a pool of Lava with its Industrial-grade energy pincers.

"Oh shit..." Jordan groaned "I fucking _hate _those things!"

However, it seemed the Droid heard him, as it glared up at Jordan, raising its pincers challengingly before it charged towards him. Jordan cursed as he fired his blaster at the Droid, but it used its arms to shield itself. The Sith Apprentice put his Blaster away, before he rose his lightsaber and charged forward to meet the challenger. He swung his sword towards it, but it once again rose its arms to intercept the attacks.

It then moved its arms in an attempt to grab him, but Jordan ducked and rolled under it between its legs. Quickly getting back to he feet, he tried to get a side-swipe at the Droid, but it spun around as well as it used its left arm to intercept his attack, before using its right arm and knocked Jordan away.

"FUCK!" Jordan shouted, as he was sent flying a bit as he skid across the landscape of the planet a bit. He then quickly got back to his feet as he stared down at the Droid, which had its pincer armed raised threateningly.

Jordan narrowed his eyes, as he raised his lightsaber again, the emerald green glow of the saber seeming to give his body a creepy green glow. "I don't have time for this shit..." he growled. However suddenly he smirked. "Why didn't I think of that before..." he said, as he rose his hand, and sent a force push which sent the Grappler Droid back a few meters, but it dug its pincers into the ground. But Jordan did not let up, as he continued to push it, as the Droid lost its grip… and fell into a pool of Lava.

Jordan smirked as he walked forward, and watched as the Droid flailed about in the Lava trying to escape - but to no avail. "Beat that," he said as he walked away, and moved to find his next target.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Boba and Sintas had taken cover in a trench that the CIS had set up in the prior battle, as they fired their own blasters into the mess of Droids approaching. "Their's gotta be thousands of these things!" Sintas shouted.

"Just keep shooting, and don't let up!" Boba shouted back, as he fired his dual WESTAR-34's at the hordes of B1 Battle Droids approaching them. Sintas nodded, however a metallic shimmer to the side caught her attention as she glanced to the left and her eyes widened "BOBA, DOWN!" She shouted, as she pushed Boba out of the way.

Boba was about to shout out a complaint, before he saw a Blaster Bolt hit Sintas in her side. "Sintas!" He shouted, as she fell to the ground, shouting in pain as Boba looked to the source, a BX-Series Droid Commando. It fired several more shots at Boba, however he ducked and covered and avoided the shots.

Sintas tried to crawl away, reach her Blaster which had falled out of her reach. However just as her fingers were about to graze its handle, the Droid's foot stepped on the Blaster. She looked up as she saw it raise its modified E-5 Blaster Rifle aimed at her head. Her eyes were wide, untill…

"Oh no you don't!" Boba Shouted, as he came forward and _kicked _the BX Droid away, and then he picked up his Blasters, and fired repetitively into the Droid's chassis until the Commando Droid fell to the ground dead with nearly a dozen blaster bolt holes inside its chest.

Boba sighed for a second, before he head to Sintas "Sintas, are you alright?" He asked, bringing out a Medpack he had.

Sintas nodded "Y-Yeah," she said, before she winced a bit as Boba applied the pack over the wound. "Thanks, Boba… that was _way _too close for me..."

Boba smiled a bit "Hey, we're partners, right?" He said, "We work together 'till the Job's done… and right now, we still have a Job to finish."

As the Battle Droids advanced, along with their tank support, Takeshi began to question if he would ever get to Tython, or be reunited with his wife.

'_Shion..._' he thought before seeing a series of explosions on the CIS lines. "What the..." His eyes widened as he looked over his cover, and saw several more explosions, as the CIS Droids stopped attacking, and turned around, and many Sith soldiers looked out from their cover.

They watched, in surprise, as a mixture of figures appeared _behind _the CIS lines, and begun attacking their armor and artillery. There were at least a hundred figures all of them attacking, however what _really _surprised them was that, while most of the figures wore a type of body armor and wielded blasters, multiple figures were carrying _Red Lightsabers!_

"What the frak?" Takeshi asked, incredulous. "I never heard about a native Force User population on Mustafar! Especially one apparently descended from Sith, if the Red Lightsabers are any indication!"

The door to the facility hissed open and within seconds Jessica and D.J. came running out, the young woman throwing her right arm forward and erecting her personal energy shield as stray blaster bolts from some nearby Droids came their way. She whipped out her blaster and fired, hitting a few in the optics, effectively blinding them. She glanced back at Jordan, who was deflecting Blaster Bolts next to Revan. Her eyes hard as she leapt to the side. "Any idea as to what's going on out here?" she asked. "Because it seems that we're in some pretty deep slag right about now!"

"As Takeshi would say, it's fracking crazy out here!" Jordan shouted, as he deflected several shots with his lightsaber. "CIS are attacking, their fleet is hitting ours up in space, and now we've got _these _guys attacking the CIS behind their lines!"

She narrowed her eyes before she suddenly tensed, leaning back and flipping over a blaster bolt. Jessica then twisted her body in midair, and aimed her blaster at the attacking Droid, hitting it dead on in the center of the head, frying its processor. She landed on her hands and knees, looking up as she got to her feet and blocked with her energy shield. "Geez! You'd think this would be easier, but it just keeps getting harder!" she hissed.

"At least the artillery barrage has died down," Takeshi remarked, drawing his Vibroswords. "I'm gonna go get me a piece of that action!" He then Flash Stepped into the fray.

Jessica nodded and ran forward, using her energy shield to keep herself safe from the blaster bolts. She kept firing as she ran, dodging a few bolts, but barely. She suddenly skidded to a stop as a bunch of B-1 Battle droids fired on her, forcing her to hunch down behind a barricade as she returned fire. Her eyes narrowed as she flicked them around the battlefield, finally landing on a bunch of rubble left behind by recent shelling. She whipped her arm around and fired, hitting the rubble repeatedly until it finally gave way, sending rocks and debris crashing down on the droids below. Jessica scrambled to her feet and ran for it, somehow managing to get out of the path of the avalanche she caused.

Once the rumble of the collapsing debris died down, she glanced back at her handiwork. A good chunk of the attacking Droid army was down, along with some of their heavy artillery further back. That would buy them some time, she mused with a smirk. But the only question was how long?

She then blinked as he heard a crackling sound and ducked as a staff with crackling purple electricity pass over her, she then gave a mule kick behind her, hitting something metallic. She turned around, and saw a very skeletal-like Droid, wielding a Force Pike which had glowing purple sparks of energy on its ends.

However, before Jessica could do anything, a green blade of energy pierced through its chest, as the Droid fell to the ground, revealing Jordan behind him, as he smirked at Jessica. "Need a hand?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks!" she remarked, as they charged back into the fray.

* * *

**Meanwhile - In Space**

* * *

In space, the situation was not very good for the Sith fleet. Although they were holding up, their ships were taking damage from the CIS fleet, although they had been modernized their ships still lacked other key material to make the battle more even. The CIS vessels had superior range than the Sith ships, which forced the Sith to get even closer to their fleet to engage, but by the time they themselves were within range they had already suffered casualties.

The Captain on the _Leviathan_ cursed as he heard reports from every station on the flagship, and it was not good. They had suffered numerous W.I.A., and had suffered a dozen K.I.A. The situation was just as bad on many of the other ships among the fleet. "Someone get the bomber squadrons to take out their Star Frigate's main guns, their tearing us apart!" he ordered.

"They're working on it, but they're meeting stiff fighter resistance!" one of the officers on the bridge responded. "Our own are busy taking out Droid Bombers their sending our way!"

"Sir, picking up additional contacts!" the officer manning the sensor station shouted. "Ten ships coming from the surface of the planet!"

The Captain looked at the officer. "Separatist?" he asked. "I though the surface was cleared!"

"No, they're not giving off CIS IFF's," the officer said, as the Captain snapped his fingers. "On screen," he said, as the officer nodded. A few moments passed, and the front view screen of the _Leviathan_ projected a small fleet of ten ships climbing from Mustafar's atmosphere to reach space. The Captain looked in surprise, as the ships were one _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruiser, two _Carrack-_class Light Cruisers, two CR90 Corvettes, and five DP20 Frigates. He could also see numerous fighters surrounding the fleet, such as Z-95 Headhunters. "What the… who are they?"

The unknown fleet made its way up the atmosphere, ascending as it approached the CIS fleet from behind. The CIS were quick to notice the newcomers, as they dispatched a Light Frigate and two of their Star Frigates to deal with them as fighters were launched to intercept.

However, as the Droid Fighters moved in, the fleet of ships moved their own fighters in a defensive screen around them, while the _Dreadnaught_'s nine escorts also formed up around them. As the fighters came, they entered range as the escorts opened up. Normally the CIS would have outnumbered and overwhelmed the small fleet, however the CIS commander seemed to be neglecting exactly _what _the escorts were.

The _Carrack_ Cruisers unleashed their own Anti-Fighter laser banks, as well as the CR90 and DP20 Frigates. Their lasers and anti-fighter missiles streaked forward, and tore the CIS Droid Fighters apart. What was not killed in their first few salvos were cleaned up by their own intercept fighters.

The fleet then made its way towards the three ships that now approached them, which were now firing their own heavy turbolasers and laser cannons at the oncoming fleet. However then the Carrack's moved ahead, before oddly enough turning broadside. But then they gave a surprise as they unleashed their own salvo's of Ion Cannon fire, which rained down upon the two escorting Star Frigates. Combined with the firepower from the other ships, the two Star Frigates lost their main forward cannons quickly in addition to their shields.

The fleet then seemed to split: The two _Carrack's_ moved to finish off the Star Frigates each with two DP20's for support, while the _Dreadnaught, _the two Corvettes and the last DP20 engaged the Light Destroyer. The fighting providing their own support, as they bombarded the ships with missiles and lasers of their own. By the time the fleet passed the three CIS ships, the enemy ships were now burning hulks.

The crew of the _Leviathan, _as well as likely others among the Sith who saw the unknown ships, were shocked that the fleet of ten small ships did _that _much damage to three much better CIS ships. However the CIS saw this as well, and were sending more ships to deal with the newcomers. But of course, the CIS commander neglected a key flaw: as doing such was forming a hole within their defensive firing line.

"And _that _will be our cue!" the Captain shouted, as he smirked. "Helm! Take us to full power! We're going to split their forces in two, order the fleet to breach that gap!"

"Aye sir!" the Helmsman shouted, as he moved the _Leviathan _forward as the Cruiser charged forward, the fleet moving as well as they moved to exploit the error the commander had made thanks to their new allies.

* * *

**Meanwhile - On the Surface**

* * *

Takeshi was back to doing what he did best-mix it up in the thick of things, using his Flash Step to constantly move around, slicing any droids in reach of his swords, and knocking any in his path away with each Flash Step - there were even times where he knocked them into the air like sometimes happened in cartoons.

With the support of the unknown force-users, the Sith were able to gain some ground as they assaulted the CIS forces, who they were slowly forcing on the defensive.

"Move in!" Jordan shouted, Takeshi turning to see his friend leading a group of Sith Troopers against B2 SBD's, deflecting blasters with his lightsaber before he dashed towards the first SBD and sliced it in half. "Come on you apes! You wanna live forever?"

Takeshi chuckled at the Starship Troopers reference before Flash Stepping once again, this time taking out a small cluster of B2 SBDs and ending up next to one of the unknown Force Users. "Hey, thanks for coming to give us a hand," he called out. "I don't know where we'd be without your help."

The masked figure nodded.

"We saw you fighting the CIS, and seeing as they came with the intent to wipe you out, we saw this an opportunity to drive them off our world."

"Makes sense," Takeshi remarked. "Still, I never knew that Mustafar had a native population of Force Users."

"And we did not believe there were any more Force Users out there aside from Jedi," the figure said, as he cut another B2 Battle Droid in half. "But we will discuss that once this battle is won!"

Takeshi nodded, as the two Force-users stood back-to-back as they attacked the Droid Armies, that were slowly being forced into a retreat.

In another area, D.J. was doing what a Mandalorian Knight did best, as he slashed the head off a Magna Droid, then fired his DL-44 at a trio of B1s.

"Grr, I can't wait 'til I get my lightsaber again," he said to himself, slightly irritated. "I can't even deflect blaster shots with a vibroblade." He glanced behind him, and cursed as he ducked under the Magna Guard's attack, as it was _still fighting _even without its head! "Oh come on! Just die!" he shouted, as he stabbed the Magna Guard in the torso, effectively killing the Droid quickly. He then grabbed its electro-staff, and used it to stab another B2 SBD in the head, as the Droid fell to the ground dead.

He then saw a group of B1s get launched into the air as Takeshi did another Flash Step, a group of B2's at the destination point getting bisected horizontally. He dashed forward into the attack, as he fought attacked another B1 squad and sliced and diced the Droids. However, once he finished the last B-1, he looked at his two Vibroswords and groaned. Their blade was beginning to get _very _dull, and were close to being no more than a pair of sticks. "I _really _need new Lightsabers..." he muttered.

"Catch!" a voice shouted behind him, as Takeshi looked back just in time to see two familiar cyndrillical objects tossed his way. He caught them, and looked at the source, which were more Black robed figures with lightsabers and armored figures with blasters as they pressed the attack. "I think those will serve you better than Vibro-swords, my friend," the leader said, with a small smirk.

"Thanks!" Takeshi replied, igniting the Lightsabers with the familiar _snap-hiss_. He grimaced slightly at the left blade was red, but he made a small. smile as his right blade was purple "Though I hope you don't mind if I consider them on loan-I want to build my own once I get a chance and, to be honest, purple's more my color, not red."

Takeshi then Flash Stepped again, attacking another group of Battle Droids, only this time with more satisfying results - in his opinion at least - as his sabers sliced through the Droids _much _easier than before. '_NOW we're talking!_' he thought, grinning as he charged through the CIS lines.

Jessica was also on the front lines, fighting with Dennis as they were taking cover behind a large stone before they turned and fired their respective blasters at a group of B1 Battle Droids. "We've almost got 'em!" Dennis shouted. "Let's finish this thing!"

Jessica nodded, however before she could proceed, she heard the sound of engines as she looked up to see a group of _Extinction-_class Bombers fly overhead, she smirked a bit - it looked like the fleet was finally going to provide some support, meaning it must be getting better in space.

However, the moment was short-lived, as arching from the black skies came red blaster bolts, as the bomber wing was almost completely wiped out. Her eyes widened as she looked up - and saw an oh-so familiar fanblade fighter fly overhead.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Fighter '_You again..._' she thought, glancing at Dennis. However he looked at Jessica, and nodded "Do it," he said, "We've got it here - your calling is up there."

Jessica smiled a bit before she turned and ran for where her own ship was located. Better to get into the fray in a way she knew how than not at all, right? It didn't take her long and soon she was airborne, circling and firing her laser cannons directly at the opposing craft. She gunned the throttle and circled around to sneak up behind the other fighter, the _Terran Dynasty_ vanishing from view as she engaged the stealth field. Now she had the upper hand. She stayed on the fighter's tail as it banked and swerved around some debris falling from volcanic eruptions. She flipped on the targeting screen for the missiles and in a flash the reticle was jiggling around as she waited, hesitating until it flashed blue on the other ship's engines.

"Take this!" she shouted, firing the missiles as soon as she had a lock. The blue-tipped warheads swerved and followed as the Fanblade dodged them, but they prompted the other pilot to dart away from the fight, but not for long. She could somehow tell that the other pilot was looking for her, but due to the stealth field of her ship, she was practically invisible.

She wondered if the other pilot knew of this, but she brushed it from her mind. As the fanblade banked around for a strike down at the ground force, Jessica suddenly tensed as something stirred within her fighter, slowly reaching out to her. She didn't even notice as she fired up the guns on her ship, blasting back with everything she had, cutting the fighter's path off with a barrage of blue lasers. She could see him pulling away from the fleet and coming her way.

"No you don't!" she snarled. She kept on his tail and banked over to the right, following him down to the last movement. It was odd, she mused. She was able to keep pace with him. But then again, she was a good pilot.

It was only when she saw a ship go down towards her friends that everything suddenly changed for her. And within her fighter, a system long dormant flashed into existence, and within seconds, the sheer power was felt by Force users in the vicinity.

From the cockpit, she saw one of the screens light up, causing her to look at it in surprise, as it read out a phrase: DAta and INtelligence ASsimilation and Tactical Interface System. However it then reorganized into an acronym which read DAINASTI System.

Back on the ground, Jordan blinked as he felt a strange feeling in the back of his head, as he looked up where he saw the dogfight in progress. '_What was that?_' he thought. '_It's… coming from Jessica… what the hell was that?_'

D.J. also blinked at the feeling. '_Whoa shit... what is that?" _

Takeshi also looked up, having just Flash Stepped and cleared the area around him once again. '_This feeling..._' he thought. '_Something powerful has awakened… but what?_'

Even Revan was effected, as he glanced up at the skies, looking away from the battle. '_This is new..._' he though, '_I have never felt something like this..._'

Inside his _Ginivex_-class starfighter, Kardan felt a small tingle in the back of his mind. '_What was that?_' he thought as he looked behind him where he believed the strange sensation came from.

Jessica's eyes widened as within her mind the powerful system flared online. Her mind's eye was now open, and within her the system pulsated, sending data directly to her brain. Although designed to assimilate with any weaker-willed creature, her strong will had subjugated the system as soon as it had awakened. Now, she was on maximum strength as her eyes closed before snapping open, revealing the irises to be a brilliant blue-green color. "No...one...harms...my friends!" she shouted, the interface suddenly flashing brighter with each word. Her entire being was now focused on defending those she called friends.

She screamed out her very soul as she poured on the power. The _Terran Dynasty_ was now a blur as she disengaged the stealth field, using her piloting skills to the fullest. The fanblade dodged a blow that could've hit the engines, but she was one step ahead of the pilot as he sent his ship directly on a course for her fighter. Jessica flipped her ship into a barrel roll and released a spread of missiles in a spiraling motion, forcing the pilot to dodge them by initiating all kinds of maneuvers.

But one missile clipped his left wing, damaging it badly. The pilot's ship began to spiral out of control, yet he regained control in the nick of time.

Kardan cursed. '_What the hell?_' he thought, as he tried his best to dodge the fighter. '_It's like I'm fighting a totally different pilot now!_'

He looked over the battle, and cursed again as things were going down the refresher once again. The unknown enemies were overwhelming both their ground and space forces thanks to the new arrivals. Their ground forces were being pushed back to the assembly area, and their space forces were being cut into pieces. And _now _this new fighter was fighting with unbelievable skill.

'_This battle is lost,_' he thought, with a long groan. '_We thought this incident could be isolated… but this threat is larger than we thought… the Commander in Chief needs to be informed._'

With that thought, he ascended back up through the clouds of Mustafar, and into space as he headed towards the CIS fleet. '_We will meet again,_' he thought, thinking of the unknown ship. '_Next time, you won't be so lucky._'

Jessica followed him until he had left. Once he was out of sight, she banked around and returned to the planet's surface. As she descended, the bluish-green glow faded from her eyes, returning them to their usual brown color. The interface died down and she raised a hand to her head as the glow from the screens faded. "God...what _was_ that?" she murmured. She suddenly perked up, feeling a slight tingling in the back of her head. She wondered what it was, but she figured she'd ask someone later. Right now the mission was more important. She was feeling tired from the battle in space, but she felt she had enough energy to crank out a bit longer to aid her friends on the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile - **_**Leviathan**_

* * *

"Sir! We've destroyed 75% of the CIS Forces!" one of the bridge officers announced. "Their ships are turning away, they're retreating, sir!"

The captain gave a big sigh of relief at that.

"Begin counting our dead and wounded. Lord Revan would need a report on the damage we suffered," he said, and the bridge solemnly went to the task.

'_This did not go as we had planned,_' the Captain thought. '_But honestly it could have gone a lot worse if those… whoever they are didn't show up..._' He looked a the view screen, which showed the few remaining CIS ships retreating as they were chased out of the system by their forces and the unknown arrivals. '_I hope Revan will have some answers for this..._'

* * *

**117Jorn: There you go! Sorry about the small delay, but we wanted to do some fixing in some of the battle scenes, trying to stretch 'em out a bit. But either way, done!**

**Takeshi Yamato: We also started work on a scene for a future chapter, a scene that won't come into effect for a while yet, but will be very fun once it does happen. Here's a bit of a teaser that will only make sense if you know the source language: "Hadou-hou… HASHA!"**

**117Jorn: If you DO happen to know where its from... PLEASE don't say so in the Reviews, I don't want any spoilers here. **

**Titanic X: Yep! Anyay, let's get things amped up for the next chapter! And don't forget to enjoy! Read and review, peeps!**

**All: JA NE~!**

**Takeshi Yamato: And remember… **_**WITH COURAGE, EVEN 1% CAN BECOME 100%!**_


	9. Chapter 7: The Blackguard and Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**MN SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Blackguard and Reunions**_

* * *

_**Coruscant - Jedi Temple **_

* * *

In the sleeping chambers of the Jedi Temple, a 24-year-old woman woke from her slumber, rising to a sitting position before clutching her head as a headache arose. "Ngh… Man, getting your memories back sure hurts like hell," the woman remarked, revealing a bit of an Alderaanian accent to her voice. After taking a few moments to review her memories, and confirm she had all the skills of her past life, the woman headed to the Archives. It was rather late at night, so no one was there to interrupt her - of course, there wasn't anyone there to unlock it for her, either, so she simply used the Force to access the keypad, overriding the lock without anyone knowing it. Opening the doors, she entered the Archives, quickly booting up one of the terminals and bringing up the star charts.

As expected, the coordinates for where she needed to go were lost to time, however she remembered them really well from her past life. Of course, that was 3600 years ago. So, she input the coordinates into the keyboard, and then set it to update them to count for 3600 years of Stellar Drift. Once that had been done, she memorized the new coordinates, and deleted them from the computer. Powering it back down, she was about to leave when she felt a slight tug through the Force, directing her deeper into the Archives.

Curiosity getting the better of her, plus the tug of the force telling her something important was there, the woman followed the tug to its source.

As she followed the source, she noticed that it was leading her deep into the lower levels of the Temple, levels she didn't know existed. She continued on for several more minutes until she came upon a door with red lines on the sides and saw the Aurebesh writing that read 'Research and Development'.

She blinked at that.

'_I didn't know we had a Research and Development branch?' _she thought to herself, _'This is just odd.'_

She went to the door controls and saw that they were locked.

"Hmph, of course..." she said as she rose her hand and felt through the Force, before the door began to creak and screech, until finally, the door shot up and into the ceiling.

She then walked in, and what she saw surprised her.

"W-What in the name of...?"

All around her she saw what looked like experiments, including droids she had never seen before, and to her shock, remains of dead animals.

"What is this?" she said to herself and continued walking around the lab until the Force beckoned her. Many of the droids looked old, _very _old. And many of the dead creatures were in tubes of liquid - resembling Bacta, but it was not. Many of the creatures she had never seen before, while others looked like mutated beasts of other creatures.

However, finally she reached what appeared to be a type of pod. It was fairly large and mostly rectangular, and its 'lid' was made of transparisteel, allowing her to look upon what - or rather _**who**_ - was contained within.

It looked to be a human woman, clad in armor that the woman recognized as Mandalorian Armor from the time she was alive. The Chest Piece and Helmet had been removed, revealing her orange-red hair, and the lower torso of the underlying flight suit had several blaster holes in it.

"What… what happened to you..." the woman asked, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer from the woman in the capsule. Still, she couldn't leave the woman like this-not only was it not right, but the Force seemed to be telling her to take the woman with her. She reached out with the Force, reaching out to the capsule and searching for any connected support equipment - she could tell the woman in the capsule was alive, but in some kind of stasis, but she didn't want to risk removing her from the capsule prematurely, and therefore needed to take everything needed for the capsule to keep her alive, as well.

As she was lifting the stasis pod along with the equipment, she heard something fall to the ground with a clatter. Putting the pod and the other equipment back down gently, she turned to the source and found a datapad.

Knowing that this will help her with the mystery Mandalorian in the pod, she picked up the data pad and placed it in her belt. She then went back to lifting the pod and equipment up through the Force and took it out of the lab.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

The woman had managed to make it through the Temple without running into anyone else, eventually making it to a hangar where she knew there were some small cruisers. She would have preferred a Starfighter, but the pod she was bringing along, along with all of its support equipment, meant that something larger was more than likely required.

However, thankfully fortune was on her side that day. She discovered that there was a _Crucible-_class Training Cruiser in the hangar. It was a rather small craft, no larger than 99 Meters. Ships like these dated back all the way to the Old Republic era from the New Sith wars, yet were still serving the Jedi. Usually these ships were used to help transport Jedi Initiates and apprentices from place to place, often helping in their training to become Jedi. However, they are also equally used by other Jedi for transportation in situations where a Jedi Starfighter like the Delta-7 or Eta-2 would not work. Better yet, it could be crewed by just one person.

It was easy to acquire the ship, as the Jedi still had many of these vessels and they were still being produced by Redilli and Kuat for their use. And as luck would have it, one of her friends in the order owned one of these ships. It was simply a matter of asking her for permission - which she gained quickly considering said friend owed her a _big _favor. The only problem was getting into the hangar without anyone noticing, but thankfully once again her luck was holding as she reached the hangar without a soul noticing her.

Walking into the hangar, the woman carried the pod and its support equipment into the cruiser, setting them down in one of the main cargo holds and hooking them up to the ship's power supply, so that they didn't need to run off their own generators. She then entered the cockpit, and began preparing the cruiser for launch.

The systems of the ship lit up, as its five primary engines came to life. She began to lift the ship off of the ground, as it backed out of the hangar. Once it was outside, she turned the ship around and punched the throttle forward as it soared up into the sky, and made its way into space.

Once she was clear, she typed in the updated Hyperspace Coordinates she had gained through the Archives, and triggered the jump to Hyperspace.

And so Shion Yamato, reincarnated Jedi Sage and wife of Takeshi Yamato, was on her way back to Tython, to reunite with her husband.

Though the events of her departure would indeed have repercussions, especially when one considered the clandestine nature of said departure...

* * *

_**Mustafar System - ISS **_**Leviathan**

_**November 20th 2010**_

* * *

Roughly a day had passed since the second battle of Mustafar ended. After eliminating what CIS forces were left on the surface, the Sith were quick to evacuate the surface of all military personnel before destroying the CIS facility. Now what was once the CIS research facility was now the latest crater on the surface of Mustafar. Of course before they destroyed it, they captured all of the data inside including new Droid prototypes, warship schematics and tactical data on the CIS which could prove invaluable in the future. The Sith had the intention of leaving soon… but not until they meet with their apparent rescuers.

The Sith Fleet and the fleet of ten unknown vessels now were side-by-side, in a standard formation as a shuttle from the _Dreadnaught _of the unknown fleet was launched for the _Leviathan._ Inside the hangar where it would be landing, an entire battalion of Sith Troopers - both Jedi Civil War and Great Galactic War era ones, stood at attention in two rows of four columns.

Standing at the front of this, was Revan along with Jordan who stood by his side. They stood awaiting for the shuttle to arrive.

"From the Captain's report, we lost 212 men and women in space, along with nearly 500 wounded, some of them severely," Revan said to Jordan. "The Surface battle was about as bad - we lost over 100 men and women and many of our Droids, and 32 wounded, some needing new limbs."

Jordan gulped a bit, feeling somehow responsible for what happened. He didn't think the CIS would send reinforcements so quickly after the battle, and didn't think so many people would get killed…

Sensing his apprentice's doubt, Revan put a hand on his shoulder "It is not your fault, Jordan." he said, "Those men and women died for a reason. If the CIS managed to mass produce the HK-77's, it would have been bad news for _everyone _in the galaxy."

"I know… but..." Jordan said, "I feel like there was something I neglected… or something I could've done that would have prevented that..." he shook his head. "This isn't like strategy games I've played back on Earth… these are real people, after all..."

"That's good," Revan said, causing Jordan to look at him. "It's good that you realize this, my apprentice. _Never _forget that the men under your command are individual people, not simple pieces of a board game. People who view life as nothing but a game are the real monsters. We must remember those who we lost, and use what we learn to prevent this from happening again. The data we gained from the CIS Facility and the ship D.J. captured will be invaluable to us later on when we have to fight the CIS again."

Jordan nodded. "Yes, Master," he said, and at that very moment a _Theta-_class T-2c Shuttle moved towards the hangar, as its wings bent back as it moved to land inside the hangar.

"So, do you have any idea who these people are?" Revan asked.

"I checked up the data on Wookieepedia I downloaded before we left Earth," Jordan said. "I think we are dealing with the Blackguard. They're a group of Force-users founded around 1,000 BBY, by a former member of the Brotherhood of Darkness named Vultra Daanat. He believed the Force was not black-and-white, and aspects such as the Light and Dark sides of the Force only existed within the mind. He thought the Force was meant to be to increase one's knowledge of the Force one must understand the philosophies and abilities of other force traditions across the galaxy, and sought to bring balance to the light and dark sides within themselves."

Revan nodded at that. "Hmm, very wise, these Blackguard are like us in a way," he said, and Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, of course, many of his former friends didn't believe that, and he was almost killed as a result," he explained. "He was left for dead by the Brotherhood's leader, but he managed to survive, spending years looking for a new home before he came across the ruins of an old Jedi Enclave on Mustafar. It's where their organization made their home." He then glanced up. "But I never knew they had a force like this… it was revealed they accepted both Force-users and non-force users to beef up their ranks, but Wookieepedia never said they had weapons or ships like this."

"It seems there are things even 'Wookieepedia' doesn't even have, my apprentice," Revan said, before the front loading hatch of the shuttle began to lower.

The first ones to come out of the ship were six figures in old Battle Armor, wielding modified and upgraded TC-22 Blaster Rifles. They marched out until four more figures wearing the black robed and gold masked uniforms of Blackguard Force Wielders, the four of them wielding Red Lightsaber Pikes.

Jessica watched from beside her starfighter, her eyes locked onto the scene. She wanted to talk to Revan about the system that activated recently, but it looked like she'd have to wait for a bit.

Takeshi stood nearby, the Lightsabers he had gained in his hands. He planned to wait for the formal introductions to be taken care of, but then he would give the Lightsabers back to these people. As he had said earlier, he considered them on loan, but there hadn't been any opportunities to give them back so far.

Finally, next to leave the ship were two individuals in black and brown robes. The first one was a man, who looked in his mid thirties with a bald head, and hazel colored eyes and stood at 6'1. Walking next to him was a woman, appearingly human however the marking on her face clearly indicated she was not human, but most likely a near-human species - of what, Revan and Jordan did not know. But she appeared a bit younger, maybe in her mid or late twenties with neck-length brown hair and bright yellow eyes - not Sith Yellow, but close, and also appeared to be carrying a normal bladed weapon on her side.

The two figures looked around the hangar of the _Leviathan _for a few moments, inspecting the ship and the gathered Sith Soldiers before they moved forward with their guards, approaching Revan and Jordan until they stood before them both.

For a few moment, they were silent as the man looked at the two, sizing them up before finally he spoke. "I assume you are in command?" he asked Revan.

Revan spoke next. "That would depend on who is asking," he said.

"I am San'sii the Kursk," the man, now identified as San'sii said. "I am the Kursk and Leader of the Blackguard." He then gestured to the woman. "And this is my apprentice, Vansk."

Revan nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, San'sii," he said. "I am Darth Revan, lord of the Neo Sith Order." He then gestured to Jordan. "And this is my apprentice, Jordan Tackett. On behalf of myself and the men and women under my command, I thank you and the Blackguard for the aid you provided us during the battle."

The Blackguard Kursk, his apprentice, and the others with them all tensed at that.

"Neo Sith Order...?" he asked with a barely noticeable twinge of wariness in his voice. Revan nodded, detecting how wary the man was.

"Yes," Revan said. "Although, admittedly we are a fairly… new order, we already have gained some amount of strength, strength we need in order to protect the galaxy from the likes of the CIS, and the current 'official' Sith Order."

This information caused a bit of confusion to cross San'sii's face, as well as Vansk's. "Official Sith Order?" he asked.

"I believe I can elaborate more within the _Leviathan's_ conference room," Revan said. "We have already set everything up for your arrival there. I believe we can learn from one another… as well as be able to help each other out a great deal."

San'sii blinked at that before he nodded.

"Yes, I think that will help very much." The Kursk said, and Revan nodded.

"Trust us, we're not like our predecessors in the past." the Revanchist said. This seemed to, thankfully, be enough to convince them as the two Blackguard leaders looked at one another before nodding as they turned to Revan. "Lead the way… Darth Revan." San'sii said.

Revan nodded, as he and Jordan turned around, and the members of the Blackguard were soon to follow suit. Takeshi followed, as well.

* * *

_**Later - **_**Leviathan **_**Conference Room**_

* * *

After guiding the members of the Blackguard to the _Leviathan's _conference room, they managed to sit down as first, the Blackguard were allowed to explain who they were themselves. Revan of course faked acting surprised as Jordan had already filled him in on most of the details. Thankfully, it worked as the Blackguard were none the wiser.

Once they had explained themselves, it had become Revan's turn to explain who they were. "As I said, we are the Neo Sith order," he said to San'sii and Vansk. "We wish to… distinguish ourselves as apart from the current Sith Order that exist in the galaxy, as we do not follow the same code that they do, or the same beliefs."

"How so?" San'sii asked as he leaned forward a bit.

"I suppose you could say our new way of thinking somewhat mirrors yours," Revan said. "We don't wish to view the force as black and white as the Jedi and old Sith had viewed it, aspects such as the Light and Dark sides of the force only exist within the minds of the users."

The Kursk was surprised by that. "Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said. "Myself and the other Blackguards were in the impression that we're the only ones who thought that."

Revan chuckled at that. "Well, now you know that isn't true," he said. "I wish to take the ideal of the Sith in a new direction… judging by how you reacted and your history, you know the Sith were and currently are no different than they were thousands of years ago. They allow their emotions to run rampant, letting their emotions control them rather than the other way around. My goal is to change that: I want to make a new Sith Empire, a… redeemed Sith Empire I suppose you could call it."

"A redeemed Sith Empire?" Vansk asked with a raised eyebrow. This time Jordan answered for Revan.

"Me and my Master want to transform the Sith from conquerors to liberators," he said. "We want to make a Sith Empire that is fair and just, and not a totalitarian regime like the past Sith Empires were. We want to be able to use and understand _all _of the Force, and not just a single side of it. "

San'sii nodded at that, understanding what Revan was getting at.

"What do you propose then, Lord Revan?" he asked the Lord of the Sith.

Revan nodded "As I have explained, my Sith Empire is fairly… new," he said. "However, it's missing much… such as actual Sith to make up the Sith Order, not to mention its not much of an empire when we have no people." He leaned forward a bit. "I thank you for helping us, but you must realize that now, the CIS _knows _you are on Mustafar… and they _will_ return, and with much greater numbers. We only managed to defeat them because we had the element of surprise, as did you when you came to our aid."

The Kursk of the Blackguard nodded at that, knowing that now that they exposed themselves in order to help the Neo Sith, the Separatists will come and purge the enclave, and possibly led by one of their most feared and ruthless generals: Grevious.

"We know," San'sii said. "But we did it so we could force the CIS off of our home… and we could not simply stand by while your forces fought alone..." he then sighed. "But you are right… the CIS _will _return… and we will likely be wiped out without your help."

"Which brings me to a proposal to you and the Blackguard," Revan said. "Even though we are very new… we do have several worlds under our jurisdiction within the Unknown Regions, a place that neither the Republic or CIS knows of. If you wish, I can allow you and the Blackguard on Mustafar to join us and return to the space we control there, where you will be safe. In exchange… all you would have to do is help me get the Sith Order started. Your knowledge of the Force would be invaluable in guiding any future generations of the Sith on the correct path, and to not make the same mistakes as our predecessors have."

San'sii tapped his chin in thought for a few moments, before he spoke. "This… is not an easy decision..." he said. "We have lived on Mustafar for nearly 1,000 years… to simply abandon it… much of our way of life involves Mustafar… But if we do not leave… the CIS will undoubtedly return to hunt us down."

"We have members across the galaxy, San'sii," Vansk said. "They cannot find all of us."

"No, but they would find most of us," San'sii said with a sigh. "Most of the Blackguard live on Mustafar… it would be a crushing blow to us all..."

"You would not have to stay with us permanently," Revan said, surprisingly them both. "You could stay until the Clone Wars come to an end, and when the CIS are no longer a threat."

Once again, San'sii was silent as he looked at the table of the Conference room, thinking for a few minutes before he sighed. "If we do leave with you, Revan..." he spoke. "What would that mean to my people?"

"Your people are yours to command, just as my Sith are mine," Revan said. "They may keep whatever titles they possess, however if you wish to help me recreate the Sith Order, they will have to accept additional Sith Titles as well to establish the Sith chain of command. You would be free to practice whatever traditions your people have as long as they do not endanger people of the Sith nor hamper the training of the first generation of Sith Force-Users."

Vansk glanced at San'sii. "San'sii, are you actually considering..." she began.

"I won't sacrifice our entire way of life, Vansk," the Kursk said. "The CIS are not our only enemy, what if the Republic or Jedi discovered us? They would simply call us all Sith and kill us all then and there…" He then sighed. "I don't like it, either… but Mustafar is just a planet… and like Revan said… we can return when there is no more danger."

Vansk seemed to sigh at that, but nodded before San'sii looked at Revan. "Revan… my people will join you, and leave Mustafar," he said. "And we will help you however we can."

Revan smiled softly as he nodded. "Good..." he said. "I hope this meeting will help cement good relations between our Orders."

* * *

_**November 22nd 2010, Two Days Later**_

_**Lehon System**_

* * *

Two days after the Battle of Mustafar, using the captured Core Ship the members of the Blackguard still on the planet used it to evacuate the planet surface, and escape into space where shortly after they took off for Hyperspace with the Sith Fleet before the Separatists could return.

They had successfully returned to Lehon, where the Blackguard were allowed to make their new home. Revan had allowed them to make either the Temple of Ancients their new home, and the Blackguard were getting use to it very quickly. Revan already had a few Construction Droids working on refurbishing the place so it would be more comfortable.

After they had returned to Lehon, Revan had also shown them where The Foundry was, which was in Lannik Space. Revan and HK-47 had left to get the Foundry working again, and begin producing Construction Droids to begin reconstruction of the Star Forge. Revan had told them the Foundry was still functioning, and he had activated it. The first batch of Droids would be completed within a few days.

Now, Jordan was onboard _Slave I,_ with Boba, Sintas, Takeshi, and D.J. as they prepared the take-off list. With Revan's permission, they were now getting ready to set off for Tython, where Jordan would construct his first Lightsaber (or Lightsabers) and Takeshi would be re-creating the ones he lost all those years ago. D.J. was with them because they would head for Endor afterwards so they could get his armor and other equipment back.

"Alright, everything checks out," Boba said from the cockpit. "Just plug in the coordinates and we'll be off, Takeshi."

Takeshi nodded, sitting in front of the Nav Computer. He'd already used a Rakatan Computer on Lehon to get the coordinates updated to account for 3600 years of Stellar Drift. He input the updated coordinates into the computer, and nodded when they were registered. "Okay, coordinates are in," he said. "Let's get started."

Boba nodded as he started the take-off sequence, as _Slave I _began to take off from the Republic/Sith Shipyard. As it took off, Jordan glanced at Takeshi for a moment and sighed. "Hey… Takeshi?" he asked, catching the Reincarnated Jedi's attention. "I was wondering… why are you sticking with us? I mean… you _are _a Jedi Knight, right? Why are you helping us, considering we _are _making a Sith Empire here..."

"The Jedi Order has become flawed, Jordan," Takeshi replied. "It was already starting back in my time, even though it wasn't that pronounced. They turn aside from all emotions and try to live like hermits. This kind of thing is not healthy for anyone, let alone a Force Sensitive. Shion and I were a married couple, but we had to keep it a secret when we first got together. Back then, relationships could still be made public if the people involved managed to get permission from the Council, though it involved jumping through a lot of hoops. Now, though, there are no exceptions - they treat all emotions as anathema, even the positive ones like joy, gladness, and love. And they've become so set in their ways that I couldn't change them even if I tried. I will admit that part of me doesn't like being labeled a 'Sith', but the path we're walking with Revan is the right path. In the end, titles bestowed on us by others are unimportant - it's how we live our lives, and face the adversities set in our path, that truly matters."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense..." he said. "I'm actually glad you're sticking with us… hopefully after the Clone Wars, I'm hoping that if we prevent Order 66, or if Order 66 does happen, someone like you might be able to fix the Jedi Order's flaws."

"Yeah, that's a possibility," Takeshi replied. "Who knows? If it comes to it, Shion, myself, and any other like-minded Jedi could try starting up a Neo Jedi Order, trying to do for the Jedi what you and Revan are doing for the Sith, with our two Orders working side by side - which would be a nice change to the 'Official' Jedi and Sith."

"Alright, we're clear of Lehon's gravitation pull," Boba said as _Slave I _moved away from the planet. "About to activate the Hyperdrive… 3...2...1…" He pulled the lever, and the _Slave I _once again launched into Hyperspace.

Jordan sighed. "Well, we'll be here for a while," he said. "Let's pull out the 360."

* * *

_**Later, Tython System**_

* * *

The _Slave I_ dropped out of Hyperspace over a blue-green world. It looked similar to Earth, only there was just one continent, and it was a fair bit smaller than Pangaea was supposed to have been.

"There it is," Takeshi remarked. "It's just as I remember it…" He looked over at Boba. "The Jedi Temple should be near a bunch of mountains, and there were ancient ruins to its north and south. Take us into the atmosphere, and I'll see if I can guide you in."

Boba nodded as he moved _Slave I _towards Tython, gently entering the atmosphere of the planet.

"So, this is Tython..." Jordan said as the large blue planet came closer as they prepared to enter the atmosphere. "Birthplace of the Jedi… kinda amazing how it looks like Earth a bit..."

"Yeah… then again, Earth is so varied in its environments - there's a little bit of all the habitable planets in Earth. The Sahara Desert looks almost exactly like Tatooine, from what I've seen of the Sahara through videos… and don't forget the Ice Balls, which are similar to Earth's polar regions."

"True," Jordan said, as _Slave I _entered the atmosphere. "So once we're down there… what do we do first?"

"First thing we do is set down at the Temple itself," Takeshi replied, his eyes glued to the window as he watched the terrain grow closer, looking for the Temple. "Boba, Sintas, and D.J. can start looking through the Temple for things we might need or want, while you and I head for the Forge to make our Lightsabers. Once that's done, we can look through the Temple ourselves, and then all of us can go look at some of the other sites, such as the ruins of Kaleth, the ancient Training Grounds, possibly even the nearby Twi'lek settlement."

"Sounds good," Jordan said. "Hope I can get my own Sabers soon..." He glanced at the lightsaber he had been using. "As much as Trebor's Lightsaber has been working for me… it just doesn't suit me. I want my _own _lightsaber."

"Why do you think I gave the Lightsabers the Blackguard loaned me back to them?" he asked with a smile. "As well as they worked, they just weren't mine… besides, always preferred Purple to Red when it came to blade colors." He then spotted a familiar landmark. "Boba, angle to the north of those ruins over there," he said as he pointed at the ruins in question. They resembled a giant stone fortress, yet one that had undergone plenty of wear and tear over the ages. In fact, they looked even more overgrown than they had been in Takeshi's time.

Boba nodded as he maneuvered _Slave I _following Takeshi's instructions, moving the starship over the ruins. Below them, they could make out the old Jedi Temple, of course it looked like it had better days. It was covered with overgrown weeds and vines, and the structure was in disrepair. "Hope you know where we can land here..." Boba said.

"There were a few hangar bays on the second floor of the Temple," Takeshi replied, looking down at the structure. "They were mainly designed for shuttles, but I doubt _Slave I_ would have any problems - ah!" He then pointed at an area where there was no roof, exposing the chambers to the heavens. "Right there! Those are where the Hangars are… and there's an open one, too." He looked a little further. "I can see a couple of _Defender_-Class Light Corvettes, typical transports for the Order in my time. There's also a more common transport shuttle, and… hello… looks like we have something that's similar to a _Defender_, but not identical."

As _Slave I_ moved in, Jordan could see what he was indicating, a large vessel that was a few meters longer than a _Defender,_ but with larger and more cluttered engines as well as appearing to have no armaments whatsoever.

"Looks old..." Jordan said, as _Slave I _moved to land, finding a clear area next to the unknown ship. "Never seen that ship before… must be some type of later variant of the _Defender…_ wonder why they left all these ships here after the Great Galactic War?"

"No clue," Takeshi replied. "Though at least one of the _Defenders_ probably belonged to Jedi who died in the war. The transport, I'm not so sure of, and the later model I have absolutely no clue… huh?"

Jordan glanced at Takeshi. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I just… felt something..." Takeshi replied, reaching out with the Force, in the direction of that _Defender_ variant, where he'd felt the initial reaction… and then his eyes widened as he felt complete in a way he'd only known 3600 years ago. "Boba! Can you get us down any faster?" he asked.

"Landing her now," Boba said, as _Slave I _tilted back into its landing position. "You can't rush this, you know, _Slave I _doesn't land like most ships do!"

"Yeah, yeah," Takeshi replied. "Just a bit… excited, is all." As he was saying this, there was some motion in the _Defender_ variant, its own entry ramp lowering to the ground...

Finally, _Slave I _landed as the loading ramp lowered. Takeshi was the first to step out, and was soon followed by Jordan, D.J, Boba and Sintas. "Why the rush, Takeshi?" D.J. asked.

"Probably just excited to see me, is all," came a voice with an Alderaanian accent that reminded Jordan and D.J. of Lunamaria Hawke's from _Gundam SEED Destiny_, causing them all to turn to the _Defender_ variant, where a woman came walking down its access ramp. She was clad in Jedi Robes that were blue with white trim, stood at about 5'4", seven inches shorter than Takeshi himself, had a slender build, a fairly ample bosom, black hair done in a ponytail that fell past her shoulders, and dazzling emerald eyes. "It's good to see you again, my love."

"SHION!" Takeshi called out happily, running over to her even as she ran to him, the two meeting in the middle and tightly embracing, lips locking together in a passionate kiss. "I missed you, my love," he told her when they parted for air.

"I missed you, too, Takeshi," Shion replied before they kissed again.

To the side, Jordan was smiling a bit, glad that Takeshi had finally been reunited with his long-lost love. For some reason he felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly buried those thoughts as he shook his head. "So…" he said, "I'm assuming you're Shion Yamato?"

Shion smiled at him as she and Takeshi separated from their embrace and stood next to each other. "That's right," she replied. "I was originally born Shion Takamachi, then became Shion Takamachi-Yamato when I married Takeshi. I was reincarnated into one of our descendants, so I'm now simply Shion Yamato. And, you are...?"

"Jordan Tackett, nice to meet you," Jordan said with a slight bow. "I'm a friend of Takeshi's," he then gestured to Boba, Sintas and D.J. "These here are Boba Fett, Sintas Veil, and D.J. Cobb… or Boc Werd, whatever he wants us to call him..." he sighed. "We _really _need to clear that up..."

Said Mandalorian Knight chuckled at that. "You can call me anything you like Jordan," he said, until he blinked and shook his head, making the others concerned.

"D.J.?" Takeshi said in a concerned tone.

"This...this presence..." he whispered. "A presence I've not felt since..."

His eyes then widened and looked at the ship that Shion arrived in and made a mad beeline toward it.

"Whoa! Boc, hang on!" Boba shouted.

"Wow… that was almost like how I was reacting when I felt our Force Bond reconnect as we were landing," Takeshi remarked.

Shion giggled, before frowning. "I did have someone with me… found a Stasis Pod in the Jedi Temple, and the Force was telling me to bring it along… you think he sensed her, and knows her?"

"That would be possible, considering he reincarnated just like you and I did," Takeshi replied. "Still, we'd better follow him and make sure."

Jordan blinked. "Didn't Boc say he put his wife into Stasis for a wound she got…?" he asked. As he said this, Boc/D.J. ran through the _Crucible, _passing through the halls until he reached the med-bay of the vessel. Inside, he saw something which caused his eyes to widen.

There in the middle of the room, was the same pod, and inside it, a woman he knew all too well...

"Shae..." he said as he slowly approached the pod and when he was within arms reach, he placed his hand on the transparisteel. Shae was still wearing her Armor, only without the chest piece and the helmet, and saw the holes in her flight suit signifying where the blaster and shrapnel wounds were. He also noticed she looked younger than when he last saw her, considering they were entering their 40's.

He then closed his eyes and used the Force for a few minutes until he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, the wounds are gone," he said, and then moved to the side of the pod and pressed the open button.

As the chamber began hissing as it began the opening process, the rest of the group walked into the room. "Looks like he knew her after all," Shion whispered. "And I'd assume he's sure she'll be alright if he's opening the pod."

Takeshi nodded. "Boc is a member of a Force-sensitive faction called the Mandalorian Knights." he said, surprising Shion.

"Seriously?" she said and Takeshi nodded as the pod fully opened and D.J. knelt down abit, grasping Shae's hand.

"Yes..." he said.

Jordan walked over, as he saw who was in the pod. "So… this is Shae Vizla?" he asked. "Hope there's no relation to Pre or Tor Vizsla..."

It was approximately 10 minutes before they saw movement, as the female Mandalorian was coming to. Placing a hand on her forehead, D.J. watched as the redhead's eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be hazel.

"B...Boc?" she whispered, and D.J./Boc gave a happy smile before he kissed Shae passionately, with said Mando woman returning it. After a couple of minutes the two separated for air.

"Hey _mesh'la_, sleep well?" he asked, and Shae smirked.

"Hmm… was that answer not good enough?" she asked, causing Boc to chuckle a bit. "Though… you think you can explain exactly _where _we are?" She then looked behind him and saw the others. "And… who are they?"

Takeshi bowed. "Takeshi Yamato, a pleasure to meet you, Miss," he said, before gesturing to Shion, Jordan, Boba, and Sintas. "This is my wife Shion, as well as Jordan Tackett, Boba Fett, and Sintas Vel."

Shae nodded before she saw the attire that Takeshi and Shion were wearing. She then looked at Boc with a look that he knew all too well.

"Boc..." she said and said Mandalorian Knight gulped.

"Uh, yes _cyar'ika_..." he said slightly nervous.

Jordan saw what the problem was, and sighed. "Don't worry, they're not in the Jedi Order," Jordan said. "Well… not _this _era's Jedi Order. And they're not hypocritical like most Jedi are."

Shae was still skeptical, but she nodded her head, though reluctantly. D.J. then helped her out of the pod.

"How long was I out? Last I remember is we were on Dromund Kaas," Shae asked, causing the others to tense.

"Well..." Boba said. "There is no easy way of saying it, so..."

Jordan sighed. "You've been in that pod for roughly 3,600 years," he said, deciding to just get it over with.

Shae looked at Jordan like he was nuts.

"E-Excuse me?" she said. "For a second there, I thought I heard you say, 3600 years..."

She then felt Boc's hand on her shoulder, and turned and saw the grim look on her lover's face.

"What he says is true, Shae."

Takeshi and Shion just looked on. They'd be able to confirm it, as well, but didn't know if she'd trust them yet as Boc continued.

"I placed you in the stasis pod after we escaped that ambush. You were seriously wounded, and I was desperate to save you," he said as his eyes clenched shut, remembering that day.

"W-Wait, hold on a second! If it's been over 3,600 years...then...then..."

"I know it must be a lot to take in," Jordan said. "But it's the truth, and we have no reason to lie to you, miss Vizla..." He then leaned towards Boc. "Also, we _are _sure there is _no _relation between her, and Tor and Pre Vizsla, right?"

Boc shook his head.

"No, even though her surname is missing the 's', she's not related to them. She may be a mercenary, but Shae knows where the line is, especially when it comes to kids."

As Jordan nodded, Shae looked at Boc curiously. "What is he talking about?" she asked, and Boc sighed, knowing she would _NOT _like the state of the Mandalorians at the moment.

"Well, _Cyar'ika,_" he began. "Let's just say in our… absence, the galaxy has gone to bantha shit. The Republic had disbanded its entire military, only just recently gaining a new one to fight off a group called the Separatists, and a few dozen years ago, there was a war Called the Mandalorian Civil War, between the True Mandalorians, Death Watch, and 'New' Mandalorians."

Shae blinked at that, especially when Boc said the word 'New' with distaste. "Death Watch? _New _Mandalorians? What happened?"

Boc sighed again. "Over 700 years ago, there was a conflict known as the Mandalorian Excision. The Republic and Jedi attacked Mandalore because they were feeling threatened that they have been gaining a lot of economic, industrial and political strength after a war nearly 1,000 years ago called the New Sith Wars, so they bombarded Mandalore's surface and other Mandalorian planets from space… afterwards, after a series of reforms the Mandalorians of Mandalore became… well..." He then groaned. "They're Pacifists."

It was silent for 2 minutes as Shae blinked until...

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Jordan and the others winced at the shout, which Jordan was very sure someone from the other side of the galaxy could've heard, as Shae went on a _very _long Rant of disbelief.

"WHAT THE F***K!? WHO THE HELL WAS THE DAMN F***KING RETARD WHO SAID WE SHOULD BE C**CKSUCKING PACIFISTS?!" she began as Boc placed a hand on his forehead.

"Blame the Republic, ma'am," Jordan said. "They are the ones who came up with the brilliant-ass idea of attacking… or blame their current pacifist leader, Satine Kryze. Who, in my opinion, is just flat-out ignorant if she thinks Mandalore can stay neutral in the war right now..."

Shae's eyes squinted in anger at that.

"Oh, I will MAKE her rethink that decision," she growled out, before she blinked. "What about these True Mandalorians and..._Death Watch?"_

"Death Watch are a splinter faction of Mandalorians who want to return to the ways of ancient Mandalorians," Jordan explained. "Raiders, Pirates, pretty much like they were in the Mandalorian Wars to restore their 'honor'." He rolled his eyes. "That's what they say, but they're really just terrorists… they have no regard for civilians, and they've killed countless people during the civil war, even families who got in their way. They were lead by Tor Vizsla, the Death Watch Overlord."

Shae didn't like that, as she listened to Jordan as he continued telling her about the Civil War.

"The True Mandalorians on the other hand, were a reformist faction under the command of Jaster Mereel, the Mand'alor at the time. Jaster wanted the Mandalorians to act like professional soldiers and honorable mercenaries," Jordan said. "He wrote the Mandalorian Supercommando Codex which outlined proper Mandalorian behavior for modern times, pretty much abandoning the old ways of trying to take over the galaxy, and becoming honorable soldiers of Fortune."

Shae listened on with interest to the True Mandalorians as he continued to explain. "The differences of the True Mandalorians and Death Watch sparked the Mandalorian Civil War," he continued. "It lasted for several years, with Jaster Mereel being killed on Korda 6 in an ambush, and most of the True Mandalorians dying at the hands of the Jedi because the Death Watch and the governor of Galidraan tricked the Jedi into killing their enemies for them."

Shae's eyes hardened at the mention of the Jedi, but she was more pissed how the Death Watch used others to do their dirty work. True she may have done some...questionable things, but she was also a soldier.

"After the civil war ended… well… here we are," Jordan said. "The Galaxy is once again at war, the Galactic Republic is fighting the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or CIS or 'Separatists' as they call themselves. All this in a war called the Clone Wars."

Shae was taking this all in, as she digested what she was just told. She then looked at her lover.

"And you, Boc?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

The Mandalorian Knight gave a tired sigh as he looked at the others. Jordan getting the picture, gave a slight gesture and turned to the group. He nodded them out, as Jordan and the others left the med bay, leaving the two of them alone. "Shae..." he began. "After that mission, you… you were badly wounded, if I hadn't put you into that Stasis Pod we stole, you would be dead…" His fists balled up. "I was hoping to get you to a medical facility…I got you to the medical team, but I lost your Stasis Pod after another fight with Sith Assassins… all I remember is when I came to after killing them all… your pod was gone."

Shae listened as she noticed the grief and anger in his brown eyes.

"After that, I assumed that you were killed, and I fell into a angered depression. I went on mission after mission, both to kill as many of those bastard Sith as I could, and hoped that one of them would...kill me." He choked out the last part, as Shae's eyes widened "I failed you, both as a husband, and as a comrade in arms… I just wanted it to be over… but no one was able to kill me..." He then looked down. "When the war was over… I went to our home on Endor… too old to fight anymore… and awaited my death, hopefully to join you…"

Shae's blood froze as she heard that.

"Y...You mean you..." she said and Boc closed his eyes tightly.

"Yes, I did...but before something happened." He then gave her a serious look. "Shae, do you remember what I told you...about Force Ghosts?"

Shae nodded at that, remembering the little lesson he gave her.

"Yes, though I remember some of it," she said. "What about it?"

"Well… before anything happened… I met one," Boc said. "I saw the Force Ghost of Bastila Shan… yes, _that _Bastila Shan. She told me… that you were still alive, in Stasis… and we would see one another when I 'reawakened'." He then gestured to himself. "And… here we are. I went through some sort of Reincarnation Process, ending up as a person named D.J Cobb from a planet called Earth. I only just regained my memories about a month ago."

Shae was completely flabbergasted by all this, especially about Boc telling her that he was reincarnated. At first she wanted to deny it, but seeing this was Boc talking to her, who would never lie to her, she had to give him a chance. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Boc's hand grasping her's.

"Shae..." he whispered. "...I'm...I just..ah dammit! How am I supposed to apologize?"

The Bounty Hunter blinked at that. "For what?"

"For… for everything!" Boc said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't've been caught in that damn ambush! It was my fault I lost you after your pod went missing! I..."

He was cut off by Shae grabbing him by the vest of his armor and pulling him into a heated kiss. The two continued until they broke contact.

"You _di'kut_, even if I was in that pod for 3600 years, it only felt like 10 seconds to me," she said as she cupped her love's face. "Besides, the only person at fault here were the people who took the pod and those Sith who ambushed us."

"But..."

"But _nothing,_" Shae said firmly, with the look in her eyes that said 'Don't argue with me'. "You have nothing to be sorry for… besides, it all turned for the better, right? We're still alive..." She then looked at Boc again before she sighed. "But… being married to a twenty year old is gonna be complicated to explain..."

Boc then blinked. "Ah, I would look in a mirror, hon. You look the same age as me, if a little bit older, like a couple years...like when we first met."

Shae blinked owlishly at that.

"Huh?"

Boc then reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a pocket sized mirror and handed it to Shae.

"See for yourself," he said, and Shae took the mirror. Her eyes widened as she looked at herself, and saw that Boc was telling the truth. She looked _way _younger than she was before, easily the same age she was when she met Boc. "How the..." she muttered.

Boc could only shake his head. "I'm not sure," he said and then looked at the stasis pod. "But I bet it has something to do with that thing."

Shae looked at the pod as well, and got the same feeling as her lover.

"I believe you're right," she said, before she smirked a bit. "Well, guess in hindsight it _was _a good idea to steal this thing from the Sith. At least we don't have to worry about anything… awkward."

Boc smirked a bit before looking at the redhead.

"Yeah..." he said as he parted a bang of Shae's hair. "I guess we can count our lucky stars for that."

With that said, the two gave each other another lust-filled kiss, after which they separated and Boc grinned like he hit the jackpot.

"By the Force, I missed this…" he said blissfully, and Shae just smirked.

"I'll be sure to give you all the time in the galaxy," she said. Boc let out a quick giggle, before he locked the Med-bay door closed, making sure no one outside would be able to… interrupt them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - The Foundry**_

* * *

"DAINASTI System?" Revan asked Jessica curiously, as he and HK-47 stood on the command center of the Foundry. While Jordan, Takeshi and Boc's group left for Tython, Revan had taken Tom, Dennis and Jessica with him to the Foundry to help get the facility up and running. Already the first of the new HK-50, HK-51 and HK-77 Droids were beginning mass production, along with numerous types of Construction Droids for the reconstruction of the Star Forge and the renovation of the Lehon Temple of Ancients. "I have never heard of this system… and you say it's integrated into your fighter?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And the weird thing is...I can still feel it in my mind at times." She tapped her head to prove her point. "Can you feel it using the Force?"

Revan nodded. "Yes, I can," he said, causing her to blink in surprise. "Jordan and the others said they felt a similar phenomenon around the time you claim this system kicked in. Whatever this… DAINASTI System is… it is somehow connected to the Force, enough to the point to… I suppose 'force out' a small degree of Force Sensitivity into your mind..."

"Hold on! You're saying that I may have some degree of Force abilities?" she asked, stunned. "If so, what kind do you think I have?"

"I wouldn't know," Revan said. "At first glance, you seem to have mild force sensitivity… not enough to become a Jedi or Sith for that matter… however I sense you are strong with the Force at the same time…" He shrugged. "I have never seen a case like this before, Jessica. I am as much in the dark as you are with this, it's obvious that this system is relatively new, it must have been developed after the Great Galactic War when I went into stasis."

She pursed her lips. "Well, something odd did happen during that dogfight. At some point I could almost sense what he was going to do, and I acted accordingly. What do you think of that? Is that Force related?" she asked.

"Possibly," Revan said. "Many Jedi Aces use the Force to help them fight their enemies, to sense their movements. It is possible that perhaps this DAINASTI System increased your spatial awareness, or 'Jedi Danger Sense' you could call it, which alerts you to danger, and how to counter it."

She shrugged. "Possibly. Well, whatever the case, do you think I'll be able to master it by any chance?"

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it, Jessica," Revan said. "As I said, you have a great destiny ahead of yourself… but it is up to you to discover what that destiny is. You unlocking this system is no coincidence."

"I sure hope so, Revan. And I hope I can," she murmured. Deep in her mind, she felt the system stir as she recalled his words. Whatever her destiny was, it was bound to help change the galaxy for the better. With that said, she said farewell to Revan before she went off exploring the Foundry.

"HK," Revan said to his trusty Assassin Droid who turned to face him. "How is the production going?"

"**Analysis:** We have already produced 3,100 HK-50 Assasin Droids, Master," he replied. "Along with 1,000 HK-51 Asssassin Droids, and 800 HK-77 Assassin Droids. **Report:** And, as requested, they have been given basic combat Protocols in-place of standard assassination Systems for routine combat duty. Roughly tens of thousands of more are already well on their way."

"What about the other Droids?" Revan asked.

"**Confirming Report:** Production on the Construction Droids is progressing just as smoothly, with nearly 1,000 units built and already loaded onto the _Leviathan_," HK-47 reported. "Also, as you requested, we had begun production on numerous GE3-Series Protocol Droids, Utility Droids such as the T3, 3C, IT, and T1 Series, KM1 Mining Droids, and other Old Republic-Era Droids with updated and upgraded systems."

"Good," Revan said. "When the first batches are completed, load as many of them you can onto the _Leviathan,_ more ships will arrive in time to continue picking up these Droids and sending them back to Lehon." Revan was already beginning to conceive his first plans for the future. Resetting his Empire would be difficult, as they would need many things, as they could only rely on their current troop strength for so long, and he would rather not be like the CIS and be overly dependent on Droids. However the recruitment, training and equipping of future Sith Soldiers would require Credits, and lots of them.

Thankfully, that was where the Foundry, and eventually the Star Forge, would play a critical role in solving that problem. They will produce older Droids and Starships from the two facilities, and whatever ones they themselves do not use, will be sold to planets, organizations and groups not affiliated with the Republic or CIS. Many outer rim worlds are desperate for new Droids or Ships for their own development projects, and neither factions help them. If Revan can reach out to these worlds, supply them with technology and equipment they need and for cheap prices, all of that money will become what starts the Neo Sith Empire's economy.

However it was simply a short-term solution, Revan knew that. And he would need to find a long-term solution for afterwards. "Keep me posted HK," he said, as the Droid nodded as Revan made his way to the Star Map room of the Foundry, to look over his old Maps of the Unknown Regions.

However as he was leaving, his Commlink beeped to life, and he picked it up. "What is it Tom?" He asked, knowing who it was.

"_If you're not too busy, I'd like to speak with you right now._" Tom said. "_Its important._"

Revan nodded. "Of course," he said. "Where are you?"

"_Where else? The lab,_" Tom responded, his voice sounding tired. "_Got some things I need your approval on._"

Revan nodded. "I will be there shortly," he said, as he turned the Commlink off, and headed for the Lab of the Foundry.

* * *

**Later - Foundry Lab**

* * *

The best way to describe the main lab of the Foundry ever since Tom set up shop within it was organized chaos… well that's what Tom said, to anyone else it would have been chaos plain and simple.

From mechanical to biological, he had all manners of experiments and developments going on at once. This was the sight that greeted Revan as he stepped inside. "Thanks for coming," Tom said from his position at a lab table where an armored gauntlet sat, obviously going through numerous changes. "Listen, this little army you have got started is going pretty well. You've got your cannon fodder all ready, the generals are up and coming, ground troops are primed, but… you're missing something..."

Revan rose an eyebrow at that as he crossed his arms. "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

"Black Ops strike teams and R&D," Tom stated bluntly as he faced the force user. "Basically the branch you go to to get all those dirty little jobs done, research the questionably moral things. You need it, and I'm willing to get my hands dirty."

Revan nodded at that. "I see," he said as he walked around the table. "I had similar branches in my old Empire, fulfilling similar purposes, used them to gain an advantage on the Republic in the early days… I haven't had the time to restart them yet." He then looked at Tom. "You believe you can start it, Tom?"

Tom nodded, his eyes growing hard. "I will get it started, but… there are a few conditions, non-negotiable." He informed. "First, I will _not _be doing jobs that involve killing innocents, second, I need operational freedom to get the jobs done, finally… _I _pick my staff."

Revan thought about it for a moment, but nodded. "I can agree to those terms," he said, as he paused. "However… I do have a few suggestions for people you can start off with. I know a few people from the Revanites and Revanchist who would benefit your cause."

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Off the top of my head..." Revan said, "First there's Sergeant Marcus Dakar, Human Male, he served the Revanites. Used to be in-charge of his own squad of Imperial Commando's during the Great Galactic War, but he was demoted to Sergeant when he refused to follow an order that involved killing a few dozen civilians."

Tom nodded slowly. "I'll take a look at his file," he informed. "Anyone else?"

"Next is Sub-Lieutenant Miranda Hawke, a Revanite from Imperial Intelligence," Revan said. "She's a hybrid of a Human and Rattataki bloodline. She's strict, to the point, and knows her loyalties belong to whoever her superior officer is, and his orders are law in her mind."

Tom tapped a few keys on a nearby computer for the two files. "That's a useful trait of have in a subordinate..." he murmured. "Any scientists I should know of?"

"None I can think of," Revan said, "However the last member I can think of would have to be Flight Lieutenant Misha Jackar, a pilot. He's from my Sith Order, served during the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War under my command. He's one of the best we have, his skills rivaling if not surpassing Carth's. His superiors say, and I quote 'He would be a Captain by now if he just learned to shut the kiff up'."

Tom tapped a finger on the desk as he nodded. "One last thing, I need a section of the Foundry's ship construction yard, I have a ship that needs to be built," he informed as he tossed Revan a datapad. "Do not activate wireless functions of that thing, it is to stay completely off the grid."

Revan nodded, pocketing the designs. "I'll make sure it stays off the grid, and the yard is yours," he said. "However, you will still need a ship until its done… and I have a good candidate, as the Revanites have with them a handful of X-70B Phantom-class Prototypes in their stock. I can also give you an HK-51, and a X2-Series Imperial Astromech Droid if you wish."

Tom nodded as he tossed Revan another datapad. "This is all the materials I will be needing for the ship, and other projects," he informed. "Notably armor systems."

Revan caught it, and nodded "I'll have the materials gathered by the end of the month," he said. "It shouldn't be too hard, and I will send you the full reports on the files of the three I told you about."

Tom nodded. "I look forward to them, should I find anyone interesting, I'll inform you," he said. "But for now... I have to get this prototype tested," he said as his picked up the gauntlet. "I just hope that it doesn't blow up in my face… again."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Back On Tython**

* * *

While D.J./Boc, Shae, Boba, and Sintas began their search of the Temple, Takeshi, Shion, and Jordan had left the Temple, hiking south along an old waterfall trail, before entering a network of caves. "Stay alert," Takeshi remarked. "These caves were full of ancient droids back when Shion and I were first alive."

Shion nodded. "They were leftovers of the Force Wars, the very first conflict between Light and Dark. They weren't very difficult to take down when we were first alive, but back when they were created they'd have been very dangerous. Still, if they're still around now, they'd be even weaker than before."

"If you guys could take 'em, so can I," Jordan said confidently.

"Yeah, but no matter how weak they are, if they swarm you it won't end well," Takeshi replied. "And let's not forget the Flesh Raiders."

"Don't forget who's been training me, Takeshi… and putting me through the wringer..." Jordan groaned a bit. "As much as I love training under him, Revan can be very… crazy. Not saying it hasn't done _wonders _for how I use the Force, and Lightsaber combat."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied as they emerged from the cave network, revealing another set of ruins. "Almost there," he said. "We need to climb these steps, and then we'll need to go through one more cave system-and we'll have a choice of two different caves. The Cave on the right is more just a simple tunnel, but the Cave on the left is a slightly longer tunnel with a Crystal Cave in the middle."

Jordan nodded. "Got it," he said. "What type of crystals are in the cave? I'm not leaving until I get a Red Lightsaber… or a Black one, either one will do."

"Don't know just how much diversity there would be," Takeshi admitted. "Originally there were just Blue and Green Crystals there, but more colors could have developed over the intervening 3600 years. I'm hoping to find a couple of Purple Crystals, myself."

"If you like Black and Red, maybe you'll find the Black and Red Lightsaber Crystal," Shion said, and when she said that Jordan paused as he stopped walking.

"Hang on, stop… wait..." Jordan said, looking at Shion. "Red and Black Lightsaber?"

"Yes," Shion said, nodding. "When used, the Lightsaber would have a black core, but has a red glow surrounding it."

Jordan looked at Shion with wide eyes, as she felt a bit unnerved at the staring "Are you telling me..." he said, "I can get _both _of my favorite Lightsaber Colors… in _one?_"

"Yeah… yeah, I remember seeing that," Takeshi remarked as they reached the top of the stairs, walking along a flat surface for a while before the cave entrances came into view. "A few Sith in the war used them, and a few Jedi used similar crystals with other glow colors… There were other crystals in use back then, as well, including Magenta - thankfully, Magenta crystals were _**extremely**_ rare."

"I… am _**not **_leaving these caves until I have those crystals..." Jordan said, as he grinned crazily. "Oh god, I can already imagine what they would look like… especially if I make them look like Pre Vizsla's Darksaber..."

"Hopefully you'll get your chance," Takeshi replied as they entered the cavern on the left, progressing through the tunnel until it expanded into a chamber lined with Crystal Formations.

Takeshi spotted a formation of purple crystals almost immediately. "_**YES!**_ Come to Papa!" he cheered, racing over to the formation and whipping out his Swiss Army Knife, which he used to carefully carve away two crystals. Shion simply sighed a bit, though she did have a smile on her face, even as she walked over to a Green Crystal formation and harvesting a crystal, herself. She may have had a Lightsaber already, but she'd had that one since this incarnation was 12-it was probably about time to make a new one, and using the Forge would ensure it would be powerful and built to last.

Jordan began scouring the crystals, looking for anything resembling the colors he seeked. "Come on, come on..." He muttered, spotting a Red crystal formation, he skipped it as he looked for one which looked like what he seeked. He then stumbled across a red crystal formation, however unlike the previous one which was clear, this one had pitch black cores. "_Please _be them..." he said, as he picked out his own Vibro-Knife and plucked out two Crystals.

Takeshi and Shion came over to look at the crystals. "I will admit that they _**look**_ like they could be Red-Black Crystals," Takeshi said. "Only one way to find out for sure, though. Ready to head up to the Forge?"

Jordan nodded as he pocketed the crystals. "Lead the way," he said.

Takeshi nodded, and the three set out once again, continuing down the tunnel until they came out the other end, getting their first glimpse of the Forge.

It looked exactly like it did in Takeshi's memories: A large stone stairway leading up to a set of ruins, with stone surrounding an ancient machine.

The three ascended the stairs, beholding the machine. "Just like I remember it..." Takeshi remarked. "Only one of us can use it at a time - the other will need to keep an eye out with Shion for any creatures disturbed by the activation of the Forge. You want to go first, or should I?"

"You go first," Jordan said. "I'll wait till you're done, not sure how to work the thing in the first place to be honest."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied, stepping up to the machine. There was a tray in the center, into which he placed the various components he had brought along, with the two purple crystals going in last. He then stepped back a few steps, before kneeling on the stone floor in front of the machine and closing his eyes, reaching out with the Force while holding an image of what he wanted his Lightsabers to look like in his mind.

A faint blue glow emanated from Takeshi as the machine rumbled to life, the two purple crystals glowing as well as they began floating above the tray, the other components floating up as well and surrounding the crystals.

Parts began fitting together, housing fixtures mounting into place around the crystals. Circuit boards connected to the fixtures, and the emitter matrices and lenses snapped into place even as the casing elements came together around the Lightsabers.

Eventually, the last pieces fit into place, and Takeshi's Lightsabers were finished. Both Lightsaber Hilts resembled the Defender Hilts from the _Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy_ game**(1)**.

Using the Force, Takeshi called the Hilts into his hands, taking a few seconds to get a feel for their grip and weight, before igniting the Lightsabers, revealing their Purple Blades. He then engaged in a basic Ataru Kata to get a true feel for the weapons.

Finishing his Kata, he deactivated the Lightsabers and clipped them to his belt. "Looks like the Forge still works, even 3600 years after the last time it was used," he muttered, before turning to Jordan. "Well, you're up, Jordan. You ready?"

Jordan cracked his neck a bit. "Might as well be," he said, as he passed Takeshi and headed towards the Forge. He walked up to the Forge, mimicking Takeshi's movements as best he could as he placed them down, before he himself kneeled down, and closed his eyes. He then reached out into the force, and mentally pictured exactly how he wanted his Lightsabers to turn out. '_Please work, please work,_' he added a silent prayer for additional effect… he hoped.

As he meditated and focused, Jordan became surrounded by a dark Crimson Red aura around him, but also gave out a faint yellow glow as well as the machine once again rumbled to life. Shion glanced at Jordan as his Lightsabers were constructed, a bit concerned seeing the rather dark aura surrounding him, not sure what to make of it, as it did _not _look very Jedi.

Jordan didn't notice this, as he assembled each part of the lightsabers one by one. Finally, after a minutes of vigorous work, they were completed, each hilt resembling a more technologically advanced Katana Sword hilt. Jordan reached out with his hands, as he called the two Lightsabers to his hands.

He opened his eyes, as he looked at the two hilts. He tested out their centers, as he attached them together, as they changed from two separate lightsabers into a double-bladed one. He grinned '_Yes! I got them to be a Paired Lightsaber!_' He thought before he sighed. "Moment of truth..." he said, before he pressed the ignition button of the Lightsabers. He was greeted by a loud _Swish _as they lit up, and his grin threatened to split his face in half as each blade had a black core, surrounded by a red light, and on top of that, were given the flat-edged appearance reminiscent of the Darksaber lightsaber. "Fucking… A!" He cheered, as he tested out his new blades with a few Kata's from the Juyo Style.

He grinned again, before he separated the blades in two once again, admiring them both separately. '_These are _my _lightsabers,_' he thought victoriously as he turned them off, before he holstered them as he turned around and approached Takeshi and Shion.

"Nice work, Jordan," Takeshi said, before turning as if to leave. "Now, let's get back to the others-"

"Actually, if you'd wait a moment, I'd like to use the Forge now," Shion said as she walked up, revealing her own collection of parts and the green crystal she'd collected from the cave. "I know I already have one, but I just would feel better having one made from here."

Takeshi nodded. "Works for me, my love," he said as Shion put her parts in the tray. "I'll keep watch for you, then." Jordan nodded his agreement.

Shion's effort went almost identical to Takeshi and Jordan's, only the aura surrounding her was green, and she only made a single Lightsaber, with a hilt resembling the Consul Hilt from the _Jedi Academy_ game**(2)**.

Once she had brought it through a few Soresu Katas, she deactivated it and clipped it to her belt. "OK," she said, smiling. "_**Now**_, we can go back to the others."

"Okay," Jordan said, as his wrist-mounted messenger beeped as he looked at it. "Also, got a message from Boba, said they scouted out most of the Temple. They discovered quite a few _Defender-_class Corvettes… but one of them is..." his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Acting weird?"

Takeshi and Shion mirrored his expression. "Well, let's go see what's going on," Takeshi said, as the three descended the stairs, taking the other, shorter tunnel as they left the Forge to save time.

* * *

**Later - Tython Jedi Temple Hangar**

* * *

Boba scratched his head in confusion as he typed commands into his data pad. "Come on… open, damn you!" He growled, as he looked at the _Defender-_class Light Corvette before them. "Sintas, you got any luck?"

"None," Sintas said, appearing just as aggravated. "Nothing I do is working!"

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked as he, Shion, and Jordan walked into the hangar.

"We found this sole Corvette in this hangar," Boba said, gesturing to the Hangar around them. "We tried to get inside it, but it was locked with a Level Nine lock. We managed to slice it the first time, but then the ship locked up again with an even _higher _lock level..." he gestured to the ship angrily. "It's like the damn ship doesn't want us in it!"

Takeshi pondered that for a moment. There was something about this particular _Defender_ that seemed familiar to him, with Shion confirming that feeling over their Force Bond. And the fact that it had relocked... "I'm kinda going out on a limb, here, but is it possible that for some reason there's an active Droid on this one? It'd definitely explain why it won't open."

Boba looked at Takeshi like he was crazy. "It's been over 3,600 years since _anyone _has been here, Takeshi," he said. "There is no way there could be a droid-" however, just as he said that, suddenly the boarding ramp of the Corvette began to lower. "Ha! Good work Sintas!"

"That… wasn't me..." Sintas said, cluelessly. "It just...opened on its own!"

Takeshi looked at Boba, deadpan. "You were saying?" he asked.

Boba rolled his eyes. "There is still no proof a Droid did that," he said.

"True," Takeshi replied, "but there's only one way to find out." He then started walking towards the entrance ramp. "Shion and I will go in first, and we'll let you know what we find, alright?"

Boba shrugged. "Be my guest," he said, gesturing to the ship.

As Takeshi and Shion walked up the ramp, the hatch opened up for them, and the familiarity factor went up even higher as they walked up the stairs to the main level. "You know, I'm almost spooked by the level of familiarity I'm feeling, here," Takeshi remarked.

"Agreed," Shion replied. "It's almost like we're aboard the _Elsa_ again-"

Suddenly Takeshi was almost bowled over as a fast-moving blur plowed into him, excited beeps and whistles coming from what looked like an Astromech Droid, which had now backed up a bit, but was still beeping and whistling. Normally Takeshi and Shion could understand Droidspeak, but the Droid was beeping and whistling so fast it was hard for them to make out.

Takeshi looked down. "A T7 Unit?" he asked. "What are you doing here, and how are you still active-" his eyes widened as he then recognized the dark blue paint scheme. "Wait a minute… I know that paint scheme… T7-X5, is that you?"

The droid beeped in the affirmative.

Shion's eyes widened. "Then… this feeling of familiarity..." she whispered.

"...Is because this _**is**_ the _Elsa_," Takeshi replied, smiling. "I guess using the Force to ensure he'd reactivate when we awakened worked after all."

"And it also explains why he kept the door locked for Boba and the others, but opened it for us," Shion added. "It's good to see you again, T7."

T7 beeped in agreement.

"Come on, T7, let's introduce you to our new friends," Takeshi said as he began walking back down the stairs to the exit, Shion and T7 right behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Boc and Shae**

* * *

"So, Boc, what was your current life on Earth like?" Shae asked as the two Mandalorians walked down a hall. Boc sighed at that.

"Well, I can honestly say it was...boring." he said and Shae blinked.

"Boring?" she asked, and her husband nodded.

"Yeah...I was raised by my birth mother, whom she and my biological father are now divorced, along with my older brother, Daniel, for the first ten years of my life, until my mother remarried to a guy named Anthony Borelli. Then they had a son, my little half brother John. Then when Daniel turned 17 he joined the National Guard of one of the Earth's militaries. As for me...well...I just graduated from high school, and after a year and a half in college, I just got tired of school work. It was around after that time, I got my memories back, which I'm grateful for."

Shae blinked at that. "Wow, that does sound boring..."

Boc nodded at that. "Yep..." he said before he blinked as he spotted something near a fallen statue.

"Hello..." he said as he and Shae went to the statue, and what they saw surprised Boc.

It was a sword, but not just any sword. The curved blade partially out of it's silver colored sheath, and the guard in the shape of a cross in a square, and the black clothed diamond patterned grip.

"A katana? Here?" Boc said as he reached down and picked it up. "It looks in good condition..."

"Let me see that," Shae said, as she looked at the Katana herself, as she looked at the blade. She let out a low whistle. "Well, ain't you a beauty..."

"Hey! D.J!" Jordan's voice was heard, as the two turned as Jordan approached them. "Glad you're done, anyways I-" however he saw the Katana in Shae's hand and he blinked. "Hey, where'd ya get that?"

"We found it, right there..." D.J. said as he pointed to the spot where they found the katana.

Jordan blinked as he looked at the sword.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he asked no one in particular, as Shae handed the katana back to her husband.

"I don't know. But I have to wonder why a weapon from Earth is doing here?" he said.

Jordan looked at it for a moment, before he blinked. "Hey… maybe its a Je'daii Katana?" he asked, causing the two to blink.

"A what?" Shae asked, looking confused.

"A Je'daii Katana!" Jordan said. "They were ancient weapons used by the Jedi before they perfected the creation and use of Lightsabers, they were crafted using a special type of steel while imbuing the Force into it, so the blade itself saturates in the Force. According to Wookieepedia, the blades were preternaturally strong and sharp, being capable of cutting effortlessly through most materials, with the exception of reinforced metals such as Durasteel and Beskar which took more effort, and can hold up against Lightsaber blades easily as well."

The two were shocked by that info and Boc looked back at the Katana in his hands.

"Force-imbued blade, huh?" he muttered, and then a thought came to him and started channeling the Force into the blade. Soon, a faint glow began to form around the weapon. The glow then turned into a silver light, much to the surprise of Boc, Shae, and Jordan.

As he looked at the blade, Boc's mouth threatened to split his face, as a grin formed.

"I think, this thing will come in handy."

"Hey there, you three," Shion greeted as she and Takeshi walked into the room, T7-X5 rolling along behind them. "Did you find somethin-_**OH MY GOODNESS!**_"

In about a split second, Shion was right next to D.J./Boc, excitedly looking over the sword in his hands.

"Is… is this an actual Je'daii Katana?" she asked. "The blades Force Wielders used before Lightsabers were invented?"

Takeshi simply facepalmed. "Here we go..." he muttered. "Honestly, this was annoying whenever it happened back during the Great Galactic War, too..."

The others blinked as Shion went into Overdrive as her eyes literally sparkled.

"Oh my, this is exciting! An actual Force-Imbued Katana, from the days of the Je'daii Order, the predecessors of the Jedi! I remember reading from holo-books about how these blades glow a different color when a Force-sensitive channels the Force into it!" she said with a giddy tone, which made Boc and Shae nervous, and Jordan trying and failing to keep in a laugh.

Takeshi sighed, even as he glared at Jordan. "Please, don't encourage her," he remarked. "She's always like this with Historical Artifacts - especially ones related to Jedi History." He then cleared his throat. "Shion, you're doing it again."

Shion blinked, her eyes losing their sparkle as she looked around her, noticing how closely she had been observing the sword, as well as the nervous looks on Boc and Shae, and her husband's exasperated look…

She blushed as she stood up. "Sorry about that," she said with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's just… I've always had a fascination with history, especially Jedi history. Whenever I see a relic of that history, I… I just can't help myself."

Boc only chuckled as he placed the Katana on his back. "It's alright. I'm also a history nut back on Earth, especially military history," he said, which caused Shae to look at him with bewilderment.

"You? A history nut?"

"Hey, it was one of my hobbies!"

"Same here," Jordan said, raising his hand. "I go nuts on anything historic involving Earth's past conflicts… or anything relating to Sci-fi and Star Wars, my friends and family call me the walking encyclopedia." He then smiled as he looked up with a few stars in his eyes "You should've seen me when I saw my first World War II Panzer VI Tiger Tank... hell, you should've seen me when I saw _Slave I _and the Mandalorians for the first time!"

The two women blinked at that, while Takeshi and Boc face palmed.

'_Idiot...'_

"Uhh, Star Wars?" Shae and Shion said quizzically.

Shion's eyes then narrowed. "And how do you know so much for not having been in contact with the galaxy at large?" she asked. "That fact seems rather obvious considering your last statement."

Takeshi sighed. "Well… it's a long story..."

Jordan blinked as he looked at the two. "Wait… you didn't… tell them yet..." he said, before he groaned. "Alright, I'll do it. It started a long time ago, in a star system far far away..."

* * *

_**One Long Story Later**_

* * *

"...and here we are," Jordan said as he finally reached the end of the story. "I am currently learning to become a Neo Sith Apprentice under Darth Revan's teachings to redeem the Sith Empire, and in less than 4 years Palpatine will issue Order 66 to the Clone Armies of the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order."

The two were completely shocked by this info, with the most affected being Shion.

"And you're saying, that this man George Lucas, as well as some others, wrote these books, movies, and other stuff about our galaxy?" Shae asked.

"Pretty much," Jordan said. "The best solution I can come up with is that they were all Force-Sensitive and saw what would happen in the future, but mistook visions for Ideas for stories, hence Star Wars was born. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you two are."

The women were utterly flabbergasted beyond belief, as they took in the info and processed it. Shae was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"A...Are we...famous?" she said quietly.

"Well, Shion isn't," Jordan said, "Unless she appears in the upcoming Star Wars game that goes over the Great Galactic War, Star Wars: The Old Republic. You however..." he chuckled a bit as he pulled out his iPad, and played the 'Deceived' trailer.

Shae blinked as she looked at the iPad and was shocked to see herself at the Jedi Temple. She remembered that mission well, as it was the last time she had dealings with the Sith and found out Boc's Force Sensitivity.

A grin crept on her face at this revelation.

"Hell yeah," she said, as she watched the battle itself ensue, as she let out a can of whoop-ass to the Temple Security Guards and Jedi alike.

"Yeah, you are a bit famous," Jordan said, as he looked at the iPad. "Though there just isn't a lot of information about you yet on Wookieepedia, the source of all Star Wars knowledge so far. All it mentions is your a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, you served the Sith Empire, and you hated the Jedi Order after your brother was killed by a Jedi Master named Aurei Eadon." He then glanced up. "By the way, what is up with that? Why hate the entire Jedi Order when it was just _one _Jedi who killed him? It would be like a Jedi hating all Mandalorians just because one Mandalorian killed a Jedi."

"Mandalorians and Jedi have been rivals for millennia, Jordan," Boc said as he placed his hand on Shae's shoulder, who looked ready to blow. "And Shae thought the Jedi were all cowards because Eadon refused to challenge her. And also, the guy who wrote that, didn't get the whole story...yes she hated the Order, but she knew when to keep her hatred in check when we began striking at the Sith."

Jordan shrugged. "Makes sense," he said. "I honestly don't like the Jedi so much myself - no offense, Takeshi, Shion, but they're just _way _too hypocritical, stupid, and cocky for my taste. That is why I'm Sith and Mandalorian all the way."

The two Jedi shrugged at that. "None taken," they said at the same time.

"And I am still considering that idea I had of making a Neo Jedi Order, with similar philosophies to the Neo Sith and working alongside you guys," Takeshi added. "Still, we're going to need a few more Like-Minded Jedi to get it started, though."

Jordan nodded. "However I don't condone what Palpatine did when he ordered Operation: Knightfall. Killing kids is crossing the line!"

Shion and Shae blinked at that. "Wait, what!?"

"During 66, he orders the Clones to kill _EVERYONE _in the Temple," Jordan explained. "Not just Knights and Masters, but Padawans, Apprentices, Temple Workers, Security Guards… and the younglings. He didn't want _anything _of the Jedi Order to survive that day, he wanted to systematically wipe out everything involving the Jedi. And the Clones were bred from birth to obey _any _order, so they did so without question… as did their new Commander-in-chief, Darth Vader, who personally slaughtered a few dozen children that were hiding."

Shion was visibly holding back tears. "E… even the Younglings…" she whispered, clearly shaken. "Children… children like… like Larcei... would have been… To… to think someone could order such a thing..." At that point she couldn't hold it in anymore, and buried her face in Takeshi's shoulder, Takeshi comfortingly wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

Shae's fist clenched as her whole body shook in rage. True she always fought to earn credits, but slaughtering children was the final straw.

"Of course, not all the clones obeyed 66," said Boc. "A lot of Clones questioned the order and defected, some of them included ones that were trained by Mandalorians like Kal Skirata's clones."

"Plus, now that we're here, we can try to minimize the damage," Takeshi added, smiling at Shion as she looked up at him, wiping a few lingering tears from her face. "We still need to keep an eye out for Sayane, though."

Shion nodded, her expression hardening. "Yeah," she said. "I know you said she was your responsibility, Takeshi, but I'm not letting you face her alone. I'll stand by your side as much as I'm able."

"Thank you, Shion," Takeshi said, before the pair kissed.

Jordan nodded, Takeshi had explained to him earlier that Sayane was Takeshi's evil younger sister from the Great Galactic War. He heard how Takeshi defeated Sayane, but learned how she was going to reincarnate herself in a later cycle, which was what prompted him to research the Reincarnation Ritual in the first place. He then sighed. "Yeah well, Sayane doesn't seem like the calculative type Palpatine is, so she should be a bit easier to take down," he said. "But Palpatine is a different story… his plan to destroy the Jedi is ingenious… insane, but ingenious. It's not just about destroying the Order, but it's also about making it so the people of the Republic actually _believe _the Jedi are the Villains in all of this, and turn their own code against them."

This info caused Shion to look at Jordan in shock, and Shae looked confused. "How?" the Jedi Sage asked. "H-How would the Public viewed _us _as the villains? We've done nothing but protect them!"

"Yes, but you never _talk _to them," Jordan said. "For thousands of years, the Jedi have lived in their Temple and at the few enclaves scattered across the galaxy. They almost _never _help people out of the simple goodness of their hearts, nor do they make an attempt to speak with the Public. They wall themselves away from them, isolating them to 'Stay away from the Emotions'. The only Jedi the public ever sees are shown as emotionless walls, and don't care about the people. If they did, why does Slavery still exist in the Republic _despite _there being laws against such? Not to mention groups like the Hutts, Trade Federation… all of this bullshit happens in the galaxy, and the Jedi, and in extension to the Republic, simply ignore it because it's convenient."

"Not only that, but only the Jedi believe the Sith are involved in the Clone Wars," he continued. "Everyone else view Dooku as another Jedi, not a Sith, a title that has been considered a myth by this time, and Palpatine has spent _decades _building up public support, making it so the people adored him, and not the Jedi. So when four of the top Masters of the Order waltz into his office, claiming to arrest him under him being a 'Sith Lord', who would you believe if you were the people? The beloved Chancellor… or the Jedi you know next to nothing about that suddenly decide to _arrest _and likely _kill_ their beloved chancellor? Hell, Mace Windu says Palpatine is 'Too Dangerous to let live' when the Jedi Code says they don't kill their prisoners! Jedi Hypocrisy strikes again!"

Shion's eyes narrowed. "...When you put it that way, it _**does**_ make a certain kind of sense," she remarked. "A horrifying kind of sense, but it does make sense."

Shae sighed at that. "Geesh, is there ANY Jedi in this galaxy who _isn't _a hypocrite?"

Jordan tapped his chin at that. "I can only think of a few. And trust me, it's a very small few."

Boc nodded his agreement. "Yeah, there is Plo Koon, for one. He actually cared for the clone troops under his command, and never saw them as expendable tools like most officers of the Republic Navy did."

"And I considered Qui-gon a 'Grey' Jedi," Jordan pointed out as well. "Not to mention Revan isn't a hypocrite, and he's both a Jedi _and _Sith. So there are at least _some _Jedi who are smart, but there are almost three times as many Jedi I'd like to slap some sense into..."

"Yeah," Takeshi remarked. "Even back during the Great Galactic War, there were Jedi like that. I mean, the Old Code didn't reject emotions, and that's what Voany instructed myself and Shion in, the Old Code."

"Indeed," Jordan said nodding. "Odan-Urr was an idiot when he revised the Code..." However suddenly he blinked before a few thoughts hit his mind, and he smirked. "...and I think I know how we can fix that..."

Takeshi blinked a bit, before he smiled as well. "That 'Neo Jedi Order' idea I mentioned?" he asked. "It'll definitely work, but two Jedi," he gestured to himself and Shion, "does not an Order make. Heck, it doesn't even make a Jedi _**Council!**_"

Jordan smirked. "Yes, but there are _other _Splinter Groups of Jedi that are not affiliated with the Council on Coruscant, Takeshi," he said. "There are Altisian Jedi, Corellian Jedi, Teepo Paladins/Gray Paladins, The Potentium, and Grey Jedi are out there. Most of them do not follow the same code as the Order, and if we can get into contact with them, we _could _begin setting up a Neo Jedi Order. Not only that, but if the Neo Jedi and Neo Sith can work together… it will be proof that Dark and Light can coexist, that the Sith and Jedi _don't _have to be at one-another's throats constantly."

Takeshi nodded. "Makes sense," he said, before turning to Shion. "Feel up to starting a new Jedi Order, my love?" he asked her.

Shion nodded. "Works better than joining the Neo Sith," she remarked, before turning to Jordan. "No offense, Jordan, but I'd feel weird being labeled as a Sith. Working with you will be fine, but the title of Jedi just works better for me."

Jordan shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Shion," he said. "Working together, both Jedi and Sith will go a long way in saving the galaxy from the bigger threats in the galaxy..." However he then sighed. "Anyways, enough about that. First off… where did you get the Droid?"

* * *

**Meanwhile - The Foundry**

**Hangar Bay B-72**

* * *

Tom stood before the ship Revan had given him, a single X-70B _Phantom-_class Prototype. It was colored silver on Grey, a simple color scheme no doubt. However the ship itself seemed adequate at first glance at least. Also standing before the ship were the two Droids Revan had promised, one HK-51 Assassin Droid, and a X2-Series Imperial Astromech Droid. He was now simply waiting for the arrival of Revan, and his first three Recruits of his Black-Ops Team.

He didn't need to wait long, as a few minutes passed as Revan soon arrived, with three individuals following him. The first was a human male, looking to be in his mid thirties with short crew cut blonde hair, and green eyes standing at 6'1, wearing a Black and Red GGW-Era Sith Trooper Armor, with a large Rotary Cannon strapped on his back.

Next to him was a woman, looking to be about the same age if not a bit younger. She had pale almost white skin, common among Rattataki, however unlike most who had bald heads, she sported a full head of long shoulder-length wavy black hair and deep yellow eyes standing at 5'9 wearing the standard uniform of Imperial Intelligence.

Finally, the last figure following Revan was a young man, in his late 30's who had short brown hair with a small beard, brown eyes, and stood at 5'10. He wore the Revan Sith Naval uniform, only minus the cap as he looked forward. His eyes glanced up at the ship, and Tom caught a small grin on his face.

"Here they are, Tom," Revan said, nodding. "As promised, Misha Jackar, Miranda Hawke, and Marcus Dakar." The three saluted as they were introduced.

Tom nodded his thanks as he looked the group over. "I am well aware of the fact that you three most likely have no clue as to who I am, so I will keep this brief," Tom announced as he stood before the group, his hands held behind his back. "I am Thomas Johnston. As of now, you three work for me in the Black Ops and R&D division. We will be getting the dirty jobs done and I will not lie, a lot of our experiments will breach not only laws, but ethical boundaries. Should you not have the stomach to continue, back down now."

He waited for a few moments, as he let that information settle in. However to their credit, all three of them stood their ground as they stood at attention. "Sir, permission to speak?" Miranda said. Tom nodded and she continued. "I have seen and done a lot of dirty jobs, and experiments in the Imperial Intelligence. I can deal with this, and I can speak for Marcus as well."

Misha shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the pilot," he said. "Just put me behind the controls of a ship, and I could care less for what you do anywhere else."

Marcus also nodded, and Tom had to grin slightly at the dedication these three showed. It appears he and Revan chose wisely.

"That's good to hear," he said. "Now, if you three get on the ship, we'll get operations on the way."

Tom turned on his heel and stepped onto the ramp into the ship. "But I warn you now… there is no returning once you enter the ship," he said looking over his shoulders. "The only way to leave this outfit once you enter this ship… is as a corpse."

With his words spoken Tom continued his way into the ship. Unsurprisingly, the two Droids immediately followed him inside, as the three others looked at the boarding ramp. Miranda just sighed. "It will take more than that, Commander," she said, as she stepped on the boarding ramp, and walked onto the ship. Marcus simply smirked, but silently walked onto the ship. Misha also soon followed, walking onto the ship quickly to catch up.

"Don't blame me if you die then," Tom informed as they came onto the ship. "Welcome aboard and welcome to Shi no Karu (Reapers of Death)."

* * *

**117Jorn: And there we go! Another chapter of FFTF Done!**

**Titanic X: Next chapter is going to get good, so be sure to get ready, readers!**

**Patriot-112: That's right, because next chapter, it's off to Endor we go! And then, we meet with the Mandalorian Knights...but that's not all who we'll be meeting…**

**Takeshi Yamato: Still, we have other stories to work on, as well. If you find it taking an inordinate amount of time for us to get out the next chapter, just be patient - odds are that we might still be working on it, even if another project has our focus. :D**

**Jedi Alex Colbent: I'm sad to say that I had pretty much NO part in writing this one chapter, largely due to the amount of school work I have. But I WILL try to get to work on finishing Ch 22 and MAYBE posting it as a 3 year anniversary post. Oh, and if any of you readers are Pokémon fans, only 1 month left till X and Y. The wait is enough to drive a being to sheer madness, but it's almost over. Stay strong for both of these."**

**117Jorn: So, until next time…**

**Everyone: Ja Ne!**

**Takeshi Yamato: And remember… WITH COURAGE, EVEN 1% CAN BECOME 100%!**

* * *

Notes:

**(1) : / / wiki / defender_(hilt)**

**(2) : / / wiki / Consul_(hilt)**


	10. Chapter 8: Aliit ori'shya tal'din

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Disney or George Lucas henceforth I do not own Star Wars at all! GET THAT INTO YOUR D**MN SKULLS ALREADY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Aliit ori'shya tal'din**_

* * *

_**Moddel Sector - Endor System**_

_**November 25th 2010/ 22 BBY**_

* * *

Emerging from the realm of Hyperspace appeared a single _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser, as it strode towards the Forest Moon of Endor to achieve orbit over the small planet below. Jordan and his group returned from Tython after constructing their Lightsabers and meeting Shion and Shae, as they headed for Lehon where they contacted Revan. Afterwards, he instructed them to take the _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser '_Sovereign_' and head for the Foundry before they headed out to Endor. He wanted to supply them with an entire crew of newly built Droids from the Foundry to operate the ship for 'extra firepower' just in case.

They didn't want to complain as they took the vessel and headed to the Foundry where they got their new Droid Crew, and Jessica decided to join them as well as they plotted a course for Endor, and here they were.

"**Analyzing Statement:** Sensors pick up no ships in the region," one of the HK-50 Droids on the bridge of the _Sovereign _stated. "We are the only starship in the system."

Jordan nodded, standing on the bridge with the others as they orbit the planet. "Good," he said, as he turned to Boc and Shae. "Let's get down there and get your stuff, Boc. And see if we can contact the Knights… if they're still around."

Boc nodded at that. "Yeah, I just hope those fuzzy pin cushions didn't touch anything while we were gone," he groaned, talking about the native Ewoks.

Jordan blinked at that. "Where they being pests or something?" he asked.

"No, they basically left us alone. But there were a few cases where a curious young Ewok would try to sneak into the compound and almost break something," he said, shaking his head. "Gave me and Shae Rancor-sized headaches."

Jordan let out a small chuckle "Yeah, I guess that's Ewok's for ya," he said, before he turned to the closest Droid. "Send a Probe Droid down to the surface, let's make sure their home is still there in the first place, and no one else has taken up residence."

The droid nodded at the request and relayed the order. A few minutes later, a pod containing the probe left the hangar bay of the _Sovereign _and sped toward the surface of the Sanctuary Moon.

"It will probably take awhile until we get some feedback," said Boc as he looked at the small moon. Jordan nodded at that.

"Yeah," he said. "So, what exactly is this house of yours like, Boc?"

Boc scratched his head at that. "Well, I wouldn't call it a house per say. More like a compound bunker," he said. "Nothing fancy, but livable to stay in."

Jordan blinked at that. "A bunker?" he asked, incredulously. "You made an entire _bunker _on Endor for a house? Where did you get the time and material to build something like _that?_"

Boc simply smirked. "The bunker was an old Mandalorian Neo-Crusader outpost back during the Mandalorian Wars, and was abandoned after the war ended. It had a underground hangar big enough for 10 YT-1300 freighters to fit into, and had living quarters for a full company. When me and Shae found it after we were betrayed by the Sith, I contacted my friends in the Tal'rang Clan to send in some droids and other supplies to help repair the place. It took a few weeks, and a lot of credits, the latter provided thanks to Shae, after doing overtime work bounty hunting. All in all, it worked out well," he said.

"It'll make a nice outpost here, assuming it's still in working condition," Jordan said. "We're pretty much on the very border of Known Space, specifically we're pretty close to Bakura, where the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium will eventually invade." However suddenly he blinked. "Hang on… bunker… wait a second..." He pulled out his data pad as he looked through the Wookieepedia entries, before he came across one entry which caused him to groan. "D.J? Shae?" he asked. "Did your bunker… look anything like this?" He picked out his Datapad and showed the image of a box-shaped bunker with one entrance.

The two Mandalorians blinked at that.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like, alright," Shae said, and then blinked when she saw her husband slap himself.

"Shit...I was stupid!" he cursed.

"What? What's the matter?" Shae asked in concern.

"This bunker… is known as 'The Death Watch Bunker' on Wookieepedia," Jordan answered, sighing a bit. "At some point, the bunker became property of a group of Death Watch forces, who work for the Black Sun Pirates, and use CIS Droids for support, lead by a Death Watch man named Teti Viba."

Shae's eyes widened at that before they narrowed.

"Are you saying these Death Watch took our home and made it into their personal crib?" she asked, while Jordan was a little unnerved.

"Uhh, yeah pretty much," he said and Shae just stormed off the bridge. "I just unleashed a monster haven't I?"

His friend sighed at that. "Hopefully when we get down there, there won't be any Death Watch," he said until the HK-50 spoke up.

"**Report:** The Probe Droid has arrived on station," the Droid said. "It has picked up several CIS B1 Battle Droids in the area, along with several figures wearing Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor of different variants. **Mocking Statement:** It appears the Death Watch is in fact present."

Boc and Jordan both sighed at that.

"I spoke too soon," he said.

"Do we have a visual?" said Jordan and the droid and pressed a few buttons, showing the images on the screen. They could see several B-1 and B-2 Battle Droids patrolling the area around the Bunker, along with two Droideka's at the entrance to the Bunker itself. Also they saw a mixture of different men in varying types of Mandalorian Armor, some were wearing original 'devil-horned' Death Watch Shock Trooper Armor, some using the dark blue and cyan colored Death Watch Armor of Pre's forces, while others had more custom colors, such as silvery white, Dark Grey, and Crimson Red.

"There are a lot of 'em..." Jordan muttered. "And there's probably more of them inside..."

"Yeah, and they probably have other droid models besides the B-series and Droidekas," Boc said. "And if I remember what I know about the bunker from SWG, is that they also added a workshop making armor here..."

Jordan smirked a bit at that. "Which we can use, if we retake it, and make the Crusader Armors," he said, and Boc nodded.

"Yep, not to mention the alum mines if they've already started mining operations. Well, time to get ready, knowing Shae, she's probably in her new armor already since the last one was gone," he said and turned and left the bridge for his and Shae's quarters to get his armor on. When they returned from Lehon, Kal and the other Mandalorians loaned Shae a set of Shock Trooper, which she was thankful for.

"Yeah," Jordan said, as he turned to one of the Droids. "Get me two Companies of HK Droids, and other Combat-Capable Droids, and load them up on the Droid Carriers we have. And send word to Sand Panther Squadron to prep for launch if we need the support."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Coruscant System**

* * *

It was a typical day on Coruscant, with many ships coming to and from the planet, as usual. Most of the ships were military, either returning to port or going out to fight the Clone Wars, but there was plenty of Civilian Traffic, as well.

Which was why the _Defender_-Class Light Corvette _Elsa_ was able to pass inspection without much trouble, the only slight hiccup being the age of the ship, which Takeshi managed to pass off to Traffic Control as being a collector and restorer of antiques.

"Well, so much for the easy part," Takeshi said to Shion as they brought the ship down towards one of Coruscant's many spaceports - one which was, fortuitously, close to the Jedi Temple. "Sneaking into the Jedi Temple, even on foot, is going to be rather tricky."

"It won't be much trouble for me," Shion said, before she groaned. "Oh damn… I forgot we left Kallie's _Crucible _on Tython… that is going to raise some questions on what happened to it, and how I ended up on the _Elsa _with you..."

Takeshi shrugged. "We weren't expecting on having to come to Coruscant, and sneak into the Jedi Temple," he said. "Emphasis on 'sneak'. I want to be in, done, and out again ASAP, and the fewer people who know we're here, the better."

Shion nodded. "Yeah, I agree," she said. "I just need to find Laranth Tarak. She's the only member of the Grey Paladins I know of. Hopefully she will point us in the right direction."

"Right," Takeshi replied as he slowly eased the ship down into its landing pad. "It's probably a good thing we aren't in our robes, because that would draw a bit too much attention."

Indeed, while spare's of their old robes had been in the _Elsa_ when they found it - more specifically, in the room they shared - they were foregoing them for their initial arrival on Coruscant, wearing more standard civilian clothes (albeit ones in the same color as their robes), along with sunglasses from Earth - often a good way to subtly conceal one's identity. They also had two sets of Jedi Robes in a more traditional dark brown color, which they planned to carry with them in satchels and change into before entering the Temple.

"Yeah," she said once the _Elsa _had successfully landed. "Well, let's get going. It's still gonna be a _long _walk to the Temple from here."

"Right," Takeshi replied, standing up from his chair. "Let's go. T7, keep an eye on the ship for us."

The droid beeped an affirmative as the two left the ship, making sure their sunglasses were on properly.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Endor System**

* * *

Now descending into the atmosphere of Endor, were three KT-400 Military Droid Carriers in a V Formation, which made their approach on the far side of the planet. It took them a few minutes, but the three transport ships soon entered the atmosphere of the planet as they flew over the trees of the planet below.

On the leading transport, Jordan was in the cockpit with the others, now wearing his custom Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. "I'll get use as close as we can to the bunker without being seen on their sensors," Jordan said as he piloted the Transport down. "But we're gonna have to hoof it the rest of the way."

Boc nodded at that. "Sounds alright to me. I just hope those bastards haven't broken into the vault. That's where my old armor, my lightsabers and all other equipment are stored in stasis," he said.

Jordan in the affirmative as they approached an area at least a few kilometers from the bunker north of one of the Moon's lakes. The three Transports turned before they settled down on the grass below in a small clearing. "Alright, we've landed," he said as he stood up. "Deploying the Droids now, let's head out."

The group nodded, as they left the cockpit of the carrier as they headed out the loading bay of the ship. The two other KT-400's began unloading numerous Droids, including HK-51's, HK-50's, newer HK-77's, Sentinel Droids, and Assault Droids.

"We've got another report from the Probe Droid," Jordan said, looking at his Datapad. "Nothing new yet… the Death Watch do not know we're here yet. We still have the element of surprise on our side."

Boc nodded as he turned and saw Shae in her new armor. It was colored blue with green trim, with the colors standing for reliability and duty respectively.

"How's the new armor, _cyar'ika_?" he asked her.

"It's actually pretty nice," she said, looking over the Shock Trooper armor. "Definitely an improvement to what we had during the Great Galactic War and the Cold War..."

Boc nodded at that. "Yeah, once we get my old armor, I was thinking of integrating some stuff from it into my current armor, more precisely, my gauntlets." he said.

"You mean those hidden blades of yours?" Shae said with a knowing smirk, and Boc returned it.

"Oh yeah, those things saved my ass, more than I can count, with you included of course," he said and Shae chuckled.

"Okay, let's get moving!" Jordan called out as he began issuing orders to the Droids. "We're heading for the Death Watch Bunker now, keep your eyes and sensors open and looking out for traps, and for any Death Watch scouts!" The Droid forces began to move out, and Jordan turned to Boc, Shae, Boba, and Sintas as he put his helmet on. "You guys ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be.." Boc said, as he readied his blaster with Shae doing the same while nodding.

"I always wanted to pay the Death Watch back for what they did to my father." Boba said, as he held his EE-3 blaster carbine.

"Let's see if these Death Watch punks live up to their reputation," Sintas said with a smirk as she raised her own Blaster Pistols.

"Only one way to find out," Jordan said, as he turned around and used a hand-signal forward. "Let's roll out!"

With that the small army of droids, along with Jordan, Boc, Boba, Sintas, and Shae, headed in the direction of the Death Watch Bunker.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Coruscant**_

_**Outside the Jedi Temple**_

* * *

Takeshi and Shion had switched out of their civilian clothes and into the dark brown Jedi robes they had brought, making sure to keep their hoods up as they approached the Temple. So far they hadn't had any problems so far, but they knew to keep their guard up. They also knew not to go in the main entrance-too much of a risk of detection. So they went around back, searching for a window or something they could use to slip in.

"Come on, there has to be something..." Shion muttered, as they continued to seek for an opening they could use to enter the Temple without attracting any unwanted attention.

"The Temple's changed slightly over the last 3600 years," Takeshi muttered. "The basic layout is the same, but some of the minor details are slightly different… Jeez, at this point I'd even settle for a garbage chute..."

"How about the Sublevels, Master?" A young female voice behind them said, causing both Shion and Takeshi to freeze in shock.

"T… that voice…" Takeshi whispered.

"I… it couldn't be..." Shion whispered.

Both of them turned around, seeing a female Miraluka behind them, appearing to be around 19 years old, with short blonde hair, and what appeared to be a very close equivalent to sunglasses covering where her eyes would be.. She stood at around 5'1", slightly shorter than Shion, and had a very slender build. She was clad in standard Jedi Robes, but what _**wasn't**_ standard for this era was the Double-Bladed Lightsaber clipped to her belt, indicative of Jedi Shadows in the Great Galactic War.

"T… Teria?" Takeshi asked in shock, and she nodded. "But… how…?"

"I can explain later, Master," Teria replied, as she stepped towards them. "But right now..."

Suddenly, both Takeshi and Shion found themselves in a tight embrace, as Teria hugged them both closely. "...I'm just so glad to see you again!" she said, as a few tears of happiness escaped her eyes. "I didn't think I would ever see you two again!"

Takeshi and Shion both smiled at the woman they both thought of as a little sister. "It's good to see you again too, Teria," Takeshi whispered. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to Reincarnate with us."

"Yeah," Shion replied. "I mean, when we used that Reincarnation Ritual, we made sure you were nowhere nearby - no offense, Teria, but we didn't want to get you involved in this. You deserved better than to be eternally involved in a fight against a Sith like Sayane."

"You are my _family, _Master, Shion," Teria said. "I wasn't going to let you to fight Sayane alone after I saw what she did… I _want _to help you stop Sayane, and the Sith." She then smirked a bit. "Plus, you seem to need a way into the Temple without being seen, and I know a way..." she then frowned a bit. "But _why _do you want to sneak in? Is something wrong?"

"We're trying to get in touch with someone, one Laranth Tarak," Shion replied. "After seeing what the Jedi Order is like now, we think it might be time to start over, create a Neo Jedi Order, following the Old Code once more."

"Of course, the two, now three, of us aren't enough to even form a Jedi _**Council**_, let alone a new Order," Takeshi added. "That's why Shion suggested meeting with Tarak - we were hoping to get in touch with the Gray Paladins through her."

Teria looked at her Master and Shion in surprise on their plans, however thinking back on how she was being trained before she awakened her past memories, she could tell the Jedi of this time were _vastly _more strict than they were during the Great Galactic Wars. "I see..." she said, nodding. "I think I know where you can find her, but first we'll have to get into the Temple. I know a way in, through the Sub-Levels, they're largely abandoned by the Jedi, and some Padawans and Younglings use them as a way to sneak out of the Temple to see what the rest of Coruscant is like. It's how I managed to sneak out, myself."

"Thank you very much, Teria," Takeshi replied, before gesturing for her to move forward. "Lead the way."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Jedi Temple Sub-Levels**

* * *

Teria guided Takeshi and Shion through the Sub-Levels of the Jedi Temple, the only dangers in these areas being slow-moving fan blades which looked far older than the Temple itself. However finally Teria popped open a hatch, and she looked inside as she smirked. "Bingo," she said, as she stepped outside into the Jedi Temple Storage Level. "We're in the Temple Storage Level, we can sneak the rest of the way in easy."

"Nice," Takeshi remarked, following Teria into the room with Shion just behind him. "Now, where should we start looking for Tarak?"

"I think she spends most of her time in the Lower or Mid-Levels of the Temple," Teria said. "She doesn't spend much time with other Jedi, mostly because she's so… different from most Jedi. She doesn't use lightsabers, just her two Blaster Pistols. She's considered blasphemous and heterodoxical among most of the Masters… but she's actually really nice..." she then scratched the back of her head. "And… admittedly… before I awakened, she taught me how to use a Blaster since I was having a _lot _of trouble making my first Lightsaber..."

Takeshi chuckled. "Probably because you were trying to make a Single-Bladed one like most of the Order, while your body and instincts were going for the Double-Bladed, and the crossed signals caused problems on the final results?"

"Pretty much," Teria said nodding as they headed out. "Thankfully, Master Cin Drallig helped me make a Double-Bladed lightsaber a few years ago, but I still use the Blaster Tarak gave me from time to time..." she shrugged. "She _does _have a point that there are some situations where a Lightsaber simply won't work, and you need something with more… reach."

"Plus, since Shadows work best from, well, the shadows, having a Non-Jedi weapon makes it easier for you to blend in," Takeshi remarked. "By the way, you managed to discover any new abilities gained from your Reincarnation yet? All I've found so far is a way to boost Force Speed to the point where you're basically teleporting hundreds of meters with every step you take."

"Not much," Teria confessed. "However I _have _been thinking of using the Force to increase accuracy with my Blaster, or use it to make Blaster Bolts more effective… I just haven't had the time to try it out."

"Right. I've been thinking of recreating a move I saw on the world I was reincarnated on, but again, haven't had the time since getting my Lightsabers back."

"Oh, that 'Getsuga Tensho' move you showed me a clip of?" Shion asked, and at Takeshi's nod she continued. "That would be a decent move to try recreating - gives some decent ranged ability while still only using a Lightsaber."

"Yeah, though I'm wanting to see about making it as powerful as those attacks from Excalibur - that'd make my ranged attacks almost as lethal as my Lightsaber skills, if not more so."

Teria looked at her Master in confusion. "What are you talking about, Master?" she asked, and Takeshi chuckled a bit.

"When we leave for where I was reincarnated, I'll show you," he said. "Trust me, the galaxy is missing out on a _lot _of entertainment from where I was reincarnated at."

She still looked a bit confused, but shrugged as the three Jedi continued through the Temple, as they tried to find the Grey Paladin within. However, they were completely unaware that from the shadows, they were being watched…

* * *

**Meanwhile - Endor **

**Death Watch Bunker**

* * *

A loud yawn was heard as a Death Watch Wraith Trooper stretched his arms out, his weapon leaning on a tree.

"Man, I'm SO bored!" he muttered as he looked around, glaring at the trees. "Man, what in the _dar'yaim _did I do to get transferred here?"

"Probably the same idiot who thought this position was important..." a Bloodguard said next to him, groaning. "It's just a Bunker in the middle of nowhere! What value could it possibly have?"

The Wraith just groaned.

"Nothing here but trees, trees, and more tree. And those little annoying walking pincushions," he said, and then blinked when he got no response. "Yo buddy, what's-" However his response was cut off as a figure appeared behind him, and quickly snapped his neck from behind, silencing him.

Jordan sighed as he set the Death Watch body down while Boc lowered the second body. "Two down," he whispered. "Only a hundred more to go..."

Boc then pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars, and focused on the entrance to the bunker.

"Aside from the two Droidekas, we got three A-holes to the east of the bunker, 4 to the west, and 2 to the south, plus 5 B-1 droids in support of each group," Boc said as he placed the macrobinoculars away. "These guys are gonna be fighting for every square inch of this place."

"Probably," Boba said, nodding as he and Sintas crouched next to them. "Droids are in position, they'll open fire once we give the word."

Jordan nodded. "We gotta clear the entrance first, then we move inside and clear the rest of it," he said, turning to Boc. "Are there any other entrances and exits to this Bunker aside from the main one? Anywhere we could sneak in, or they could sneak out?"

Boc rubbed his chin in thought at that. "Hmm, there are two other ways in and out, one a couple miles over the other side of the hill, and another in a meadow, just 5 miles east of the bunker," he said.

Jordan nodded as he picked out his Communicator. "Send HK Teams one and two over the hill a couple miles, and send teams five and six to the meadow five miles to the east of the Bunker," he said to the Comm-link that connected all of the Droids together. "Secure those entrances and make sure _no one _leaves this place." He heard the affirmations from the Droids as they went to carry out their orders.

"So any other ideas? It will take only one of these guys to set off an alarm." Sintas said and Boc turned to her.

"Then we'll do it real _quiet _like," he said until he felt Shae tap him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her pointing at the bunker. He turned back toward the bunker and his eyes widened, before a grin appeared. "Well now, our luck just went up."

Jordan blinked, as he looked to their gaze… and saw a single Ewok just waltzing towards the Bunker… specifically where the Death Watch had placed a few Speeder Bikes around. The little Ewok walked towards the Speeder, and hopped on top of it.

Boba and Sintas looked at what the three were seeing and were surprised.

"What is that little furball doing?" said Boba as the Ewok began starting up the speeder bike, the noise catching the attention of one of the 'devil horned' Death Watch.

"Hey! Get off that!" The Death Watch soldier shouted, getting the attention of the other Death Watch members and their Droids, just as the Ewok went flying off into the distance with the Speeder.

"Dammit, after him!" another Death Watch soldier shouted, as the other Death Watch soldiers mounted their Speeder Bikes, and a few droids mounted S.T.A.P.'s as they launched to follow the Ewok, leaving only one Death Watch guard, and the two Droideka's.

Boba and Sintas blinked as almost all the guards went off, because of the little Ewok's distraction, while Jordan, and Boc were laughing on the inside.

"Whoa, not bad for a little furball," said the Kiffar with Boba nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, all that's left is that guy and the Droidekas," Boba said, looking at the lone Bloodguard who, if his body language was correct, was cursing up a storm.

"You guys take care of the Droideka's," Jordan said, standing up. "I'll handle the guard..."

"I got something for them," Shae as she brought two cylindrical shaped grenades. Boc smiled at his wife.

"Did I ever tell how much I love you?" he said and the female Mando Bounty Hunter chuckled.

"All the time..." she said and the group went off in different directions.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant**_

* * *

In the upper levels of the Jedi Temple, walking down the halls was a female Pantoran who looked 19 years old, wearing the Robes of a Jedi Knight, only colored a Dark Blue. She had two yellow bar markings on each cheek, and had her purple-white striped hair in a hime cut and wore a headband.

As she walked down the corridors, watching some of the Initiates and Padawans as they trained, she suddenly felt a Force Presence that she recognized rather instantly, although she could tell it had changed somewhat. Alongside it was another familiar presence, which had also changed slightly, and a presence she didn't recognize.

The Pantoran blinked as she felt that they were in the lower levels of the temple.

'_Strange, hardly anybody goes down there,'_ she muttered to herself. _'Yet, why are Master Shion and Teria down there? And who is that with them?'_

Curious, she decided to investigate, cautiously making her way down to the lower levels. After passing a few groups of Jedi, she arrived at the lift and took it down.

It was a minute ride until the lift stopped and she stepped out. Again cautious, mainly because of the unknown presence, she made her way over to where they were. It did not take long, as she walked into a long hallway, at the other end she could see Teria, Shion, and a third unknown man who was in Jedi Robes. '_Who are you?_' she thought.

She then proceeded to follow them as they headed deeper into the lower sublevels. The Pantoran listened carefully as she heard the conversation between the three, and an eyebrow quirked as she heard the name Laranth. The young woman knew only one person with that name, and she was a member of the Gray Paladins. '_What do they want with her?_' she thought, as she continued to follow them at a distance.

With the said group, Takeshi sensed that someone was behind them.

"We're being followed..." he whispered and the two women nodded.

"Yeah, and this presence, I recognize them, but they're doing a poor job at hiding themselves," Teria said.

"Do we want to confront them now, or simply try to lose them?" Takeshi asked.

"Let's try to lose them first," Shion suggested. "If they stay on our trail, we'll confront them and see who they are."

Takeshi and Teria nodded as they begin to go deeper into the sub-levels, taking one turn down a hallway and another down another. This continued for at least ten minutes, but they could still sense the unknown still following them.

"Wow, persistent aren't they?" Shion said.

"Yeah," Takeshi remarked. "I guess it can't be helped." Turning down the hall towards where they sensed the person following them, Takeshi called out, "Come on out, I know you're there!"

The Pantoran froze as she heard that, realizing she was caught. She tried to think of way to get herself out of this situation, but in the end she stepped out from around the corner.

"I don't mean any harm," she said as she began moving toward them.

"Then why were you following us?" Takeshi asked. However then Teria spoke up. "Kiyane?" she asked, looking at the Pantoran in surprise.

"You know her?" Takeshi asked, and Teria nodded. "Yeah, she's Kiyane Tsukushi, a Knight and a friend of mine," she said, looking at the Pantoran. "But what are you doing here?"

"I sensed you, Master Shion, and this person a half hour ago. I became curious at what you were doing, so I came down here, found you, heard you talking about Laranth, and began following you," she said.

"I see..." Takeshi said, pondering the situation. Well, another Jedi on their side might help - though he'd need to make sure she was on their side, first. "I have a question for you: What is your opinion on the state of the Jedi Order as it is now? Do the Jedi truly uphold their position as defenders and peacekeepers of the galaxy, in your opinion? And I don't want a cookie-cutter answer - I want you to really think about it."

Kiyane began thinking about the situation with the Jedi. All the recent incidents that caused bad relations with the Republic, the belief that Jedi should be like emotionless dolls, the massacre of the Mandalorians at Galidraan, then the Huk War where the Jedi didn't even hear the Kaleesh side of the story, and helped the Huk conquer them, and the decision to put that staunch of a Jedi C'baoth in charge of the Outbound Flight. She was a person who wanted straight facts, and quite honestly...

"To be perfectly honest with you, I think this Order is on its last legs, and the supporters of the code aren't helping much," she said.

"That is our opinion, as well," Takeshi replied, smiling. "We believe the only thing that can be done, is to start a new order, a Neo Jedi Order, returning to the ways of the Old Code. However, the three of us aren't enough to form a Jedi Council, let alone an entire Order, so we're looking for others, like-minded individuals to help us get started."

Kiyane looked at the young man in surprise, as she looked at Shion and Teria, who nodded as well. "He's right, Kiyane," Teria said. "If the Jedi don't change, or start over… our Order won't last much longer when the Clone Wars are over."

"But most of the Jedi are too set in their ways to change," Shion added. "Starting over is the only way. And it's not just the Clone Wars - there are even greater threats lying on the horizon, ones that could destroy the galaxy entirely if left unchecked."

"If we can get our Neo Jedi Order going quickly enough, we might have a chance to stop them," Takeshi said. "However, as I said, we need more people. I ask you, Kiyane… would you be willing to join us?"

Kiyane thought about it for a moment before looking Takeshi straight in the eye.

"I'll do it," she said. "Not just because I think the Old Order is lost. I'm tired of being labeled as a hypocrite, tired of the dark secrets, tired of all the blunders, and I'm especially tired and overly frustrated by the arrogance that spreads like a plague among us. I will join you."

Takeshi nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I'll fill you in on all of the details later. Right now, we need to find Laranth Tarak, and see if we can get in touch with the Gray Paladins through her."

"Yeah," Shion said, "So you can tell your friend he can come out of hiding, too."

However, Kiyane blinked in surprise. "Friend?" she asked. "But I came here alone-" however as she began to say that, she felt a _massive _disturbance in the force, as her eyes widened and she rolled forward, just narrowly avoiding being cut in half by a bronze and yellow colored Double-Bladed Lightsaber. She activated her own lightsaber, and faced the assailant. The figure was wearing black and grey robes, ones which looked remarkably similar to the Jedi Temple Guards including the mask and everything, but looked much darker with the change of colors, and the glow the Bronze lightsaber left was not very comforting either.

The others activated their lightsabers as well.

"Who are you!?" demanded Takeshi. "What business do you have with us?"

The figure remained silent as he entered a defensive stance.

"I don't think he's going to talk, Takeshi," Shion remarked. "At least, not without a little _persuasion_."

The figure said nothing, but he twirled his lightsaber before he charged at his first target, which was Kiyane herself, who brought out her own Lightsaber to block his attack. He demonstrated a surprising amount of strength, as Kiyane found herself struggling against the strength of his attack.

Suddenly Takeshi vanished from where he had been before as he Flash Stepped behind the mysterious opponent. He tried striking from above and to the right, but the figure brought his Lightsaber around in time to block both strikes, though this allowed Kiyane a bit of a respite.

She jumped back before Force throwing her double yellow bladed lightsaber at the assailant, in which Takeshi saw and jumped out of the way. The figure then sensed the lightsaber coming and deflected it away, with Kiyane later recalling it back with the Force.

"This guy is strong!" said Shion with narrowing eyes. "Too strong to be a normal Jedi!"

"Which means someone's been training Super Jedi without the rest of the Order knowing," Takeshi remarked. "I'm getting a serious feeling of Deja vu for some reason."

However the 'Super Jedi' ignored their musings as he pressed his attack, now switching priorities to Teria, as he lifted his hand, and sent a force push which sent her flying into a wall.

Shion responded by sending a force push at the 'Super Jedi', following up with a piece of machinery she telekinetically grabbed and pulled from underneath the floor, then a barrage of telekinetically-thrown pebbles. Meanwhile, Takeshi entered into what anyone from Earth would recognize as an _Iaido_ stance with both his Lightsabers, focusing Force Energy into the blades, causing them to start to glow brighter than normal.

The 'Super Jedi' saw what he was doing and prepared to defend himself...only for something to happen the four Jedi did not expect.

There was a sound of three blaster bolts being fired, and the 'Super Jedi' then slumped to the ground, and the others blinked in surprise before a female green-skinned Twi'lek appeared from the shadows, two DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistols in her hands, smoking from their discharge.

"Okay," she said. "Is anyone going to explain to me what the _hell _is going on here?"

Takeshi stopped focusing energy into his blades, letting the energy disperse as he turned them off. "Not really sure ourselves," he remarked. "We were having a bit of a conversation, but he apparently listened in to some of it, and then attacked almost as soon as we sensed him."

The Twi'lek then approached the now dead corpse of the unknown Assailant and moved him onto his back with her foot. This action caused the mask of the 'Super Jedi' to fall, revealing to them a brown haired human male. The others were surprised as the assailant looked young, at least 15 years old.

"Okay, that sense of Deja Vu I had earlier...it just went up tenfold," Takeshi said as his eyes narrowed.

"He's… just a kid?" Kiyane said in shock. "Wha… what the hell is this? I don't recognize him from the Order!"

"Yeah, this is really sounding familiar, now," Takeshi remarked. "I never experienced this myself, either in this life or my past one, but I know I've seen something similar before… something tells me we've got a ROOT analogue on our hands."

Shion, having been informed about some of the favorite shows of her husband and his friends, knew what he meant, but Teria, Kiyane, and the Twi'lek were all confused. "ROOT?" Teria asked.

"I'll explain later," Takeshi said, before looking at the Twi'lek. Judging from how she used Blaster Pistols, he had a rather decent idea as to who she was. "Laranth Tarak, I presume?" he asked.

"Depends," she said, twirling the blasters around her fingers before she holstered them. "Who's asking?"

"Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi replied. "A Reincarnated Jedi who's utterly disgusted with what's happened to the Order in the past 3600 years. I'm seeking an audience with the Gray Paladins, in the hopes of getting their help in starting a Neo Jedi Order."

The Twi'lek, now identified as Laranth Tarak, blinked at the word 'reincarnated', but became more interested in the words, 'Neo Jedi Order'.

"Are you telling me you're planning to restart the Jedi from scratch?" she said, and Takeshi nodded.

"Yes," he said. "The Jedi need to change or start over if they are to survive what is to come, but most are too set in their ways for change to be a viable option. We need to return to the Old Code, one that accepted Emotions, and didn't turn the Jedi into egotistical hermits. Unfortunately, the three, now four, of us aren't enough to start a new order, which is why we seek assistance from the Gray Paladins."

The Twi'lek blinked in surprise.

"Us? Why us?" she asked, and Shion answered.

"Your group, as well as other Splinter Factions of Jedi detached from the orthodox ones, do not want to abide by rules that make no sense. And unlike the others who focus on the Force and Lightsaber combat, you and the other Paladins focus on other aspects." She gestured to her Blasters. "If your Blasters are any indication."

Laranth looked at Takeshi for a few moments, as if sizing him up before she glanced at Teria. She seemed to nod. "Trust me, Laranth, he's telling the truth," she said. "Please… help us..."

The Twi'lek sighed for a moment, before she looked at Takeshi again. "I _do _know where most of the Grey and Teppo Paladins live," she said. "They move from place to place, but recently they made a new home on the planet of Iego, located in the Ash World sector. I can take you there… but we'd need a starship, obviously."

Takeshi smirked. "Already got one. Our _Defender_-class Corvette, the _Elsa,_ is old, but she's never let us down yet."

Laranth blinked at that. "Where did you get a _Defender? _Ships like those are Ancient!" she asked. "Hell, they're older than the _Crucible-_classes the Order use for training!"

"Found her on the same planet I made my Lightsabers," Takeshi remarked, grinning. "Tython."

Laranth's eyes widened at that.

"T...Tython? The birthplace of the Jedi Order?" she asked incredulously while Takeshi chuckled.

"The very same," he said. "As I said, I am not _originally _from this time, so I know the coordinates to Tython like the back of my hand."

Laranth looked at Takeshi in shock, before she nodded. "Well… alright then," she said. "We'll… head to Iego to meet the Paladins..." she then gestured to the 'Super Jedi'. "But what do we do about him?"

Before they could do anything, the body then burst into flames, leaving nothing but ash, while the lightsaber also detonated. Leaving nothing but the crystal.

"Okay, I was not expecting that..." Laranth said as Takeshi bent down and picked up the lightsaber crystal.

"Soon as after we meet the Paladins, we need to get this info to the others as quickly as possible," he said and pocketed the bronze crystal. "Let's get back to the ship. Once we're on our way to Iego, I'll fill you in on some of what we know about what's threatening the galaxy… and some of our plans on stopping it."

With that said, the group headed back to the Sublevel Entrance, headed back out towards the Spaceport and from there to the _Elsa_.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Elsewhere in the Temple**

* * *

However as they left, deeper inside the Temple, a figure laid in a meditating position in a stone room, a mixture of light and shadows surrounding him. The figure was an old Sephi, _very _old from the wrinkles in his tanned skin. His hair was kept short, and brown, and wore black and brown Jedi Robes.

The figure was Jedi Master Shimaru Nazod, one of the strongest and oldest members currently within the Jedi Order. As he meditated, he mentally reviewed all that had happened this past week.

Someone had broken into his Research and Development center of the Jedi Temple, an area which not even most of the Jedi Council knew about. It had been there for nearly 4,000 years, built originally by the Jedi Covenant, whom he considered to be their… predecessors. It contained many ancient experiments and technology they had left behind. Though largely most of the content within the room was left alone… with one exception.

A large Stasis pod which was recovered during the Great Galactic Cold War by a Republic Spec-Ops team. Inside was a Mandalorian Female, wounded. They could not open the pod as it was protected by a passcode that none of their best slicers could hack. But the pod itself was obviously of Sith origin.

So the pod was kept in the R&D department for centuries, until Shimaru came into possession of the department. He discovered a surprising ability that the pod had-the ability to _reverse _the aging process of the occupant, as the woman inside had aged down to her early 20's, when reports from the War said she was in her 40's then. Such technology would have benefitted the Jedi Order, but he could not find out how to reverse-engineer the technology without risking the well-being of the pod itself - caring not about the life inside.

So, like much else in R&D, the Pod was left to collect dust… until a few days ago, when a single curious Jedi snuck into the R&D department, and took the pod with all of the data they had on it. The fact anyone could infiltrate the room where all of the devices he had collected over the years had been kept was… troubling.

However, finding out who the perpetrator was was easy: A Jedi Knight named Shion. Doing further investigation, he recorded Shion had accessed the Jedi Archives just before she entered R&D, and afterwards borrowed a _Crucible-_class Cruiser to leave the Temple for an unknown destination.

It made Shimaru curious, most curious indeed.

His Curiosity met its peak when Shion returned, but with another individual who was very strong in the Force. And another Padawan, named Teria, seemed to aid them in entering the Temple without the Council knowing. He sent one of his own… Shadow Agents to investigate, and should they be deemed threats to the Jedi… to Terminate them.

However, now his black eyes opened slightly. He just sensed his agent was killed, and the failsafe he had installed into his body had went active. '_So… not only have Shion and Teria betrayed the Order, but Kiyane has as well…_' he thought with a small sigh. '_Though I am not surprised Laranth has fallen… her emotions were already clouding her mind._'

He then sent a small pulse through the force, and moments later two figures wearing black and grey Robes with steel grey masks appeared from the shadows. "Yes Master," The first one said with no emotion in his voice.

"Follow Jedi Knight Shion, and those who are accompanying her," he said. "You will not be discovered by them. If they leave the planet, you are to report back to me, and tell me every word they say."

"Yes Master." The two Jedi Shadow's said, as they once again vanished into the shadows, and Shimaru closed his eyes again, as he continued to meditate on this matter.

* * *

**Meanwhile - On Endor**

* * *

While things on Coruscant were ending, back on the Forest Moon, the only Death Watch Bloodguard left at the Bunker gave an aggravated sigh as he was left out in the chase for the Ewok that stole _another _of their speeder bikes. It was the 10th one this month, plus the other times this sort of incident happened in the three months since they came here.

However, he did not notice someone walking behind him, and then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. The Bloodguard spun around, just in time to see another figure in Shock Trooper armor dash away.

"H-Hey!" he shouted, as he gave chase, as he followed the individual around a corner…

…only to find himself up against a dozen or so Droids, _plus _the man he chased after the first place. The latter of which had his helmet off, smirking. "Okay buddy, you have one of two choices," he said. "Shoot us and die, or surrender and live. Pick before my Droids get itchy trigger fingers."

The Bloodguard could only gape as he looked toward the entrance where the Droidekas were, but only for him to be shocked as said Droids were already disabled by three more figures in Mandalorian armor, and a girl who he could clearly see was a Kiffar. He then sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Son of a bitch..." he muttered, as his head dropped.

"Smart move," Jordan said, as an HK Droid cuffed him, before stunning him. "Well, that takes care of the guards. Let's move inside and clear the bunker out."

"My thoughts exactly..." said Boc as he cleaned the oil off the Katana, and then placed it back in the saya. "I just hope the old code I used to open the door still works, and that the Death Watch hadn't changed it since they took over."

"Only one way to find out," Jordan said, as he activated the outside Terminal. "Hurry it up before the rest of the guards come back."

The group then proceeded to the door of the bunker after walking the stair. They came to the control console as Boc (aka D.J.) looked it over.

"Hmm, looks the same way it did back then..." he said. "Alright, let's give it a go."

He then typed in the access code he remembered from his past life. Everyone waited until the sound of a door unlocking got their attention as it opened. Boc grinned. "Bingo, we're in," he said.

"I want some Sentry Droids to stay out here, warn us if the Death Watch guards come back!" Jordan ordered. "And I want HK-51's hidden around the forest as well to ambush them if they _do_ come back! Everyone else, inside the bunker!"

With that the six, along with a few HK-51's went into the Death Watch Bunker, weapons drawn as they headed in, their guard up. Ready for anything.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Ash Sector, Iego**

_**Defender-**_**class Light Corvette '**_**Elsa**_**'**

* * *

The _Elsa _jumped out of Hyperspace, as it found itself in the presence of the famous/infamous planet of spacefarer's tales, Iego, also known as the planet of a thousand moons. As the ship approached the planet, they saw the debris of numerous spaceships over the planet atmosphere.

"Talk about a graveyard..." Shion muttered, as they saw the numerous wrecked ships around them. "What happened?"

"From what we uncovered, the CIS wanted to turn Iego into a Redoubt incase their war with the Republic goes south," Laranth said, as Takeshi navigated the _Elsa _though the debris field. "But they abandoned the planet, not before they installed some satellite defense system which destroyed any ship that tried to leave. All of these crashed ships are results of people who tried to leave… thankfully the system was destroyed a few months ago by Anakin and Obi-wan when they looked for a cure for the Blue Shadow Virus. The Paladins found out about the planet, and since it holds no strategic value to either the Republic or CIS, we made it our home."

"Interesting…" Takeshi remarked. "It seems like these ships might be a decent source of salvage… have you done any salvage there?"

"We've done a fair share," Laranth said. "We've had the help of some of the locals, including this kid who's been a real help getting the Paladins set up," she gestured around them. "There was a _lot _more junk out here in space than there is now."

Takeshi nodded. "How're you taking all the information I gave you?" he asked. As they had traveled through Hyperspace, he'd given Laranth and Kiyane the full rundown on his, Shion, and Teria's past life, as well as information on just where he'd reincarnated, and all the various recent happenings starting with _Slave I_ arriving at Jordan's place. He didn't know about the other two, but Teria had taken the revelation of 'Star Wars' in stride.

"It's… hard to believe, honestly..." The Twi'lek said, shaking her head. "But… you showed me that information you had on me… and what would've been my future… I can't deny this..." She shook her head. "Palpatine was a Sith all along..."

Takeshi nodded at that. "Yeah, not to mention that Anakin Skywalker will someday fall to the Darkside, because of an empty promise," he said, and Laranth sighed.

"I still can't believe he got married without anybody knowing. And to the Senator from Naboo, no less," the Twi'lek said, surprise in her tone at discovering the Chosen One eventually falling to the Dark Side of the Force, and being married to Senator Amidala.

"Part of me hopes we can save Anakin from falling," Takeshi remarked. "The Old Code had nothing against love and marriage, given that it didn't restrict emotions in any way - if we can find a way to talk to him on his own, there's a chance we might be able to convert him to the Neo Jedi Order. That said, though, we do need to be prepared for if Anakin does become Darth Vader."

The Jedi and Paladin all nodded at that as they approached the planet. After pushing through the atmosphere, they saw the canyon landscape of Iego, along with a city they were now approaching. It appeared to have been built into one of the cliff sides, bordered on one side by tall spires of Basalt and hung over a deep canyon formed by the bases of the surrounding cliff faces.

"So that's the new home of the Gray Paladins..." Takeshi remarked, and Laranth nodded. "It's been the perfect base," she said. "No one has been here since Obi-wan and Anakin left, and its in range for us to raid the Hyperspace Lanes that the Hutt's use for their Slave Trade, as well as hitting CIS supply convoy's as well."

"Very nice," Takeshi replied. They were getting close to the city now. "Laranth, do you think you'd be able to request Landing Clearance for us? I don't know if your people have any special code phrases or anything like that."

"Took care of that before we got here," Laranth said, pointing down to one of the landing pads where a small group of people had gathered. "Sent word before we left the Temple, they're already expecting us. If I hadn't, we'd already be dead since we fixed the Defense Systems the CIS setup."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied, bringing the ship down to a gentle landing on the pad. "Let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's," Shion said as they stood up from their chairs, being joined on their way out of the ship by T7, who would be joining them on the ground this time.

As the boarding ramp of the _Elsa _lowered, outside the Grey/Teppo Paladins awaited for the occupants to depart. One figure in particular stood before the rest, he was a man in his early 40's with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing what looked like a modified set of Jedi Robes which added some armor plating along the torso segment. The man watched in interest, as five figures and a Droid left the ship, including a fellow Paladin member, Laranth Tarak.

The lead figure of the group, a male in his late 20's in Dark Blue Robes with Black Trim, and a pair of lightsabers clipped to his belt, advanced towards them, the rest of his group following behind. Once he was right in front of the group, he extended his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting," he said. "My name is Takeshi Yamato."

The man nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yamato," the man said. "I am Master Veland Uran. I must admit, I was surprised when Laranth contacted us about you having some sort of offer for our order."

"I can only imagine," Takeshi said, nodding. "Trust me, my offer will be very beneficial to not just your order, but also to the rest of the galaxy if this all works out."

Veland nodded. "We shall see," he said, before he gestured towards the structures. "Please, follow me. The rest of the Paladin Leaders await us."

Takeshi nodded. "Let's not keep them waiting, then," he said, before following Veland into the structures, everyone else following along behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Endor System**

**Death Watch Bunker**

* * *

Silently, the infiltration team made their way through the Death Watch Bunker, encountering only a few Droids, and Death Watch soldiers along their path. So far, they had managed to proceed without setting off any alarms thanks to Boc's knowledge of the Bunker, but it was only a matter of time before they would have to go loud.

"We should be approaching the main lounge up ahead." said Boc. "After that is the primary armory, and then the barracks."

Jordan nodded at that, as he and the others followed the Mandalorians to said room, and approached a door.

"Here it is..." Boc said, "Shae, my dear."

Shae nodded as she, Boc and Jordan entered a Door Breach maneuver. "Setting Breach Charge..." Shae said, placing the charge. "Clear!" She then dashed to the side, as the charge sent a small burst of firepower which forced the door opened. Jordan was quick as he tossed in a Thermal Detonator into the room.

Inside, there were five Bloodguards, two Wraiths and a Ghost along with several B-1 Battle Droids. The Grenade went off, and their numbers were quickly halved. "Go! Go!" Jordan shouted, firing his DC-15s Hand Blaster in his left hand, blasting off the head of a B-1, and igniting one of his Black/Red lightsabers as he charged in, slicing a B-2 SBD in half.

Boc immediately drew one of his DL-44 blasters and fired precise shots into the t-visors of the Ghost and two of the Bloodguards. He then drew his Katana and stabbed one of the Wraiths in the neck.

While he was doing this, Shae used the flamethrowers on her gauntlets to roast the rest of the Death Watch. By the time the HK Droids came in, the room had been cleared. "Clear," Jordan said, as he put his lightsaber away.

However, a few moments passed before an alarm started going off throughout the complex, "Shit..." Shae muttered. "They know we're here now..."

"Then it's time to cut loose," Jordan said, smirking as he brought out his DC-15A, bent it over as he loaded it with a new Power Cell and bent it forward again. "Let's find out where their leader is, take him out, and clear 'em out."

The others agreed and proceeded to leave the lounge area and taking the rest of the bunker.

Meanwhile, said leader came into the Command Center, his Shocktrooper Armor was colored Gold with cyan trim, wearing a black colored shoulder cape with the Death Watch insignia colored a light tan.

"What the hell is going on!?" he shouted. "Report!"

"We're under attack, _Alor,_" one of the Wraiths reported. "Security Cameras are coming back online… it seems someone defeated our guards and have made their way into the base. Life Scans report only a few living targets… I believe they're attacking using highly advance Droids, better than CIS ones at that."

Teti Viba snarled. "Droids? We're under attack by _droids?_" he demanded.

"Yes… but the living attackers..." the Wraith said with a small gulp. "They're wearing Mandalorian Armor… and one of them used a _lightsaber._"

Teti's eyes widened behind the visor of his helmet.

"I want an image _now_!" he ordered and the soldier did as he was ordered and it didn't take long for the viewscreen to show who was attacking the bunker. He watched as the Lounge room door was breached, and as his Wraith told him, five figures in Mandalorian Armor entered the room, using a variety of weapons… but what caught his eye was the Black and Red armored Mandalorian who held a blaster in one hand, and a black and red lightsaber in the other, which he used to destroy two droids, and kill a Ghost.

His eyes narrowed as several Droids entered the room after it was cleared, and the Mandalorians began to move out. However the Lightsaber-wielding one looked up at where the Camera was, raised a DC-15A and shot at it, and the camera turned to static.

Teti cursed and looked at the Wraith. "Where are they now!?" he said and the Death Watch soldier didn't answer for a few seconds.

"They're in Sector three...they're heading straight to the Primary Armoury! Sir, that's where one of our workshops for making new armor is located!" the Wraith said urgently.

"Send in Squads Five and Three! Stop them!" Teti shouted. "Activate the BX Commando Droids, send them in as well!" He then paused as he smirked. "And activate the Spider Droid for good measure too."

The Wraith saluted as he rushed to carry out the orders. He then walked towards where the Communications and Sensors were. "What do they have in space?" He asked, "They had to have gotten here somehow..."

"We have one ship in orbit sir," The B-1 Droid manning the sensors said. "Unknown Classification, but the size and hull shape indicates it may be a type of Star Cruiser or Star Destroyer."

Teti's eyes narrowed. "One ship, huh?" he asked, before he smirked. "Send word to the Black Sun, tell them it's time they paid us back."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Onboard the **_**Sovereign**_

**Pilot Lounge Room**

* * *

The team sat around the table, but not all the pilots there had a friendly air about them. In fact, most of them were quite downright angry with their newest member. Despite having served with them for some time now, she hadn't earned their respect, and if anything, they hadn't even given her a call sign yet.

"I still don't see why we have to have some rookie from a backwater world with us," one of the pilots said as she folded her arms.

"Hey, Heda, lay off her!" Drak Todara shouted, coming to Jessica's defense. "Her skills are some of the best we have!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that she's a rookie, Drak," Heda Sahalin responded. Her blue eyes were hard as she stood up and approached the alien. "She has no real experience, and last time she only got lucky thanks to some system on her ship!"

"Don't underestimate her? Yeah, right," a Duros grumbled. "Her planet doesn't even have starfighters, let alone a real space colony. Just some little post, from what I hear."

"Dulik, just because she's from some uncharted world doesn't make her weak!" Drak cried. "She saved my butt once before and I owe her for that!"

"Drak, it's all right. I know it's gonna take some time to earn the rest of your guys' respect," Jessica replied with a sigh.

"Damn right you are!" Dulik growled. "And let me tell you something, human! The Sand Panthers don't let anyone in unless they have a good reason for it!"

"And what reason would that be?" Jessica asked.

"Any reason that involves foregoing the self and the greater good for the cause!" Dulik snapped.

Now that caught Jessica's attention. The rookie pilot turned to face the Duros. "What? Foregoing the self and the greater good for the cause? What's that mean?"

"Just what it says!" was Dulik's only reply. "Just because you have some fancy fighter and amateur piloting skills doesn't make you one of us! And that system doesn't count! What really counts is what makes the Sand Panthers alive! We all have a reason for being here! And each and every one of us knows what that reason is! It is why we joined and formed this unit! So, unless you can prove to me that you have a reason for fighting, then consider yourself a non-member!"

Jessica was stunned. A reason that made them alive? What did that mean?

She had no answer.

Heda smirked as she looked at the Earthling. "So, girl, what's _your_ reason for fighting?"

"What's _**your**_ reason?" Jessica snapped, suddenly getting to her feet and facing down the other woman. "You talk about all this and you still haven't told me your reasons for fighting!"

Dulik growled but folded his arms and leaned back against his chair, putting his legs up on the table. "It's not right to tell some non-member this...but you do deserve to know…"

He looked around. "Most of you already know, but still, in regards to the rookie, I'll say it again. I'm here because my family was threatened by the Sith Empire back in our time. If I didn't join the Imperial Military somehow, my family would have been killed. It was the only way I could keep them safe. At first I hated the Sith for forcing me to fight for them… but then I joined the Revanites, they ensured my family's safety even if I didn't serve the Empire… but by that time the war began, so by serving the Sith, I was protecting my family from the Republic. When the wars came to an end, and Revan told the Revanites and Sand Panthers about his vision and I stuck with him and the Revanites. Now I fight to defend my family and to keep them safe from harm that the Republic or Separatist would inflict upon them. I'd do anything to keep them safe, and that means risking my life."

Heda glared at him, but relented and began to speak. "My village was attacked by Pirate Raiders when I was a teenager, and I became a space pilot to drive off the attackers. My family was hurt, but I didn't care. To be honest, I hated that town. But it was where I grew up. So I risked it all to keep it safe. Even if I hated it in the end."

Drak nodded. "I see. Well, for me...it's kind of a long story, so to get to the point, I joined to defend my world from attack. I guess it's kind of an irony because my world really wasn't seen as a threat until the order came through. My people were almost wiped out if we didn't drive them back with a last ditch counterattack. Somehow it worked, and because of the losses both sides sustained, an uneasy truce was drafted. But to be on the safe side, I left and became a pilot, wandering the cosmos until I met up with the Sand Panthers. I've stuck by them since."

A large human named Hitr grunted. "I'm a Mandalorian, but my reason for being here now is to show that Palpatine is a traitor to the Republic. You know as well as I do that most people really wouldn't believe those rumors. I'm here to convince them otherwise."

"Now what's _your_ reason?" Heda asked with an arrogant sneer.

"My reason? I'll tell you what my reason is!" Jessica growled. "It's no different from yours! But you didn't witness any of it, did you?"

That got their attention. The other pilots blinked as they looked at one another.

"Well...I did!" Jessica remarked. "I witnessed it all! My hometown was attacked...I saw the death and the destruction right before my very eyes! Innocent lives...all wiped out by one man for no reason! I saw their deaths! I was right there! I had to fight off a man who wanted to destroy my home to break my spirit, and I did, but not before he murdered innocent civilians, men, women, and children, all in an attempt to get some money! I hated it! I hated the very idea of it! That was why I fought back! I fought to protect my hometown and defend what was truly important to me!

"My hometown...is more than just a place to me! It was where I lived, made friends, went to school, got a job, got my first car...and got my starfighter! My family lived there! My friends were there! Everyone I knew and cared about...was there! And they nearly died all thanks to some bounty hunter!" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she continued.

"I...I...I had to witness all those deaths and it nearly tore me apart inside! But I held on! Why? Because of the...of the...of what my hometown means to me!" she shouted. "I had no experience aside from video games and boat driving, yet I held my own, and all because I cared deeply enough for my own hometown! I knew what was important to me, and not because of the fact that I lived there for so many years! To me, it was so much more than that! It's a source of happiness for me, and I didn't want to lose my home! I risked it all, and I nearly fraggin' _died_ in that fight! It was only because of Boba and Jordan that I was able to win that one!"

Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths, her fists clenched. She could feel her body tense as she stared at her fellow pilots. "My...My...I did what I could, and I still nearly died! I saved my town, but I couldn't save it all…"

She broke down, throwing her arms around herself as the memories of those dead and dying came back to her.

"But…I had to do something…" she murmured.

Heda snorted. "So what? That doesn't mean a thing. You didn't win on your own. Most of us here did."

Jessica glanced up, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "You...How dare you!" she cried, suddenly lunging at the woman and tackling her to the ground. She grabbed her by the pilot suit and held her close. "You dare to insult everything that I did?! I nearly fucking died all because of that man! And yet you have the audacity to insult my efforts!? I gave it all I had and then some! You...You don't understand anything about me!"

Dulik frowned. "You may be right. We don't understand what you went through, and nor will we attempt to. You have your reason. But you must prove to us that you have what it takes to win on your own, without any assistance from any of us, if you are to be considered a Panther," he said.

Heda glanced at him like he was nuts. "Are you serious, Dulik! This Earth bitch has no idea on how we work!"

"No, but she does have commitment, and drive," the Duros said calmly. "Yet like I said, she has to prove herself worthy of being a Panther. Now she has to use the reason she gave us as her motivator to do what's right. Forego the self and the greater good for the cause. That is our motto, and our way. If she can live up to her cause, then she's a Panther."

Heda growled, but relented. She shoved the other pilot off her and got to her feet. "Consider yourself lucky…" she hissed before she left.

Jessica sat on the floor, rubbing at her eyes with her gloved hand. "Sorry. I...I just…"

Dulik stepped closer to the young woman and knelt down beside her. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful like Heda, but you have to learn what it means to forego the self and the greater good for the cause. You have a motive. Now you must learn to master that motive and use it as your reason for fighting. But how you do that is up to you. If you learn that, then you can become a Panther, and you may get a callsign yet."

With that, the other pilots got to their feet and left, leaving the Earth woman behind in the lounge. With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Jessica got to her feet and walked out, her legs taking her to the hangar. Maybe a little time in the hangar working on her ship would help calm her down...

...until the alarms began to ring.

* * *

**Meanwhile - **_**Sovereign**_** Bridge**

* * *

"What's happening?" Captain Ryuzaki shouted as he walked on the bridge, which was still largely manned by Droids as alarms went off across the ship. "What's going on?"

"**Reporting Statement:** We have incoming ships coming from Hyperspace," one of the HK-50 Droids reported. "They are making their way towards us. Long-Range cameras depict them as vessels belonging to the Black Sun Crime syndicate."

Ryuzaki cursed a bit. "Of all the..." he muttered. "What do they have?"

"**Analysis:** Fifteen Small to Medium tonnage vessels," an HK-51 on the sensors reported. "Three _Marauder-_class Corvettes, two Gozanti Cruisers, two CR90 Corvettes, four _Interceptor-_class Frigates, and four DP20 Frigates. **Aditional Analysis:** Correction, there is one heavy tonnage vessel… Identified _Invincible-_class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser."

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed at that, they were not only outnumbered, but quite possibly outgunned. The _Invincible-_class was nearly twice the size of a _Centurion-_class like the _Sovereign _was, and matched it in terms of firepower. Normally he would order a retreat… however he could not abandon Jordan and the others on the planet surface.

"Red Alert to all hands!" Ryuzaki ordered. "Get all Fighters and Bombers launched now, and tell the Sand Panthers to get into space! Send a message back to the fleet that we need backup!"

The HK-50 acknowledged and carried out the order.

The captain looked out the transparisteel windows of the bridge, and saw the fleet coming from the far side of the planet Endor. '_Outmanned, outgunned… and the closest support the fleet will probably be able to send is back at Lehon..._' he thought. '_I hope we can last long enough for them to get here..._'

* * *

**Meanwhile - Death Watch Bunker**

* * *

The Strike Team had breached the door to the Armoury and are now clearing out the few guards that were inside, which were members of Pre's Death Watch. Boc could see what they were truly doing as he saw the door with the Mando writing saying it was the workshop.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1," Jordan said, as he pressed the door control panel, as the Door slid open. Inside they saw a large room, which appeared to have several assembled and disassembled Droids, armor and weapons scattered inside… however their attention was quickly drawn to the center of the room… where there were a dozen or so BX Commando Droids, and an A-DSD Advanced dwarf Spider Droid, which had its main cannon pointing at them.

"COVER!" Jordan shouted as he and the others dove away from the door, just in time as the Dwarf Spider droid fired its main gun, which obliterated three of the HK-Series Droids.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The Mandalorian Knight and the Apprentice of Revan both shouted at the same time.

"This is great! Now we got Droid Commandos and a Spider droid!" Boc said as he drew his blaster and fired at the head of a BX. It hit dead center, but the reinforced armor of the Commando Droid held against the blast as it survived to return fire.

"I always hated these things in Republic Commando!" Jordan muttered. "Boba, you got any heavy weapons or explosives?"

"Just Thermal Detonators!" Boba said, ducking behind a bulkhead missing the weapons fire the Droids fired their way. "Sintas?"

"Same here!" Sintas shouted. "I wasn't expecting running into heavy armor like this _**inside **_the bunker!"

"Shit! Shae!?" Boc asked and she shook her head.

"I only got one demo charge, for that overgrown bug if those Commando droids would stop shooting!" she said.

An idea struck Jordan at that moment. "Toss me it!" he shouted, as Shae tossed him the Demo Charge. He glanced inside where the Spider Droid was, and mentally calculated the time it would take…

He then began typing in the timer for the detonator. "What are you doing?" Boba asked.

"Saving our asses hopefully!" Jordan shouted, as he set the timer for ten seconds, and took a roll of duct tape he had, and rolled it around so the Demo Charge would stick before he armed it. "Always wanted to say this… FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He then tossed the Demo Charge into the room towards the Spider Droid, using the Force to make sure it flew on target.

The aim was true, as the Demo Charge smacked the Spider Droid dead on its 'face', as the counter counted down from five, to zero. Once it did, there was a large explosion as the front two legs and front half of the Spider Droid were blown off, and half of its gun was torn off as well. The blast also took out a few of the Commando Droids as well, but there were still about ten left.

"Well that worked!" Sintas said, before she ducked from the Droid Commandos firing. "Now how do we deal with the rest of them!?"

Jordan smirked. "Like this...!" he said, as he drew out his lightsabers, and connected them into their Double Bladed form. "The old fashioned way!" He then charged into the room, twirling around his Lightsaber blocking and redirecting the blaster bolts fired at him back at the Droids. He then used the force to draw out Coleman's Lightsaber as he held it in his left hand, and his double-bladed lightsaber in his right **(117Jorn: Like what Kao Cen Darach does in the SW:TOR 'Return' Trailer… it was awesome, what can I say?)**.

Boc could only shake his head. "Show off..." he said only to be smacked on the helmet by Shae.

"You were the same," she said. "Now let's get moving and get these _Hut'uune _out of our home!"

Boc nodded, as he and the rest of the strike team charged into the room to support Jordan's attack, splitting apart as Shae with Sintas on the left flank with a few HK Droids, while Boc and Boba took the right flank with just as many Droids.

Jordan was using both Lightsabers to deflect the blaster bolts the Commando Droids sent his way, his mind going through Revan's training constantly as he allowed the Force to guide his moves. He reached out, and grabbed one BX though the Force, and yanked it towards him as he quickly stabbed it in its torso, and sliced the Droid in half. He tilted Coleman's lightsaber to the side to redirect another blaster bolt back at another Commando Droid, which struck the weaker neck-joint armor of the Droid which caused its head to fall off, making the Droid blind as it fired into the air wildly.

Boc then came over, grabbed the headless droid and turned it around while manipulating it's hand holding the E-5 as it blasted it's own companions, taking four down before he kicked away the headless droid drew his Katana and sliced the droid down the middle.

"Five left!" he shouted as the last of the droid commandos backed away toward the wall. However they met a quick end as Shae and Sintas's group raised their weapons, and opened fire, shredding the Droids into pieces of molten slag.

"And that's all of them here," Jordan said, as he deactivated his lightsabers and put them away. "Now, let's see what's in here that the Death Watch thought was valuable enough to keep a Spider Droid down here to protect it."

They then looked around and noticed that there were sets of armor that were similar in design to the armor Canderous Ordo used, during his time as Mand'alor, with the only difference being that these sets were less bulky, and had a rangefinder like the Shock Trooper armor. Then, there was armor that reminded them of the Neo Crusader armor, with some of them having some sort of camo netting around the helmet. But the one thing that really got their attention was a large chest-like object on the other side of the room. Jordan noted that it looked old and rusted. It was then Boc came over and he recognized it.

"It's one of the stasis containers," he said, as he looked at the lid. "It's still in one piece. Luckily this one is one of the few I kept out of the vault, which means they haven't gotten into it yet."

"Another Stasis container?" Jordan asked, as he looked at it. "How many of these things are there? Is it just like the one Shae was in?"

Boc nodded at that. "Yeah, except this thing is not meant for people, it's meant to keep certain objects preserved for a very long time," he said, as he wiped the keyboard. "This thing has it's own power cells which are designed to automatically shut off and recharge when only five minutes of power are left."

"So… what's in it?" Jordan asked. "I'm guessing your old armor - assuming the Death Watch didn't open it."

Boc shook his head. "No, my armor is in the vault," he said, as he begin typing in a code on the pad. There was a beep and a click as the resulting hiss signified it being opened.

The Mandalorian Knight carefully opened the container and his eyes widened a bit, before he smirked. Jordan blinked as he saw what looked like a series of data cards.

"What are these for?" he asked, as Boc carefully picked one up.

"These, Jordan, are credit bond data cards," he said. "Back during the Galactic War, I used different names to set up different bank accounts on multiple planets. These are the keys to those accounts, and, if I'm guessing right, they accumulated credits over the years. And since it's been 3600 years..."

Jordan's eyes slowly widened. "Then… you've gotta..." he began. "Each of these accounts… they have to have _millions _of credits each!"

Boc smirked while Shae and the young bounty hunters' eyes widened.

"That's right...these, will be our war chest, or if possible, Earth is made aware Star Wars is real, will build the planet's galactic economy," he said, and looked at the stash of cards. "There are a total of 130 CB data cards in here, each was worth a thousand credits back then. But, times that by 3600, and..."

The others tried to run those numbers, but thankfully one of the HK-51 Droids did it for them "**Calculation:** By those odds, the grand total of all of the Credit Bond Cards together would equal around 468,000,000 credits."

The others' eyes widened at that while Boc nodded as he continued, "And there's 10 more of these chests that I hid throughout the compound in secret compartments that only I know of."

"**Additional Calculation:** With those new variables, the total amount of credits in all of these stasis pods would equal over five billion, specifically 5,149,000,000 Credits in total," the HK Droid said.

The jaws of Shae, Jordan, Boba, and Sintas had fallen to the floor in disbelief as they looked between the Droid, and then at Boc, who was grinning like a madman.

Shae simply walked up to Boc after pulling off her helmet, she pulled off Boc's, and to the surprise of the others, including Boc, she gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given in her life.

When the two separated, Shae looked at him with a lust filled smile.

"You...Me...tonight...in bed, no argument," Shae said predatorily, while Boc only nodded. Though he did have a grin on his face.

"Where did you get the time to do this?" Boba, still shocked at the amount of credits.

Boc only smirked as Shae continued to hug him.

"That...is a secret." he said.

Jordan just pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Can… can we _please _get on with the mission-" he began to say, before his Commlink went off. He answered it as the holographic image of Captain Ryuzaki appeared, he had put him in charge of both the _Sovereign_ in addition to the Sand Panthers while they were away. "What is it Captain?"

"_Sir, we've got a problem!_" he warned. "_We have a feet of Black Sun warships attacking us, the Death Watch called in reinforcements it seemed. They've got a bunch of small frigates, Corvettes and cruisers, but they also brought an _Invincible-_class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser!_"

Jordan's eyes widened in alarm at that. He knew the _Sovereign_ could handle the other ships, but along with the _Invincible_-class, that was a disaster in the making.

Boc also cursed, knowing that the _Invincible_ had a lot of firepower. "How are you holding up, Captain?" he asked.

"_We've already sunk two of their Corvettes and a Frigate,_" the Captain said. "_But the _Invincible _is pounding on our shields, and sensors are picking up transports heading groundside, so expect some enemy reinforcements on your end! We sent word back to the fleet, but the closest support they can send is several hours away!_"

Jordan groaned. "So, we're gonna have to clear out the base, and wait for help to show up..." he said. "I _knew _we should've brought more than the _Sovereign!_"

"We better get to the hangar," Boc said. "Hopefully there are ships we can use."

"What ships could they have that could take out an _Invincible?_"Jordan asked. "If we try to take off and run, they'll likely shoot us down as we clear the atmosphere." He looked at the image of Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki, do what you can up there and stay alive," he said. "We'll clear out the bunker and see if the Death Watch have anything we can use to turn the space battle into our favor."

Ryuzaki nodded, but offered no promises as he cut transmission.

"Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting." said Boba.

"We gotta take the Command Center ASAP," Jordan said, turning to the others. "The Death Watch might have something - anything we can use to change the battle up there!"

Boc then spun one of his DL-44s. "Then let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Space**_

* * *

The _Sovereign _was slugging it out with the Black Sun fleet, as it fired Turbolasers, Ion Cannons, Proton Torpedoes and everything they had at enemy fleet before them. They had already destroyed two of their CR90 Corvettes, an _Interceptor-_class Frigate and damaged several of the other ships and fighters, but it wasn't enough as they kept on coming.

The biggest thorn in their side though, was the _Invincible_-class Dreadnought as it was staying away and attacking with it's long range weaponry.

"Damn, that Dreadnaught is staying out of our range!" shouted Ryuzaki. "What's the status of their fleet?"

"Most of their ships have formed around the Dreadnaught in a defensive screen," A Droid on the bridge responded. "They are only launching Fighters and Bombers to engage our own."

"**Analysis:** Our ship's shields are holding against their weapons fire at 75%," an HK-50 Droid reported. "We can sustain their fire for a few more hours until we are forced to rely on our hull for protection. **Bleak Statement:** The _Sovereign _would survive for 35 Minutes under sustained fire without shields before we are destroyed."

Ryuzaki gritted his teeth at that. He could only hope that reinforcements from Lehon would arrive soon.

"What about help from Lehon? Are they coming!?" he said.

"**Statement:** They received our transmission, and are sending reinforcements." An HK-51 Droid said. "It will be some time before they arrive, though."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment, before he began barking orders again. "Move the _Sovereign _to the far side of the Forest Moon! Try to get them to follow us!" he ordered. "Keep them off of our ground team!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With the Sand Panthers**_

* * *

Jessica gritted her teeth as she jerked on the controls, her eyes narrowing as she dodged a turbolaser barrage that could've taken out her ship. She flipped her fighter to the right and unleashed a small cluster bomb that detonated, giving her time to escape one of the other ships as it chased her.

Of course, she wasn't just about to let those other pilots show her up. While they worked well together, she was excluded from their maneuvers, and frankly she found that to be disrespectful of newcomers. She thrust her hand out and grabbed the throttle, shoving it forward and dashing out of the way of another ship's barrage. She slightly snapped the controls to the left and the _Terran Dynasty_ zipped behind it. Her eyes narrowed as she lined up behind the other ship's engines, the targeting screen coming online and activating. She kept a steady grip on the controls and watched as the reticle jiggled around, her eyes narrowed. "C'mon...c'mon…!" she muttered.

Once it flashed blue, she fired her plasma cannons, hitting the engines and blowing it to bits. "Now for the next one!" she said.

Before she could do anything else, however, a blast of energy from one of the other ships caught her attention and she spun her ship in a barrel roll to avoid getting hit in the wing. She glanced back at it, her eyes hardening when she saw Heda's ship. "_Sorry, rookie,_" Heda mocked over the comm. "_I thought I saw an enemy there. I guess I was mistaken._"

She said nothing as she bit her tongue. Sometimes it was better to say nothing at all, she mused as she kept her aim locked onto another enemy vessel.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Outside the Endor System**_

* * *

While the battle was raging between the Neo Sith and the Black Sun/Death Watch, a fleet of ships, numbering at least 10 in all, were just outside the system. The ships in question were a mixture of Republic and CIS ships, including three _Venator-_class Star Destroyers, three _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, two _Relucent-_class light Destroyer, and two _Acclamator-_class Assault Ships all holding in formation around the central ship, one of the _Acclamator's._

On the leading _Acclamator's_ Bridge, numerous figures were manning their stations as the front view screen showed the battle play out before them. All of the figures were wearing a mixture of either Phase-I Clone Trooper armor, or Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor.

Standing on the center of the bridge, watching the battle intently was a single figure, who wore Gunmetal Grey Shock trooper armor trimmed Red and Blue around the visor, watching the battle like a hawk.

At his sides in holsters were two modified WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, with parts of the trigger guard removed. The figure kept watching the battle as another figure came up to him. This person had a female figure, standing at least a few inches shorter, and wearing red Shock Trooper Armor, with white around the t-visor over a beige flightsuit. Also peculiar about the woman was the braided ponytail of teal colored hair coming out from the helmet.

"So, a ship of a 4,000-year-old class arrives at Endor, and attacks that Death Watch bunker that's been causing us problems for _decades,_" the woman said. "And now the Death Watch went crying to their friends next door and called in Black Sun support..."

The man said nothing as he continued to look at the battle in front of them. The woman sighed as she looked at her companion.

"Credit for your thoughts?" she asked.

He was silent for a few more seconds, before he finally spoke. "One of the agents I had in the Bunker sent me a message," he said. "The attackers are using Droids of an unknown configurations… but the organics are all wearing Mandalorian Armor variants, two of them reportedly using _lightsabers._"

The female blinked behind the visor of her helmet.

"You think they're knights?" she asked, while the man shook his head.

"I doubt it. The Lord Council is too busy preparing for the day when or if we take back Mandalore," he said. "However, there was two of the organics that's got Valik's attention."

"Which ones?" the woman asked again.

The man pressed a command on a nearby Terminal, as the images of the battle was minimized, and footage of the interior of the Bunker showed up, watching as several Silver-colored Droids engaged Death Watch grunts, and CIS droids. However soon two figures in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor appeared through a doorway, one fired dual blasters with a female figure, and another who wield a Katana Sword and using it with deadly effectiveness.

"The guy with the sword fights like a knight, and the woman with him isn't too bad either..." said the female Mandalorian, while the male nodded.

"That's why Valik want's to investigate. He says that the one with the sword reminds him of someone from the History Archives...someone who's supposed to be dead."

The woman looked at him surprised. "How is that possible?" She asked, and the man sighed.

"I don't know Aira-ty," he said. "But, assuming they're on their own… there is only one way to find out."

The woman, Aira-ty, nodded. "Yeah… but we can't leave any survivors among the Black Sun," she said. "We can't let them get the word out about us being here."

The man nodded, knowing it was true. He didn't want to have a repeat of Galidraan.

"Tell the fleet we're moving in," he said. "And have everyone armed and ready. We're going in..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Death Watch Bunker**_

* * *

Jordan wielded his Lightsabers in their separated form as he blocked the weapons fire shot at him by the Death Watch Bloodguards before him, as he rolled forward avoiding a rocket one of them fired. He jumped to his feet and threw his Lightsabers forward, as they impaled two Bloodguards heads through their visors. He drew his DC-15's and finished off the rest of them with a barrage of Blaster Fire.

Once they had fallen, he put the blasters away as he recalled his lightsabers. "Boc, how much further till we're at the control center?" he asked, turning to Boc who just finished dealing with a team of Ghosts.

"It's just down this hall!" Boc said as he had a Wraith in a headlock before snapping said Death Watch soldier's neck. "Once we get there, the boss in charge will probably be as well."

"Then it's time for the Boss Battle now, eh?" Jordan said with a small smirk. "I'll leave him to you, Boc. I have a feeling you've got a bone to pick with him for stealing your house."

Boc smirked behind his helmet as he grasped the Je'daii Katana in his hand.

"You have no idea," he said as they continued down the hallway until they arrived at a closed door.

"I got this..." Boc said as he began moving his hands in a motion like he was molding a ball. Soon a glow of Force energy formed and he moved back a bit before throwing his arms forward, blasting the blast door forward and into the room.

Boc took a breath as he grinned in satisfaction. "Booyah.."

Jordan's eyes were wide as he recognized the move from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. "Awesome..." he muttered, as Boc strode into the room with Shae to his side, and was soon followed by the others as well.

Inside, they found the Death Watch soldiers inside, Bloodguards, Wraiths and Ghost that had already set up a position, however Boc quickly spotted one who had different colored armor from the rest of them.

"Well, well, found you," he said, looking at the leader whose armor was colored gold. "You got a lot of nerve coming in here uninvited."

Teti looked at the man in confusion, while still holding a blaster in his hand pointed at them. "What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted. "_You're _the ones coming here uninvited! This is _our _base! Not yours!"

Boc glared, and just then the blaster in Teti's hand flew out, and into Boc's, surprising the hell out of the Death Watch soldiers.

"Wrong, it is you who is uninvited. This Bunker belonged to a couple who saw this base as their own home," he growled out. "And I'm here to take it back!"

Teti growled as he drew his second blaster. "Who cares about a dead couple!" he shouted. "He's a Jedi! Men, kill him!"

The Death Watch prepared to fire their weapons, but before they could, Shae fast drew her blasters first, and killed the two Wraiths on either side of Teti, while Boc drew his katana and Force threw the weapon like a boomerang, decapitating the other guards, until it came back to him.

Teti just roared in anger as he fired his Blaster, but Boc just ducked under the shot as he used the force to dash towards him, suddenly appearing right before the Death Watch leader before he punched him in the gut, followed by a roundhouse kick which sent him flying into a series of consoles.

"That was not a very smart move." Boc said as he then began to approach the downed Death Watch Commander. "And that _dead _couple you spoke of? They're very much alive, and you pissed them off royally."

"That's… impossible!" Teti growled out, as he tried to stand back up, "This bunker… has been here since… the Mandalorian Wars!"

Boc then placed his foot on Teti's chest pushing him back down on the ground.

"Yes, but it was abandoned by the Neo Crusaders when the war went badly for them," he said. "But during the Galactic War, a couple and their allies found this place, rebuilt it and made into their base and home."

"So… what..." Teti growled, trying to get up only for Boc to push him back down. "That was 3,600 years ago… they'd still be dead after that time! _no one _can live that long! Not even a _Je'tii _like you!"

Boc's eyes narrowed at that. "Who said they were dead? You're looking at them, right now..." he said, causing Teti's eyes to widen as Boc held the katana to his exposed throat. "Oh, and I'm not a _Je'tii_, I'm a Mandalorian Knight."

With that final statement, Boc's grasp on his weapon twitched as he cut the Death Watch Commander's neck wide open, and Teti Viba died before them. Boc let out a long sigh. '_That's one problem taken care of..._' he thought.

Jordan wasted no time as he accessed the command center. "Alright, let's see what they have here…." he said, as he began going through the systems to see if the Death Watch had installed anything of use. "There has to be something we can use..." he looked through the reports, however one entry in particular caught his eye, as he read it. His eyes widened, before he grinned. "Bingo."

Boc blinked and walked over to Jordan. "What did you find?" he asked and Jordan looked back at him, the grin never leaving his face.

"Looks like the Death Watch have a new toy here," he said, as he pointed at the text. "They installed an HVs-2 Hypervelocity Gun into a nearby mountain, they've been charging for a shot at the _Sovereign_… but now its fully charged, and _we _have command over what to shoot it at! Its an older version of the one the Galactic Empire uses in Empire at War, so it only has one shot per minute… but it should be enough to take their Dreadnaught out of commission!"

Boc blinked a couple times before he grinned. "Well, I guess I have to thank Pre for the gift if I ever see him," he said, as he chuckled. "Alright then, Jorn...unleash hell."

Jordan gave a nod as he began to give new coordinates to the gun. "Putting them in now..." He said. As he did so, he cursed a bit. "Damn, its not looking good up there, _Sovereign _is taking a pounding… looks like the Black Sun called in reinforcements, I see a few more _Interceptor_ Frigates and Corvettes up there!" He then smirked, "Let's take out their flagship… targeted… and FIRING!" He pressed the Red button.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - In Space**_

* * *

The _Sovereign _continued to fight back the Black Sun Fleet, as it batted away attacks with its defense as its fighter support did its best to defend their mothership. The Black Sun fighters were also proving to be trouble as they kept the _Sovereign's_ bomber formations away.

Ryuzaki was cursing up a storm, as he listened to the reports of the ship shield's status as it kept going down. He knew at this rate, they'll be done for.

"**Statement:** Captain, we have cannon fire coming from Endor!" an HK-50 Droid Reported. "Trajectory… it is approaching the Dreadnaught!"

"What?" Ryuzaki asked shocked as he watched what looked like a long beam of energy streak from the surface of the planet, arcing towards the Dreadnaught before it hit the ship dead-center. It caused a massive explosion along its starboard hull, opening up a massive gap within its hull as it began to bellow out smoke and fire.

"Transmission from the planet," a GE3 said. "Patching it through."

"_Hey Captain!_" Jordan's voice came through. "_Hope that shot evened the odds up there!_"

"Commander Tackett?" Ryuzaki asked shocked, "What-"

"_The Death Watch had a Hypervelocity Gun installed,_" Boc answered. "_And we turned it against their Dreadnaught. It will take a while before we can fire again, but I think that shot at least crippled her!_"

Ryuzai looked up, and smirked as he saw the _Invincible_ was lurching a bit to the side, as it had stopped firing at them. "That it did," he said. "She's listing already, and the Black Sun are in disarray." He frowned a bit. "But there's still a lot of other ships up here… we're gonna have to-"

"**Report:** Captain Ryuzaki, we have ten additional ships approaching the combat zone," an HK-51 Droid reported. "Hull classifications identify them as vessels of Republic and Separatist make."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened at that. "Separatist _and _Republic!?" he said in alarm. "How many ships!?"

The GE3 droid answered. "About ten ships in total, including three Venator-class Star destroyers, and three _Munificent_-class Star Frigates," it said. "However, they are not giving off any CIS or GAR IFF signals."

"**Statement:** Communications coming from the inbound fleet," The HK-50 Droid said. "Patching it through the Comm."

The Communications of the _Sovereign _snapped on with a crackle "_...is is the Mandalorian Union warship _Jaster's Legacy II," a voice said, "_To the _Centurion_ Battlecruiser, we are here to help. Please respond, over._"

Ryuzaki blinked twice in surprise at this, they had never heard of a Mandalorian Union, but knew they needed the help. He decided to answer, but mentally decided not to tell the Mandalorian ships who they were affiliated with, yet.

"This is Captain Ryuzaki, of the Battlecruiser _Sovereign. _To whom am I speaking to?"

"_Commander of the fleet and all Moddell Sector Mandalorians,_" the voice said. "_And right now, that's all you need to know. Tell you and your fighters to rest easy - we'll take if from here._"

Ryuzaki was about to retort, before the Comm went dead and the fleet of new ships moved around the _Sovereign _as they launched their own wave of fighters and bombers towards the Black Sun fleet. They were already within range, as the warships opened fire with a full salvo of Turbolaser fire and other weapons.

Then starfighters, made up of Z-95 Headhunters, V-19 Torrents, HH-87 Starhoppers, and CloakShape fighters, zipped by the bridge as they engaged the Black Sun's, the latter pilots caught off guard as were destroyed by the first wave alone. Meanwhile BTL-B Y-Wing Bombers moved in, and unleashed their payloads of Proton Torpedoes upon the Black Sun ships, targeting their engines so they could not escape into Hyperspace.

The results were instant, as the pirate frigates and cruisers had their engines blown to pieces, causing them to drift apart with no propulsion. Then the Mandalorian ships opened up with another Salvo, as they devastated the fleet once again, even the _Invincible _was hit by a barrage of the Star Frigate's main guns as it was torn in half from the combined firepower.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Bunker**_

* * *

"Captain? What's going on up there?" Jordan asked, looking at the sensor readouts. "I'm seeing a lot more ships up there! What's going on?"

"_Ten ships just appeared… and they're helping us..._" Ryuzaki said, sounding stunned. "_Called themselves the Mandalorian Union._"

Jordan blinked at that. "What? Mandalorian Union?" he asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"_It's what I said!" _Ryuzaki said before Boc spoke.

"Let me try to raise them," he said. "With any luck these Mandalorians may be in league with the Mandalorian Knights."

Jordan nodded as he began to try to get in contact with the Mandalorian fleet.

"Attention, Mandalorian Union Fleet, I'm preparing to send you some clearance codes, standby," he said as he began to type on the consol., Jordan blinked as Boc was typing so fast he couldn't see the code. "Codes sent..."

While Boc sent the codes, Jordan was still contacting Ryuzaki. "Captain, who is in command of the fleet?" he asked.

"_No idea, he just said he was the commander,_" Ryuzaki said. "_And his ship's the _Jaster's Legacy II."

When the Captain said that, Jordan was silent as his eyes widened. "W-What was… that ship name… again?" he asked, making sure he didn't misunderstand.

"Jaster'sLegacy II_, why?_" the Captain asked.

Jordan's eyes widened even more, as he dropped the Commlink, something which Boc, Boba and the others saw quickly. "Jordan?" Boc asked. "Something wrong? What is it?"

For a few moments he was silent, before he whispered. "...I was right...".

The others looked at him oddly, before they began getting freaked out as Jordan began grinning. "I was right… I was fucking right all along!"

The others were completely confused, before Jordan looked at Boc.

"Boc! Do you remember the name of the first ship that Jango used for bounty hunting before he got _Slave I_!?" he said, and Boc nodded.

"Yeah, it was called _Jaster's Legacy_," he said. "Why?"

"The Command ship of that… that Mandalorian Union Fleet..." he said, grinning as he glanced at Boba. "Ryuzaki said the Commander called it the _Jaster's Legacy II…_ now who might I ask would christen a ship with _that _name?"

It was then that it clicked into Boc's mind, soon followed by Boba.

"You mean...he's..." Boc said while Jordan kept grinning. And at that very moment, the comm snapped on, and an all-too familiar voice spoke. "_This is Commander Jango Fett of the Mandalorian Union vessel _Jaster's Legacy II._ You mind explaining to me how a Mandalorian Knight who died 3,600 years ago is sending me their codes?_"

* * *

**Meanwhile - Iego**

* * *

Takeshi looked around him as he followed the Grey and Teepo Paladin group through their facilities, and he had to say that he was impressed. Although it wasn't as grand as the Tython or Coruscant Temples, what the Paladins had set up was rather good, with training areas, armories, a few living quarters, and other necessary facilities one would need to run an Enclave of force users. And unlike the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, it appeared the populace of Iego were free to come and go as they wish - as long as they stayed out of the few restricted areas in the Enclave.

They soon arrived at what looked like a meeting room. Again not as grand or majestic as the Council Room, but big enough for perhaps a small herd of Bantha to fit in. In the room were at Seven others in the same style of armored robes as Veland, but in different colors.

The first, was a Quarren Male who seemed to be 1.8 Meters tall, and appeared like most members of his species in eye and skin color. He was wearing a set of dark green armored robes, the armored parts of his armor being trimmed in a brighter green.

The second figure in the room was a male Rutian Twi'lek who had dark blue skin and blue eyes, standing at about 6'1", and was wearing a more simple set of Grey Jedi Robes.

Next was a female Togruta, who stood at around 6'2", and had deep purple colored eyes. She also seemed to have a set of simple unarmored robes which were colored bronze and red.

After her, there was another figure. This one mildly surprised Takeshi as it was a member of Yoda's Species, looking about the same height at Yoda. However his skin seemed to take a more brownish hue than Yoda's. He also wore a simple set of brown Jedi Robes.

Then there was a human female who looked in her mid forties, with dark skin, short brown hair and green colored eyes, and appeared to be 5'10" in height. She was wearing a set of armored Jedi robes which were colored a dark indigo blue with a black armored tunic underneath.

Next was a human male, who seemed to be among the oldest of them who looked like he was pushing his late fifties to early sixties. He had tanned skin and long grey hair, with brown eyes and stood at 6'0, wearing simple standard Jedi Master robes.

Finally, the last member who seemed to sit in the center of them all, was a female Lethan Twi'lek who looked to be in her mid to late thirties, with deep red skin and brown colored eyes standing at about 5'11. She was wearing an armored set of Jedi Robes that were colored black and red.

Walking before the group of seven, Takeshi bowed. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he said. "As I said to Master Ulan when I arrived, my name is Takeshi Yamato."

"Yes… it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yamato," the Female Twi'lek said, with a small smile. "It's not everyday one wishes for an audience with us of the Paladins… allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Paladin Grand Master Sanith Ban, leader of both the Grey Paladins and Teepo Paladins."

"Master Loprin Azall, of the Teepo Paladins," the Quarren spoke, nodding his head.

"Master Vyndo Rar, Teepo Paladins," the male Twi'lek said.

"I am Master Rasoak Nadan, of the Grey Paladins," the Togrutan said with a small smile.

"Vrumar Tamarr, Master of the Grey Paladins," the Elder Human male said with a neutral expression on his face.

"Ashlya Katar, Teepo Paladin Master," the Human Woman said with a nod.

"And I am Master Vanteg, Master of the Grey Paladins," the one who was the same species of Yoda said. "We all sense you have much to tell us, Takeshi Yamato."

"Yes, indeed," Sanith said, nodding. "Normally it would have taken some time to set such a meeting up… but even before Laranth contacted us, we all felt a disturbance in the Force… one which promised great change in the galaxy. And since none of us believe in coincidences…"

"You deduced that I was connected to this disturbance," Takeshi replied. "That makes a great deal of sense. Before I get to the purpose of this meeting, allow me to introduce my companions: My wife, Shion Yamato, my Apprentice and adopted younger sister, Teria, Kiyane Tsukushi, and my Astromech companion, T7-X5." Each of the three Jedi nodded as they were introduced, and T7 let loose a greeting beep. "And now, I believe the best way to explain things is to start from the beginning..."

And so Takeshi began explaining the entire story - his, Shion, and Teria's lives in the Great Galactic War, the conflict with Sayane and her eventual defeat, discovering that she would reincarnate, the finding and using of the Reincarnation Ritual, then skipping ahead to the present, his life on Earth, and all of the events set into motion by _Slave I_ landing in Jordan's neighborhood, but excluding their knowledge of Star Wars… for now at least.

"So, after Shion and I reunited on Tython, we decided to start a new Jedi Order, following the Old Code which was not quite so flawed as the current one. However, we knew we couldn't do it by ourselves, so we decided to seek out other Force Sensitive Groups who didn't follow the same dogmatic hermetic principles of the current Order."

All of the Paladins had listened, not saying a word as they looked at Takeshi and his comrades in shock, with a hint of disbelief on their faces. However Takeshi knew they saw glimpses of his mind, so they knew he was telling the truth.

"This… is a lot to take in, Knight Yamato..." Shanith said, still looking shocked. "I am assuming… you came to us for this reason?"

"That is correct, Master Ban," Takeshi replied. "We seek your assistance in helping us establish our Neo Jedi Order. There are benefits to you in this proposal, as well - not only would you learn more about the Force from other Force Sensitive groups who we plan on approaching, such as the Jedi from my homeworld of Corellia, but you would be able to study and train on Tython, the ancient homeworld and birthplace of the Jedi Order - though I believe that every Force-Using organization that exists today can also trace their origins back to those ancient Je'daii from Tython."

The Masters all looked at one another, as Takeshi could see he had successfully peaked their interest. Tython has been a forgotten world for thousands of years, and is the source of almost all knowledge to the force. A chance to learn on that planet's surface is a chance no Jedi should pass up.

"The offer is… extraordinarily temping, Takeshi," Vyndo said with a sigh. "But…we have promised to stay with the people of Iego, to keep them safe should the Separatists or any other threats return. We cannot simply abandon them."

"You wouldn't have to," Takeshi said. "I am not asking for your entire order to relocate to Tython, but if you could send just some of your members to Tython, help us establish the Order, it would go a long way. Not only this, but with the allies we have made these past few weeks, we can help you protect the people of Iego."

Master Vanteg hummed in thought as he nodded. "We do have many members who wish to venture out from Iego," he said. "Our numbers have grown over the years…"

"This is not a decision we can make in one day," Ashlya said. "We need time to… consider this, to consider all positive and negative side effects this could cause for us."

"I understand," Takeshi replied. He brought out a piece of paper and started writing on it. "When you make your decision, you can contact me on this frequency." He handed the paper to Veland, who saw that what was written on it was indeed a comm frequency. "Another thing we could do is you could send one or two of your members with me on a trial basis - they could learn from me, and vice versa, while the rest of you consider the choice that lays before you now."

"I believe that is acceptable," Rasoak said, nodding her head. "We could at first spare two of our members, it would be easier to make a decision if we have some feed-back."

"I can go, if you want, Masters," Laranth said, surprising some of the Masters. "The Jedi Council on Coruscant rarely has me out on missions, so I doubt they'll miss me much."

"Although I'd imagine that at least one of them believes you to have fallen already," Takeshi remarked. When they all turned to regard him, he pulled out the crystal taken from their mysterious opponent. "The one who attacked us couldn't have been operating alone - he had to have a Master, who was more than likely using the Force to monitor him. Since you were the one to finish the fight, said Master more than likely knows of your involvement, though I doubt he knows much beyond that - and I truly doubt he knows of the goal of our group."

Master Vrumar frowned at the mentioning of the unknown assailant who attacked them at the Temple. "Something doesn't seem right with that..." he said. "The Order wouldn't go through such lengths to guard a secret..."

"The Order itself, no..." Takeshi remarked, remembering the analogy he had made earlier by comparing it to ROOT. "A single Master, who would do whatever he can to protect the Order the only way he thinks possible… well, that's a lot more plausible."

"I doubt anyone among the Council would stoop to such lows," Vrumar said, as he hummed a bit, leaning back in his seat. "They are hypocritical, but at least they have morals. They wouldn't approve of this."

Takeshi nodded. "So we assume they aren't part of the Council. I'd still say it's a Master, though, and possibly a rather old one, so his word would be respected. He'd probably also keep this little project of his a secret, so that no one could find out without a lot of digging."

"There are a lot of Old Masters in the Jedi Order, Takeshi," Kiyane said with a sigh. "Finding out which one it is will be near impossible unless he or she leaves us a trail to follow, or something."

"Right, and we don't have the resources to actively seek them out," Takeshi replied. "We'll continue with the founding of the Neo Jedi Order, but we should _**all**_ keep our eyes and ears open, in case either we find a potential clue or our mysterious foe tries making some kind of move against us."

"I agree," said Sanith nodding. "We shall also keep an eye open as well for any clues, and send them to you." She then glanced at Laranth. "Laranth Tarak, you are to join Takeshi Yamato and his company to help establish his Neo Jedi Order. Send us reports on your progress, and depending on your findings and progress, it shall influence our own decision to either join them, or not."

Laranth bowed at that. "I understand, Master," She said.

Takeshi nodded. "Thank you, Masters," he said. "I wish you luck in your future ventures, no matter what you decide."

The Masters all bowed in respect, and Takeshi and his group returned it as they were escorted out of the room.

Once they had left the room and started on their way back to the ship, Shion asked, "So, where are we headed next, Takeshi?"

"To meet with the next group of Force Sensitives who might be able to help us," Takeshi replied. "The Jedi of my original homeworld, Corellia."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Endor System**_

_**Outside Endor Bunker**_

* * *

A few hours had passed since all Pirate and Death Watch forces both on Endor and in the system had been wiped out, and now the 'Mandalorian Union' fleet was orbiting the planet with the _Sovereign,_ as Jordan, Boc, and Shae now stood outside the Bunker awaiting the arrival of the man who claimed to be the thought-to-be-dead Jango Fett, with Boba and Sintas waiting just inside the Bunker for Jordan's 'go ahead' to come out.

Soon, an LAAT/i gunship came in through the trees and landed a couple yards from them. The side doors soon opened, and out came two individuals in Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor. One Male, the other female.

Although Jordan was still wearing his helmet, Boc, and Shae could tell he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat underneath it. "You're awfully happy, aren't you?" Boc asked on their helmet comm.

"D.J., I just _proved _that Jango-Fucking-Fett is still alive!" he said, "This _proves _he is as bad-ass as I and every other true lover of Mandalorians have made him out to be! I haven't been this happy since… well ever!."

The reincarnated Jedi sighed, but grinned himself, knowing he was right as the man, who they believed to be the man himself moved toward them before stopping just a couple feet short of an arm's length. The man then reached up and after a hiss and snap, the helmet came off, showing the face of the man underneath.

Jordan's grin threatened to split his face in half now, as there was no doubt about it anymore. The face, the scars, everything was in the right place. This was no simple Clone, this was the _original _Jango Fett.

Jango then spoke first. "Alright then, I came down like you told me. Now for my questions: Who are you? What are you doing in this system, and why did you send me codes belonging to a dead man?"

Boc was silent for a few moments, before he spoke. "The fact you came down here, proves what I believed, that you have contact with the Mandalorian Knights," he said, as he began to remove his helmet. "That means they still exist in this time… good."

He fully removed his helmet, revealing his face as Jango looked rather surprised at how young he appeared. Soon following his lead, Shae took off her own helmet. "I am Boc Werd, Centurion of the Mandalorian Knights," he declared. "And this is my wife, Shae Vizla, no relation to Tor or Pre Vizsla. We came here to take back this bunker - our home, and hopefully get in contact with the other Knights."

Jango was flabbergasted by that, just as another LAAT came in and landed in the clearing, the door opened, and this time, three people disembarked. Jordan looked and saw they were wearing a combo of Mandalorian armor and grey Jedi-like robes, with the helmets looking similar to the one Crusader Mk. II helmet, only without the rangefinder. Two of them were male while the last person to the left of one of the men was female.

Jango sighed as the three approached. "I told you I could handle this myself," he said to them.

"We know," the leading male Mandalorian said as they stopped before them. "However Jango you realize that this is a matter concerning the knights just as much as it concerns the union as a whole." The figure looked at Boc, as he seemed to size him up.

"As for you, how is that you know the clearance codes of a well respected Centurion long thought dead after 3600 years?" he said, and Jordan and the others felt tense at this. Boc gave a sigh.

"Are any of you mind readers?" he asked and the female figure stepped forward.

"I am..." she said in a voice that reminded Jordan and Boc of Rukia Kuchiki. "Why?"

"Good," Boc said. "Considering it will take _way _too long to explain this from start to finish, I would like you to see into my mind so you can see what I know… I believe it should all explain itself."

The female nodded as she removed her helmet, revealing she was a Mirialan, with blue eyes and her hair in a braided ponytail. "Alright..." she said as she walked towards Boc, placing her hand on his head. "Hold still, and clear your mind..." She closed her eyes, as she began to focus through the Force.

Jordan and the others watched, while Shae's hand twitched nervously toward her pistol, though she managed to calm herself, as the Mirialan continued to look through Boc's memories before her eyes snapped open wide, as she looked at Boc in shock. "T-That can't be..." she muttered.

"It is, and you know it," Boc said. "I'll admit I was surprised it worked, too… reincarnations are not very… reliable."

The Mirialan nodded at that as she turned back to her companions and motioned for them to follow her, as they moved a bit away from the others. "Sinless, what happened?" The first man asked the Mirialan. "What did you see?"

Sinless Arfamee sighed as she shook her head "You're not going to believe this..." she said, "But… he really _is _Boc Werd… he reincarnated himself during the Great Galactic War."

The two were surprised by that bombshell. "What!? But only the most wisest of Knights could do something like that. And they rarely do," said the first man.

"Well I'm telling you Valik, it's true. I also got glimpses of the planet he was reincarnated on," she said, making the two blink behind their helmets.

"Which planet?" the second male asked.

"A planet called Earth, in the Unknown Regions somewhere past Ratataka," Sinless said. "He did not show me everything… but we have no reason to doubt him, he is telling the truth."

The Mandalorians were reeling from this info.

"What information did you get about this planet, Earth?" Valik asked, while Sinless shook her head.

"Not much info, just that the people are Human, divided into multiple nations, and have just started their journey into space, with their first landing on just their only moon," she said. "Pretty much a backwater planet really… but the way he mentioned it… he must think it will somehow be important in galactic events somehow in the future."

The Mandalorians then turned back as they saw the reincarnated Mando Knight and his compatriots talking to Jango. No doubt filling him in on the whole reincarnation issue.

"There's something else as well. When he was on his deathbed, it wasn't him who initiated the Ritual," Sinless said, making Valik and the other Knight get a confused look.

"Who did it?" Valik said.

"Bastila Shan," Sinless said, and behind their visors, the two men's eyes widened in shock.

"Bastila Shan?" The second one asked. "_The _Bastila Shan? As in Revan's Wife?"

Sinless nodded at that. "That's correct, Rensir. Apparently, she believed the Force still needed him," she said.

Valik sighed at this before speaking. "We'll have to inform the Lord Council on this," he said. "They need to know."

His two compatriots nodded at that, knowing he was right.

Back with said group, Boc had just told Jango and the other woman Mandalorian with him the whole story, sans the Star Wars bit, and to say the two were shocked was an understatement.

"So… you're telling me this kid…" Jango said, pointing at Jordan who had removed his helmet, "is the apprentice… to _the _Darth Revan, from nearly 4,000 years ago… and now you're wanting to make..."

"A Neo Sith Empire, yes," Jordan answered, nodding. "Yes, it's what Revan wants. He wants a redeemed Sith Empire, that walk the path of a Grey Sith, using both the Dark and Light sides of the force, and are no longer simple conquerors who wish to wage war with the Jedi time and time again, but liberators to fight against tyranny like the Hutt Cartel, and whatever enemies may be in the galaxy."

Jango blinked at that, before looking at Boc. "And you all, some of you, came from a backwater planet in the Unknown Regions, called Earth if I remember correctly, which is still in the pre-phase of becoming of becoming a spacefaring civilization, and had only gone as far as the moon, and are still divided because of war, corruption, economics, religion, and politics?" he said and Boc nodded.

"That's pretty much it. But don't diss the people of Earth just yet. They still have the potential to become a great spacefaring society, they just need the right strong kick in the ass and the right tech," he said.

"Of course, I am hoping to end the Clone Wars _before _Earth begins expanding," Jordan said. "At their current state, they wouldn't stand a chance against a CIS Space Fleet."

"Makes sense," the woman said nodding. "Us in the Union are waiting for the right time to take back Mandalore… but right now, with the Clone Wars going on… we just can't."

"That's why we were hoping that we can make an alliance with us," said Boc, before he blinked. "Sorry, we didn't get your name. Miss..."

The woman chuckled as he reached up to take her helmet off. As she removed it, she revealed herself to be a woman who stood an inch or two shorter than Jango, her skin was like a pale purple in color, and she had long dark green hair, pointed ears, and orange , cat-slitted eyes. "My name is Aira-ty Nokta," she said smiling. "I'm Jango's wife."

The two blinked wondering if they heard right.

"W-Wife?" Boc said, while the woman nodded, which caused both Boc and Jordan to look at each other.

"Uhh, e-excuse us for a minute, please?" Boc said and he motioned Jordan and Shae to follow him to a group of trees. When they were safely behind the cover of the trees, Jordan spoke first.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jordan hissed out. "I can take Jango being alive… but he has a _wife _now? What the hell?"

"This is bad..." Boc said. "And I doubt Boba knows of this either. Shit, I don't wanna know the reaction he'll give when he finds out."

"He's gonna know sooner or later," Shae said. "We can't keep this kind of thing from him..."

"Shit, this isn't good..." Jordan muttered. "I SO do not want to be the one to drop this bombshell on him..."

However, as the three of them were discussing this, Aira-ty blinked as she… felt something in the back of her mind, directing her towards the Bunker. '_Who is there?_' She thought, as she began stepping towards the Bunker. '_It feels… familiar..._'

Jango saw his wife moving towards the bunker, and he became concerned by the look of familiarity on her face.

"Aira-ty?" he said as he began to follow her as the two entered the bunker.

"I'm… sensing something… familiar..." Aira-ty said, walking towards the entrance, "I haven't used the Force in ages, but… this feeling..."

Jango rose an eyebrow, however he followed his wife towards the Bunker. However just as they were about to enter the Bunker…

"D-Dad?"

The sound of the voice caused both Aira-ty and Jango to freeze, as their eyes widened. And right then, emerging from the Bunker's entrance was none other than Boba Fett, who looked at Jango with eyes just as wide as his Father's.

"Boba..." Jango said, not knowing what else to say. He then looked toward his wife.

Aira-ty was in the same boat as she looked at Boba, her eyes glistening as she stared at Boba.

Back with the others, Jordan was still talking with Boc and Shae, however he glanced back towards the Bunker where the scene was playing out, and his eyes widened. "Oh shit..." he muttered.

The others turned back and their expressions matched that of Jordan's.

"Fuck!" Boc shouted and the three rushed back.

They soon got back to them just as Aira-ty was beginning to approach Boba. "Boba..." she whispered. "Is that… really you?"

Boba couldn't say anything, as his eyes were continuously flicking between Aira-ty and Jango, confusion spread across his face. He overheard the conversation between Jordan and his father, so he knew who this woman was… but that just seemed to confuse him more. Jordan was right, his Father is _alive, _and right in front of him… and married. So many emotions bubbling up, a mixture of anger, happiness, confusion among them.

He then remembered Revan's words to him back on Lehon.

'_He has a very interesting surprise for you.' _

He then looked at the woman who, slowly and carefully, began to approach him. "Are… are you…?" He began to say, unsure how to approach this situation. From the looks of it, it seemed Aira-Ty and Jango were in the same boat, as they were obviously not expecting this of all things.

Boc and Jordan were looking at the situation, and, to be quite honest with themselves, didn't know what to do or say. But, it was Shae who spoke up, obviously tired of the silence.

"Sooo...How long have you two been married?"

* * *

**117Jorn: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JANGO FETT LIIIIIIVVVEEESS!**

**Patriot-112: That's right! But who is Aira-ty? And how does she know Boba? But the number one question is: What will be Boba's overall reaction in the next chapter?**

**Takeshi Yamato: You'll just need to stay tuned to find out! Another question that will need to wait until next chapter to be answered: Will Shimaru Nazod and his ROOT Expies cause more trouble for me and my group as we go pay a visit to the Corellian Jedi?**

**Titanic X: Well, there's only one way to find out…**

**117Jorn: So, until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE!**

**Takeshi Yamato: And Remember… **_**WITH COURAGE, EVEN 1% CAN BECOME 100%!**_


End file.
